A Secret Romance
by NikkiM95
Summary: I couldn't resist but write my own VA story! This how i would do it and i hope you like it cause i love writing it! I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! What happens when your world is turned upside down and love, friendship and your future is tested.
1. Love at First Sight

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfiction so please be gentle :) Please Read and Review because I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Because I must even though it is in the description - All character belong to Richelle Mead. **

Love at First Sight. 

I pushed open the doors to the gym, tired. When I agreed to extra lessons I never expected them to be so early in the morning or should I say night. I caught sight of a man sitting on the floor, back against the wall with a ruffled western novel in his hands, looking quite content, great I get the cowboy.

His shoulder length brown hair and god-like face told me it was Guardian Belikov. Not only was he a hot Dhampir but he was the youngest guardian, being only twenty four and the only one I've heard about with six molnija marks on the back of his neck. This man was a killing machine and a total god!

He was also Christian Ozera's guardian; Christian's parents had turned stigori, evil vampires who kill dhampirs and Moroi. Moroi have special magic, a heartbeat and can out in the sun but stigori are dead, powerless and deadly. They had threatened to awaken Christian but his Aunt Tasha had Dimitri assigned to make sure Christian was safe. Rumour was that Tasha likes Dimitri more than a friend and who would blame her!

I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips, god was I lucky. I thanked the heavens above that I was failing so badly in combat class, that Kirova assigned me with a mentor to give me extra lessons. And boy was it worth the early mornings.

He looked up at me and I saw him try to hide a smile, I obviously was not what he expected.

"I'm Rose Hathaway." I said calmly as I stretched my hand out politely. He looked at me curiously then shook my hand. I thought I would melt in his warm touch but I kept my face composed.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov, your new mentor." I could hear his slight Russian accent as he spoke and it was amazing, making me tingle. He flashed me a quick smile before standing.

He was taller than I expected 6, 5 and with the black t-shirt he wore, it was hard not to stare at his muscular chest. He placed his book on the floor where he was sitting and looked me over. I felt my stomach flutter as my eyes met his amazing chocolate coloured ones.

"So how can you fail combat class?" He asked with the same curious expression on his face. "I hear you're a tough one, I think they've lost count the amount of people you've punched." I saw he was trying his hardest not to laugh at his remark but it didn't surprise me that he had read my file.

"For one you have to turn up and two, I get kicked around being the only girl. You kind of start to lose interest."

There wasn't a lot of female guardians, many where men. Women decided to stay behind and have Dhampir children and many where used as blood whores by Moroi men. I was the only girl who was in my combat class in particular and I hated it. Of course there where female novices in my year but not many compared to Moroi. Novices were what dhampirs are called when they are learning how to become guardians to protect the Moroi, vampires.

I slung my gym bag on the floor near his battered book before sitting in his place.

"So what's on the agenda?" I asked in my 'bored already' voice as I crossed my legs and gazed at Dimitri.

"First, we are going to find out exactly what you already can do." He gestured for me to follow him as he walked out of the gym to the field.

Here there was a faint outline of a track etched into the ground. It was chilly in the night air, my eyes fell on the setting sun and I felt the twinge of annoyance. I loved the sun but due to the Moroi schedules I hardly see it, only when it's setting like this.

I sighed and turned to Dimitri, he too was looking up at the sun and it made his slightly tanned skin look amazing.

"I want to see how many laps you can run in ten minutes, don't worry I'll run with you." I took that as a challenge, I never really did much running and it wasn't long before I had a stitch and had to slow down. I was so unfit!

I heard him laugh as he came to a stop, by then I was bent over struggling to catch my breath. Dimitri jogged over to me; I was amazed to see he wasn't out of breath.

"Come on, let's try the weights." I wanted to hit him, how could he work me so hard on our first session?

We walked into the weights room and I groaned as he set the level, I watched him effortlessly lift it up in one hand. I quietly sighed to myself as I saw his muscles rippled under his shirt. Then he handed it to me.

It did look lighter than it was, I gripped it with my left hand and felt its full weight, it was so heavy it weighed my arm down. I could feel my muscles protesting as I tried my hardest to keep hold of the weight.

I was so glad Dimitri eventually took it off me, placing it back on the rack. He nodded and strode back into the gym, I reluctantly followed know what was coming next. We were going to fight and I saw Dmitri's face wash with humour before his face went serious.

I gulped as I stood in front of him, I was ready for his attack, and well at least I thought I was when his fist grazed my cheek. It didn't hurt but it stung, he came at me again and I was relieved when I managed to dodge it. I had no time to do a happy dance when his leg swung out; I tried making a grab for it but failed as his foot collided with my thigh.

I stumbled back, refusing to give up. I was used to being kicked about and I wasn't going to stand for it from Belikov. I huffed and flew my arm out to punch him but of course when fighting against an expert guardian god you wouldn't succeed.

He cupped his hand over my fist before it came in contact with his cheek, twisted my arm and in seconds had me pinned. I growled in frustration as he realised his hard grip and let me stand. He nodded and walked over to his book, picking it up in his big hands and turning towards me.

"You have a lot to learn Rose; I'll see you tomorrow morning." I sighed in relief that was it, the pain was over.

I allowed myself one last look before I grabbed my bag and dragged myself towards the changing rooms where I stripped down and gratefully jumped in the shower; feeling all the cool water run down my back made me relaxed.

It wasn't long before I was dry and dressed in my normal jeans ready to tackle the normal school day at St Vladimir academy.

After the school day had finished, I was relieved to finally go to my room. I stripped down and slung on my pyjamas and jumped into bed.

The next I knew I was waking up to the sound on my alarm clock. I groaned at the thought of getting battered by Dimitri again but when I thought of rolling on the floor with him, the idea of getting up didn't seem so terrible.

Once I was dressed in my loose trackies and tight sports top, I made my way towards the gym, skipping with the thought of seeing Dimitri. I knew as soon as I walked in that he would be sitting against the wall with a battered novel in his big hands but to my surprise he wasn't.

I pushed the gym doors open to see nothing but darkness, I continued to squint my eyes but saw nothing. I decided he might be late and I would wait outside but as I turned someone tapped my shoulder. I saw no one behind me when I turned and placed it up to paranoia but once I turned again I felt the slight tap again.

I knew I wasn't alone in the darkness and whoever it was I was going to show them you don't mess with Rose Hathaway! So I turned back again waiting for the tap and sure did it come. I grabbed the warm hand that had tapped me and twisted it; I could hear a slight '_ah_' in protest but before I could do anything else I found myself pinned on the floor.

Panic began to rise as I heard the breath close to my ear, it was when I smelt the amazing aftershave I knew it was Dimitri. I sighed in frustration, I wanted to show off what I did know but instead I made a total ass out of myself.

"Dimitri? Can you please get off me now?" I asked and he realised his hold almost instantly, once I was free I sat up, the lights flashed on and I noticed I was still at the entrance of the gym. I looked over at Dimitri and I felt my heart skip a beat, he looked gorgeous as he lent across the wall next to the light switch. His cheeks were slightly rosy from the exercise and his hair was a bit messy, but he still looked like a god, even more so.

"I thought we would start with a run first." He said in his faintly accented voice. Once again I followed him out towards the field.

This time I didn't try to out run him or anything, I just went at my own pace and it frustrated me that he stuck close to my side, keeping with my pace. He didn't seem bothered but it was a relief once he finally got bored and decided he will teach me some skills.

It took me a while to pick them up but Dimitri was patient or at least he didn't show that he wasn't. I managed to use the kick move he showed me against him but I was scared to put any force behind it just in case I hurt him, and that hesitation was what got me once again pinned against the cold wooden floor.

That move gave me the advantage in combat class, I wasn't afraid to hurt the boys that enjoyed hurting me. Mason, my usual partner was nice and I felt bad once he toppled over clutching his stomach after I delivered the blow. I felt so guilty.

Mason must be the only decent guy in my year and I had fun flirting with him as he did with me. I knew he had feelings more than friendship for me but I preferred to have him as a friend rather than hurt his feelings because of my flirtatious nature.

As I helped him hobble to the infirmary I couldn't help but keep apologising. This was all Dimitri's fault and he had told me not to use these moves on other novices but the rebel in me couldn't resist. So it was his entire fault.

"I'm so sorry again Mason!" I said as I helped him climb on the bed as Dr Olendzki came in with a disapproving look on her face as she saw me.

"I'm fine; it's probably not going to bruise." Mason reassured me, I felt so bad when he turned the full power of his blue eyes on me, telling me I should leave it alone. I sighed and ruffled his red hair.

"My little soldier." I teased as Dr Olendzki placed her cold hands on Masons abdomen, pressing softly, I could see Mason try not to yelp.

"I'm not surprised you are the reason behind this Miss Hathaway." What was that supposed to mean? Sure I agree I have put many boys in here thanks to my competitive nature but not once had I felt so bad for it. Mason was my friend and if it was anyone else I would have laughed and walked away, calling them something like 'wimp' or 'douche', but Mason was not like other boys, he was sweet and caring.

"I'm so sorry again Mason!" I whispered before ruffling his hair and leaving the room, I really did feel sorry and I was prepared for the shouting I was going to get off Dimitri.

It was lunch and I wanted to see Lissa. Vasilisa Dragomir was the last princess of the Dragomir clan and also my best and longest friend. She was a Moroi and a spirit user. It wasn't until last year when we realised that Lissa hadn't specialised in her Moroi magic, we always knew she could heal people and use amazing amounts of compulsion, mind control, but we never knew why.

Mrs Karp, a crazy teacher who worked at St Vladimir's, was also a spirit user, she was the one who told Lissa and I about spirit and taught Lissa everything she knew. While spending extra lessons with Mrs Karp Lissa learnt how to dream walk, where she can enter and control people's dreams, me being the main person.

But by using spirit came consequences. Mrs Karp slowly started to go mad with the amount of power she used. Spirit was much different compared to the other four elements. Spirit uses the Moroi's power and the connection to the world where the other elements used things like fire, water, air and earth.

Spirit was not common and was kept a secret due to how powerful the Moroi who had the magic was. The power to heal came with a huge responsibility and Spirit was not a magic to use constantly, like I said it will soon drive you crazy. Lissa was on some sort of anti-depressant pill to stop her from going crazy and now she is off them and completely fine, mainly because she doesn't use her magic unless she absolutely need too.

If it wasn't for the car accident neither of us would have discovered Lissa's element. Lissa and I were in the back of the car and Andre, Lissa's older brother and her father was in the front. I can't remember how exactly it happened but I remember being the one who crashed into the tree.

Lissa father and Andre died but I could never figure out how I survived, I remember Lissa was crying and then I felt warm and everything was white, the next I knew I was in hospital perfectly fine with the odd scratch. I remember seeing Lissa so ill looking and I placed it up to worry, until she collapsed of starvation. She needed blood and I didn't hesitate to give her some as she needed it.

It was then she told me what really happened in the car. She had reached over and healed me, I had died. She had brought me back from the dead and it used so much power she nearly died. Ever since I have been 'resurrected' I have this sort of bond with Lissa.

I can feel her emotions, feel where she is and now and again, certain emotions pull me into her head and for that moment of time I am her. I see what she sees; I hear her thoughts and feel her emotions. It is well freaky, especially when she is with her boyfriend Christian Ozera, the same one who Dimitri spends time protecting. He too is a royal so their love isn't forbidden, they can have children and expand the Dragomir and Ozera line as they are the only hope to save their dying family line.

I could feel Lissa as soon as I was in the dining hall, I could feel her pulling me towards her.

_Liss? _I asked through the bond, did I mention we also can talk to each other though our minds, it's amazing when you want a private conversation when you're around prying ears.

_What's up? _I heard her calm voice enter my mind as soon as I called her name.

_Where are you? I can't see you? _I did another swoop of the room but she was nowhere to be seen.

_I'm with the feeders!_ I headed towards the small room to the back of the dining hall. I received a funny look as I walked past the nurse towards Lissa. She had just finished.

Feeders were humans who were willing to be bitten; most of them were simply addicted to the endorphins rush brought on from the saliva. I have been bitten many times by Lissa, she hates it when she forgets to feed and has to feed off me but she knew I didn't mind. I wasn't addicted or anything, I was definitely not a blood whore but for her I would do anything, she did bring me back from the dead.

"Hey!" she said as she walked towards me, linking her arm in mine and leading me towards the dining hall. She knew how much I hated the feeding room, it smelt like a hospital and the smell of blood made my toes curl.

Dhampirs were half Moroi and half human. Although Dhampirs are half human we can small the blood thanks to our Moroi half giving us extra senses; we are built to fight and Moroi are built to rule and hide behind their guardians.

"I'm starving are you?" she asked as pulled me towards the food line. Moroi eat normal food as well, they need it as much as Dhampirs and humans do just that they also need blood to survive.

"Not much, I did something bad." I dropped my head to stare at my feet. I was she was looking at me waiting patiently but through the bond I could feel her curiosity.

"Dimitri showed me this move and told me not to use it on another novice but I couldn't resist! And I hurt Mason, he's ok but he's in the infirmary." I saw her shocked expression as she shook her head.

"Rose, maybe next time you should listen to Guardian Belikov!" her voice was calm but I could hear the slight hint of annoyance, she hated it when I did something stupid because I do things before I think. I never thought of how much damage I could have caused Mason and then I would feel completely terrible.

"Don't worry I will next time." I reassured her as I grabbed a bagel and placed it on the tray, Lissa just looked at me and shook her head, and I didn't have much of an appetite. She grabbed a healthy salad and once we paid for it lead me to our usual table.

Lissa and I sat with a small group of friends, Mia, Mason, Natalie and of course Christian. I never used to get on with Mia, she used to be a major bitch towards Lissa and I, all because she used to go out with Lissa's brother Andre and he hurt her feelings.

Quite pathetic considering he is no longer able to defend himself or Lissa, Mia once was one of my victims, I had punched her in the face after she spread rumours that I had hooked up with Jesse Zeklos and let him bite me during, of course it was a lie. It's true that Jesse and I went to his room and made out a little but that was as far as it went, let's just say my name is now marked.

As for the annoying Natalie, she is Lissa cousin. Her father Prince Victor Dashkov has taken Lissa under his wing, looking after her as if she was his own daughter, I could see sometimes Natalie gets jealous of this but she is too nice to say anything about it. Sadly Victor's kindness will be short lived as he has Sandovsky's Disease and will soon die.

Mason eventually arrived and once again I kept apologising but I was so glad he was alright and still able to walk.

"Mase, I'm sorry! I should never have used that move, I was told not to!" I saw a grin spread across his face and I knew he was going to make a joke.

"Anything's worth tangling with you babe! You're such an animal!" He made a claw and swiped at me, I could help but laugh; he was such a clown. I knew I was totally forgiven but I would make sure I wouldn't use anymore moves Dimitri teaches me unless he says I can, although I will probably forget and do it again.

Of course the next morning I didn't expect anything less than to get shouted at by Dimitri, as soon as I walked into the gym he looked up at me from his book with angry eyes. He stood and I could keep my eyes off him, he was extremely sexy when he was angry.

"What did I tell you? Did you even listen?" His voice was calm but I could see the anger rise in his eyes and I knew that soon his super-control will slip.

"I...I..." I couldn't speak, I had no words. Not only was Dimitri completely sexy when he was angry but he was also terrifying. Remind me never again to piss off a Russian.

"You're what Rose? Did you even apologise to poor Mr Ashford? My guess is no. Did you even think about how much you could have hurt him?" I felt the anger bubble up inside me, who was he to judge me? He's known me for what three days and he already thinks he has me summed me up.

"You know nothing about me only what you've read in my file. Mason is my friend and I hate that I hurt him, I have been bloody apologising ever since so don't start with me!" I let my anger out, my voice become a shout by the time I had finished. I was so angry I wanted to take it out on him, but most of all, I wanted to kiss him and the desire to do it was begin to win out.

I stepped away from him, stopping myself before I did something I regretted, before I kissed him and crossed that forbidden barrier. I saw surprise flash across his face at my outburst but he didn't say anything about it.

"Well, maybe you should think before you act!" His voice was calm but it still had that hint of anger. I knew it was stupid what I did and I knew I needed to start thinking before I act, like he and Lissa have told me but I can't help my competitive nature.

"I'm sorry!" My voice was full of anger and venom as I turned and stormed out towards the field, I knew he was going to ask me to run anyway so I beat him to it.

I slowly jogged around the track, let off steam. I was vaguely aware of someone behind me but I didn't stop, I wouldn't let Dimitri off that easy. He knew nothing about me, I have no ideas what is in my file but I can guess and if he believed rumours than he was no better than anyone else.

"Rose, just stop for a minute." Dimitri said as he finally sped up and stopped in front of me, grabbing my waist as I tried to run around him.

"Let Me Go!" I yelled as his arms stopped me from running off, he was strong I give him that.

"Rose, I just want to talk to you!" he yelled back as I continued to struggle.

All of a sudden the scenery changed and I was in the dusty old loft above the church, there were dusty old boxes cluttering the floor but they had been pushed against the walls to make room for a blue blanket.

"I got your text, what's so urgent?" Lissa's emotions had pulled me into her head and from the look of the loft it was a special day for her and Christian I could feel she was so tired; he had pulled her out of bed for some unknown reason. She tried to think but came up with nothing, and she was too tired.

Christian came over to me and kissed her tenderly on the lips, her stomach fluttered and her happiness grew.

I tried my best to pull myself out of her head and I couldn't. Lissa and Christian continued to kiss, getting more intense and I knew I didn't want to be in her head.

"Happy anniversary!" Christian said as he kissed her and handed her a little blue jewellery box, wrapped in white ribbon, my guess was a necklace and Lissa's was the same.

Finally I was pushed out.

I shuddered as I returned to my own head and the first thing I saw was a worried Dimitri.

"Rose?" I blinked a few times before I nodded. I was laying flat on my back on the grass with Dimitri kneeling next to me, his face was completely confused.

"What happened?" I shuddered and shook my head, no one was really suppose to know about Lissa and I, Kirova and Mrs Karp know about our bond and Christian but that was it. We couldn't risk people knowing about Lissa, they would use her for stupid things and eventually it would kill her.

"It's nothing, Leave it!" I said in a low warning voice, I knew it wouldn't scare him like it would others but I knew he also wouldn't drop it.

"Rose, is this about Lissa?" I tried my hardest to hide my expression but I knew he knew he was right.

"Maybe?" I wasn't going to give anything away. I stood and turned flicking my hair deliberately, making my way towards the gym.

I could hear him walk behind me; I didn't look back as I walked into the gym and sat against the wall ready to take orders. He sat next to me, crossing his legs as he took of his sweater. I couldn't help but ogle at his muscular stomach as he pulled his black sweater over his head.

"I know Rose!" He said, placing the sweater in a bundle next to him and looking at me. I didn't know what exactly he knew but I had a good idea and I was interested in how much he did know.

"Lissa has spirit and you and her are bonded although no one apart from you two know why. You won't tell anyone for some reason and all the trouble you get in is by protecting her. You might only be seventeen but you hold a lot of secrets. You don't act your age and I know that because you think you need to be strong to hold Lissa together."

I looked at him, mouth wide open. I didn't realise that he had summed me up, he hardly knew me yet he knew _me_. He knew what I was going through only I didn't think about it the way he put it.

I knew I had to be strong for Lissa, if I didn't I knew she would know something was wrong and that was how the depression would come back. And I get into fights a lot because of Lissa but I wouldn't change that, I knew if I didn't she would use her magic and if she's angry her victim could end up dead.

"How?" was all I could manage? He smiled, I could see in his eyes that he was wondering whether to tell me or not. What would I do to them? Whoever it was has broken the rules we had set and will pay, eventually.

"Headmistress Kirova told me because of me being your mentor. She said that I had a right to know in case you did something odd like suddenly run off or zone out." That bitch! I couldn't believe her, I understand her side but she still had no right to tell him without telling us. Who else had she told? The whole academy?

I felt my anger shoot through me but I held back, I knew Dimitri wouldn't let me get out of the gym let alone anywhere near Kirova.

"Well, remind me never to tell her anymore of my secrets." I joked. I looked at Dimitri and his smiled made my heart skip.

I liked him like this, relaxed and smiling. He wasn't being a guardian or a teacher, he was being a friend.

"You know you can tell me anything." he said in his accented voice. I knew now would be totally inappropriate to kiss him but it didn't mean I didn't want too. I just gave him an answering smile.

"So, Why Western novels?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh as I picked it up and waved it at him. It surprised me, he appears to be a mystery murder type of guy but no, western novels. I saw the smile grow on his face and he laughed quietly but I heard it so clear; I felt like I was drowning in it.

"I'm not sure really? It's just an escape for guarding; cowboys have no rules, no expectations and no limits. I would kill for a life like that but I have no choice." I saw longing in his eyes as he gazed at the book in my hands.

"I know the feeling, I love Lissa don't get me wrong but I'm too much of a free spirit to be put in a uniform and be ordered around!" I realised how easy he was to talk too, I could tell him things I haven't told Lissa and on things like this we understood each other, we were similar spirits.

I suddenly leaned over and unexpectedly pressed my lips to his.

Bottom of Form


	2. Tears and Avoiding Awkward Conversations

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS RICHELLE MEAD DOES! **

Chapter 2 

It surprised me when his lips suddenly began moving with mine, his hand tangling in my brown curls as he pulled my face closer to his.

As much as I regret it, I was the one who pulled away. I was full of shock, for one I kissed Dimitri and two he kissed me back! He was my teacher and I was his student and this was forbidden but I suddenly didn't care.

I stood, staring at him as my breathing began to ease. His face mirrored mine and I couldn't stay any longer, I couldn't have my heart broken.

So I grabbed my bag and ran. At first I didn't know where to go, Lissa's or my room or Mason's? I decided mine so I could sit in silence, I didn't know if I could tell them.

I couldn't believe what I did. He had a reputation of being a sexy badass Russian but I wasn't like other girls, I didn't fall for teachers no matter how hot they were.

But Dimitri wasn't just a teacher, he was a friend. Yes he can be moany and bossy and yes I don't know anything about him but he got me. No one not even Lissa truly knows what I'm going through or what I'm feeling apart from Dimitri.

I stayed in my room that day, not bothering to turn up to my lesson, pretending that I had a cold and a funny tummy. No doubt that will start some rumours but I don't care. I needed to be alone.

As soon as school was over, Lissa and Mason were at my door. They knew I wasn't ill because I've never been ill for one day in my life and they wouldn't leave until I told them what was wrong.

"We spoke to Guardian Belikov and he said you were fine at your mentor session thingy!" Mason said as he sat on the end of my bed, Lissa came up to me and pressed her hand to my forehead. Of course I was fine in Dimitri's lesson, until I kissed him and ran away!

"You feel fine!" She flashed me a curious look and then her eyes flashed to Mason.

"Hey Mase could you give us a minute?" She asked, he looked like he was going to protest but thought better of it. He stood and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

I didn't know if I should tell Lissa, she would never tell anyone but Christian and he was too scared of me to tell anyone else.

"What's really wrong?" She pulled the chair over from the desk and sat in front of me. If I didn't tell her she would probably use compulsion on me anyway. I couldn't hold back as it suddenly passed my lips.

"I kissed Dimitri!" I said as I pulled my covers over my head. I had to peak out when she hadn't said anything, she was as stunned as I was.

"And?" She finally found her voice, her eyes became curious.

"He kissed me back!" I saw her eyebrows shoot up into her hair, I was ready for the scream that was about to erupt out of her but glad that it didn't.

"What was it like?"

I didn't know how to reply. It was wow, his lips were as soft as silk and his aftershave made him smell good enough to eat, no pun intended. The emotions that filled the kiss was like a bag of Haribo's, a mixture. There was anger, love, lust, desire and understanding all at once. It was truly overwhelming.

"Indescribable!" I mumbled, feeling the happiness twinkle in my eyes.

"What did you do?" Lissa seemed curious as she pulled her beautiful blond hair away from her face.

"I ran before either of us could mutter a word!" She looked at me like I was crazy, she obviously didn't care that he was my teacher.

"Why would you do that?" Her voice was slightly higher than I expected.

"I already knew what he was going to say, He was my teacher and that this couldn't happen ever!" I felt the twinge of longing in my stomach, oh how I want my life to be simple.

"You should talk to him!" Lissa said and seconds after, Mason came in the room. He studied us before coming over to me, once again sitting at the bottom of the bed.

"Are you alright now because I'm starving and a girl with a figure like yours, still needs to eat!" Trust Mason to always lighten the mood with his flirtatious attitude towards me.

I climbed out of bed; thank god I was still in trackies and ruffled Mason's hair like I often do.

We all went to the dining hall, as I sat with Lissa my eyes caught sight of Dimitri and of course our eyes met. I quickly looked at Lissa trying my hardest not to look at him although I could still feel his eyes on me. I wanted so much to look at him but I couldn't, I wouldn't allow myself because I knew I would fall deeper and that I wasn't going to allow myself to do. But ignoring him was harder.

It was a relief when I could go back to my room. I stripped and pulled on pyjamas, climbed into bed and was positive I wasn't going to re-surface, ever.

My alarm woke me up and I knew what I wanted to do. I was going to my morning lesson with Dimitri and won't bring it up and I won't discuss it, as far as I'm concerned it didn't happen. I quickly got changed and as usual Dimitri was waiting.

"Good morning Guardian Belikov." I decided that to keep a professional relationship I would have to treat him like my teacher. He looked a bit confused but still followed me into the gym, where I slung my bag across the floor until it hit the wall.

"Is it running first?" I asked; the frown lines on Dimitri's forehead grew deeper.

"No, I was thinking I could teach you some more moves." I simply shrugged; I was not going to look him in the eyes or at least trying not to.

"Sure you're the boss!" I said as I opened my bag and pulled out my bottle of water and took a big swig. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Once I was warmed up, he taught me some moves like he said and then tested me, by attacking. Today I didn't hesitate and I could see he knew this. I was angry at myself, I was angry at him and this was my only outlet apart from attacking another novice in my combat class.

It wasn't long before the lesson was over. As usual I picked up my back and made my way to the door.

"Rose." Dimitri called out. I didn't turn; I couldn't. The way his accent hugged my name made it harder for me to walk away. I knew what he was going to say and if I heard him say it I think I would burst into tears which is a very rare event.

"Don't!" I said as I flung the door open, letting it crash against the wall as I left.

I could feel a single tear run down my cheek. I always fall for the wrong guys. I walked into the changing room and had a shower, it felt so relaxing. I hurried to get changed and ran to my next class, ignoring Dimitri as I saw his locking up the gym.

Lissa was happy at lunch, wearing her new necklace that Christian had given her in the loft. It was small and simple, a little silver heart with a pink diamond in the middle. It was gorgeous.

"How did it go?" She asked, her eyes flickering to where Dimitri was standing against the wall with the other guardians. I knew he was there but I wasn't going to look at him.

"The normal, he tried to bring it up but I just left, I don't want to be all love sick." I saw her smile and shake her head.

"You never know until you talk to him." I felt frustrated, there was no way we could have a relationship, it wasn't allowed.

"There's no point, I know it can never happen!" I sighed as I held back the tear that threatened to escape from my eyes.

"I'll see you later!" I said leaving for the bathroom, I knew it was stupid but I sat and let the tears fall.

Where was the old Rose? The one who would shrug it off and say nothing about it. I never cried, especially not over boys! Why was Dimitri different? Why did he make me cry?

Once I stopped crying I went to my room, I wouldn't let anyone see my red rimmed eyes; I had a reputation to uphold. I couldn't believe I was crying. _What's wrong with you!_ I shouted in my head at myself.

I knew what I had to do, tomorrow after my morning lesson with Dimitri I will go to Kirova and tell her I want another mentor. I'll come up with some ridiculous reason like he hits to hard and get reassigned. I couldn't be around him, it will ruin me knowing that he kissed me back and that we can't be together. Seeing his perfect face everyday will make it that much harder to forget.

I heard my door knocking but I ignored it, it had woke me up, I didn't realise I had fallen asleep. I heard Lissa in my head calling me to wake up but I ignored her, I knew soon she would get a guardian or someone. She'll probably get Dimitri and lock up both in here knowing her.

I couldn't take it anymore; I dragged myself out of bed and unlocked it, flinging it open. When you have someone singing _Madonna's like a prayer_ in your head it soon gets painful to hear another verse.

"Liss I'm not in the mood." I groaned, she pushed her way in and turned to face me. I saw her face turn into shock and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Why have you been crying?" her voice was amazingly calm as he spoke in my ear. I felt another tear trickle out of my eye as I thought about Dimitri.

"I don't know!" I honestly didn't. Why did I cry over Dimitri? Lissa let go of me and lead me towards the bed.

"Rose, I want you to talk to him and if you don't I will. I'll ask him what it meant to him and how he feels about you. Then I will tell him how you feel about him!" I felt horror cross my face, she couldn't do that. I would sound like a bragging teenager by telling her friends. If anything he couldn't know Lissa knew.

"It doesn't matter; I'm going to ask Kirova to get reassigned tomorrow. He is a distraction and I don't need them right now. It's my last year and I have to focus on graduating so I can be your guardian." She shook her head; she knew I did everything for her.

I don't have love life's so I can protect her, I get into fights so she wouldn't use her magic, I make sure no-one finds out about her magic and most of all I stop her from using it. She hates that I sacrifice myself for her but that is my job, not only as a guardian but as a friend.

"I won't let you throw away a brilliant teacher just because you might have a slight issue that can be easily resolved." She sounded like a mother, not that I would know what one would be like.

Sure I have a mother but I haven't seen her in ages. Janine is a top guardian and had me because she had to extend the dyeing Dhampir race. As soon as I was old enough I was enrolled in St Vladimir's where I met Lissa. I haven't seen her for years, and even if I did see her, nine times out of ten she wouldn't talk to me.

"I'm sorry Liss but I've made my mind up. I'll have one last lesson with him and then straight after I will go to Kirova and demand to be reassigned." She stood and wrapped her arms around me and walked to the door.

"Whatever you want!" She said but through the bond I could feel her scheming side slowly creep to the surface.

"Lissa, Leave this for me to sort out!" I felt her mood slightly plummet but she nodded and left.

I didn't know whether to trust her but I couldn't be bothered, I tucked myself back into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up knowing today was the day. I still wasn't going to discuss it but I was going to the lesson with Guardian Belikov and I would behave accordingly. As soon as I'm finished I will go to Kirova's office and demand to get a new mentor. Dimitri will probably be annoyed but he will know it was for the best, I hope.

I slowly walked to the gym, trying my best to drag it out so I wouldn't have to be there too long. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Mason, he was flashing me a huge grin as usual.

"Hey, you feel better today? I've been missing being beat to a pole in combat class!" I laughed and hugged him as he came to a stop in front of me.

"Why you out here?" I asked as I pulled away. As far as I knew I was the only student who was up so early, thanks to extra lessons.

"I failed maths so I have to take extra lessons. You could always teach me, I bet you look sexy in a tight skirt and blouse. I wouldn't mind that!" I laughed again; I loved how Mason made me laugh.

"Mmm... Tempting!" I said mused as we continued to walk. I sighed as we finally ended up at the gym, I knew Dimitri would be waiting, book in hand but I didn't want to go in.

"I better leave you to it, Guardian Belikov is scary!" I felt a smile tug at my lips, by reputation he was a badass, a lethal guardian weapon.

"He's not so bad!" I defended him, I didn't mean too but it was a natural instinct. I saw him flash me a quick grin.

"Have fun!" he said before turning and walking off towards one of the class buildings.

I turned back to look at the gym, sighed and walked in. sure enough Dimitri was sitting there book in hand.

"Morning Guardian Belikov, what we doing today?" I heard him sigh in frustration as I placed my bag next to him. He looked up at me but I turned to look away, still not looking him the eye.

He stood and made his way towards the middle of the room where the sparing box was, I followed and stood on the parallel line to the one he was standing on.

"I'm doing an end of week test to see how much you've learnt." I nodded and blocked his first move.

We continued to fight, I must admit I have improved since having him as a mentor and it would be sad to be reassigned but I knew it had to be done.

All of a sudden Dimitri stopped, my fist grazed his cheek and then I froze too. I had no idea why he suddenly stopped; this was a test after all. I didn't look at him but at my feet.

"Rose, look at me!" He asked in a calm voice but I shook my head, he came closer.

"Rose, please!" I still refused too, no matter how sweet his voice sounded. I wouldn't allow myself. I felt his warm hand gently lift my chin up, I was biting my lip and my eyes were looking over to the wall.

"Rose!" he said again, I could hear this time his voice wasn't so calm. I risked myself a quick look but once my eyes caught his, they stuck.

I hated that a single tear ran down my cheek, I wanted to turn away but I couldn't. Dimitri's thumb brushed it away gently and I felt my body shiver and more tear try to escape my eye.

"Oh Roza!" Dimitri soothed, his accent rolling of his tongue beautifully as he said my name in Russian, I felt like I was going to turn to jelly.

And then his lips crashed to mine. I couldn't resist kissing him back, my arm wound round his neck as my fingers tangled in his silky hair. His hand cupped my cheek and the other hugged my waist as he pulled me closer.

When we both separated to breathe, I jumped back, looking at him shocked. His eyes were full of desire and I knew this couldn't happen. I felt more tears fall and my bolt instincts made me run out the gym and into the changing rooms.

I fell to the floor in the corner, bringing my knees into my chest as I cried. This couldn't be happening. It was bad enough that I was the one who kissed him but this time it was his entire fault and that made it harder to leave him.

I heard the door slightly squeak as it opened, then I heard the slight tap of Dimitri's boots on the tiled floor. His amazing aftershave filled my nose as he sat next to me, placing an arm around my shoulder; pulling me into his side.

He did say anything, just sat there. I wanted to turn and kiss him again, just to see if it was real. I know I am only seventeen and he is twenty four but I didn't care because I loved him. I know we have only known each other for a week and it seems rushed but I was instantly attracted to him as soon as I saw him, and by the look on his face then so was he.

"I'm sorry!" I finally said pulling away from him and finally looking into his hypnotising eyes. "I was out of line, kissing you the other day. I don't mind if you want to go to Kirova and tell her about my behaviour, I understand if you no longer want to be my mentor!" I felt the lump in my throat form at the thought of not seeing him again.

I know I had planned to demand a new mentor but I don't think now I could do it. I looked at his confused face.

"Why would I do that?" he seemed surprised that I would even mention it. His warm hand cupped my face and I leaned into his touch, feeling how it tingled against my cheek.

"But I was wrong; I should never have done it. I was down and I do bad things when I'm down." I felt a tear run out of my eye, I was surprised I had any left, Dimitri brushed away.

"I too am sorry, I kissed you just then and it was wrong. I am your teacher Rose this..." I interrupted him; I couldn't hear him say it.

"Can't happen because I am your student and younger than you. And this is forbidden." I closed my eyes and moved my face out of his hand. I instantly felt a stab in my stomach at the thought of saying goodbye.

"I better leave, I'm sorry!" I said as I stood but Dimitri grabbed my hand, I looked at him confused and then he stood. He cupped my face in both of his hands and pressed his lips to mine again. Once again I could resist but return the kiss, feeling one of Dimitri's hand tangle in my hair. I pulled away.

"We shouldn't!" I whispered but his lips crushed to mine again. Dimitri's tongue slid over my top lip and I before I knew it our tongues were tangling together. The amount of love that filled this kiss was amazingly overwhelming but I knew it was too good to be true. I once again reluctantly pulled away.

"Dimitri what are we doing? We know this can never happen. You're my teacher and older than me, and more importantly if someone finds out you will lose your job. I won't allow that." Realisation crossed his face but then soon turned to desire.

"I don't care. You only have a few more months then you leave. I will be at court with Christian and you will be there with Lissa. Once you're eighteen and out of here it doesn't matter who you date." I could see how appealing that offer was, no-one would care. Guardians hook up all the time. I so wanted it but could I do it.

"We could still be together until you leave but keep it secret. No-one will find out, they know I'm your mentor so they expect us to have a close relationship." I could see how it would work but what if someone did find out, I couldn't risk Dimitri's job.

"I can't risk your job Dimitri, it means to much to you!" I cupped his cheek with my hand. "It wouldn't be fair, you have so much you can lose yet I have nothing!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me close to his chest. I loved how warm he felt, how soft his black sweater was.

"I don't care, as long as I have you, I don't care." He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter to his chest.

Once I was changed and ready for lesson I left, Dimitri had left to lock up the gym while I got changed. So much had happened in the space of an hour. Dimitri is willing to lose his job just to be with me, he already had a plan. But how could we keep this secret?

I hardly paid attention in my lessons; I was still dazed at how Dimitri had just planned our life. I wanted to scream and tell everybody that I was in love with Dimitri Belikov but I knew I couldn't.

I didn't even know if I could tell Lissa, I knew that Dimitri knew about our bond but he doesn't know its one way. I could say that the bond told her, Lissa would willingly go along with it.

As I sat at our usual table at lunch I saw Dimitri. Our eyes met and I saw a slight smile tug at his lip, he was in guardian mode so he wasn't allowed to show many emotions, especially to students.

I slightly smiled back before turning to Lissa, she could tell that I was in a better mood and looked over at Dimitri who now was looking somewhere else.

"Did you kiss and make up?" She asked and I felt the blush as it made my burns burn. I saw her mouth turn into that little O shape; I looked at everyone on the table. Mia and Natalie were talking about this party coming up. Christian and Mason were talking about cars or something but I knew it wasn't safe to talk about it here.

"Later!" I said, she understood but I couldn't help but see the disappointment as it washed over her face.


	3. Shadow Stalking and Shopping Trips

Chapter 3 

Lissa and I walked to my room after our last lesson; she didn't say a word until we were safely in my room. As soon as the door closed she began playing twenty questions.

"I saw that blush! You kissed again didn't you!" her voice was so high I thought the mirror would explode. I knew I couldn't hold anything back.

"This time he kissed me!" her eyes went wide as she sat on the bed, grabbing my tattered old teddy and grinning like a mad man.

"Why? How was it? What did he say?" I laughed, she had so many questions and she couldn't get them out quick enough.

"We were working as usual and I wouldn't look at him in the eye and I called him Guardian Belikov instead of Dimitri. I guess he kind of snapped. He made me look at him and then I began to cry and he said my name in Russian and then kissed me. Of course I ran off again and he followed and wrapped his arms around me." I smiled at the memory of Dimitri suddenly coming up with a plan for our life, he seemed so sure.

"So are you a couple?" I didn't know how to answer. Are we a couple? We never actually classified that but I know Dimitri plans on being together.

"You know what, I think we are!" The scream I had been expecting for the last few days finally exploded out of Lissa, she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so happy for you! Don't worry your secrets safe with me!" I smiled and she looked at her watch eagerly, she had somewhere to be.

"Christian?" It was obvious, how her face lit up when she thinks of him, I wonder if my face does that when I think about Dimitri.

I stood and opened the door, I wanted a walk, and I needed some fresh air. Lissa and I chatted on the way to the church, It was kind of odd the thought of them hanging out in a church attic but its secret.

I left her at the door and made my way back, sticking to the shadows as it was past curfew. I made sure I was on constant alert, although the school was completely secure the odd stigori always find their way in some way or another.

A hand grabbed me in the shadows and I automatically went in fight mode, although I couldn't see who it was I could see their outline. I continued to fight, until I found myself wrapped in their arms and the sweet smell of aftershave filled my nose.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people!" I warned as I felt his soft lips press to my neck.

"And If I was stigori, I would have just killed you!" I turned in his arms, finally able to see his face from the faint wall lights. We were completely hidden by the shadow but the little amount of light allowed us to see each other.

"I'm sure a guardian would have shown up. Wait one has!" I joked, seeing a smile cross his face as one did mine.

"It's past curfew, what are you doing out?" I could hear his voice was in guardian mode even though I was still wrapped in his muscular arms. I was glad it was Dimitri though; any other Guardians would be odd kissing me on the neck. No, the other guardians are scary when their mad...make that all.

"I walked Lissa to meet Christian but Shh!" He can't disapprove when I was making sure my Moroi was safe, I know where mine is but did he?

"And where might that be?" I gasped dramatically. He had officially failed as a guardian.

"You mean you don't know where your charge is? My my Guardian Belikov, you've lost your touch!" I tried my hardest to hide the smile that threatened my lips and I could see him doing the same. I sighed as his face fell serious.

"They're having 'alone' time. I wouldn't disturb them, trust me!" He looked at me but pushed it aside.

"Rose, you know the rules about student interactions!" I couldn't help but laugh. Because we were sticking to the rules, I had him stumped there.

"Rules, right." My voice was full of sarcasm and he knew I had him. I could see in his eyes that he hated losing but when it came to me he didn't mind.

"So what are you up to? Stalking the shadows?" he finally released me from his hold and held my hand.

"No, normal guard rounds, happened to see you and wanted to see what you would do if something attacked you. I must say you did well apart from the end." Oh, he was going to play that card was he?

"Do you usually attack girls in the night comrade?" he shook his head and brought our entwined hands to his lips, kissing my hand gently.

"Only ones who give me a hard time!" So now he was the one making the jokes. His face went serious and he stepped away from me.

Alberta came around the corner and spotted Dimitri and I, how the hell did he here her? She began to make her way towards us and I was curious to know what cover up Dimitri had up his sleeve.

"Belikov." She nodded to him politely. "Hathaway. What are you doing out here, its past curfew." Her voice was calm like all guardians but I could see curiosity glisten in her eyes.

"I escorted Lissa to her dorm and then came back, I didn't realise how late it had gotten." I could tell she was vaguely buying it; she looked at Dimitri for his explanation.

"I saw Rose on one of my rounds; I took it as an opportunity to test her on her skills. You know element of surprise. I'm her mentor remember." She seemed to believe him, well he was telling the truth, technically.

"I can expect you to make your way to your room now Miss Hathaway." She looked at me with those dark eyes and I felt a shiver run through me.

"Of course!" I said, giving Dimitri a nod and the same for Alberta before walking off into the building where my room was.

That was a close call. Alberta was an old guardian, I'll say forties and she was scary. She got along well with Dimitri but I knew she wouldn't accept our relationship like everyone else. I hated that we had to keep it a secret even if it is for a couple of months. I hate the fact that there is a Christmas ball coming up and I can't go with the man of my choice.

That reminds me, tomorrow night Victor was planning on taking Lissa, Christian, Natalie and I shopping for the day. We would have to go in day light hours because the shops work on human hours but I didn't mind. I bet Dimitri would have to come, him being Christian's guardian and all. I don't know why that pleased me because we could only look at each other, we wouldn't be able to hug each other or anything.

I sighed as I fell on my bed, suddenly tired. I dreamt of Dimitri, I dreamt of how our lives would be like if they were normal. We were living in an amazing house with two beautiful children, a little boy that Dimitri was chasing around the large garden and a little girl I was bouncing on my lap. The little boy was cute, having Dimitri's beautiful eyes and heart-shaped face and my colour hair. The little girl was beautiful with my dark eyes and Dimitri's soft hair. It was the life I wanted but I knew we couldn't have.

The alarm woke me as usual; I didn't hesitate to jump out of bed and hurry to get changed. It was the weekend and I hated that I still had my lessons but at least I get to see Dimitri until tonight. I practically skipped to the gym, grinning like a clown as I walked in to see Dimitri as handsome as ever.

He returned my smile as he got up and wrapped his strong arms around me, before pulling back and placing a tender kiss on my lips. It was so sweet; at least in here we didn't have to hide our relationship.

"So comrade, what's the plan?" I looked up at him, still tightly wrapped in his embrace.

"We run!" I groaned as I took his hand, swinging it as we made our way towards the gym entrance then we had to let go and become teacher and student. That was the part I hated, having to pretend we weren't in love, we weren't secretly flashing each other loving looks.

We ran around the track for ten minutes before going back into the warmth of the gym. We did some sparring, I was a bit disappointed when Dimitri didn't go easy on me but then again it was his job. He would now and then sneak in a crafty kiss, using it to distract me before he pinned me, it was frustrating but I'm not complaining.

"Dimitri, are you going tonight? You are Christian's guardian." I asked as I picked up my bag and handed him his sweater and ruffled book. He smiled and took them from me smiling.

"Why, will you miss me?" I saw the teasing in his eyes as he came closer to me, cupping my cheek with his free hand. Oh, of course I would miss him, I always do.

"No, just curious." I bit my lip as I pushed my face further into his warm hands. He looked at me curiously before dropping his hand and grabbing mine.

"Of course I'm going. You do know it will be a test?" I looked at him shocked. I wouldn't have time to worry about it when I'm surrounded by clothes.

"That's not fair; I won't be able to concentrate with all those clothes." He shook his head as he pulled me towards the entrance of the gym, where he stopped.

"It's all about self control and how you handle a real life situation." I looked at him with an evil look on my face; I can't believe god was so horrid to me. First the forbidden love and now forbidden shopping, what next breathing?

"So I can't buy a pretty dress for the Christmas party thingy Lissa is cruelly dragging me too?" He looked at me like I was mad. Russian girls must not fuss over clothes like I do, I didn't want to go to the party but I wanted the dress.

"You can buy the dress but there's no point. You look lovely in anything you wear." I saw that cheeky smile of his creep across his face. He was so much himself now, not as controlled.

"Creep!" I managed to say before his lips crushed to mine, this kiss was special, it was the last kiss we will have until tomorrows lesson unless we are lucky enough to get a sneaky one.

Once we eventually pulled away we came out of the gym, splitting our separate ways. I couldn't help but watch him leave, feeling the ach of desire pulse in my stomach. I couldn't watch any longer, I turned and made my way to Lissa's, the bond was telling me she was a wake so I decided to pop over as I had nothing else to do.

As soon as I knocked she answered, grabbing my hand and pulling me into her room like she knew I was coming. She led me to the bed with a huge grin on her face; I knew what she was going to ask.

"How did it go?" her voice was high with happiness, I just hope she can hide it around him tonight.

"Heavenly. We did some running and some sparring, of course he didn't let up on me. He kept kissing me to distract me, it was completely unfair when he used my moment of happiness to pin me." I heard her laugh, I'm glad she finds it funny.

"Must be love!" she said shaking her head. "At least Christian's ok with it. He thinks it sweet, Guardian Belikov being his guardian and you being mine." Wait she told Christian! I told her to keep it a secret, which included him.

"You told him! Liss, I told you to keep it a secret." Her face fell into a frown; I know she felt bad, I could feel it.

"He had a right to know. Guardian Belikov is his guardian."

"I know Liss, but it doesn't work that way. Dimitri is allowed to know about Christian's life as it is his he is protecting but Christian has no right to stick his nose in Dimitri's. And it's Dimitri's not Guardian Belikov." I know I was sounding harsh but I trusted Lissa, now Christian knows he will probably be making snarky comments and making innuendos.

"I'm sorry, I just thought..." I sighed with frustration. I had hurt her feelings; I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I'm sorry I snapped, it's just we nearly got caught last night and it's going to be hard as it is. The more people who know the harder it is to hide." I saw realisation wash across her face, then followed by curiosity.

"What do you mean you nearly got caught?" of course she picked up on that.

"I was walking back and something in the dark grabbed me and I was fighting with it and then it wrapped me in its arms and kissed my neck. Dimitri decided to test me on the 'Element of surprise' as he calls it. So there we are in the shadows, hugging as Alberta comes around the corner. She didn't see anything but I got a bit of a rollicking." Lissa _tusk_ed and shook her head.

"You need to be more careful, especially with all those guardian's on patrol. Think yourself lucky it was Alberta and not Kirova, I would like to see Dimitri get out of that." I laughed but thinking about it, Kirova would probably believe him as well, he is a respectable guardian.

"We only told the truth. He was testing me on my skills on the 'Element of Surprise' and I was walking back after taking my friend to her dorm, which was definitely not where she was." I looked at her curiously; I never really knew what Christian and she actually did up there all the time.

"We were doing a project." I turned up my nose jokily.

"Is that some code?" I laughed as she hit me on the arm. I already knew her and Christian had christened the loft long ago but it was fun to tease her about it.

"A Physiology project!" I just shook my head as I laughed.

"Do you think you and Dimitri will ever..?" she didn't need to say it before I understood what she meant and I didn't know how to answer.

"It's kind of impossible at the moment, but maybe one day!" I smiled at the thought of my dream, I knew it was impossible but it was the fantasy every girl had.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Tasha's coming tonight as well." My face turned into a grimace.

Natasha Ozera was a lovely lady; she was a Moroi and a hell of a fighter. She stood up for Moroi to defend themselves of course nobody believed her, but nobody would dare go up against her. Christian and Tasha were fire users, Tasha is much more skilled than Christian and every visit she teaches him another defensive skill.

She would be pretty if it wasn't for the ugly scar that made her left cheek appeared deformed. Who knew a stigori bite would do so much damage, I bet she was pretty before it.

She also had a major crush on Dimitri and so she was my enemy. I noticed last time she visited she spent a lot of time with Dimitri always touching him in some way. I knew she would be a hard one to keep an eye on.

"Great!" I said sarcastically and it didn't take long before Lissa figured out why my mood had faltered.

"She is no competition. Dimitri loves you and would never look at another girl." I loved that Lissa was reassuring me but think about it hard. She was older than me and he wouldn't have to hide his relationship with her, she could give him that freedom where I can't. I was just a kid.

"Lissa I'm just a kid. She's a woman and she could offer him everything he wants now, with me he has to wait." I felt a pang of annoyance in my stomach, my life was so unfair.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine!" I hoped she right.

The day went quick, it wasn't long before I was having a shower and changing into something nice and that wouldn't stand out.

We all met at the main gate, Victor was there waiting with his two guardians Ben and Spiridon. Dimitri soon appeared as I approached. Victor treated me like a niece and I appreciated it, he was always nice to me.

"How is my Rose?" he asked in his croaky voice, you can tell he isn't well, not just from the walking stick and his croaky voice but how he no longer looks like a thirty six year old but a forty six. I gently hugged his fragile body, hoping he won't break from my touch.

"You know the usual!" I felt bad saying 'perfectly fine' or 'great' in front of him; after all he was slowly dying.

"Good to hear, but tell me why are you failing combat classes?" Oh of course he knew, news travels fast. "I hear young Belikov here is the one how picked the unlucky short straw." I saw Dimitri smirk at the remark, was I really that bad?

"Well, he hits harder than the boys in my class but I learn more, so the bruises I can handle!" I returned his smirk and he answered by rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least you're learning something, with him as you mentor you will become the best guardian Vasilisa could have."I smiled at the ill man; he was always spreading happiness and hope to everyone else even though he only has two years tops left to live.

"He's great!" I said holding back the smile I was desperate to flash, that smile would show how I truly felt about Dimitri and it would total give us away. I was glad when I heard footsteps walking towards us.

"Vasilisa, you look so well!" Victor held out his arms wide for Lissa as she approached him, I could feel how sad she was for him though the bond. She loved him dearly for everything he had done for her and she hated what the disease was doing to him.

"Oh Uncle you look worse, how do you feel?" her voice was full of love, I knew how much she wished to cure him but both of us knew she couldn't. He would need constant heeling, strength that Lissa didn't hold.

"I feel like a twenty year old." We knew he was joking and I found it sad how he still made jokes about his condition. I guess it's better than worrying about dying.

"Oh I wish I could do something to help!" And how much she did wish.

"Unless you can suddenly heal people honey, there is nothing." I coughed as I choked, on what I didn't know. Everyone looked at me as if I was insane; Lissa looked both concerned and confused.

"Chewing gum!" I whispered as I looked at Lissa wide eyed. I was glad when Victor turned to Christian not saying a word about my madness.

"And Christian, happy as ever. Where's your aunt?"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about Tasha, I did my best to hide my grimace but Lissa hit me, telling me I wasn't doing a good enough job.

"She decided to meet us there." I sighed in relief as I thought about not seeing her for the hour ride. Victor nodded and turned to Natalie who just arrived, he hugged her lovingly before ushering us all into the black SUV.

Victor sat up front with Ben who was driving, then it was Lissa and Christian, followed by Natalie and I and then Dimitri and Spiridon. I was frustrated that I got to sit next to Natalie; she was talkative at times and very boring all the time. It wasn't long before I was finally asleep.

"Roza, Wake up!" He whispered, I smiled as my eyelashes fluttered the first face I saw was my Dimitri's as he shook my shoulders gently to wake me. "We're here!" he said as he stepped away so I could unbuckle myself and jump out.

I stumbled unsteadily; he quickly grabbed my arm to keep me balanced. I looked at his eyes as he did me and I felt the electricity, he quickly let go. I saw his control falter slightly but he was able to regain it quickly. And me, not so quickly as I continued to stumble to the back of the van where Tasha had joined the gang.

"Now sleeping beauty is awake we can go!" Victor said as Lissa grabbed my arm to help me walk.

As soon as we were in the mall I was wake. Lissa, Natalie and I took lead as Victor, Ben and Spiridon followed behind, followed by Dimitri, Tasha and Christian. I felt jealousy run through me as I saw her lay her hand on Dimitri's arm and laugh. Oh how I envied her.

We went in many shops, sometimes splitting up, Tasha staying with us girl as we tried on clothes and the others going off towards male shops. I hated the idea we got stuck with Tasha but I knew it was because she was a woman.

"Oh, Rose this red would look beautiful on you!" she sung as she showed me a red dress, it was short and tight with a beautiful floral design that travelled up the side. It truly did look gorgeous and I hated that I agreed with her.

"It's amazing but I can't afford it, I brought a nice black one for the Christmas party." I did and this black one was beautiful. It had no straps and was full length with beautiful gold threading and flowers up the side. It was truly amazing as it hugged my slim curvy figure.

"Nonsense, I will buy it for you!" Great she was being nice to me which made it harder for me to hate her.

"You really don't have too; I can get it next time." I protested before I heard Lissa behind me.

"Oh, Rose, if she wants to let her!" _It's only a dress and it's really nice, you should try to get along with her at least! _Lissa added though the bond.

"Sure, if it's what you want to do!" I sighed as she walked away to the till, I hated that she was Christian's aunt otherwise Lissa wouldn't be willing me to be so nice!

Once we finally met back up with the guy's we had been to all the female clothing in the mall. I had brought my dress and some new black lace underwear to wear under it; you know one of those inter changeable strap bras. Tasha had brought me that dress and a matching pair of heels. She brought Lissa a dress similar but it was a beautiful aqua blue with silver flowers and she brought Natalie a green one to match her eyes. Tasha hasn't got a daughter...yet... so she tends to treat us as if we were. Oh wait until we all move to court and see how she likes me then!

We all sat in our same seats in the van, Lissa was asleep as soon as sat down, leaning against Christian's shoulder and I was asleep soon after. Once again I was woken by Dimitri as we arrived at school.

I only had a few hours of sleep before I had training with Dimitri, I knew neither of us would pass up the opportunity to see each other, after all it was the only time we had together. I yawned as I walked into the gym; he of course looked as refreshed as ever.

"Tired are we?" He asked as he pulled me into his warm chest, I was overwhelmed by the smell of his aftershave.

"No!" I yawned, pulling out of his embrace and slinging my gym bag across the floor. I then wrapped myself back in his arms. "And what are we doing today?" I knew everyone else was at church, it being a Sunday and which left us free to do what we want. I felt a cheeky smile creep across my face.

"We are going for a run and then we will do some sparring." My face fell. How could he still make me work? I thought more than anyone he will take advantage of the situation.

"What? No special Sunday treatment?" I saw an amused smile cross his face. He kissed my forehead before pulling away.

"I may be your boyfriend but I am still your teacher. If I work you hard you will be a great guardian." I smiled. He was an amazing guardian, the six molnija marks proved it and having him as a teacher set expectations of me high.

"Maybe better than you!" I said as he tangled his fingers in mine and led me towards the field, I was so glad we didn't have to suddenly let go as we walked out to the track.

We ran for a while, I got bored but I was glad I could run further than I could when I first started my lessons with Dimitri. We thankfully went back into the gym, I was in the mood for fighting, I so wanted to try out my moves. At least I knew I couldn't hurt Dimitri like I would the other novices.

I was working hard, I wanted to show Dimitri how good I was getting, how much I have improved. I kept getting distracted by his hypnotising eyes and it wasn't long before I found myself pinned against the wall. I didn't take that as the end as I aimed my fist towards Dimitri's chin but of course he stopped in, using one of his hands to pin my arm to the wall.

I gave up fighting as our eyes met. I saw a sneaky smile creep across his face as he moved closer, kissing me gently. The kiss grew more intense as the hand that was pinning my arm ran down my side, wrapping around my waist. His other hand cupped my face as I my arms wrapped around his neck. I didn't know how long it would last to I melted into the kiss, hanging on to every second.

We were so engrossed that we hardly heard the gym doors squeak open until we heard the gasp. We both jumped away from each other, looking at the intruder. How can someone ruin our perfect moment?


	4. Hurricane Janine and bad news

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS RICHELLE MEAD DOES!**

Chapter 4

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" the voice was familiar and it was one I feared. The woman was about five foot nothing, much shorter than me, I am 5, 7. Her auburn hair was the feature that stood out the most. This woman was my mother.

"Janine?" I asked looking at her through slits. She was angry and I think I might of been if I saw my daughter, going at it against the wall with her teacher. It's not like she ever had any interest in my life before why should she worry.

"Lissa told me you would be here, she told me I shouldn't disturb you and now I know why." I saw Dimitri looked at me questioningly but didn't say anything, I knew he would ask me about it later. Lissa then came running into the gym, struggling to breathe as she came to a stop. I saw her face turn into worry.

"I can explain!" I said but I could see in her eyes she already knew she wouldn't believe me.

"And Guardian Belikov, I thought you knew the rules!" I felt a twinge of pain as she turned on Dimitri.

"Lay off him, this is my fault!" I knew how to deal with my mother, even though she scared the shit out of me.

"I saw it; he was as much part of it as you were." I saw anger cross her face, she hardly knew anything about me or Dimitri and she was already beginning to judge.

"Janine..." Dimitri began but she interrupted.

"You should address me formally Belikov, just because you're screwing my daughter doesn't mean..." I felt my anger dial hit sky high and I saw Dimitri's fist clench. I hated the word screwing and to hear my mother say it was even worse.

"He isn't screwing me as you nicely put it, and why do you care? You wouldn't know the meaning of mother if it smacked you in the face. Do you even know when my birthday is?" She went to interrupt but I continued ignoring her.

"I'm nearly seventeen and I haven't seen you more than five times in my life. I'm surprised you even recognise me. You're not my mother; you're just someone who gave birth to me. A mother looks after their daughter, visits her now and again, and buys her dresses. But you only care about guarding; yeah I know it's your duty. Let me guess screwing my father was your duty as well, do you even remember who he is? You have no right to come here and start ordering me around. For your information what happens in my life is nothing to do with you and never will because I am done with your stupid head games, you either want to be my mother or not, if not LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was screaming at her by the time I was finished.

I tried to push past her but she grabbed me, her hold was tight on my shoulders as I tried to wriggle out but I couldn't, I could see Dimitri edge closer to us.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted at her as I continued to wriggle.

"Janine, you're hurting her!" Dimitri said, still edging closer to her but she ignored him.

"We need to talk this through, act like an adult for once and stay instead of running off like the child you are." I felt my anger turn to rage as my fingers clenched into a fist like Dimitri's had as I went to hit her in the face. Of course being the skilled guardian she was, she blocked it and hit me back with defiantly more force then I intended to hit her with. Right in the eye!

I gasped in pain as my eye and cheek began to throb. "BITCH!" I shouted as my hands clasped over my eye, stopping anyone from touching it.

"Rose, I'm so sorry!" I heard Janine say quietly but I ignored it as Dimitri wrapped his arms around me.

"Janine what were your thinking?" I heard him shout, I knew now he had finally lost his control. I really wanted to see him kick her ass, I wonder who would win?

"I...I'm so sorry!" she cried, I continued to clutch my face; I knew this was going to leave a nasty bruise in the morning.

I couldn't take it anymore in the gym with that monster in here, how could a mother punch her own daughter in the face. I sprung out of Dimitri's arms and made my way out of the gym, running across campus towards my room.

I was aware of Lissa and Dimitri behind me but I just kept running. Once I got to my room I burst into tears, Dimitri came in and found me curled up on the floor, tears running down my face. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, whispering to me in Russian, of course I had no idea what he was saying but I like it. Lissa soon followed, I could tell she had been running as she was breathing like a steam train. She sat next to me and Dimitri on the floor, soothingly patting down my windblown hair.

"It's ok Rose!" I felt more tears fall as they continued to soak Dimitri's t-shirt. I turned to Lissa.

"Compel her!" I said, I knew the danger of her knowing this was, Dimitri was sure to lose his job because of me. "She will tell, you can't let her. If not for me, for Dimitri!" she continued to look at me confused. I knew because of Lissa's spirit power she was could compel anyone no matter how strong they were, mentally, but I also knew I made her promise not to use them because of what they did to her.

"Rose, she's your mother she wouldn't do that to you!" She knew as well as I did what my mother was capable of but she was trying to reassure me.

"She will tell and Dimitri would lose his job because of me. I won't allow it!" I heard Dimitri's chest rumble as he sighed, he tilted up my chin and sweetly kissed my throbbing eye, I flinched slightly but I loved the feel of his soft lips.

"I told you I don't care, let her tell. The worst that'll happen is that I get sent to another school." Why was he so kind? When it came to me he was blind, he was willing to lose his job over me and I couldn't allow him too.

"Dimitri, you are brilliant at being a guardian and I can't let you leave it behind for me. I won't let you and if I have to..." I was sure I couldn't finish that sentence. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes as it came out as a rush. "I will leave you so you can keep your job!" A single tear ran down my cheek at the thought of a life without Dimitri, without his kisses or his touch.

"No! You can't do that Rose." His voice was pained as he replied. I would do anything for him even if it did mean sacrificing myself; I do it for Lissa why not him.

"By loving me you sacrifice so much. Tasha loves you and she is there, waiting for you to say the word and she would marry you and give you children, the life you really want. With me you'll have to wait, your seven years older than me and I hate that I am the reason for you not running away with Tasha and being happy." I felt another load of tears escape from my eye. I snuck a look at Dimitri and saw his face was shocked more than anything.

"I'm not going to take Tasha up on her offer because I have something better, something I would risk my life for, I love you Roza." My whole body tingled as he said my name in Russian. I looked up at his eyes and saw how true his words were, how much he longed for me.

"I love you too but I can't help but think I am holding you back!" he sighed again and pulled me tighter to his chest, I could hear his heart beating fast as I reached up and kiss under his chin.

I stood, I need to speak to the monster, she had probably told by now but I suddenly didn't care. My face was beginning to go numb and I was glad, the pain was too much. As long as she doesn't punch me again or I will let Dimitri get his hands on her and I know he will be glad to.

"What are you doing Roza, you should stay. I'll go and speak to here!" Dimitri said and I could see the annoyance in his eyes as he thought about my mother.

"I want to go, Come if you want!" And sure enough he did, followed by Lissa as I went to the desk at the guest dorms building.

The Moroi that sat there was the normal boring sectary types, with messy brown hair pulled into a bun with her glasses on the end of her nose as she banged her pencil on the desk. She saw me approach and didn't move, but as soon as Dimitri joined me she sat up and pushed up her glasses. Lissa then came to the desk; she couldn't keep up with Dimitri and I.

"How can I help you?" She looked at Dimitri with googly eyes but I answered.

"In what room is Guardian Hathaway staying?" I asked politely, she looked at me and then flipped though the book.

"Four, shall I call up?" I knew if I was annoyance she would say she wasn't in but I knew she was. I shook my head at the sectary and left with Lissa and Dimitri in tow.

As I turned the corner to her corridor my stomach began to twist, I didn't want any more bruises unless they were on her.

I stopped at her door, taking in a deep breath before knocking. There was no answer at first and I began to wonder if the sectary had rung up to tell her. On the second round of knocks she answered, surprise crossed her face when she saw me; she stepped back and without a word gestured for us to come inside.

"Who will you tell?" I asked, breaking the ice, I was curious to know if she had told already.

"I'm not going too!" She was full of surprises today.

"You mean to tell me, you came here, shouted your mouth off, gave me a black eye and that was it." I saw her face turn apologetic as I said 'black eye' but then it returned to is normal guardian mask.

"I was out of line, I'm sorry. Guardian Belikov obviously cares for you as you do him. I'm not saying I approve but I'm saying I won't tell. You were right, I'm not a good mother; I focus on my job because it's my duty but I also have a duty as a mother. I'm sorry I have been a crap one too." WOW, she said sorry twice in one speech. That blow must have knocked me out because in the real world she would be bled dry by stigori before saying sorry to anyone.

"Why did you come here?" I asked curiously. It was obvious that she didn't come here for me, if anything she was probably here for Christmas as her charge Lord Szelzky says here over Christmas with his kids, many parents do.

"With Lord Szelzky."

"Why did you come looking for me?" I couldn't help but ask, she hadn't seen me for a while so why the sudden change.

"I wanted to give you this. I don't know if I'll get to see you when you graduate so I thought I'll give it to you now." She handed me a necklace. It looked like an eyes, with an aqua blue glass as the iris. It looked pretty.

"Your father gave it to me. Your father is Ibrahim Mazur and yes he's Turkish, that's where you get the tan from. Abe is a wealthy and powerful Moroi; I didn't want to worry him when I fell pregnant. We were in love but it was never meant to be. I want you to make sure this is what you want." I looked at Dimitri and revelled in the smile he returned me. My life was dull until Dimitri came into it, sure I had Lissa but I was always protecting her. With Dimitri I can relax and have fun.

"Thanks mum." A grin crossed her face as I turned, I called her mum to make her feel better but she still had a long way to go.

We left, Lissa meeting up with Christian while Dimitri took me to the Infirmary. It wasn't the first time I had been in here because I got hurt, I was known for playing rough. My eye stung as Dr Olendzki gently prodded her fingers along my skin. I wanted to hold Dimitri's hand but knew better of it. Dr Olendzki told me it will bruise, of course I had a hissy fit about my beautiful face, making Dimitri roar with laughter but she assured me it will fade.

I was glad when we went back to the gym; although practise was over we still went back. We just sat there, thinking about today's events.

"Wow, today's been unbelievably weird!" I suddenly bust out. Dimitri looked at me startled and then laughed.

"Yeah, like I never knew Lissa knew?" I knew this would be my only lie to him but it was worth lying about. "Through the bond!" He wasn't buying it, he knew me too well. He kept looking at me with his amazing eyes, knowing eventually I would crack.

"Ok, the first time I kissed you and I ran off, I hid out in my room; Lissa knew something was up and wouldn't leave me alone. I'm so glad the bond is one way otherwise I would be so pissed if she got in my head." He looked at me confused, he obviously doesn't know about the bond.

"One way?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, not even Kirova, top secret otherwise it could get us all killed!" Sudden alarm lit up his eyes. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone, I trusted him with my life.

"I promise, but what could be so bad?" His eyes became more confused as looked at me. I knew Lissa would kill me.

"I died. Lissa brought me back to life using her spirit healing powers. So I am bound to her, spirit uses the Moroi's power. They can't wield it like the other elements, it's completely from them. So when she brought me back I got a piece of her, linking us together." It sounded completely insane I know, a human would look at me like I had just told them I see dead people. Don't worry I don't!

"The car accident. Everyone wondered how you survived!" he was thoughtful for a moment. Technically I am three quarters Moroi now instead of half. I laughed at the though of that, I wonder what changes that means? Fangs? I ran my tongue over my top row of teeth, nope still small.

"Oh Roza. You've been through so much!" He pulled me into his arms and hugged me close, kissing my forehead. I didn't know he actually understands what I had explained; it took me years to figure out.

"So, what are you doing today comrade?" I asked, I had nothing today as it was a boring old Sunday and I no longer felt tired to go to sleep. I knew he probably had to start his guardian shift, patrolling the grounds.

"Day off!" I was taken by surprise. I never knew Guardian's got days off. I heard a victory parade in my head, there was still going to be time to shop!

"Day off?" I was still shocked; I was always taught that Dhampir's guarded Moroi all day every day.

"Because of how late we return last night, they gave me the day off; I am supposed to be sleeping." My victory parade suddenly took a wrong turning and fell out my ear. Of course it was too good to be true.

"So why are you still here?" I asked him curiously, if I had the chance to stay in bed instead of work I would jump to the chance. He laughed and gently kissed my cheek that was beginning to bruise.

"I love spending time with..." he hesitated before a cruel smile crossed his face. "This book; I can't get enough of it." I scowled at him as I hit him, this time when he leaned in to kiss me I moved away.

"Hey!" He wined, leaning in to kiss me again but I once again moved away. He moved in again and this time I stood, and ran as fast as I could across the room, jokingly of course.

I didn't reach the door because he had jumped me, keeping me pinned on the floor as he straddled me to keep me down. When his lips met mine I felt the love radiate through both of us, the kiss began to escalate and I wondered how far it would go. I pulled off his warm navy sweater, throwing it away somewhere in the gym.

His hands roamed the shape of my body; sends shivers down my spine, his hands left burning trails where they had touched. His finger fiddled with the hem of my shirt before I heard him sigh.

"Roza, we can't!" He kissed my lips tenderly again before pulling back slightly. I understood what he meant; if we got caught we would have a hard time getting out of that one. I groaned in annoyance, we can never have any fun!

He finally got off me, sitting beside me before I sat up, looking at each other intently. I quickly remembered is sweater and noticed it over by my bag. I had better aim then I thought.

I couldn't hold back the yawn that escaped my lips; I guess I was still tired. I heard Dimitri chuckle and I slapped him on the leg as they were outstretched towards me.

"Looks like sleeping beauty has had too much excitement for one day!" He joked as I lay down and rested my head on his lap as he played with my hair.

"I'm not tired, just warn out! You work me too hard!" A smile crossed my face at that thought, Dimitri laughed quietly.

"Well it means you're learning and that I'm good at my job!" I laughed as I turned; keeping my head on his lap so I could face him. We both smiled at each other, we had no need for words but I suddenly wanted to say something.

"Dimitri..." I asked, keeping my face composed.

"Mmm." He replied as he went back to playing with my long dark curls.

"I love you!" His eyes shot down until they met mine and I saw the biggest smile crossed his face, making him look like a dope. He leaned forward and kissed me.

"I love you too!" Those were the words I could listen to constantly and never get bored.

_Hey Rose how is things?_ Lissa's voice startled me. Dimitri looked me curiously but didn't say anything.

_Great, hanging in the gym. What about you? Are you actually studying for once?_ I had to hold back a laugh, I knew they very rarely did revision and I was glad today they were. Why did Lissa have to be so happy around Christian? Whenever she gets to happy I'm pulled into her head and I don't like it.

_Yes Rose, what else would we...oh yeah bond._ I was glad she has finally realised the pain she put me through, it's watching it that makes you feel all weird and violated. When I'm in her head I am her, what she think and feels is then mine. I'm so glad I haven't started falling for Christian.

_Did you want anything in particular?_ I didn't mean to sound rude but I couldn't help it. I was having a happy rare moment.

_Once you're finished I need to talk to you! It's about Tasha!_ I suddenly felt defensive and angry, Lissa must have my silence as an 'I'll be there' I felt that she was no longer in my head and when my eyes focus back on Dimitri's concerned face.

"What's up?" He asked, I could feel my anger rise as I thought of my rival Tasha. She was in love with Dimitri and even though I knew he says he wouldn't go with her I still didn't trust a Moroi who can use compulsion.

"Nothing." My voice sounded odd as I lied to him. He knew I was lying as he rolled on his belly, his face inches from mine as I laid in the same position.

"Roza, I know something's up. Were you just speaking to Lissa?" Oh how I hated that he knew me so well. I didn't want to tell him that I was annoyed because once again as Dimitri and I suddenly got settled Tasha comes along and destroys everything!

"Lissa said she has something important to tell me and I'm not sure what but it's important!" I wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"You should go and see her." I looked at him shocked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Comrade?" A cheeky smile cracked across his face as he lent in a kissed me.

"Of course not but if it's important..." Lissa told me to go once I was finished but I was curious to find out what she knew.

"Will you be able to survive a whole day on your own?" He looked thoughtful for a while, before the smile grew.

"My book and I will be fine!" I laughed as I leaned in and kissed him long and lovingly, a goodbye kiss. I knew I probably wouldn't see him till tomorrow but that was enough to keep me going.

I allowed myself one last look at him before I made my way towards Lissa's room. As usual she was happy to see me but I couldn't help but feel angered at the thought of our conversation being about Tasha.

"So what's so important?" I asked as I felt the same anger return to my stomach.

"I was talking to Christian and he mentioned about Christmas and how his aunt was coming to stay here at the academy." I looked at her patiently, I expected as much but I didn't understand what so important about that.

"And…?" I asked once she didn't say anymore on the subject. She looked at me and sighed, she obviously didn't want to tell me what was she was holding back from me.

"She's going to ask Dimitri to become her personal guardian, she really likes him and I can guess she will do anything she can." Once again my anger skipped up a notch. Why can't we just for once be happy? Is that why Romeo and Juliet killed themselves, to be left alone.

"He won't leave though!" I was trying to convince myself not her. I knew Dimitri loved me but he was seven years older than me and wanted things I wasn't ready for yet.

"I know but I thought I would warn you." She was being a good friend and I appreciated it but I couldn't think of the idea of Tasha kissing Dimitri instead of me.

Now I knew of Tasha's plan, I know I will become paranoid when I see Tasha with Dimitri. I'll probably become one of those pushy girls I never want to be and accidently start pushing him into her arms. He tells me all the time that he loves me, that he will never leave me and will do anything, including giving up his job, to be with me.

But what if Tasha offers him something so good and worth it that he will leave me, could I let him go? Would I be able to get over him? The thought of Dimitri no longer in my life kills me but I know she could give him everything and when he realise that what Tasha is offering him is everything he wants, he will forget about me.

I held back the tears that threatened to pour out my eyes at the thought. Lissa wrapped her arms around me and I knew she knew what I was thinking.

"I just want us to be normal for once!" I whined. I know I keep thinking it but my life was pretty unfair.

"I think Dimitri loves you too much to leave you for Tasha no matter what she offers him." Once again she was being the reassuring best friend but unless she knows that for definite I will still worry.

I decided to go back to my room; I wanted to sleep as I was suddenly tired. I had a nice dream to start off with, the same one with Dimitri and our kids but then it went dark, the clouds hid the sun and Tasha appeared. She grabbed Dimitri and the next I knew they were gone.

I woke up abruptly; my head was thumping as hard as my heart. I didn't want to go back to sleep and I was suddenly no longer tired. I grabbed my dressing gown and slipped my feet into my fluffy slippers and creaked my door open. I was glad when I didn't see any guardians but that didn't stop me from hurrying towards the door.

The wind was cool and refreshing on my face; I took in a deep breath and walked around the side of the building. I leant against the stone wall of the building, closing my eyes as I let the cool wind whip around my face. It woke me up but I still didn't forget the nightmare I had just had.

When I opened my eyes I was relieved to see the sun. It feels like forever since I last saw it and its rays was warm on my skin. I could see the top of it as it began to set over the trees and I felt sad at the fact that I have missed the best of it.

Footsteps came from around the corner and I suddenly panicked. Although Stigori can't go out in the day, guardians are constantly on patrol for the students who think they can sneak around. Like me!

I continued to walk, increasing my speed as I neared the corner, I heard the footsteps stop and I prepared to hear my full name to be called but to my surprise the female voice was actually soothing.

"Rose?" I turned my head to see my mother, her auburn hair blowing around her face. I didn't know if this was a bad thing or a good thing that she was the guardian who had caught me. As she was staying here she would have to chip in and help with the guardian rounds.

"Mum." I said as I turned all the way around to face her. I could see the surprised expression cross her face before turning to curiosity.

"May I ask what you are doing out here? And in your night clothes?" I knew what she thinking, Meeting Dimitri? But I was glad I wasn't with him, if she caught us again she would probably be even angrier.

"I had a bad dream and needed some fresh air, the sunset is beautiful!" I said looking back towards the trees where the sky had turned that reddish colour. I saw her nod before looking back at me.

"Come on; let's get you back in before you freeze." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she pulled me back towards the door I had snuck out of.

We walked in awkward silence as she led me to my room; I opened the door and turned to her.

"Thanks!" I said before turning and closing the door on her, she had a lot of work to do before she could truly be treated as my mother.

I went to my mirror and examined my eye. Sure enough it had begun to bruise; making my cheekbone and eye look purplish and god did it hurt as I brushed my fingers gently across it. I sighed and turned to look at my alarm clock that was sitting on my bedside table. I hurried to get changed and ran towards the gym, so happy to finally see Dimitri.

There he was sitting, looking at me with loving eyes; I dropped my bag and ran into his opened arms. I loved how warm he felt in his sweater. When I pulled back I saw him reach his hand up towards the face, pushing my fringe out the way of my eye. I flinched as he gently brushed his soft fingers across the purple shadow. It still hurt but I was glad it had died down since yesterday; Dimitri dropped his hand and grabbed mine, entwining our fingers.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, his eyes rooming over it before they returned to my eyes.

"Yes, not so much!" I said as I pulled his free hand and cupped it to my bruised eye, leaning into it.

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine, keeping his hand on my cheek. I was savouring this moment, I knew Tasha was arriving today and I would be out of time. What a shit Christmas!

"Running or Sparring? Your choice?" I asked as I pulled away, flashing him a cheeky smile as I grabbed his other hand and pulled him up off the floor. Once he stood and gained his balance he smiled his cheeky smile.

"Running." I groaned at him, he knew how much I hated it and today it was colder than usual. The best thing I didn't have school today, it was officially the Christmas holidays, thank god. He pulled me with him towards the entrance of the gym, he stopped and lightly kissed our entwined hands before letting go and slipping to teacher mode but keeping the loving gleam in his eyes.

Of course we ran for a while but as usual I got bored, the silence was just boring. I loved sparring with Dimitri; he never held back which made me work harder. It was like a competition between us and it was fun when I won, which only happened once because he was distracted. He also took advantage of the times he distracted me. He would suddenly kiss me and then pin me, I have no idea how that can be a lesson, I am positive that a Stigori will get no where near my lips.

For the third time this morning, Dimitri pinned me to the floor, straddling me as he made a staking motion with his hands as he plunged it into my chest, wearing a celebrating smile. I pushed at his chest for him to move back but instead his kissed me.

The kiss was getting more intense and I couldn't help but think about how this could spiral out of control due to how he was still straddling me. I felt my heart race at the thought.

"You know we are going to end up getting carried away!" I teased as his lips moved to my neck; I suddenly had a flash back of our embarrassing incident up against the wall with my mother walking in. I can guess it wouldn't be me she punched if she caught us now; it would turn into a Guardian smack down. He pulled away from my neck and kissed my lips hard.

"Come on I want to show you something." He said as he stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the gym door.


	5. The Cabin and Tasha

Chapter 5

He let go of my hand and lead me around the class buildings towards the darkness of the woods. I was surprised to see that there were no guardians in sight but I didn't care as Dimitri entwined his fingers in mine as we continued to walk.

He led us towards an old cabin made of logs; it was far out from the school so we were far away from the eyes of any guardians.

"Why are we here?" I asked as we approached it. "And how come there are no guardians out here?" His lips broke into a smile, making me weak at the knees.

"This Roza, is the old guardian hut. Guardians don't come out this far anymore as the wards finish before the hut." I felt my stomach do summersaults; this was a place where we could be completely alone with no interruptions. But now I knew this, I had to think if I was truly ready for that type of relationship. She loved Dimitri more than anyone, don't get her wrong but I was still young.

"Why did you want to show me this?" I asked, knowing already his answer.

"I thought it could be like…" He was looking for the right word. Love shack? "Our secret hide out." A smirk pulled across his face as he said it, I returned his smile as I grabbed his hand and pushed the door open.

The inside was dusty and slightly bare, there was a fireplace with fresh logs with a sofa in front, it looked worn but it looked comfy. And of course there was a bed. Overall it looked cosy, it obviously hadn't been used in a while which made me feel better about the fact we won't get caught.

"Why would we need a hide out?" I looked at him with a cheeky grin; I suddenly had that tingling feeling in my stomach as I thought of what we could do in this secret cabin.

"At least we won't get caught by any one, especially your mother." I knew he wasn't going to push me into anything I wasn't ready for and I suddenly wanted it. My love for him has grown so much.

I couldn't help but close the distance between us and press my lips hungrily to his. I wanted nothing more to be one with him. As my arms continued to wind themself around his neck, his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I loved the way his hands burnt against my skin; sending little electric shocks making me want him more.

I walked with him towards the bed, not breaking the kiss as I made him sit. I sat facing him on his lap, kissing him with more love I ever have before and he returned the love. My hands trailed down his soft muscular chest as his hands slowly stroked along my spine, causing me to shiver with pleasure.

I pulled back to breathe, looking into his smouldering brown eyes. I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him but I knew he would be worried if I was ready for it yet.

"I love you Dimitri!" I said, cupping his face with my hot hands. A smiled crossed his face as he pressed his lips to mine even more hungrily as he rolled us over so I was under him.

My head crashed into the pillow and I knew he wasn't going to hold back. His lips ran down my neck and along my collar bone while his hands slowly pulled up my t-shirt. He pulled it off and I suddenly felt self conscious being in my lacy bra. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to hide it as Dimitri pulled my arms away.

"Roza, you're beautiful. There's no reason for you to hide from Me." he said as he kissed my lips reassuringly.

His hands gently traced down my sides sending more shivers through me. His lips moved once again to my collarbone but not going any further down, he didn't want to push me into anything.

I pulled off his black t-shirt and ran my hands down his perfect chest, moving them around to his back. I had that same twinge of desire as I saw his muscular chest; I no longer wanted to wait. My hands ran once again down his chest until they came in contact with his sweats and Dimitri froze.

"Rose, are you sure you wanna do this?" he looked deep into my eyes, looking for the hint that would tell him I was unsure, but I knew he wouldn't find anything. I wanted this as much as he did.

"I'm sure!" I said pressing my lips to his, at first he kissed me gently but the hunger in him soon grew. I pulled him closer to me, feeling his body burn against mine as I pulled him closer.

Before I knew it there were more items of clothing covering the floor and I loved how his warm skin felt on mine. Dimitri's hands roamed freely on my body as mine did his; he was so muscular and beautiful. I was no longer self conscious around him, I loved the way his hands touched my thighs, my breasts and my face.

I was glad when Dimitri and I finally became one. I suddenly felt stupid for feeling so nervous, he was amazing and I loved him even more.

We laid there, in each others arms in perfect bliss. I had never been happier and I knew now more than anything I will love Dimitri forever. He was playing with my hair as I rest my head on his perfect chest.

"I love you Dimitri!" I said as I kissed his chest where my lips could reach. I heard him sigh as he lifted my face to his.

"I love you more than you know." His voice was full of love and happiness and it gave me butterflies. He kissed me and looked over at his phone, checking the time.

"We have to go." He said kissing me before we sat up.

I watched him as he walked around, picking up pieces of clothing from the floor. He threw me mine but I couldn't for the life of me find my pants.

"Dimitri, I can't find my pants?" I didn't really want to wear my jeans with no underwear, I did that once and it wasn't a nice feeling. He laughed as he pulled on his t-shirt, how could he be dressed so quick. He continued to look as I tried to do what I can from the bed.

"Found them!" Dimitri laughed as he crawled out from under the bed, well that was a creative place to put them. I quickly took them from him and pulled on my clothes; Dimitri and I quickly made the bed before we had to hurry out of the hut.

Dimitri had to start work at ten today, he never told me why but I didn't care because we had more time to spend with each other.

As Dimitri and I walked through the woods hand in hand, I thought of how amazing today turned out. I had always wished that my first time would be as amazing as it was with Dimitri, I knew he loved me more than anything and that made it that more special.

Then I thought about the conversation with Lissa yesterday and the pain of loosing Dimitri felt worse. We were even closer now and if Tasha did take him it would ruin me. I decided to forget about that for now, I didn't want worry, I wanted to make the most of the time we have.

Dimitri stopped as we came to the edge of the shadows that hid us in the woods. He kissed me dearly before he realised my hand.

"I will love you no matter what!" he whispered before he let go of my hand and we walked into the shine of the lights that surrounded the academy's campus.

It was then I remembered Tasha arrived today and I felt my heart fall into my foot. Today might start perfectly but could end tragically.

Dimitri walked off towards the guardian building leaving me watching him as he disappeared out of sight. You would never have thought we had just had the most amazing time by the way we walked in opposite directions so casually it felt like it was all just a dream.

I turned after watching Dimitri and bumped into a mass of red hair I hadn't seen in a while. My arms wrapped around him, I was glad he was still standing after that blow to the stomach I had given him, Wow was it only a week ago?

"Practise finished late with Belikov." Mason said as I finally released him. His blue eyes were lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and I knew it was because of his crush on me.

"Oh, yeah." I tried to hold back a laugh, I just wanted to tell Mason everything but I knew I couldn't no matter how good of a friend he was, it would break his heart.

"How come you weren't in the gym?" shit, how was I going to come up with a good enough excuse. Neither I nor Dimitri came up with one because we knew we wouldn't get stopped. I had to think up something before Mason became suspicious.

"Erm...Dimitri wanted me to practise sparring out in the woods, the ground is much bumpier out there then in the gym. It's more of a challenge" Wow I was getting better at this lying gig and I felt even better when he bought it.

"So, did you hear that Tasha arrived an hour ago? She wanted to meet up with Christian, Lissa and you." Great, that would be fun. I didn't know how I could be in the same room with the bitch knowing she will ruin everything.

"I don't think I'll make it, I need a shower and then I will go to bed because I am exhausted." I was definitely going to have a shower, I was all sweaty but I couldn't go to bed, I was too awake and lively but once again he bought it.

"You should tell Belikov he's working you to hard!" I nearly laughed again, even having a simple conversation I found it hard to think of anything else.

"I'm sure I'll live. It'll just mean you've got to work harder to beat me when I become the top guardian!" he laughed and looked at his watch. I began to feel frustrated; everyone was looking at the time today.

"No doubt! I better get going, I'll see you soon." He said hugging me before running off.

I slowly walked towards my dorm where I grabbed a pair of jeans, my blue blouse, clean underwear and a towel then made my way towards the showers. It felt good to have a shower but I didn't want to get the smell of Dimitri's aftershave off my skin. I knew that would drive Tasha crazy, I couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

Once I was ready I made my way back to my room to see Lissa sitting outside my door.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting here for ages!" I laughed as I opened the door and I followed her in. She sat on my bed watching me curiously as I put my stuff away.

"What happened? You're glowing!" Lissa asked. I looked in the mirror but I couldn't see what she was seeing, to me I looked normal. It must be a Moroi thing.

"Nothing happened!" I found it harder to lie to Lissa, she knew about me and Dimitri but I didn't know what she would say if I told her that I had sex with Dimitri.

"Rose? Come on I know you better than that plus you're smiling!" She said it like it was a rare event. My smile grew as I remembered why I was so happy; Lissa was getting more frustrated as she tried to figure it out.

"So I hear Tasha wants to see us all!" I changed the subject. Lissa noticed this and sighed.

"Don't change the subject, I know something is up. And yes Tasha wants to see us all."I couldn't hide it from her anymore; I could see how much my silence was annoying her. I sat next to her on the bed.

"Ok, I was with Dimitri." She sighed as she looked at me pissed.

"I know! Now tell me what happened?" I looked at her and felt the blood burn in my cheeks, turning them red.

"Oh my god! You...Where...How come?" she suddenly twigged, her arms flinging around me. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Dimitri took me to this old out of use guardian hut and things followed from there." The smiled on her face grew.

"How was it?" what a question to ask? But I told her the truth.

"Amazing, it was perfect. I would never change it." I didn't know if I could be any happier, I just wanted to explode.

"I always thought you'll be first, I never thought it would have been me though. And you with your teacher, I would never have guessed that." She said giggling, then she stood and I knew it was time to leave as my stomach turned with anger.

"The bitch is waiting!" I groaned as I walked through my door that Lissa held open for me.

The walk to the guest building was silent, Lissa knew if she spoke to me now I would only answer with attitude. Lissa lead me up the stairs and towards room number 17. I felt the anger grow as the door opened but I knew I had to keep my face composed. I thought of Dimitri's guardian face and how it was so faultless but he still looked handsome, I would love to have his control.

Tasha smiled and wrapped her arms around both Lissa and I, once I pulled back I noticed Tasha was actually wearing make up for the first time, not much but a noticeable amount.

"Wow, Rose you're glowing. Who's the lucky guy?" she asked as she guided us towards the bed where Lissa and I sat, curling our legs under us. I was so tempted to tell her who it really was but I knew better of it. Lissa and Christian was looking at me expectantly, I was glad when Christian spoke.

"My friend Mason, he and Rose have been close for years." Christian looked at me and winked. Christian and I have never been close friends; Lissa thinks we have a personality clash or something. I was shocked but also relieved when he answered, I knew it was so I didn't hurt his aunt's feelings if I accidently spoke the truth.

"Yeah, I was just with him." I said as I pulled a fake smile across my face to return to hers.

"I'm glad you're happy. I have news of my own!" she seemed happy and my anger rose as I already knew what she was going to say.

"I'm going to ask Guardian Belikov to be my personal Guardian." I held back the scream that started to rise in my throat, Lissa reached over and placed her hand over mine and looked at me warningly.

"Really, but I thought he was Christian's Guardian?" I asked I could hear the hint of venom in my voice and so did Lissa. She squeezed my hand as Tasha looked at me confused for a moment and then continued to speak; she must have passed it as shock.

"Well, yes but there are plenty of Guardians around here to protect my Christian. But I don't have a Guardian and I have known Dimka for a while, who better to protect me." Dimka? I had to use a lot of control not to laugh at the silly nickname she gave Dimitri. I can't believe she would sacrifice her nephew for her own pleasure, how could she?

"What do you think he will say?" Christian said his eyes on mine as he waited for her reply.

"Well I hope he says yes, I don't think I'll be able to find anyone better than Dimka!" Hope was evident across her face along with love. Why not Stan or someone who might actually be interested in you, instead of taking someone else's guy! I clenched my jaw holding back from saying something I'll regret.

"Any way, why did you want to see us?" Lissa asked watching Tasha sit opposite Christian on the floor, legs crossed.

"I brought your Christmas presents; I thought you would like them now instead of waiting." She flashed us a grin as she pointed towards the small bags next to the bed. "Lissa's is pink and Rose's is blue." She said noticing Lissa and I looking at the bags.

I reached in the blue bag and pulled put a small blue iPod, I was shocked she would buy me one, they're not exactly cheap. She knew I wanted one; I kept complaining that my allowance was never enough to buy things like this. It was making me find it harder to hate her.

"Wow, thanks." I said generally smiling at her this time, I couldn't help it.

"You shouldn't have!"Lissa said as she examined her pink one, she was just as happy as I was.

_Not so bad! _Lissa said to me in my head. I sighed knowing I didn't hate Tasha; I disliked her because of what she planned to do and how it could ruin my life.

"They have the latest CD's on them too. Rose, I made sure yours had those songs with a beat you can practice too." how considerate of her.

"I wish I had something for you!" I said politely although I was sure I wouldn't get her anything anyway, not if she did ruin my Christmas.

"Don't worry about it honey, it's just a gift and I will feel bad after I take you mentor away from you." She just had to rub it in. My heart sunk to my foot, I could see the amount of determination on her face and I hated it. I knew I was going to lose Dimitri.

"Well, let's hope he teaches me some badass moves before he leaves!" I said with a cheeky grin across my face. I needed the new moves to kick the shit out of her when she takes him. I heard her laugh before turning back towards Christian.

"Are you ready to learn some more skills?" she asked him with a smile plastered on her face.

When she came to stay she taught Christian how to use his fire magic. That was his speciality and Tasha's too, it was forbidden to teach or learn defensive magic so if they got caught it would be a serious offence. I suddenly got a wicked idea to dob her in and get her locked up but I knew Lissa, Christian and Dimitri would never forgive me.

I sighed and watched them play with their magic.


	6. Jealousy, Dinners and Getting Caught

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Richelle Mead! **

**Hey Guys love the reviews! keep them coming! if you like the way i write try my other story Deadly love. I love it and i have many plans for it!******Chapter 6

* * *

Dimitri and I went to the log hut again, I was so happy just to be with Dimitri. I didn't know how much time we had left together so I made the most of it, kissing him lovingly. He pulled be to the bed and I straddled him pulling my body closer to his.

The door swung open unexpectedly and both Dimitri and I froze. The woman in the door way had tears running down her eyes and a ball of fire in her hand.

"Dimka, How could you?" Tasha cried as she saw us. I didn't know how she found us or even the hut but I suddenly felt worried and scared for Dimitri.

"Tasha, I love Rose! I have told you that." Dimitri said in a calming voice and I knew it was to keep her calm, but more tears fell down her scarred cheek.

"I'll give you a choice Dimka. Come with me and be my guardian or stay with her and watch her die! I can give you everything you want! Everything she can't!"That last part was as affective as if she had stabbed me with a knife, straight in the heart.

I climbed off Dimitri's lap and made my way towards the bitch. How could see threaten him like this? If she truly loves him she would let him be happy. Dimitri grabbed my arm to stop me before I got to close. I looked back at him but saw his face was smiling as he looked at Tasha and it felt the daggers stab deeper into my heart.

"She's right Rose. I should be her guardian and you can't give me what I want, your just a little bit of fun!" I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. I pulled my arm free from his and kicked him with all my strength in the crutch. He toppled over in pain as I looked at Tasha who was smirking at me. My fist sprung out and smacked her in her non-scarred cheek, knocked her to the floor.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran though the forest, collapsing to the ground as I broke through the tree towards the bright lights of the Academy grounds. I was in pain and heartbroken when my mother came towards me.

"I told you so!" Her voice was mocking as spoke; she turned and continued to walk, shaking her head in disappointment.

I suddenly woke, tears spilling from my eyes and sweat covering my forehead. It had felt so real, I felt every punch and kick I had thrown.

I looked over at the clock and saw I had an hour until I met Dimitri but I couldn't go back to sleep, I didn't want to. I pulled on my sports bra and my shorts, pulled my hair into a pony tail and grabbed my iPod.

The fresh air on my face was refreshing as I walked into the gym and pushed the door open, surprised to find it open. I didn't think about it as I pulled out the big stereo and plugged in my iPod, turning the music up so I couldn't hear myself think. Then I dragged out the punching bag and started to practise, kicking and punching at it as I tried to forget the dream.

I didn't realise how long I had been there until Dimitri walked in, the look on his face was one of confusion and desire as he saw me in my short shorts and a black sports bra.

"Rose, are you ok?" he shouted over the music, keeping his distance as I continued to kick at the bag. When I didn't answer he turned off the music. I stopped and looked at him confused, my face completely composed as I was no longer angry.

"Hey comrade, Time for lesson already?" I asked flashing him a smile expecting one back but I only got a concerned look.

"Are you ok?" he asked, coming towards me and wrapping his arms around me. I wanted to sit there and tell him about my dream, tell him I didn't want him to go. But it was his choice and his career.

"I'm fine, couldn't sleep." At least I was telling part of the truth. He looked at me curiously and I could tell he knew I was hiding something but he didn't push it.

"How long have you been here?"

"An hour I think." I wasn't sure. I looked at his chocolate eyes and he sighed, pulling me closer to him as he kissed me.

"I've missed you." He whispered in my ear as he kissed the nape of my neck, making his way down to my collar bone.

"You're just saying that because of my lack of clothing." I teased, his teeth nipped at the skin along my collarbone and I held back a groan, not giving him the satisfaction.

"No but I do like it!" he said stepping back as his eyes roamed my body. "You look amazing!" He took a step closer and continued kissing me. We had certainly got closer since yesterday.

I sighed in contentment as my back hit the wall and I stared into Dimitri warm eyes, I couldn't help but kiss him, but the flash back from the other day with my mother popped into my head and made me reluctantly pull away.

"Dimitri we can't, remember last time!" His cheeky grin turn into a frown as realisation hit him; I saw then the fear that flickered across his eyes. He was scared of my mother; I would usually tease him about it but decided better of it.

"So, comrade what do you have planned today?" he sighed and I knew both of our thoughts were on the cabin but our lessons were too short to have that kind of fun. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping my eyes locked on his.

"Well, let's do some sparring unless you're too tired." He smirked at me, he knew I would never pass up the opportunity of fighting with him; it was more pleasure than business. Our competitive nature takes over us and we have to win.

"I'm so going to beat your ass." I teased kissing him before pushing him backwards; I had caught him off guard as he stumbled back. I was using his tricks against him.

He laughed as the fight began, we spent most of our time pinning each other and stealing a sneaky kiss. I knew we both wanted something more than a kiss and it was evident in our every touch.

It was nearly the end of the lesson when Dimitri pinned me; kissing my neck, moving his lips down towards my stomach, placing gently teasing kisses all the way. It was making me shiver with pleasure as my body told me I wanted more.

Without thinking my legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to me as I kissed him, feeling his hard body crushing to mine. My hands snuck under his t-shirt and gently ran down his chest, he shook with happiness and it made his kisses grow hungrier as his body pressed closer to mine.

We suddenly heard footsteps. My eyes widened as I let go of Dimitri and he rolled off me, helping me to stand. We pretended to spar, trying our hardest to stop laughing as the door opened to reveal Tasha.

"Oh, hello Rose." She said as she saw me, she looked over what I was wearing and then looked at Dimitri. I was so glad we had our faces composed otherwise this could end badly. I landed another kick at Dimitri before we stopped and turned to face Tasha.

"Dimka, I wanted to talk to you but I see you're busy, can I see you later?" I felt anger rise in me and I tried my hardest not to let it show on my face. Dimitri looked at me, seeming like he was thinking something over before he turned back to Tasha.

"Alright, I'll find you then!" He said looking back at me. When I looked at Tasha she was wearing an odd expression but I couldn't be assed to worry about her. She left and I turned back to Dimitri.

"Looks like lessons over." I said waiting for the footsteps to walk disappear into the distance before I walked into Dimitri's arms and gave him a kiss before picking up my towel and iPod. We walked to the entrance of the gym, hands in hand, stealing one last kiss before walking out into the cool air.

"Hey, Rose!" called Mason as he made his way towards Dimitri and I. I saw his eyes practically pop out of his eye sockets as he saw me. I smiled as he reached us, his red hair messy as always and his freckles standing out in the sunlight. "Wow, you look…wow!" I laughed at his lack of words but I also saw Dimitri's fist tighten and his teeth clench as he saw mason's face.

"Hey Guardian Belikov, you been working Rose hard again?" I smirked at his teasing comment, remembering out conversation from yesterday.

"She's my star pupil!" Dimitri said flashing me a small smile. "I better go. Rose, Mr Ashford." Dimitri turned and walked off, taking a look back at us, I could see the jealousy on his face and felt bad for him. I knew how much he wished he could be with me like I could be with another boy my age, to hang out with him and not have to hide.

"So, you on your way to maths again?" I asked, it must annoy him having to sit in maths everyday of the holiday, apart from the Christmas day's of course. I knew I definitely couldn't do it and I knew if it wasn't for the fact my sexy Russian teacher was my boyfriend I wouldn't even bother to get up in the morning.

"Yes sadly. I better go before I get my head ripped off for being late!" he smiled as his eyes once again ran over my body before walking off towards the class block.

I turned and continued to walk towards my dorm, I felt the stab of pain in my chest at the thought of Dimitri meeting up with Tasha but I knew Dimitri, he loved me too much, right? I grabbed what I needed and took a shower, it made me feel so relaxed. I walked to my room and started to comb through my unruly knots, my mind reeling at the thought of Dimitri with Tasha. I was becoming paranoid and shouldn't be as I had nothing to worry about.

Someone knocked on my door, startling me, I half expected it to be Lissa but I could feel through the bond it wasn't her. I sighed as I dragged myself towards the door, hair brush tangled in my knots to see Tasha.

Her smile was evident on her face and I knew she had spoken to Dimitri. Once again she was wearing makeup, a little mascara and eyeliner and some foundation she had planned to cover her scar with but it was still noticeable.

"Hey!" I said secretly hoping she was going to tell me she was leaving because she had asked Dimitri and he had declined. She had never come up to my room before, she would always ask Lissa too and I wondered if she was going to ask me about this morning. From the look on her face this morning she didn't like my appearance.

"Rose, I'm glad I caught you, I've arranged a dinner and I would love for you to come!" I suppressed a sigh, I really didn't want to go and pretend to be her friend but if I didn't I knew it would look suspicious, to her anyway. I tugged at the brush again before I spoke.

"Sure, when?" I asked knowing I was wishing for never, she smiled and looked at her watch.

"Six!" she watched me struggle with my brush and sighed. "Come here." She said, pulling me towards my desk, making me sit in the comfy chair as she pulled the mirror over. She began to gently brush the mass of knot and it felt so nice for someone else to try and tame them, my arms start to ach after a while.

"So have you asked Dimitri yet?" I couldn't resist asking, I wanted to know if there was a specific reason for the sit down dinner. I could see the love and hope light up her face, in her reflection in the mirror and felt bad that I had the one thing she wanted most. Dimitri.

"No, I'm waiting for the right moment." Thank god she hadn't, it gave me more time to make him see how much I love him. I know it sounds cruel but I truly do love him, more than life itself. I can't bear the thought of someone taking him away from me to be with them when I know how much he loves me.

"Oh, I thought that was why you asked him to talk?" she laughed and I saw her shake her head in her reflecting in the mirror. I would have asked him as soon as I had the chance to speak to him but she is obviously planning to build up to it. That means she will be planning to spend more time with Dimitri.

I began to envy their relationship, I had the love of Dimitri but I didn't know him as well as Tasha, I didn't know his family or what he was like when he was little. I could never have that with him and it kills me to know that she can.

"I invited him to the dinner too; I thought he would enjoy a night off from his duty. Plus Christian will be there too." how thoughtful of her. It was real nice for her to invite him but that was going to make it harder for us to keep our relationship a secret. We had never been put in a situation where we had to hide our relationship from one person in particular while the others will be constantly watching us, waiting for us to slip up.

"I'm sure he'll enjoy it." I said knowing he could do with a night off; he took his job too seriously. Tasha brushed through the last knot and placed the comb on the table.

"Beautiful as ever Rose!" She smiled and turned towards the door. "See you at six!" she sung as she closed the door behind her.

I never realised how hard it was going to be to not like Tasha, she was the reason I was so paranoid when I leave Dimitri. I sighed and closed my eyes, deciding not to think about her unless I have too, which I hope is never.

I looked over at my clock and saw it read ten o'clock, I had ages and I was sure enough going to be bored. I decided to crawl back into bed, hoping I wouldn't get a bad dream again. I was relieved when I didn't but I would have loved to have a dream instead of the dark nothingness.

Once again I woke up startled but this time it was because someone was banging my door down. I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed and dragged my lifeless body towards the door, to be greeted by an excited Lissa. She was carrying a pink gym bag as she walked past me into my room, placing the bag on my bed.

"Have you just got up? Oh never mind I can tame those curls. We have to have you looking perfect for Dimitri." She giggled and pushed me towards the chair at my desk, where she turned on the curlers and waited for them to heat up.

Once she had me curled, dressed and covered in makeup, she got herself ready. I was glad that I could finally wear the dress Tasha had brought me, it was red and short, well supposed to be but on me it went to my knees. It has an amazing floral design that travelled up the left side of the skirt and ended just before my hip. The red was perfect against my skin and the silky material hugged my slightly curvy figure. It had thin red straps that were nearly invisible I knew it would make Dimitri go mad. Lissa too wore her blue dress, similar to mine but longer and with a silver design.

Once we were both ready, Lissa left to meet with Christian and I would meet her there, I wanted to make sure I was there after Dimitri so I could see his reaction.

"Little Dhampir!" said a slurred voice from the shadows as I made my way towards the room where Tasha was holding the meal. I knew who it was as soon as the stench of Clove cigarettes was blown into my face and he appeared in front of me.

"Adrian, what are you doing here?" I asked knowing he should be in college or something like that. I didn't like him much but he had a certain pull to him, similar to what Lissa has when she was around people. He was not the best person to be caught in the shadows with, not with his rep anyway. He was known for drinking, smoking and having his way with women and I seemed to be his favourite to stalk.

"Staying here for Christmas. I was hoping to see your friend Lissa sometime." Why would he want to see Lissa, I know what she thinks of him and he has no hope if he thinks he's going anywhere near her, plus I wouldn't let him.

"She has a boyfriend you know!" I said making sure my voice was full of warning to stay away. At first I saw the fear run over his eyes but that faded as fast as it had shown. He was too confident and too drunk to care what other people thought of him, not that he does while he's sober, if he ever is sober.

"Flame boy wouldn't hurt me, plus I only want to talk!" his face seemed so innocent but the smell of Alcohol reminded me he was far from it.

"I have to go." I moaned as I turned, I wanted to get far away from him before I did something I regretted.

"You look great, off to see your boyfriend! I think he doesn't deserve how hot you look, I know someone who will appreciate it fully!" I froze, I didn't like him and I knew I was his object of obsession. He is a royal and he knew everything, being an Ivashkov has a lot influence in the Moroi world but it doesn't mean everybody likes him.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" I replied not turning back to face him, knowing it would deceive me.

"I think poor Mason would be upset to hear that, I saw you with him this morning. Oh, well he isn't man enough for you anyway, you deserve someone like...Like me." I pulled a disgusted face, I wouldn't go near him even if he was the last man on earth, he was insane and a total drunk.

"I'm not going out with him we're just friends and I prefer being single, I have more fun. Now good night Adrian!" I said turning before I lost my temper at the drunken royal who was on the prowl for a new bed partner. I was definitely not going to be the next one.

I finally walked through the door to see everyone was seated and I suddenly felt bad for being late. Lissa sat next to Christian who sat next to Tasha who was the top of the table, next to her was Dimitri and then at the other end was my mother. I smiled politely as I saw everyone look at me, sure enough I got the look of desire I wanted off Dimitri. I quickly hurried at sat next to him; I had one guess which couple of devils arranged the table seating.

"Sorry I'm late; it takes time to look this good." I made a joke but I could tell from Lissa's face she was trying not to laugh, she too had noticed Dimitri's face when I entered.

"No worries Rose, we were just about to start!" Tasha said as a waiter appeared from around the corner carrying a silver tray.

"Its nice to see my dresses came to good use." Tasha said as we all began to dig into our meal.

"They are gorgeous, thank you ever so much." Both Lissa and I said at the same time, bursting in to laughter afterwards.

"And Janine, how long are you staying?" Tasha asked my mother, looking at me before her eyes went back to my mothers.

"To the end of the holidays, maybe less." I suddenly had the thought of less but then if she did stay longer it would give her time to step up to her motherly role and get to know me better.

"I bet you will be spending plenty of time with Rose." Tasha said knowing too well I have seen her more times then my mother, that's saying something.

It wasn't long before everybody split into there own conversations, Tasha was asking Dimitri about his family, Lissa and Christian were whispering to each other as me and Janine sat in awkward silence. We had nothing to say and we couldn't use eating as an excuse as we had long finished our meal.

I looked over at Dimitri and smiled, I knew how much he missed his family and Russian. No matter how much I would love to speak to him about it, I couldn't because I didn't know his family like Tasha seemed too. That was another score to her.

Once everyone fell silent I decided it would be a good time for me to leave, I couldn't stand Janine and my awkward silence.

"I think I'm going to call it a night. Thanks ever so much for the lovely meal Tasha." I said smiling at her, as I looked at her I couldn't help but catch Dimitri's eyes darting to the door. I knew what he meant.

"Good night everybody." I patted Tasha on the shoulder politely as I passed her to the door but I didn't walk further than the corner.

I was beginning to get inpatient as ten minutes passed, the door opened and I was so happy to see it was Dimitri. His eyes burned with desire as he walked towards me, taking in my appearance.

"You look beautiful!"He whispered before gesturing for me to follow him, at first I didn't know where we were going until he led me towards the woods.

Once again there were no guardians around the edge of the woods so we were able to rush through them undetected and protected by the darkness of the trees. Dimitri grabbed my hand as we came to a slow walk, I could see our 'secret hide out' in front of us and my stomach fluttered at the thought of our little experience last time we were here.

Dimitri opened the door and pulled me in; as soon as the door was closed he wrapped his arms around me. Even in the coldness of the morning air he was still toasty warm, making my cold body melt into his touch.

His lips moved from mine, down my neck and along my shoulder, pushing away the thin straps of my dress. The electric shocks that his touch sent through my body made me want him even more.

Dimitri pulled me towards the bed, once again pushing my head onto the pillow as he hovered over me. His eyes were full of love and lust as he looked over my body. His hands continued to roam freely on my body, finally finding the small zip on my dress as he pulled away, leaving me in my staples bra and pants.

I was no longer self conscious in front of him, I wanted this as much as he did and I knew now I had a taste of Dimitri I would never want anyone else but him. I pulled his sweater off, followed by his t-shirt as I threw them in opposite directions. It wasn't long before his jeans and boxers followed, I thought he looked perfect with clothes on but he was even more god like without them.

When we were finally one, all my troubles about him leaving me and about Tasha suddenly disappeared. I didn't care that we could get caught, that we could be pulled apart in the next week, all that mattered was him and me, together.

I hadn't even realised we had fallen asleep until I woke up wrapped in Dimitri's strong arms. I snuggled closer as his arms tightened around me, I turned in his arms to look at his peaceful face; he looked so handsome while he slept. He finally woke and for a minute we just stared lovingly into each others eyes. His lips kissed behind my ear and made their way down my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

We both suddenly froze, we had fallen asleep and we knew that was asking for trouble as the sun streamed through the window, telling us it was noon. As we run by the Moroi schedule, Guardians patrol the grounds while students slept through the day. I looked at Dimitri with worried eyes.

"Dimitri..." I started but he interrupted me.

"I know!" He said before we both sprung out of bed, grabbing our clothes and chucking them on.

We quickly tidied up the hut, making sure no-one could tell anyone was here, once it looked perfect we left. Quietly we ran through the woods, hand in hand as we ran towards the academy.

We quickly let go of our hands as we broke through the trees, stopping as we ran into a short woman. Her auburn hair caused terror to run though both Dimitri and I. My mother looked at our rumpled clothes and then at Dimitri with daggers.

"Where have you been? Actually I don't want to know!" She said tearing her eyes away from Dimitri to look at me. "I can't believe you would be so stupid." I saw Dimitri lower his head but I wouldn't let him blame himself, I was part of it, I could have easily said no, well not to him I couldn't.

"Janine, it's my life." My voice was full of venom as I spat the words at her; once again she was trying to be a mother before she had become one.

"Rose you are seventeen for Christ's sakes and he is seven years older than you. Are you being safe? What if something happened?" here we go! We didn't have time for this, if we were caught by another guardian that was Dimitri's job gone.

"Like I said, it's my life and I love Dimitri as he does me. If you don't like it all you have to do is leave when you leave because it will probably be another four years till I see you again." I sighed with frustration as I pushed past her, pulling Dimitri with me.

We left her watching us leave as we turned the corner when Dimitri stopped and pulled us into the shadow of a class building.

I quickly looked around to see if anyone was around before cupping Dimitri's face and kissing him with all my love and I was glad when he returned it with as much if not more, if that was possible.

"If anyone asks we were both in our room, reading!" I said too him placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I hate lying; I would love to just say 'I was with my hot girlfriend.'" He kissed my again, longer then my gentle peck.

"Of so do I but we don't have long before we will leave here and be free." I placed another loving kiss on his lips but he seemed reluctant to let me go.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours!" I kissed him again before winding out of his arms and placing a last kiss on his cheek before pulling off my heels as I ran across campus towards my dorm, hoping not to see a guardian and get caught, I couldn't think of an excuse as my mind was still full of Dimitri's aftershave.

I sprawled out across my bed once I managed to get to my room undetected. I checked my phone to find four missed calls and two texts from Lissa.

Rose where did you go? TXT me! Xx

Rosemarie, you're not in your room? Where are you? Pick up the phone! Xx

I laughed and turned off my phone. Lissa worried too much but I knew she thought I was with Dimitri and I could guess that why there were only four missed calls instead of ten. I pulled off my dress and decide to sleep in my underwear as I couldn't be bothered to find some pyjamas.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I was soon woken up by my alarm and I hadn't realised how tired I actually was.


	7. Nightmares and Secret Spirits

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Richelle Mead does!**

**Hey guy, thanks for all the reviews, been working really hard to get them on here as fast as i can, i feel like my fingers will fall off because of all that typing. If i don't post over weekend i am sorry i'm babysitting my nieces but I'll try my best! Keep the reveiws coming and i might post another chapter! **

**Love ya**

**x

* * *

**Chapter 7

"Someone should tell Belikov he's working you too hard!" A voice called from behind me as I skipped towards the gym where I knew Dimitri would be waiting. I stopped and turned to the voice to see red hair, freckles and baby blue eyes.

"Do you have Maths again Mason?" A smile spread across his face. Surely he was bored of the extra maths lessons by now? Once he had caught up with me we continued to walk.

"So, what's on the agenda today? Run for five minutes then a kiss and a cuddle?" I looked at him confused. I knew he didn't know about me and Dimitri and I didn't know if he was joking or insinuating that he knew.

"I won't know until I get there?" I said blushing at the thought that he was actually right. He obviously noticed this because he spoke.

"I know Rose, I can see how much you like him." I looked at him and could see in his eyes the longing he had for me and the pain it caused him to think I wanted someone other than him. "And I can see how much he likes you. Then again I can't see how anyone can resist you in those short shorts!" his smile grew at the memory as he quickly slipped back into his flirty mode.

"How can you tell he likes me back?" If Dimitri was making it too obvious by his face, it was pointless trying to hide our relationship.

"The way he looked at you yesterday, it's the way Adrian and…." He lowers his head so he can't see my eyes. "And I feel about you." I smiled at the thought of me, being the most wanted girl on campus but I didn't like the idea of hurt anyone's feelings. Well maybe Adrian's. "Yesterday when I saw you, I saw the jealousy on his face as he walked away and the warning glare he gave me when he spoke my name. He cares for you a lot and I can see that you do for him."

I wrapped my arms around Mason, feeling bad for never giving him a chance in the past. He was sweet and caring but he wasn't Dimitri.

I shivered in the hug before I felt a scream erupt out of my mouth, only now it wasn't my mouth it was Lissa's, I could feel her anger and fear. I was in Lissa's head and I could see she was in her room, as soon as I realised this I was pushed out of her head. I was once again in Mason's arms as he patted my back and called my name.

"Rose?" he asked as I pulled away, I could still feel Lissa's fear and I could feel it more than my own feelings. I looked at his concerned eyes and then I broke into a sprint towards the Moroi dorms. I could hear Mason calling after me as I continued to run, not turning back as I felt Lissa's fear turn to worry and panic.

I didn't stop running as I ran through the Moroi dorm building till I found Lissa's, glad to find the door unlocked.

"Are you ok? I felt the fear, why would you be so scared?" I asked noticing she was still in bed with a sheet of sweat over her forehead and a few tears on her porcelain cheeks. I sat next to her on the bed, hoping she will tell me what's up.

"I…I had a bad dream. It was awful and felt so real!" she said as another tear ran down her cheek. I wrapped my arms around her before kissing the top of her head.

"It's ok now Lissa, I'm here!" I soothed, knowing that it was working as her breathing calmed and her breathing eased. I smiled at the thought that she was finally alright.

Dimitri came running through the door, his face in guardian mode but his eyes showing worry as he looked at Lissa and I.

"Are you ok Princess?" He addressed her formally of course being in guardian mode. He looked at me worried as he walked to our side. "Mason came running to me worried. He told me you suddenly froze and then sprinted of towards here; I knew it would be because of the princess so I came to see if you were ok and not in danger." I felt a smile spread across my face at the thought of how much he cared for me and for the Moroi.

I stood and hugged him, kissing him gently on the cheek before looking back at Lissa. I was glad she knew about our secret otherwise it would have been awkward, and Dimitri knowing about the bond made it better for us to talk about this situation.

"I was in Lissa's head and she screamed and I felt fear so I had to come here to make sure she was alright. I was going to come and get you but I couldn't risk hesitation." I laughed, not really a good time to but I loved the look on his face. "I was listening to you for once comrade!" I smiled remembering how he gives me Zen lessons while we fight, giving me tips, one being not to hesitate to hit him etc.

"I taught you well!" he said before he pulled me towards Lissa, I sat on the bed next to her while Dimitri crouches on the floor next to her.

"Lissa, what happened?" I asked, turning the full power of my eyes on her, it wasn't quite the same as compulsion but it had the same effects on some people, like Lissa for one.

"Princess..." Dimitri started but Lissa interrupted.

"Lissa, call me Lissa. You're practically family now!" She said flashing us a smile. I could see how much that meant to him and it made me smile because Lissa truly accepted us.

"Lissa, we need to know otherwise we can't help." Lissa must have heard the concern in Dimitri's voice because she sighed and looked at both of us worried with fear evident in her eyes.

"I had a dream, it's probably nothing, it just scared me, and I'm not the only one who's getting them!" she said looking at me. I felt Dimitri's eyes burn as they stared at me but I spoke before he could.

"That's not the point. I want to know about your dream!" I said to her, looking at Dimitri for help. Lissa shook her head as she looked at me, her eyes still full of worry.

"Rose, I'm having the same dreams." She whispered and I froze, never had this happened before and it worried me.

We had read in many books that spirit users can have premonitions, and considering I am bonded to her, I too will have them. If this is indeed a premonition then we had a lot to worry about.

I looked at a very confused Dimitri and felt the stab of pain in my stomach; I knew if this dream came true I will lose him or him me.

"Wh…What one?" I asked, I was hoping it would be the one with Dimitri and I, laughing and having fun with our children. At least then we would be able to prepare. But that was not the point, it didn't matter how the dream was portrayed it is who is in and their words.

"Cabin!" Lissa said and I laughed. I hated the image of me kicking Dimitri in the crutch but I couldn't help but laugh at his face. Dimitri's face had snapped up as soon as she said cabin and I knew what he was thinking by the alarmed expression on his face.

"This is not funny Rose and you know it. What if this comes true?" Through the bond I could feel the panic rise in Lissa and my face became serious again.

"We won't let it, I promise." Dimitri's face was the most confused I have ever seen it and I felt bad for him, I'm sure the bond is starting to tick him off.

"Can someone fill me in?" I didn't want to tell him, it would make me sound paranoid and insane. Although I knew he would never say it but he can always think it.

"I…We have been having dreams of Tasha." I watched as he became even more confused, if that was possible. "They always involved us." I said pointing to him and me. "Then Tasha appeared and she was stigori and she knew about us and she was angry. She wanted you to join her or she would kill me, but each dream ended different. One Tasha just took you and the other you went with her after I had hurt you." I tried not to laugh at the image and I could feel now Lissa was too.

"Why would Tasha take me? What does Tasha have to do with it?" He asked and I knew the answer was the same for both of the questions and I felt bad being the one to tell him.

"Because she loves you Dimitri!" I said holding back the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks, I had to accept the idea he wasn't just unbelievably sexy me but to women kind. It hurt me to think that now he knows he might decide to run to her and declare that he too feels the same way. But the look in his eye told me he loved me more than anything.

"But I can't return those feelings Rose. I love you and always will. Tasha is nothing more than a good friend." He smiled and hugged me reassuringly before he kissed me passionately like he does in the heat of the moment. I sighed and turned to Lissa.

"I think it's just a dream that we both happened to have. We will just have to wait and see, if Tasha finds out about Dimitri and me and doesn't take it well then we know it can possibly come true. But no one has figured it out yet, apart from Mason." Once again Dimitri looked at me confused; I hadn't had time to tell him that Mason knew.

"Your eye's betray you Dimitri." I said as I smiled, the jealousy both Mason and I had seen on his face yesterday made me feel more love for him, knowing he felt inferior by a seventeen year old. I heard Dimitri chuckle.

"Well, can you blame me when you're practically half naked and the boy is eyeing you up?" Both Lissa and I laughed. Well, saying it like that no I can't blame him after how I feel about Tasha, she only has to look at him and it stirs in me with jealousy.

"Back to the subject in hand, you both have to tell me if you have another dream like this, just so we can be prepared for anything that might happen." I noticed he said might. I knew he was used to this spirit circle of secret but I also knew he didn't want to think of his friend turning stigori and trying to kill either of us.

I hugged Lissa one more time, kissed her forehead and turned to Dimitri who by now was standing by the door. I looked back at Lissa and flashed her a reassuring smile.

"I will take care of everything, I promise!" I said before Dimitri opened the door open for me and I walked through it, looking back at Lissa one last time.

"If you want to speak, I'm here Prin...Lissa." Dimitri said, smiling at his quick correction. He nodded to her and then stepped out behind me, closing the door and looking around us before pulling me close to his chest.

I know I should have told someone that I was having weird dreams but just because I was shadow-kissed doesn't mean all my dreams will come true.

Plus I was embarrassed at the thought of thinking of Tasha as an enemy. He clearly loves me more than her so I have nothing to worry about.

I take in a deep breath, taking in his delicious aftershave; I quickly snuck a kiss under his chin before pulling away. I hated having to pull away from him but I knew we had too, at least until we make it back to the gym. I smiled at Dimitri before walking towards the stairs, Dimitri following knowing where we were heading.

We arrived at the gym and I sighed and sprawled out on the floor, the cool wood feeling soothing against my skin. I stared up at the lights until I felt Dimitri's body press against my side; he wrapped his hand around my waist and kissed the nape of my neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice laced with his sexy Russian accent. I sighed; jealousy's a bitch when it bites you back on the ass.

"Because I thought it was just a dream, paranoia that Tasha would take you away, I never knew Lissa was having them." I blushed remembering the beginning of the cabin one. But I couldn't help but think of the one before, Dimitri and I was so happy with our children running around us, is it possible for me to have such a happy life after everything that's happened in my life.

"There is nothing to be paranoid about, I can't imagine my life with anyone but you Roza." He said kissing my neck again. I rolled on my side, smiling at him before pressing my lips passionately to his. Both of our bodies began to betray us, telling the other what it wanted but we knew we couldn't.

"Roza, you will tell me if you have another dream?" he asked, looking at me with his smouldering eyes, and god did he know their effects on me. I smiled and pecked him on the lips quickly, teasingly.

"Dimitri, I'm sure they're nothing, There is no need to worry." I said pecking him on the lips again, I saw desire flood his eyes as my teasing continued, pecking his cheek and then making my way down his neck. I was satisfied when I got a quick moan out of him but I didn't stop, pushing my body close to his.

"I always worry about you Roza, I can't help It." he said pushing me away slightly. I looked up at him and smiled before going back to his neck, kissing it softly, nipping slightly making him go crazy.

I loved it when I turned him crazy because I know then he had lost control, making it almost impossible for us to stop. He pulled me onto his chest, kissing me deeply and I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him. His tongue teasingly whipped across my top lip, making me groan as I opened my mouth to grant him access.

It was then Lissa burst through the door, Christian in tow, they froze when they saw our position. Lissa blushed and Christian laughed, it could have been worse and trust me after being in Lissa's head I have seen worse.

"Rose we could have been anyone!" she started, her voice slightly raised. She was right it could have been but on the other hand it wasn't. I sighed and got off Dimitri, straightening out my shirt as did Dimitri as we both stood.

"What's the matter Liss?" I asked, wondering why she would ruin our only time together. We were always interrupted and it annoyed me so much, I calmed as Dimitri's arms wound around my waist.

"Christian thinks we should tell Dimitri about Tasha's plans!" She said speaking in code, but of course I knew what she meant. Maybe if he already knew her offer he could tell me what his answer would be.

"What are her plans?" Dimitri asked his head turning for mine to Lissa and Christian. I didn't want to be the one to tell him so I was glad when Christian answered; well it was his aunt after all.

"She wants to ask you to be her personal guardian instead of mine, she is going to ask you soon, that's why she is here." I knew that wasn't true, Tasha loved her nephew and she loved visiting him. But yes I can see where he is coming from.

"She can't do that though. I am your guardian, recommended by her herself. She can't just take me away from you, you are the one who needs me the most" I saw Christians face become sad, he felt bad for Dimitri and I knew he loved Tasha but I also could see he knew where Dimitri was coming from.

"I know Belikov but she has a mind of her own. Just don't tell her we told you, and let her down lightly, after hearing about Lissa and Rose's dream I think it will be better to keep it civilised."

Christian's parents had turned stigori and I knew if his aunt did too it would cut him up badly. He despised stigori after what they had done to his parents and he was determined to get the 'no Moroi fighting along side dhampir and no defensive magic' rule changed. I can't wait to see him at court.

"I won't tell her I know, I'll wait until she asks me and I'll tell her I can't because I am already your guardian and it would be unfair." I smiled at Dimitri; he was always thinking about others, I couldn't resist planting a sweet kiss on his cheek which only made his smile grow bigger.

"Anyway, I thought you should know. Liss and I were going to get some breakfast, you want some or are you going to have some once we leave." He teased making me blush as he wiggled his eye brows at me, I heard Dimitri chuckle quietly.

"Get out of here before I hurt you!" I warned Christian, he chuckled and turned to leave but Lissa stayed.

"Rose, I ran you last night but you didn't answer, were you ok?" I saw worry in her eyes and I couldn't help but laugh, I was more then ok.

"I had an early night!" I said, my eyes darting towards Dimitri suggestively and I was glad she understood. Christian burst into laughter and popped his head around the door but before he could say anything Lissa walked towards him, pointing towards the exit.

"Go!" She growled, both Dimitri and I laughed as Lissa leaves, pushing Christian down and out towards the door. I turned towards Dimitri and laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"When do you start your shift comrade?" I smiled at him seductively as I pulled him closer to me. He kissed the nape of my neck before sighing.

"Fifteen minutes, but I would rather stay with you!" he said pulling a sad face that made him look adorable. I kissed his pouted mouth and then sighed. I too wished he could stay with me.

"Guess I'll see you soon then comrade!" I whined, pressing my lips to his but this time for longer, making it into a mini make out session and sure was it steamy. Our body pressed up close to the other, arms wrapped around each other until he had to pull away.

"I'll see you soon, I promise!" he said kissing me on the cheek and grabbing my hand, leading me towards the gym door.

My phone vibrated as we reached the door and I sighed, Lissa wanted me to meet her in the dining room. I pressed my lips to Dimitri's one last time before we separated, him going to relieve Alberta from watch and I make my way to meet Lissa.

I continued to walk, I enjoyed the silence and it gave me time to think. Maybe Dimitri was right about the dreams, maybe it was just a dream and it was a coincidence that both Lissa and I had the same dream. But it also seems unlikely that we had the same dream as the bond I one way and I was awake when she had the dream.

Oh how I wish I knew the answers, it would make me feel so much better about it. If I knew that Dimitri would leave me or if I would die then I would rather know beforehand so I was prepared. I know that sounds stupid but if I had a chance to prevent it, I would jump at the chance.

"Little Dhampir!" I groaned, I didn't want this today. I turned to see the mildly attractive Adrian, his dark hair slightly messy as ever and the stink of Clove cigarettes and alcohol filling the air around me.

"What do you want?" I said, my voice annoyed and he was going to play on that as a smile grew across his face.

"Now don't be like that or I will have to spank you!" he teased flirtatiously. Oh how I wish I could hit him. I pulled a disgusted face at him and turned, I didn't want to talk to him and frankly he can't take no as an answer. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if you're on your way to see Lissa?" I sighed and turned to him, what was with this boy and Lissa.

"Maybe? Why would you want to know?" I knew he wouldn't tell me the real reason but I knew I didn't want him near her, he was a bad influence.

"I just want to talk to her about something but don't worry; you're still my favourite girl. No one will change that!" I sighed, of course. I didn't want him to come but I knew he would anyway; one thing I know is that Christian will not be happy.

"Fine but no touching or I will break your arms off!" I warned, I saw fear momentarily wash over his face but it was soon replaced with that cheeky grin he wore while around me.

I was glad he didn't speak anymore; I don't think I could have handled it without hurting him. I was relieved when we finally reached the dining hall, Lissa was grinning at me until she saw Adrian appear from behind me, then her expression turned to a scowl and so did Christian but his was more of a death glare.

As I walked towards our table I noticed Dimitri standing near the far wall, he was watching me and although his face was in guardian mode I could see by his eyes the anger that was rising. I knew Dimitri didn't like Adrian, one because Adrian flirts with me and two because of Adrian's reputation.

I sighed and took my place next to Lissa while she eyed Adrian, watching him as he took his seat next to Mason, who like everyone else wasn't pleased to see Lord Ivashkov.

_Why is he here? _Lissa's mental voice growled at me, I couldn't help but sigh. If Adrian was more of a sober nice guy he might get along with people.

_Because he wants to speak to you! _I heard her humph and she crossed her arms, slouching in her chair.

_But I wanted to talk to you!_ She whined. Of course she wanted to know the exact reason why I didn't answer my phone last night, although I was positive she already knew thanks to my not so subtle hints.

"So Rose, what did you get up to last night?" Christian teased, holding back the laugh that threatened to escape his lips. I scowled at him and looked at Adrian and Mason who seemed to waiting for my response.

"I had an early night, I was exhausted." I said flashing daggers at Christian, willing him to stop before it went too far.

"I bet you were!" He said, his eyes drifting off to where Dimitri was standing near the wall with the other guardians. I was glad when Lissa hit him, to shut him up.

Mia and Natalie suddenly appeared on next to Mason, Mia grinning like a Cheshire cat at him. Natalie on the hand sat next to Adrian and too seemed to be smiling, what was I missing? Adrian was just about to say a snarky comment to me but thankfully Lissa interrupted.

"What did you want then Adrian?" her voice was full of annoyance and it sounded odd to hear, I have never heard her so annoyed in my life. This was Lissa, the calm one. I was the erratic out of control one.

"I need to speak to you." He said, reaching over and touching her hand. She gasped and looked at him shocked, has she got another spirit power that I didn't know about? I looked between Lissa and Adrian, she was still shocked and Adrian was grinning, and Christian was furious.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Lissa suddenly said, her mood had shifted to happiness and I was growing more confused.

"Because I wasn't sure if you were, I only guessed because of Rose's aura and how you two are around each other." Wait, what was he talking about? How did he know about the bond and what's so special about my aura?

"What are you on about?" I suddenly burst, I didn't know what was going on and I wanted to know, and I wanted to know now.

_Adrian has spirit!_ Lissa said in my head and I gasped in shock, well that explains why he wanted to speak to Lissa.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, he should have known that I wouldn't tell anyone. Then I knew why he wouldn't tell me, because he wanted to speak to Lissa first.

"I want to learn and I want to know everything you know!" he asked and I heard the click as Christian's light turned on, he knew now what they were talking about and I saw his anger fade. Mason, Mia and Natalie looked confused but didn't push it; I could see they knew it was a secret so they spoke to each other.

It wasn't long before Christian, Lissa and Adrian left to go to his room, Lissa had so much to teach Adrian and she wanted to start straight away. I knew Christian just went to keep an eye on Adrian, he might understand the fuss but he didn't trust him.

Through the bond I could feel Lissa was excited, she had never met another spirit before and finding out about Adrian she was no longer angry at him. At least know why he drinks and smokes too much, it numbs spirit and the effects, so it's like his anti-depressants.

I went and sat in my room and I was bored, Dimitri was on duty, Lissa was with the boys, Mason was god knows were with Mia and Natalie was off studying. I was absolutely bored. I knew I should have gone with Lissa but I couldn't stand another minute with Adrian. He just makes my skin crawl and my nose burn; he needs to change his cigarettes.

I decided to take a nap, but I should have known better with Lissa and Adrian experimenting with Spirit.


	8. Dreamwalks and Heart to Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Richelle Mead does!**

**Hey guys, **

**thanks ever so much for the reviews, I am on half term now or some would say a holiday or a break from school so i will be try to update as quick as i can. Have fun reading!

* * *

**********Chapter 8

My dream started off with Dimitri and I, it was sunny and we were on the field, lying on a soft blue blanket. I was wrapped in his arms, perfectly content hoping no one will interrupt us but of course I was wrong.

My dream shifted, I was suddenly on the beach, the waves were crushing into the golden sand and I felt so relaxed, lying in the yellow sun.

"Little Dhampir I knew there was something going on between you and that Russian!" he growled, he didn't seem angry or hurt but I could see he was annoyed. I blushed, how embarrassing is it getting caught in my dream, and having Adrian in my dream made me feel worse.

"Adrian what are you doing in my dream?" I asked, feeling the anger raise in me, I hated when Lissa dream walked with me but I accepted it, but Adrian was a different story.

"I just wanted to know what you were feeling and see if I was in your dream." A smirk crossed his face and I so wanted to whack him one but I knew better of it. "So ….you like your mentor, does he know? From your aura I guess you're in a relationship. And it's more than just kissing!" I scowled at him and then at Lissa who was giggling.

"It's none of your business what happens between Guardian Belikov and I." I growled hoping he would get the message to leave the subject to my love life out of his dream walking.

"Come on Rose, Admit it, you too are getting frisky!" Adrian's grin grew bigger and the urge to punch him was making my fingers itch.

The dream suddenly faded, and I was left in the darkness. A strong warm arms wound around my waist, pulling me close to the body behind me. My eyes shot open and the overwhelming smell of an aftershave I would know anywhere stung my nose and numbed me from moving. The arms got tighter and I felt lips to my neck, I couldn't help but tease.

"Adrian, not only were you in my dreams, you are in my bed too!" I giggled as the lips made their way along my shoulder and back up my neck. I kept giggling as I was pulled closer to him.

"I'm sure Adrian wouldn't make you as happy as I do!" Dimitri teased, before I turned to face him, kissing him deeply on the lips.

"Oh, Dimitri, it's you." I giggled again, I never usually giggle but Dimitri had strange effects on me.

"Yep!" he said kissing me again. I could see the alarm clock behind him and was surprised it was only the middle of the night, I had slept straight though the day.

"How did you get here without the other guardian's noticing?" I had to ask, after all this was forbidden so he could explain to his colleagues about our relationship. A part of me didn't care, my body ached for him and I wanted nothing more than to be with him.

"I have my tricks!" he said flashing me an amazing smile before bringing his lips back to mine, I knew Dimitri was a respected guardian so I could guess that they wouldn't disobey him or believe him to lie to them. Not saying he wouldn't.

"So what brings you here Guardian Belikov?" I asked my voice full of teasing, I knew what my teasing does to him and I could see the desire across his face in the dim light from my lamp. He once again kissed the nape of my neck, nipping the skin with his teeth teasingly; he was paying me back.

"I don't know really? Maybe I should leave." He pulled away from me slightly and swung his legs over the side of the bed, so he was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"No!" I shouted a bit too loud; I would never want him to leave me. I heard him quietly giggle at my outburst but he didn't move from where he sat.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck. He groaned quietly as I nipped at the skin there, teasing him and driving him crazy. I didn't even see him move before he was on top of me, looking down at me with his eyes full of fierce desire.

I giggled as he placed his lips hard to mine, pulling my body closer to his; I wrapped my legs around his waist so I could be closer to his warm body. I blushed as I couldn't control the moan that escaped my lips as he continued to kiss me, moving his lips down my neck, along my shoulder and across my collar bone.

Dimitri, becoming impatient with hunger, pulled off my tank top and threw it away before bringing his lips to my chest. My legs tightened around his waist pulling him closer to me, I too now was becoming impatient. My hands ran down his perfect chest to the hem of his black shirt and began to unbutton it, revealing his muscular chest.

I ran my hands down his chest feeling him shiver under my touch; I felt his desire grow as he brought his lips to my breasts, placing gentle kisses everywhere. I had had enough of teasing as I unbuckled his jeans and pulled him closer and I was glad when he finally made us one.

I love it when we made love; there was no need for words, just love. Our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces and we know we are meant to be together, and feeling his love for me made me only want him more.

I laid in his warm arm as I rested my head on his chest, I could lie like this for ever, Dimitri was mine and I loved him so much. It was the perfect moment and I knew soon he would have to leave.

"Merry Christmas eve!" he whispered in my ear as he kisses the top of my head. I had been so wrapped up in my own world I had forgotten about Christmas. I looked up at him and smiled.

"And I have the best present Santa could give me!" I giggled and pulled myself closer to his body, not caring that I was still naked. He chuckled and pulled me on top of him, kissing me tenderly.

"I love you Dimitri!" My voice was full of so much love and in this moment I was perfectly content. I laid my head on his chest and felt sleep as it started to tug at my eye lids.

"I love you too Roza!" Dimitri whispered in my ear, his Russian assent hugging his every word, sounding like a beautiful lullaby.

I woke with a smile on my face; the memories from last night flooded my mind. I turned but there was no longer a warm body in my bed, just the smell of his delicious aftershave and a piece of ruffled paper, gently placed on my pillow.

_My Roza,_

_Sorry I could not be here for when you wake up, but I had to leave before I got caught._

_I promise I will see you soon._

_Remember I love you and only you, and Merry Christmas Eve!_

_Comrade _

_Xx_

I sighed as I pulled the love note to my chest, typical of Dimitri to have a way with words. I decided I would get up and take a shower. The water was refreshing as it ran down my back; I could smell Dimitri's aftershave all over my body and I didn't want to wash it off but I knew I had too.

I hated keeping our love a secret, I know we have too, we have no choice until I graduate which wouldn't be long. I was going to make a great guardian one day and that was all thanks to Dimitri. But I couldn't help but wish the rest of the year would hurry.

Once I was dressed, I decided to go for a little walk, I needed to stretch my legs after all that sleep I have had. And of course I wasn't alone for long, how come I can't even step out of my door before someone finds me.

"Merry Christmas Rose!" Janine said as she rounded the corner and made her way towards me. I expected to see her sometime, it feels like a while since I had seen her but I knew that wasn't the case. Although I couldn't help but smile at the thought that she was trying.

"And you mum. You on duty?" she smiled when she noticed I called her mum, I decided I should start as she was tying.

"Guardian Belikov just took over." I smiled hearing her call him by his formal name. You would think she would call him Dimitri as he was dating her daughter but I knew she only did it to remind me that he was older than me.

"Cool." I tried to hide the smirk on my face; I must have woken up as Dimitri left. My mother looked at me and shook her head.

"I know he was with you, I can smell you on him and I can smell him on you. I just hope you're being careful." Oh here we go the mother-daughter chat. Even though she was being subtle, she was still hinting. I rolled my eyes at her and she just glared at me.

"Mum, there's no need to worry about us, we're fine." I spoke calmly but I knew my mother picked up the silent '_leave us alone' _that was laced in my words. She sighed and looked at me caringly.

"I'm just worrying about that's all." Of course she is. I smiled and turned to walk.

"Thanks mum but I'm old enough to control my own life." I didn't mean it harshly and I was glad when my voice was still calm but the frustrated look on her face made me feel bad. But I continued to walk.

I found myself at the Moroi dorms, I hadn't even realised I was heading this was until I was standing in front of Lissa's door. I could sense she was awake so I opened the door.

There she sat, in front of her mirror that was propped up on her desk, brushing her golden hair. She smiled in the mirror as she saw me approach and I couldn't help but smile back. She could tell I was happy and of course she knew the cause.

"With Dimitri again last night were we? And you say Christian and I are bad!" I laughed and flopped myself onto her bed, sighing with happiness. Lissa came and sat next to me, her expression wanting to know everything.

"So...?" she prompted. I glared at her, I loved her and all but it felt old telling her the details of my sex life. Then again I know about hers although mine is not by choice.

"Well, we didn't go to the cabin, we were in my room. That's why I came out of the dream, he startled me, I had no idea he was coming. But I was so glad he did, it was amazing. Every time is better if that's even possible." She laughed as we both laid back on her bed.

"I can see how happy he makes you and I am so happy for you." Lissa said, as she reached over and hugged me. "I know it's hard for you to hide it but we only have minimum of five months left before you can announce to the world you are property of Dimitri Belikov, a sexy Russian guardian!" She was shouting by the time she was finished, we both burst into laughed and I was so glad these rooms were sound proof.

Lissa and I just sat there and spoke about everything, it felt great to talk to her, I haven't been had a proper chat with her for ages and it was such a relief to final pour out everything. I even told her that Kirova told Dimitri about the bond and that I told him the rest; after a little persuading she calmed knowing it was for the best.

I hadn't realised how long we had been there until Christian knocked on the door asking us to go to lunch. I was glad to because not only was I starving, I knew Dimitri would be there on guard. And sure enough he was, standing with the other guardians against the wall. His eyes met mine and a small smile pulled at his lips before it faded back into his guardian mask.

Christian and Lissa sat at our usual table, Mason and Mia were looking at each other with a loving smile and I was glad Mason had moved on. I know Mason has loved me for a long time and I could see the hurt in his eyes when I confirmed his thoughts about Dimitri and me.

Adrian was there, sitting with Natalie but I knew he wasn't interested in her; he only had eyes for me. Sadly! But poor Natalie couldn't see this and she continued to stare at him wide eyed.

"So, how are you today?" Mason asked me, it was the first time I had seen him since yesterday and I knew from his face he had been worried. "I told Belikov and he ran off like you did, like he knew what you had been thinking!" I laughed; Dimitri always knew what I was thinking.

"Yeah, he just knows me. But I'm fine, thank you." I didn't want to lie but Mason didn't know about the bond and I couldn't risk telling anyone else. "But why did you run to Dimi…Guardian Belikov?" I had to ask curious but I didn't know what the answer would be.

"For two reasons. First, you were going to meet him for you fighting session thingy and Second, I knew he would know why and see if you were alright." I was surprised at his reasons but I knew there was a third and I knew he wasn't going to say it because he thinks no-one else knows.

"So…Something you want to tell us Mia?" Lissa interrupted before Adrian could say a word. Mia blushed and giggled, I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed the physical attraction between them.

"Nothing." She squeaked but her face told a different story, we all know how much she likes Mason so it's not news to us. But when she is grinning like a fool and staring deeply into his eyes, there is something different.

"It's ok I know you two are together!" Lissa stated and Mia's blush grew deeper; Mason smiled and reached across the table, taking Mia's hand in his. I was so happy for them, all we had to do was pair Adrian with Natalie and we all had partners, although no one could know about mine.

Once I had finished my doughnut that Lissa has so nicely grabbed for me I decided to go my room, but of course I couldn't go anywhere without being disturbed.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian followed me out of the dining hall and continued to walk with me down the hallway; I just wanted to be alone. "I wanted to ask you something!" he said in an innocent voice but I knew this drunken fool could never be innocent.

"What?" I asked, my voice was slightly angered but not enough for him to notice.

"Do you really love him?" I knew he meant Dimitri and I knew he knew my answer already. I smiled at the memories of Dimitri's late night visit and I could feel my mood soften.

"Yes, as he does me." I said, my voice unnaturally calm and I knew Adrian could see from my aura how much I did love him.

"Ok, I just wanted to check." He turned to leave but I suddenly felt happy to be around him for once. Maybe Dimitri is having an odd reaction on me.

"Adrian, thank you for not saying anything. I know you know how bad it will be if this got out." Adrian nodded, I could see the hurt on his face and I hated it. I didn't like Adrian but I couldn't help but feel bad.

Mason and Adrian have been in love with me for a while and I had never given either of them a chance, I couldn't return their feelings and I didn't like it that they were so hurt by Dimitri and my love.

I wrapped my arms around Adrian, startling him at first but he soon softened up and wrapped his arms around me in return.

"I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings but I know Natalie likes you a lot. Maybe if you give up the drink and cigarettes, you would have many girls after you." He smiled in return to mine, then turned and walked back to the dining hall with the huge grin still in place.

I continued to walk, hoping I would get no more distraction and I was glad when I eventually sprawled out across my bed. I pulled Dimitri's letter out of the back pocket of my jeans and placed it back under my pillow, which still smelled of his aftershave. Oh I do love him more than anyone and I couldn't live without him.

I had nothing else to do and to be honest I was bored. I was so relieved when Lissa came through my door and sat next to me, grinning as usual.

"Tasha wants us all to meet at her room, I think today is the day she is going to ask Dimitri. She wanted us all there to know her decision." I sighed, I don't know how Lissa could keep a smile on her face but I knew one thing, I didn't want to go.

If Dimitri decided he did want to accept Tasha's offer then I don't think I could control myself and I didn't want to see Tasha in tears because it would be my fault even if she doesn't know it.

"I can't go." I said to Lissa who was looking at me like I was an idiot. She wanted me to go so I knew Dimitri's decision but I couldn't bring myself to go.

"But don't you want to know what he says?" she asked confused, I could always watch through her eyes but It wouldn't be the same as being there.

"I do yes, but I can't guaranty I will not hurt someone if he said yes and I can't see Tasha in tears if he says no. If it wasn't for me, he would probably go." I knew he liked Tasha, she was one of his closest friends but I couldn't help but think if I was never in the picture that he would take her offer and in a year be happy with children.

"Please, for me. I will hold you down if I have too but please." I just shook my head, I couldn't, not with out hurting someone or blowing the secret. She sighed and hugged me before standing and walking towards the door.

"I hope it works out." She said before closing the door behind her. Why did Tasha have to pick today? Why did she have to pick any day?

I growled and threw my pillow at the door, where it was caught by Dimitri who had just walked through the door. I hadn't even heard it open.

"What did I do?" He asked worried as he walked cautiously towards me and place the pillow on the bed. I sighed and cupped his beautiful face in my hands once he had crouched down in front of me.

"Nothing, I was aiming for the door, I didn't expect anyone to come through it. Sorry!" He just rolled his eyes and kissed me on the lips; it was definitely not a goodbye kiss so that counted for something.

"What has the door ever done to you to deserve that?" he asked making a joke to try and lighten my mood; I just cracked a smiled and kissed him again. "This is about Tasha's meeting, isn't it?" he was looking at me deep in the eyes, how did he know me so well?

"Yeah, Lissa's not happy that I don't want to go." he raised an eyebrow at me, how does he do that? I sighed knowing he would probably ask why and then we will get into this big discussion about how he wasn't going to leave me.

"Then I will not go either, I will stay here with you." He said as she stood and sat on the bed, pulling me into his lap as he kissed the crown of my head. I wanted him to stay here more than anything but I also knew he had to go.

"You have to go to the meeting, it's about you." My voice was muffled by his shirt but he heard them and pulled me away from his chest so I could look into his eyes, although I didn't look in his eyes cause I knew I might cry.

"Roza, Look at me!" Dimitri said as he lifted up my chin so my eyes were level with his. "Is that the reason you won't go, because you think I might change my mind?" I didn't want to admit it but I knew he was right and his dark brown eyes could always get me to tell him the truth.

"Yes and No." He just waited knowing I would give him an explanation. "If you said yes to her after you hear what she is offering then I can't say I will be responsible for my actions. If you said no and I see Tasha's sad face I would probably tell you to take the job or I would tell her the secret. But either way it's your decision, if you want to take the job go for it, don't let me stop you. I love you too much to let your job suffer."

I couldn't look at his face, a single tear ran down my cheek and I wanted so much to know what he is thinking but I couldn't not without him seeing how much this was cutting me up inside.

"Rose, I love you more than anything, I would give up being a guardian for you, I would lay down my life for you and more importantly I would turn down Tasha's offer because I love you so much that I want to be with you, no matter how scary your mother is!" I had to laugh at that last part, he was right my mother was scary. I snuck a glace at him to see his face but was caught in his eyes as they were searching for mine.

Before I knew it I was kissing him, I loved him ever so much and I knew I was just being paranoid at the thought that he could leave me for something better. I didn't know what time the meeting was and I suddenly didn't care as my head hit the pillow, I returned the answering smile Dimitri gave me before he began to kiss my neck and collarbone.

I knew this couldn't go far because he needed to go to the meeting; he needed to set Tasha straight. So I pulled away, pushing him back as I sat up, he looked at me confused and I could see in his eyes he was a little hurt.

"You need to go, we can finish this later." He sighed and nodded, knowing I was right. He stood and walked towards the door before stopping.

"Are you coming?" he asked but I was sure he already knew my answer.

"I can't I would cloud your judgement." I said before getting up off my bed and wrapping my arms around him, giving him a kiss that was full of so much love and passion. A single tear ran down my eye as I thought of this as a last kiss.

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what you decide." I said in his ear before opening the door and pushing him out.

I couldn't move from where I stood, I just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide. I slide down the door and hugged my knees to my chest as tears ran from my eyes. I loved him so much I would let him go if I had too; if what Tasha offers is what he wants then I will let him go and cherish the moments we spent together.


	9. Anger, Interigations and Presants

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Richelle Mead does!**

**Hey everyone! I know its been a while since i have updated and i am sorry, been slightly busy! hope you enjoy this chapter, i know most of you want a nice Tasha but you will hve to be patient with me, i have big plans! Review and Tell me what you think! **

Chapter 9

I knew Dimitri would be at Tasha's room by now and I suddenly had the urge to be there. I could feel Lissa was already there so I pulled myself into her head. She was in Tasha's room alright and from the angle she was sitting I would say she was on the bed. I could hear Lissa's thoughts and she was worried about me and all she wanted to do was be with me, to comfort me but she wanted to know Dimitri's answer.

The door opened and Dimitri walked in, he looked at Lissa briefly and smiled and the same to Christian who was sitting beside her. Tasha came in the door minutes after Dimitri, I don't know why she hadn't been in the room but she smiled when she saw them there.

"Where's Rose?" Tasha asked confused as she continued to look around the room but she couldn't see me. I hated that she wanted me there but I couldn't be, for her own safety and my sanity.

"She's not feeling well." Lissa and Dimitri said in unison, I laughed to myself knowing Lissa was pumping herself up to hurt Dimitri if he said yes to Tasha, but her thoughts seemed certain that he would say no. Christian reached over and placed his hand in hers and smiled. In that one look I could see how much he loved her and how much he cared.

"Ok, I really wanted her to be here but I guess if she's not well it can not be helped." Lissa clenched her fist as she prepared herself for what was next. Dimitri stayed standing as Tasha sat on the sofa. "Dimka, I have known you for many years and I know how much you care about guarding. You are one of the best guardians I know and that is why I demanded you were assigned to Christian but there hasn't been a threat against him since he returned to the academy three years ago. That is why I want you to become my personal guardian, there will be no strings attached; I just want you to guard me. Who better to protect me than a great friend?"

Her monologue was finally over and both Lissa and I could tell she was trying to butter him up, trying to get him to do it out of kindness. Dimitri looked over at Lissa and Christian and I saw him sigh.

"No, Thank you." He said his voice calm but determined.

"I am so glad that you..." Tasha obviously hadn't heard his answer as she began to thank him. She had been so sure that he would say yes but what she didn't think of is that he could say no. "No?" she asked her voice both sad and angered. "No?" she repeated as if she was trying to believe it. "W...Why?" And here came the tears. I knew she would spring the tears to make him feel guilty.

"I am assigned to Christian, just because there have not been any threats, doesn't mean there won't be. I want to be faithful to my charge and if that means turning down your offer than I am sorry." I knew he was doing this for me, the whole 'faithful' part was meant at me, he knew I was listening through Lissa.

"But I love you Dimka!" Tasha whined as another tear ran down her scared cheek, I could see Dimitri was starting to feel bad but I could also see he wasn't going to crack.

"But I do not love you. My love is held by another and I will not abandon them." Tasha looked at him confused as she tried to think of the person he loved, but I could see she couldn't. Her confusion soon turned to anger and curiosity. I wonder what she would do if she found out? Kill them?

"Who?" she asked, I saw Dimitri was contemplating telling her but I didn't know if we could trust her or what her reaction would be. I didn't know if the dream was anything to go by but I knew it was the reason I didn't want her to know.

"You don't know them!" Dimitri tried to hide it but his face was showing he was lying, he was never a good liar and it was what kept getting us caught.

"Now Dimka, tell the truth. You know you can't lie!" Damn, Tasha has seen through his lies too. I saw Dimitri sigh and once again look back at Lissa. I could see annoyance and desperation on his face but he soon calmed. One again he sighed before looking back at Tasha.

"I love Rose and she loves me back. I love her too much to just leave and I care for Christian, I do not want to leave either." Dimitri left me shocked. It was like he hadn't even heard what Lissa and I had said the other day about the dreams. I could see disgust on Tasha's face and I knew she was angry.

"You're in love with your student!" she shouted. I could see the anger as it rose in her as she stood.

I knew this was going to end badly for Dimitri, Tasha was probably hurt him or compel him and I had to be there to protect him. I pulled myself out of Lissa's head and opened my door, not caring that I had left it wide open, as I ran towards the guest housing. I was relieved that I was not stopped by anyone as I ran through the guest housing hallway.

Once I reached her room I didn't know what to do, should I just go in or should I kick the door down. I sighed as I turned the handle, letting myself in, peering around the corner of the door, to find Tasha pointing at Dimitri as she shouted.

"You would choose a seventeen year old whore who is using you for sex than come and be with me!" she shouted as she closed the distant, jabbing her finger at his chest.

"Roza is not a whore and we both love each other more than anything and nothing can break us apart!" Dimitri shouted back. I could feel his anger as I opened the door fully, Tasha's eyes caught mine and she turned to me.

"You! This is your entire fault!" Tasha began and Dimitri turned, noticing me he sighed. I knew he felt bad now for telling her because he knew what Tasha felt of me. But I could also see he was hoping she would understand, she was his friend after all.

"I told you how I felt about him and all this time you have been skewing him! I have treated you like my own daughter and this is how you repay me." She once again was giving out the guilt trip but I truly felt bad. I could see more tears as they ran down her cheeks. But the way she spoke to me made me feel less bad about it.

"I...I love him and I did not make him say no. It was his own decision, I would have let him go if that was what he wanted." I said, my voice was angered and I could hear fear. I was scared of what she might do and I was also scared for Dimitri.

"You love him." She let out a wicked laugh. "You have a crush. You are too young to know the meaning of true love. I, have love Dimka for many years so I know what true love is. You just want to break the rules and what better way to do It." she snarled at me, she was making me out to seem like the bad guy. "We all know your reputation, you're the school whore and every one knows it!" that stung, I had never had sex with Jesse or Ralf that was just a lie Mia made them tell. And if she thought of me as a daughter why would she say things like this to me.

"I am not a whore, I have given Dimitri my virginity and I would never change that, I love him and only him. If he doesn't love you in return then that is his decision and not mine. He has a mind of his own!" I can't believe I had just said that! Why did I? I was just so angry that she was being so cruel.

"The other day when I asked you why you were so happy, you lied to me, you all knew about this!" Tasha said turning to Christian and Lissa, I didn't want her to get them involved in this.

"They did it because I asked them. I didn't want to hurt your feelings and when you told us you were going to ask him to be your guardian...I...I didn't want to hurt your feelings." She laughed.

"So you lied to me. I would have rather known the truth before I was made to look like a fool in front of you all. You all knew how I felt yet you also knew how he felt." I hadn't noticed that Tasha had been etching towards me, it wasn't until I felt a hand come in contact with my face that I realised how close she was. The slap had so much force that it knocked me to the floor, I looked up to see Lissa had stood but was being held back by Christian and Dimitri was crouched by my side. While Tasha was looking at me in disgust.

"You bitch!" I screamed as my face began to sting. My hand clutched my cheek and I so wanted to get her back, no forget that I wanted to kill the bitch.

I stood and started towards her when I felt Dimitri's strong arms wrap around me pulling me back so I wouldn't hurt her. I knew he was stopping me so I wouldn't do anything I could regret later but I wanted to let my anger out for what she had done and said.

"Roza, Don't!" he whispered in my ear, I sighed and stopped. More tears ran down my chest as I turned and began to cry into Dimitri's chest.

"She is just a child and a whip, she will never make a good guardian if she cry's when she gets hurt." I felt more anger rise in Dimitri and I knew how angry Tasha was but that doesn't mean she could be cruel to both of us. I hated that I was crying but I couldn't help it, it wasn't because I was hurt it was because I was angry and hurt, why was she being so nasty?

"I love Rose and I am sorry that you don't accept that but I do, more than anything. I'm sorry." Dimitri said turning with me still in his arms as he pulled me out the door and out of the guest housing.

The fresh air was refreshing on my face and the coldness began to bite at my sore cheek but I ignored it. We continued to walk towards my room, Dimitri didn't let go of me until we reached my room. We sat on my bed in silence, I didn't know what to say and I knew Dimitri didn't either.

"Dimitri I..." I turned to face him and saw he was watching me, I could see he was hurting, Tasha was his friend and it hurt that she didn't except us. I couldn't finish my sentence, I just froze. He gently brushed his fingers to my check before he cupped it in his hand and pressed his lips to mine.

A tear ran down my cheek, I loved him so much and I hate to see him upset.

"I'm sorry!" I said as more tears ran down my cheeks, I truly was sorry because I never wanted it to turn into a fight; I thought Tasha wouldn't act like that. I thought that her more than anyone would be happy for us, like she said I was like a daughter to her.

"It's not your fault, we knew there would be people who wouldn't except our relationship, it just hurts that Tasha is one of them." I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling myself close to his chest as his arms wrapped around me.

"You didn't have to stay because of me, you could have taken her offer!" I knew he should of, think of how much of an opportunity it was but he stayed for me. I couldn't help but feel guilty that I have now broken up Dimitri and Tasha's friendship. All over Love!

"I know I didn't but I love you Rose, I could never leave you." Once again he pressed his soft lips to mine when the door opened. We both looked up to see Lissa who had worry plastered over her face.

"How fast can you run?" she asked, at first it sounded like a stupid question but once I heard her thoughts I sprung up from the bed.

"BITCH!" I snarled as I ran past Lissa and down the hall.

I was aware of Dimitri and Lissa behind me, she began to explain to him and once he understood what was going on he sped up his pace, running past me making it look effortless. I could see he wasn't even getting tired and I couldn't help but feel envious as I began to tire out. This is not the time to be ogling your boyfriend, I thought to myself. I continued to run, Lissa gasping for air behind me as I caught up with him. He stopped as we got to the guardian building; then he turned to me, still not out of breath like Lissa and me.

"Rose, Let me sort this!" he was wearing his guardian mask, I knew better than to argue with Dimitri but I couldn't help it.

"But Dimitri I..." I began but he cut me off.

"Rose, please, I can handle this better than you will." He looked around us and placed a quick kiss on my forehead before opening the door and heading towards Alberta's office.

I sighed, I wanted so much to be in there with him plus he is a rubbish liar so I had to be in there. I reached for the door handle but Liss grabbed my hand to stop me. I glared at her, the look usually scares her senseless but today she just returned the look. I sighed, I knew if I went in there it would only make it worse but I couldn't help but think.

It was then Tasha appeared, walking out of Alberta's office, a slight smirk on her face as she walked towards the door. She pushed it open and stopped once she saw me; I knew she was going to say something so I prepared myself with many replies.

"Rose, I hope Dimka accepts my offer after all he won't be able to stay here!" she smirked at me before walking off. I wanted so much to jump her, to kick her ass or rip out her dark hair. But I knew it would only make the situations worse and we couldn't have that.

I knew if I stood around any longer I would go insane, I was not the most patient person and knowing Dimitri could lose his job made me want to do everything I could to help him. But Alberta was his friend, one of the only guardian's I have seen him talk to the most, surly knowing our secret she would keep it to herself?

That was it for me; I lunged for the door, swung it open and ran towards Alberta's office. Knocking lightly on the door, I heard her tired voice and I entered. Dimitri was in the chair in front of her desk with a frustrated expression on his face and Alberta sitting in the chair behind the desk, looked annoyed for the interruption until she noticed it was me.

"Well, Miss Hathaway, I guess you've heard the accusation." I nodded in responses I didn't know for sure what I should say, I guessed Dimitri hadn't told her the truth because of his expression but I waited for her to give me a clue before I said the wrong thing.

"Guardian Belikov tells me that you and he are not in a relationship more than a teacher and student should be." I nodded again but I could see that she wanted words instead of nods.

"That is true, Guardian Belikov is a brilliant teacher but I wouldn't dream of taking it further than a teacher – student relationship. Not only is he older than me but it is forbidden." I hated what I was saying but I knew I had to for her to believe me. I saw Dimitri's face relax slowly as he saw Alberta was beginning to buy my lie.

"Rose, if you are in a relationship that is more than you are telling me, I would appreciate it if you do tell me. I understand if you are trying to protect Guardian Belikov and I know how great a guardian he is but he is also my friend. Miss Ozera came to me with this information out of anger. I can see how much of an influence Guardian Belikov has had on you since he has become your mentor and for that reason anything that is said in this room will stay between us."

I didn't know if I could trust her, I looked at Dimitri, my face was giving away nothing but as Dimitri looked at me I could see he was fighting with his decisions. When he looked back at Alberta I was surprised at what he said next.

"I trust you not to tell. Like you said we are friends and I do trust you but I know you will understand why we must lie." Alberta looked at him confused for a second but Dimitri's face stayed composed.

"Are you saying you are in a relationship?" Alberta asked. I held my breath seeing what Dimitri's answer would be, surely he wouldn't tell her. Would he?

"Yes, we are!" A cough escaped my lips; I couldn't believe he told her, how he knew she could be trusted. I could see she was surprise by his sudden change of story but I couldn't help but notice the faint smile on her lips.

"I can't say I did not expect it. But I would like to know who else knows and why Miss Ozera came to me with what she knew?" I sighed and sat in the chair next to Dimitri, I wondered what my mother would think of how well Alberta was taking this.

"Lissa, Christian and Adrian and Janine know about our relationship." I said before Dimitri could. Alberta seemed surprised when she heard my mothers name but didn't mention it and I saw confusion on Dimitri's when he heard Adrian's name; I guess I forgot to tell him.

"And Miss Ozera?" she prompted and I was glad Dimitri answered this one.

"Miss Ozera offered me an opportunity to become her personal guardian, I turned it down because I am already assigned to Mr Ozera, I believe him being younger and more vulnerable needs me more than she does." Alberta nodded but I could see she was still confused about how that has anything to do with our relationship and Dimitri saw this too so he continued.

"She told me she loves me but I told her how I could not return the feelings. She is a close friend of mine and I have known her for years, I trusted her but instead she became angry and hit Rose. Miss Ozera had said some cruel things to both us but I never thought she would go this far. I know she did this so I would lose my job here at the academy giving me no choice but to take her offer." Once again Alberta nodded, processing what Dimitri had just said.

"Are you saying you love Rose?" She asked but I knew already she knew his answer. Dimitri looked over at me and smiled, the love evident in his eyes.

"Yes, I am." Alberta nodded again and turned to me.

"And you Rose? Do you love Guardian Belikov?" I looked at his sparkling brown eyes and knew I couldn't say no.

"With all my heart!" I said smiling at him as we got lost in each others gaze. I heard Alberta sigh and that made us turn our attention back to her.

"I know I should say that I do not condone this relationship, but I can see how much you love each other and how much of an influence you have on each other, that I have to say I am happy for you both. But I also have to say that you have to be careful, if someone finds out then it could be worse than this. I suggest that you stay apart for a while, not like not speaking but no touching or anything else in public for a while. At least until Miss Ozera leaves or thinks that I have made you separate."

I could see what she was saying and I could see how it would work, I knew I could see Dimitri at night and at morning practises but during the day it will not happen. It would be a challenge but it would work, we would make it.

"Ok, But what do we do if Miss Ozera take this information higher than you?" I asked, knowing that even I couldn't talk Dimitri out of that one.

"Dimitri, Janine and I are some of the most respected guardian, we would say it was not true and they would believe us. Three is bigger than one and considering the Ozera family history there would be less influence on their side."

Ever since Christian's parents have become Stigori, the Moroi world has begun to shove them out of the royal circle. This is because the other royal's believe they are a danger to their families because of his stigori parents that have threatened to awaken him and that he might awaken himself to be with them. They do not want a family of ticking time bombs in the court or least of all king.

"I just wanted to check." I smiled at her before standing and making my way towards the door, vaguely aware of Dimitri behind me. "Thank you, for everything!" I said to Alberta before I opened the door, my voice was full of sincere thanks, and I just hope we can trust her. Dimitri has already lost one friend he does not need to loose another.

Dimitri and I continued out of the guardian building in silence, I was surprised at how well it actually went, I was still trying to processes what she said. Lissa jump up from the steps as she heard the door open behind her, I could feel through the bond how anxious she was to know what was said.

"Well?" she asked as we had reached her. I smiled and I felt her feelings suddenly lighten.

"Alberta knows but everything's fine, as far as Tasha is concerned we are no longer a couple." She nodded at what I said; I could tell she understood that I was telling her that this is how things had to be for now.

"Is Alberta going to say anything?" Before I could answer her, Dimitri shook his head.

"Alberta is my friend and I trust her." Lissa just nodded in responses and we began to make our way back towards the Moroi dorms. It was past curfew so Dimitri escorted us, taking Lissa back before me.

It wasn't until we got to my door that I didn't want Dimitri to leave, I wanted nothing more than to sleep, wrapped in his warm arms but I knew from now on this could not be. I smiled at him as he did back before looking around. He stepped in to my room and closed the door behind him, kissing me intensely. I knew it would only be a kiss but I couldn't help but want more and both of our bodies were giving us away.

I pulled away to breath, both of us were breathing heavily but we couldn't resist kissing each other again. This time my arms wound around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. I once again was the one to pull away.

"Dimitri we cant, not tonight!" I hated saying it but we both knew we couldn't. Tasha would find any opportunity to catch us, especially by now if she has found out that Alberta has told us to separate. Dimitri realised this too.

"This is going to be so hard!" he wined like a child. I had to laugh; I have never seen him like this before, all pouty and sad.

"I know but we have too, Tasha will leave in a few days and then we can go back to sneaking around." Dimitri smiled as I said sneaking around and he brought his lips back to mine, at first I responded but then I pushed him back knowing I would get carried away. He sighed once again but I saw his eyes were showing understanding.

"I guess now is not a good time to give you your Christmas present?" Christmas present? How had he managed to get me a Christmas present? I rolled my eyes and smiled knowing I too had gotten him a present on our little trip to the mall.

"If you want to give me a present you can, but I hope you are talking about the type of present you can wrap?" he laughed and pulled out a small blue box which was wrapped with a white ribbon and a bow. I smiled at how pretty just the velvet box was and I couldn't wait to see what was inside.

"It's just a little something I saw and thought of you!" he said handing me the small box. I took it willingly and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards my bed where we sat.

I slowly untied the ribbon and placed it on my bedside table. I hesitated before slowly flipping the lid open and my heart fluttered as I saw the small gold bracelet that was set with small hearts that had small diamonds placed in the centre.

"Oh, Dimitri its beautiful." I said launching myself at him, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him passionately on the lips. I loved him so so much. Dimitri laughed and pushed me away, reaching for the box and taking out the delicate bracelet. His hands were as usual warm against my skin as he stretched out my arm and clasped the bracelet around my wrist. It looked beautiful against my slightly tanned skin and the diamonds made the hearts glisten like the moon.

"Now you have a little bit of me where ever you go!" he said and I couldn't help but kiss him again. It made me feel silly for what I had gotten him; I now wish I had spent more on his present.

"Now, I did get you something that I knew you would like but now it seems a little silly compared to this." I said getting up and going to my wardrobe, I knew he would never have looked there if he had been snooping to see if I have bought him one, but I knew he wasn't like that anyway.

"I already have you, what more can you give me?" I shook my head at his lovey dovey remark; of course he was just trying to make me feel better.

I pulled out the small present bag from behind a pile of shoes and walked back to the bed, I handed him the bag and tried my hardest not to laugh. Dimitri opened the bag and peered in curiously, I was surprised when he laughed.

"Just want I needed." He said as he pulled out a new western novel, at least this one wasn't battered. I had noticed it when we went shopping with Victor and I had to get it, I knew it was right up his street and by the look of his face he was happy. He pulled me on the bed from my standing position and kissed me fiercely.

I knew we shouldn't but it wasn't long before the kiss heated up, becoming more passionate as we began to tangle our bodies together. It had been such a long day that I was glad to have a moment of true happiness to end the day and at this moment I didn't care if we go caught.


	10. Acts, Attacks and Christmas Balls

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Richelle Mead does! **

**Two chapters in one day arn't you lucky! Keep up with the reviews! **

Chapter 10

The darkness of my dreams turned into a beautiful ballroom, there was ribbon hanging from the walls and a glistening disco ball hanging from the ceiling. The room was empty apart from me and a dark shadow that sat in the chair in front of me. I didn't have to ask them who they were as it could only be one.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" I asked annoyed, I was so not in the mood for his idiotness today, well not any day really.

"I heard what happened and I wanted to check you were alright." He stood and made his way towards me, he was dressed in a black suit and I must admit he scrubbed up good. I looked down at myself and noticed I too was dressed up; I wore a ruby red dress that swiped across the floor and hugged my curves perfectly.

"Well, thank you for caring and yes I am fine." I knew by his eyes that he really cared about me and I could also see the hurt as he remembered I was taken by another. "Was there anything else you wanted?" I didn't want to sound annoyed or angered but that was how it came out.

"Well, little Dhampir, I brought you here to ask you if I could escort you to the Christmas ball." Of course he wanted too. I didn't want to say no and hurt his feelings and at the end of the day I didn't have anyone to go with as I can't go with Dimitri.

"Sure, but no strings attached." I warned him as I flashed him a genuine grin.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't want to get on the bad side of Belikov, god knows what he would do." I let out a small laugh; I would hate to think what Dimitri was capable of when he put his anger into it. After all you should never piss off a Russian.

"But please remember that Dimitri and I are pretending to be separated for Tasha's sake, so that is no excuse to make a move on me!" he laughed and bowed.

"See you soon, Little Dhampir!" he said before the background dissolved, taking me back to the dark nothingness of before, I could feel myself waking up and slowly opened my eyes to the darkness of my room.

Once again I woke to an empty bed, I hated that Dimitri had to leave but I knew it was for the best. I couldn't be assed to do anything today, sure it was Christmas day but that didn't mean I had to get out of bed. I knew I had the ball later but I had no idea what I would wear.

I sighed and decided to go for a walk, as I made my bed I found another not from Dimitri, oh how I loved them.

_My Darling Roza,_

_I hate that I can not be there for when you wake up but I know you understand. I hope your day is good because I know I will be missing you. Remember that Tasha thinks we are separated so we have to act like it for a while but she leaves in a few days so it won't be long. _

_I will see you later._

_With all my love,_

_Comrade_

I smiled as I held the note, I know he doesn't particularly like the nickname comrade but in his notes I know he uses it, just in case someone like Tasha found them. I placed it under my pillow where the other one still laid.

I walked to my closet and pulled on some trackies and a hooded, pulling my hair into a ponytail and heading out my slow walk. It was cold but I didn't care, in fact it was refreshing. I was surprise that I didn't see one guardian as I walked around the school, until I saw Dimitri of course.

I should have known it would have been him to notice me, he towards me and them stopped, looking over my shoulder. I turned at saw Tasha, walking briskly across the grounds, it was obvious she saw us by the curious facial expression. Dimitri gave me a quick smile before coming up to me.

"Miss Hathaway, What are you doing out here?" he was in full guardian mode and I knew it was for Tasha's sake. I smiled cheekily at him, knowing Tasha couldn't see it, but kept my voice composed.

"I wanted some fresh air Guardian Belikov, it was too hot in my room." I tried to hold back the laugh that threatened to escape my lips and I could see by the glint in his eye he caught on to the innuendo.

"Well, Maybe you should open a window once you get back to your room!" he said, his voice forceful, by now Tasha had made her way pasted us a cruel smirk on her face.

"I will, Guardian Belikov, have a good morning." I said before turning and making my way towards the novice dorms. I hadn't got into my room by the time my mobile buzzed.

I'm sorry, I love you!

I smiled at the text from Dimitri and pushed my door open, quickly typing back a reply.

Back at you Comrade! X

I replied, as I looked up from my phone I notice Lissa sitting on my bed. She was smiling at me as she read through my notes from Dimitri, if it was anyone else I would have flipped.

"These are so sweet!" she said as I sat next to her and she handed me the notes. I shoved them back under the pillow and gazed at the box that was on my desk.

"Where did that come from?" I asked standing and walking towards it. It was a black box decorated with a white bow and from the size of it, it held clothes. Lissa shrugged.

I don't know? It was there when I came in, it has an envelope." She said as she stood and come over to stand next to me. I hesitated to pick up the envelope so an inpatient Lissa picked it up and began to read it to me.

"To Rose, I know it is Christmas and I saw this and thought of you. Hope you like it, Mum." Mum? My mother had brought me a present. I was so shocked that I was speechless.

I slowly pulled the ribbon away and lifted the black lid. The dress inside was black with beads on the bodice. Once I pulled it out of the box I gasped. It was beautiful. It was a long dress that would drag behind me on the floor, the bodice was all beaded with a swirly design and the dress hugged my curves perfectly.

"Wow, Rose this dress is perfect!" Lissa said as she ran her hands over the bodice of it. I sighed I knew this was the reaction to my long speech I had given her a while ago now, back in the gym.

"It's beautiful; I'll wear it to the ball tonight." I told her as I placed it gently in the box. She smiled and took her place back on the bed. I had nothing else to say and to be honest I just wanted to sleep.

"Who are you going with?" She asked, I didn't know whether to tell her or not, but everyone would soon find out.

"Adrian!" I saw her face drop. I knew he was getting close to Natalie who by the way was not hiding her feelings towards him; I would say she was advertising them more than anything. And it's not like Adrian asked me just to get me into bed, although I'm sure he thought about it, but he did it because he didn't want me to go on my own.

"What about Natalie?" Of course Lissa was thinking about her poor cousin and how she would take the news.

"I have no idea, I'll leave that to Adrian." and I was sure I would. I wasn't going to get into a fight because of his silly crush on me and his suddenly changed attitude. "I just hope he's sober for once!" but I knew the chances were unlikely.

We didn't say anymore as we made out way to lunch, I hadn't realised how late I had actually laid in. Everyone was so excited about the ball tonight but frankly I couldn't give a crap, I just wished I could go with Dimitri. Adrian seemed happy about taking me but I couldn't help but let my gaze wonder over to where Dimitri stood by the wall with the other guardians.

"Rose? Did you hear me?" I snapped out of my gaze and looked back at Adrian who was now waving his hand in my face.

"What?" I asked, watching Adrian as he turns his head to where I had been gazing.

"Oh, come on Little Dhampir, at least seem like you were listening!" he moaned and I laughed. I tried to remember the last thing he said.

"I'm wearing a dress my mum gave me, its black." I answered, we had been talking about the colours we were wearing tonight, and Adrian was going to wear a black tie to match my dress.

"See it wasn't that hard!" Christian joined in with his snarky comments, oh how sometimes I wish I could hit him. Lissa laughed and looked at Adrian.

"The dress is gorgeous; I have never seen one like it!" Lissa smiled and through the bond I could feel her excitement. I couldn't help but feel slightly excited at wearing the dress but I would have preferred going with some one I actually want to go with.

"I can't wait to see you in it! Or out of it! Whatever I can do to satisfy you for Belikov." Adrian teased, I gently whacked him on the arm as he and Christian laughed. My stomach began to turn at the thought of sleeping with Adrian, I let out a shiver.

"I am very satisfied thank you very much. So all you have to do is escort me and dance with me. Can you manage that sir or would you need help? Lissa, Christian and I laughed, I loved teasing Adrian because it was funny, he didn't take crap from anyone and he loved to flirt, making joking with him a lot easier.

"I'll love your help anytime!" I just rolled my eyes and looked back over towards Dimitri one last time before standing.

"I'll see you later. Seven right?" Adrian nodded as Lissa stood and we both made our way to my room.

I knew we had a few hours before we need to leave for the ball but us girls need time to pretty ourselves up. I had a shower, getting the smell of Dimitri's aftershave off my body and washing my hair thoroughly.

One I had finished I blow dried my hair before sitting for an hour or two while Lissa made my lose curls tight before putting them up in this weird ponytail style. I really wish I knew how she does it because it looks utterly amazing. Then for the make up. All the while Lissa too was rushing about to get ready.

Once we had finished getting ready it was nearly time to go, we had spent most of the time on our hair, its amazing how time flies. We made our way to the hall and met everyone outside, the guys all looked handsome in their suits, even Adrian who was sober and not stinking of cigarettes. I wonder how long that would last.

I had to laugh at his wide eyed expression as I appreciated him, I knew if he had his way he would take me to him room then. He held out his arm and I linked mine with his, plastering a smile across my face.

Dimitri and Alberta were at the door, I knew they were on clothing duty, anyone wearing anything that wasn't inappropriate would not be allowed in. I revelled in Dimitri's shocked expression, I could see the lust and desire in his eyes and I so wished I was with him now. Alberta noticed his staring and elbowed him in the side, making me giggle under my breath. I flashed Dimitri a smouldering smile that told him to wait till later. He obviously got the message as his eyebrows raised slightly with surprise.

As we stood into the hall it looked completely different to how it had been at lunch. It wasn't as elegant as the hall in my dream with Adrian but it still looked good. Blue ribbon hung from the wall and there were round tables around the edge of the room, all covered with white table clothes and had wooden cushioned chairs. It was such an improvement. People were already dancing in the middle of the room and I spotted Eddie, Mason and the girls sitting at one of the tables in a far corner.

Adrian continued with me as we made our way towards their table. Natalie had obviously found her rebound in Eddie but I hope she wasn't going to hurt his feelings, he was a nice guy. Again I was met by wide eyed glances from Mason, what was with these boys tonight.

"Wow Rose, you look amazing!" Mia said before Mason could, I could see pure jealousy in her eyes as she stared back at me.

I smiled back at her and sat next to Adrian as Lissa and Christian walked over and sat next to us. The music was calming and slow, I never expected Adrian to be the dancing type but he stood after a while and reached for my hand.

"Will you do me the honour?" he asked in his royal tone, I laughed but stood and took his hand. As we made our way towards the dance floor, I noticed Dimitri watching us; I could see the jealousy in his eyes so I flashed him a brilliant smile, making him smile back. I could see it made him feel better but I could still see the jealousy.

I took Adrian's hand as he wound his arm around my waist as we began to sway. We had been her for an hour and I was bored, and now that I was dancing I was getting even more bored. We continued to dance for two more songs, being joined by Lissa and Christian but then I was tired and resumed to my seat.

I felt bad for Natalie for not getting to come with Adrian so I suggested she danced with him while I dance with Eddie. It felt happy to do this for Eddie, I didn't want him to feel left out if I suggested Natalie danced with Adrian. I could see they were having a good time and I could see Eddie seemed happy too.

After another hour passed I decided I would do no more dancing, my feet ached in my heals and I was trying my hardest to stay awake. I watched at Lissa, Christian, Mia and Mason whirled around the dance floor and before I knew it, it was half ten. It was a relief to be able to leave without someone moaning because it was too early.

Adrian bowed to me like he had in the dream and kissed my hand. I swatted his arm playfully and thanked him for a great night; I had been better than I thought it would be and to my astonishment he had stayed sober for the whole evening.

It was a relief to finally get to my room, I didn't even bother to get out of my dress, and I just flopped onto my bed. I sprung up off the bed when the door knocked, knowing it would be Dimitri and I was so glad it was. Once I had let him in, I wrapped my arms tightly around him, never wanting to let go. After I eventually let go of him I saw him gaze at my dress.

"See something you like comrade?" I asked teasingly, I loved the look of desire he wore when he looked back at my face.

"Roza, you look stunning." I smiled and pressed my lips to his, not letting go as my arms wrapped around his neck as his arms circled my waist, pulling me closer to his muscular body. I knew what he wanted and it was exactly the same as what I wanted, but I couldn't help but tease him.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted comrade?" I continued to tease as he pulled me towards the bed, lowering me down gently as he hovered over me.

"I could think of a few things!" he teased back as he began to place gentle kisses along my neck and across my collar bone. I loved him so much I was glad I still had him, still had brilliant moments like these.

It wasn't long before his hands found the zip to my dress, I revelled in how his soft hands moved along my skin, and I could help but love him more with every touch. Apart from the slight hiccups with Tasha my Christmas turned out better than I expected.

I was surprised to wake and find Dimitri asleep in my bed, he looked as beautiful as an angel and I couldn't disturb him. I just laid there, gazing at his beautiful face, what had I done to deserve something so special and amazing. I gently stroked my fingers over his features, carefully trying not to wake him until I heard a scream. Dimitri heard it too as he woke startled, he automatically looked at me worried.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I sprung out of bed and ran to the window, pulling the curtains aside to see people in crowds covering the school grounds.

"I'm fine but its stigori!" I said my voice full of worry. "You have to go to Christian, you're his guardian!" I told him as I threw his clothes towards him in a hurry.

"I'm not leaving you." Of course he wouldn't! I sighed and climbed onto the bed, kissing him dearly before grabbing his t-shirt of out his hands and pulling it over his head.

"I can take care of myself, but Christian needs you. I promise I will be fine!" I said, I was contemplating on whether I had to dress him and drag him there myself but he pulled on his trousers before turning to kiss me.

"Ring me if anything happens, stay in here, I couldn't bear if anything happens to you!" his voice was full of worry, I was more worried about him than myself, he would be the one in more danger.

I pressed my lips once more to his as I ushered him out the door. I quickly checked the bond and could sense that Lissa was scared and worried. I couldn't leave her like that so I pulled on my trackies and a top and made my way carefully towards the Moroi dorms. I was surprised that I was able to get there without even being seen or attacked.

I didn't bother knocking on Lissa's door as she would know it was me, I entered to find her curled up on the bed with Christian's arms wrapped around her comfortingly. I knew Dimitri was on his way to Christian's room and I knew he would panic if he found his room empty so I quickly texted him to tell him.

It wasn't even five minutes when Dimitri opened the door, his eyes surprised to see me but then again he should have known. He didn't say anything just came over and stood with me an arm around my waist.

I hated that we were just standing around waiting; I know Lissa was the last Dragomir and Christian being an Ozera made them more of a threat but surely just standing here was silly.

"What do we do know?" I asked Dimitri eventually, we were now sitting on the floor, wrapped in each others arms like Christian and Lissa.

"We wait, if there is an attack in here there is us two to protect them." I knew I will soon be Lissa's guardian and I knew I would protect her no matter what, but I have to admit that I am scared.

"So we wait?" I asked placing my head on his shoulder exhausted.

"We wait." He replied and I so wanted to blow a fuse about how stupid it was, just to wait around for a threat but I knew the other guardian's were working hard to make sure it we were safe.

"I'm sorry!" I said, I wanted to apologise for going against what he told me to do. He looked at me confused but I saw understanding and the hint of anger as it washed over his eyes.

"I understand that you had to be here for Lissa and if you hadn't told me where Christian was I would probably still be looking like a maniac. But if something had happened to you...I wouldn't be able to handle that," I felt the same for him; I am so scared at the thought of him coming facing stigori and coming back badly battered or even worse. I couldn't even think about him being awakened.

"Calm down Romeo nothings going to happen to me. Even if something did, I wouldn't want you to do anything stupid or I promise you I would haunt you." I was making a joke out of a situation that was far from a joke. Dimitri flashed me a smile before he returned to his serious face.

"I mean it Roza, I couldn't live without you. Just next time, tell me what you were planning to do, at least then I could know you're safe." He was so sweet; I couldn't help but reach up and press my lips to his; it wasn't for long as we were with Lissa and Christian but it was still a kiss. Dimitri's mobile buzzed and we all turned to him curiously.

"Dimitri, is everything alright?" I asked after he read the text. I had a bad feeling in my stomach and I didn't like the look on Dimitri's face.

"It's Tasha. They took her!"

**Cliffhanger! **

**Hey everyone! **

**Just to let you know there is a poll on my page for what happens next to Tasha? i would like to know what you would like. **

**Plus i am now an active beta reader and i am more than willing to help, just check out my beta page! **


	11. Goodbyes and Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Richelle mead does!**

**Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews. I know this chapter is a bit boring but i have reasons for this chapter. I will try to get another chapter on soon. Don't forget i have as poll on mt page where you can help me decide what happens next to tasha? **

Chapter 11

"They what?" Christian growled from the bed, Lissa looked up in alarm, she had drifted off and we left her to it so she didn't worry. As we all looked at Christian we could see the anger rise as hit turned his face red, Tasha was his only family left and I hated that this hurt him. We may not get on but he is like the brother I never had.

"The Stigori attacked her, she put up a fight with her magic but it drained her, then they took her and disappeared." Dimitri stood and I knew he would have to meet up with Alberta and the others.

"Did they recognise them? The stigori?" we all knew what he was thinking; he thought it was his parents but by the look of his face it wasn't.

"No, these were new." Dimitri answered before kissing my forehead and walking towards the door.

"I'll be back, stay here because we're still on lock down. Rose, my phones on so ring me if there is any trouble." I nodded and watched him slip out the door. I turned back to face Christian and I could see the anger on his face.

I knew this was my fault. She asked Dimitri to be her guardian and he turned her down. Now she has been kidnapped by them all because she didn't a guardian. I couldn't help but think how weird that was, her being kidnapped straight after Dimitri had refused her offer, and it seems a bit sussed.

I know I shouldn't think like that but I could see how much she loved Dimitri and how desperate she was. If there was any chance of her getting Dimitri to be her knight in shining armour, I'm positive she would take it. Or was this another guilt trip, to make Dimitri feel bad that she got kidnapped and then when she miraculously reappears unharmed, beg him to become her guardian.

I sighed in frustration, I knew Tasha so well that it feels hard to think of her that way but I couldn't ignore the facts.

I hadn't realised how long it had been when I woke startled, Christian was shaking me, calling my name. I looked around as I rubbed my eyes, I was still on the floor, and Dimitri had still not come back. Lissa was no longer in the room either and Christian was watching me oddly.

"You have a text!" he said handing me my phone that had been on the floor next to me. I look it from him and flipped it open; it was a text from Dimitri.

I'm fine, no longer in lock down, see you after shift. D x

I sighed and looked back at Christian who was now sitting on the bed; there was still no sign of Lissa.

"How's Belikov?" Christian asked I smiled and stood up; my legs were stiff so I decided I would go for a walk.

"He's fine, where's Lissa?" I asked as I headed towards the door.

"Showers." I smiled and turned back to him. I suddenly wrapped my arms around him, I felt sorry for him; Tasha was his only family left.

"I'm sorry about Tasha but everything will be fine!" I said before letting go and turning back towards the door. "Tell Liss I went for a walk." I said as I stepped out the door and making my way towards my dorm.

I changed out of my sticky clothes and left my dorm to start my walk. I didn't plan on a long walk, just once around campus. As soon as I was out side I could see the damage caused by the stigori, if someone didn't know they would once they saw the grounds. Many guardians were tiding up; they gave me glances but didn't say anything. I noticed Alberta among them and she came over to me, I liked Alberta but it was just weird to think she too was keeping Dimitri and my secret.

"Rose, What are you doing out here?" she seemed surprised but that could only be expected seeing everyone else was staying in there rooms, especially royals.

"I need a walk, sleeping on Lissa's floor isn't the bed nights sleep I've had." She laughed and I could see the smile was genuine. She as well as Dimitri and Kirova knew how close we were and about the bond so she had no reason to question why.

"I can guess not." She said keeping the smile on her face, I can see she considered me as a friend now and I guess I did her.

"Did anyone get hurt?" I knew I shouldn't ask but I was curious, she probably already knew that Dimitri was with me, Lissa and Christian but I wanted to know if anyone else got hurt.

"No, a few cuts and bruises among guardians but that's it." I smiled; I would hate to think that anyone got hurt.

"And Tasha?" My face fell, no matter what she did or how cruel she had been, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, no one deserved that. I could see that Alberta was on the same track of thoughts I was.

"There are guardians out looking but I doubt that they will find her, I think it's best if we prepare for the worst." I nodded and then looked back at the clean up; if Tasha had set this up to get Dimitri, I wouldn't hold back to drive a stake thought her heart myself.

"Is my mother still here?" I was curious; I needed to thank her for the amazing dress that was still lying on my bedroom floor. I smiled as I remembered Dimitri's reaction as he first saw me in it.

"She's in the guardian building finishing off paper work, she is leaving tonight." I sighed, as much as my mother and I not get on, it will be sad to see her go. I know after a few years of not seeing her, my anger would rise in me again and I would begin to hate her for not visiting but I still loved her.

"I think I'll go and see her. Thanks Alberta." I smiled back at her as she nodded and I turned to make my way towards the guardian building.

I pulled open the door and made my way towards Alberta's office; I know she would work in private so where better. I pushed the door open slightly to find auburn curls covering her face as she looked at the paper on the desk. I knocked on the door and her head sprung up, a smile crossed her face as she saw me.

"Thanks for the dress." I said pushing the door wide enough for me to step through; I took a sit in the chair in front of the desk and watched as she moved the papers.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled but suddenly had nothing else to say. I began to rack my brains for something to say.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" I asked, I knew that her charge Lord Szelzky had daughters here so he came to visit but he never stayed long.

"Yes, But I will come back on my day off to visit you. We have bonded and I don't want to ruin that." Wow, I can't believe my mother had just said that, I decided not to mention it.

"Thanks, I'll like that." She nodded and then glanced at the clock.

"I have to go and pack." I smiled and stood, I should have known that it wouldn't have lasted long.

"Thanks again." I said as we both headed for the door. She had her papers in her hand and a huge smile on her face.

"Anytime. Say bye to Dimitri for me." I laughed, Dimitri would probably be glad to see my mother leave; after all he is scared of her.

The rest of the week became boring, Dimitri had to work more shifts as everyone was still on high alert so I hardly ever saw him. I spent a lot of time with Lissa and Christian, the further on the week went, the more worried Christian got. It pained me to see him like that; he was like my brother and to see the hurt in his eyes stung.

Lissa seemed to be alright, she wouldn't leave Christian's side making sure he was never alone. I could see how much they loved each other and it reminded me so much of Dimitri and I, how he would never need me if I need him.

Thinking of Dimitri, I had a practise, as the Christmas week is over we are back to normal practise although classes don't start until January.

I walked into the gym there Dimitri was, lying on the sparing mats with a book in his hand. It was just like old times and I had missed him so much. I couldn't help but run up to him and press my lips to his, of course he didn't complain as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. Oh, how I have miss him.

"I've missed you so much!" he whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer and began to kiss my cheek, my lips, my neck. I couldn't hold back the groan of pleasure as it escaped my lips but it only made him kiss me more.

"I've missed you too, I hate that you had to do extra shifts!" I kissed him again, pushing myself closer to him. At this moment I couldn't careless that we had a lesson but I knew that there was a ninety percent chance someone will interrupt us. I sighed and pulled away slightly, still wrapped in his arms.

"How about we skip the run and go straight to sparring?" I knew that it wasn't an option. I only wanted to do sparring so much was so I could feel his body against mine. I could see he knew this as a cheeky grin pulled across his face.

"No chance. Today we make it a race." That made me feel better, I had made a huge improvement with my running, and I was nearly as good as Dimitri. Once again my competitive nature took over and I began to pull him towards the track.

"I'm so going to win!" he teased as we stood next to each other on the track. I laughed and took my ready position.

"If I win you have to give me your book for a week." I teased knowing he couldn't live without his book. I saw a teasing smile cross his face.

"Fine, If I win no phone for a week." My face was no longer in the teasing smile it had been, without my phone Lissa would die. I have the bond to check on her but she didn't have that luxury. I scowled at him for a minute then I shook his out stretched hand.

"Deal. Ready Set..." I was ready for him to say go, I wanted to win this so badly.

"Go!" he said sprinting off with me close on his heels. It wasn't long before I caught up with him but I knew I was starting to wear out already. We agreed to do three laps which didn't seem a lot but killed.

I was so close to the end, Dimitri next to me with a cheeky grin on his face. All of a sudden I tripped over my own foot, crashing to the floor and taking Dimitri out with me. I felt a bit winded as his body crushed into mine but I didn't mind.

As soon as Dimitri realised what had happened he pushed out his arms taking some of his weight of me, but I just pulled him back to me. I could feel every inch of his body against mine and I loved it, I pushed my hips to his and I heard him groans softly before crushing his lips to mine. This kiss was full of love and desire, I wanted too much to be one with him but I knew we couldn't, not at the moment, yet I still pulled his body closer to mine.

A cough came from behind us and we automatically separated, sitting quite away from each other as we regain control. We were out on the track, in public. I widened my eyes in shock, anyone could have caught us and I dreaded turning around to find out who the unlucky person was.

Once I finally plucked up the courage I saw Alberta, she stood there with an amused smile on her face. I blushed and I heard Dimitri burst into laughter, how could he find this funny?

"Well, I could have done without seeing that." Alberta joked. "At least I know why your rooms always empty Belikov." Once again Dimitri laughed along with Alberta, I felt my blush grow deeper.

"So why you here?" Dimitri asked after he had finally finished laughing. I was just glad it had been Alberta who caught us and no one else. Kirova would have been hard to persuade.

"I have a surprise for you Belikov. I had nothing to do with it though." A surprise for Dimitri that I didn't know about. I looked at Alberta puzzled but she didn't say anything. I knew it wasn't his birthday and I knew hated surprises and by the worried look on Alberta's face I guessed she did too. "Come on them!" she said looking at both of us with her guardian mask on.

We sprung up from the grass and followed her, we made our way towards the guest housing and I wondered why she had led us here. I looked at my appearance, if I was going to meet someone I would rather do it when I didn't have grass stains on the ass of my trackies.

Alberta knocked on the door of one of the rooms and I heard some one speaking in Russian, I turned to look at Dimitri who returned my curious look.

The door opened to reveal a short woman and by the look of her I would say she was Dimitri's mother, but she was in Russia. Her face lit up as she saw him and wrapped her arms around him, crushing him to her chest.

"Dimka, I have been waiting!" she said as she pulled back from him and smiled lovingly as she looked at his face. I smiled as I saw the dopey grin on his face, I knew how much he missed his family and I knew this would make him feel so happy.

"Mama, I have missed you!" I knew he was only speaking in English for my sake and I appreciated it as I never knew what he was saying in Russian. I had asked him to teach me some but of course he wouldn't.

"Come in dear." She said to him as he followed her in pulling me with him. I heard Alberta laugh and disappear before I had entered the room.

I saw an older lady with grey hair sitting on the sofa, bouncing a small boy on her lap. The small boy's little face lit up as he saw Dimitri and he jumped down from his grandmother's lap and ran towards us.

"Uncle Dimka!" he cried before jumping into Dimitri's arms. The small boy looked like a mini Dimitri and he looked so sweet, no need to ask to see Dimitri's baby pictures.

"Hey Paul." Dimitri said as he lifted Paul up and pulled him close to his chest, tickling him slightly. I had to laugh at how the little boy squirmed in Dimitri's arms; he was a natural with kids.

I noticed the older lady look at me curiously and then she smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. Dimitri pulled me towards the sofa with Paul still bouncing in his arms.

"So Dimka, Whose this?" His mother said also smiling at me; Dimitri turned to look at me and smiled before looking back at her.

"This is Rose." I could hear the love in his voice and from his mother's face she did too.

"Rose, I am Olena, you've probably guessed that I'm Dimka's mother." I nodded and I realised I could stop smiling, they were so nice.

"And this is my grandmother Yeva. And this bundle of energy is Paul, my nephew." Dimitri said gesturing to the old lady and tickling Paul as he mentioned his name.

"It's very nice to meet you all." I said surprised how polite I sounded, I really wanted them to like me and after all they are his family.

"And you." Yeva said to me with a huge smile, it was like she already knew we were a couple.

"Dimka, how do you know Rose?" Olena asked I could see curiosity on her face; she had obviously taken my age into account and the way Dimitri looks at me.

"She is my student and my love." I was so shocked that he would just come straight out with it but then again I know how close to his family he is. I saw a confused expression come over Olena's face but Yeva's stayed with a smile.

"Your student?" oh no, here we go. I was so prepared for the 'this is inappropriate' speech we had received from my mother but instead she simply smiled.

"Well, I see you are happy. I didn't know you were teaching anyone Dimka?" I was surprised by that, surely Dimitri had spoken to his family over Christmas.

"It must have slipped my mind, Rose wasn't doing so well in combat class so I was assigned as her mentor." He explained. I can guess how being my mentor could slip his mind when we were doing non mentor things.

"I can nearly whip his but now, can't I comrade?" I teased flashing him a cheeky smile. He simply rolled his eyes at me and looked back down to Paul, who was tugging at Dimitri's shirt.

"Uncle Dimka is Rose your girlfriend?" he asked in his high sweet voice. Paul turned to look at me with a huge smile on his face that reminded me even more of Dimitri; I couldn't help but return it. Dimitri let out a small laugh.

"Yes she is." He said and Paul reached out of Dimitri's arms and gave me a hug.

"Does that mean I can call her Auntie?" I laughed and looked at Dimitri whose grin was bigger than Paul's.

"I don't mind!" I said returning Pauls hug. I couldn't resist that little face, he bounced in my arms before dropping down and running towards Olena, who willingly took him in her arms.

"So why are you here and not in Russia?" he asked them after a moment of silence. I too wanted to know the answer, I have never known of a guardian's family coming to stay but then again the only guardian's I know are my mother, Dimitri, Alberta and Stan. I was sure Stan had no family, he was just hatched somewhere.

"We wanted to see you for Christmas but we couldn't get a flight on time. But we're here now." Olena said, I looked over to Yeva and noticed she didn't say much, just sat there watching Dimitri and I curiously.

We spoke for a while before I noticed the clock and turned to Dimitri. I didn't want to leave, I was having such a good time but I had made plans with Lissa to have breakfast plus I wanted to see how Christian was today.

"I have to meet Lissa for breakfast, I'll catch you later comrade." I said kissing him gently on the lips before turning to family.

"It was nice to meet you all." I said noticing a grinning Paul; I couldn't resist that little face. "Hey Paul, do you want to come and get something to eat? They have donuts..." I saw his face light up as I said donuts. "If that's alright with you?" I turned to Olena who too saw Paul's face.

"Of course dear." She kissed Paul on the top of his head before he ran towards me, grabbing my hand and waving to Dimitri and the others with his free hand as we left.

I continued with him towards the hall, pulling him into the line with me and ordered two donuts. Paul and I went over to the usual table where we sat, Paul on my lap as he began to dig into his donut. They all looked at me curiously but I too just continued to dig into donut.

"You and Dimitri kept this quiet." Adrian joke and I hit his arm. Lissa smiled and turned to Paul.

"Hey there, I'm Lissa, and who are you?" she asked in that sweet voice you usually use with kids.

"I'm Paul; Nanny said I could come with Auntie Rose to get a donut." He replied, Lissa looked at me confused but continued.

"And how old are you?" she asked. I was now getting a funny look from both Adrian and Christian now, not to mention the one Mason and Eddie gave me when they joined us.

"Ten." Paul said shoving another piece of Donut into his mouth. Lissa smiled and I saw Christian smile too, I prepared myself for the snarky comment.

"And who did you nick this child off?" Adrian laughed and decided it was his turn.

"Is he Belikov's secret love child?" I sighed and rolled my eyes, Paul looked absolutely absent minded to there comments, it was just him and the donut.

"This is Dimitri's nephew, his mother and grandmother is here too." I said sticking my tongue out at Adrian before taking another bite of my donut. I looked down at Paul and noticed he had finished his donut so I pulled him into my arms and stood.

He looked so sweet cuddling into my chest as he hugged me. I could help but smile, I knew Dimitri and I couldn't have kids, both of us being Dhampir's but I would love to have kids and I knew Dimitri would too. I sighed knowing it wasn't an option for us. After saying my goodbyes, I left with Paul, I didn't know what to do so I decide I would go back to the guest housing where Olena would be.

He was such a bundle of energy as he ran across campus, me on his heals as we played tag. Of course I wasn't going as fast as I was capable of and I was letting him win easily. I could hear Dimitri laughing as he approached me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he pulled me close to him. Luckily we were in the shadows so no-one could see us, but thanks to his little distraction Paul came running up to me, gently slapping me and shouting "IT!" before running off.

I turned and scowled at Dimitri before slapping his arm. "IT!" I shouted before running off, I was aware of him catching up with me but I didn't turn to look. All of a sudden I was a bundle on the floor with Dimitri in hysterics next to me. "IT!" He said before standing and extending his had to help me up, of course I took it.

Paul came running over and jumped into Dimitri's arms shouting "Uncle Dimka!" as he made his way over. Dimitri just laughed and we made our way towards the guest housing. Of course Olena and Yeva were there, happy as they had been this morning. I was so grad I didn't have lessons because I really wanted to get to know his family more.

"Hey, Comrade I thought you had three sisters?" I asked him as we sat on the sofa. I remember once when we had been talking in the gym, he told me a bit about his family. I knew he had three sisters, Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria, Paul was Karolina's son.

"They couldn't come, Karolina is looking after Zoya and Sonya is too pregnant and Viktoria is still at school." I nodded as I curled into his side, his arms around my shoulder.

Yeva came in to the living area and on the other sofa, she continued to look at me with a smile which I returned but she never spoke. Olena came in with Paul after cleaning him up and sat next to Yeva; Paul hopped came running and snuggling in between Dimitri and I.

Olena was interested so much in how Dimitri and I got together and how we have managed to keep it a secret for so long. Dimitri and I explained that it hadn't been easy and told her about our struggles. We told her about Tasha and I could see a small amount of hurt in Dimitri's eye as we spoke. She was a close friend of his and it was eating him up how things have ended up.

Dimitri and I left after a while, Dimitri had a shift and I wanted to see Lissa. We said our goodbyes to everyone, snuck a sneaky kiss before we wandered off our separate ways.


	12. Psychics, Fights and Headmistresses

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Rachelle Mead does!**

**A/n: I am so sorry i haven't updated recently. I have been so busy with my GCSE's and i have recently injured my wrist making it harder to type. It has been completely hectic and i apologise. I am still continuing with this story and I have also began a few new ones that i won't publish until i finish chapter one. If you review i will send you a sneak peak as a reply. i don't know what you will think of this chapter it ws kind of thrown together to pass time. also my poll will be closing friday so hurry up and vote what you want to happen to Tasha. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review! x**

Chapter 12

I woke up to a start, sitting upright in my bed. Dimitri's arms tightened around my waist as he stirred. I looked down at him and the memory of the dream came back to me, a single tear ran down my cheek.

Dimitri and I were in Russia with his family, we were in the garden when a shadow approached us. It was night and I expected at least one stigori attack but following this one was many more, more than a few Dhampir's can handle.

I looked at Dimitri terrified and I saw for once so was he, the shadow moved into the glow of the garden lights and I gasped. Tasha stood there, eyes red and her lips pulled up into a vicious smirk. I grew more scared as I saw her and then her group grew closer, circling us.

"I told you Dimka, Bad things happen when you make bad decisions!" I looked up at Dimitri who was standing in front of me in a protective crouch; I could briefly see the hurt in his eyes at the thought of hurting Tasha.

"I will die before you touch her!" Dimitri snarled back at her but Tasha just laughed pushing him out the way and grabbing me, clamping her hand around my neck as she began to strangle me.

I began to put up a fight and she let go, both Dimitri and I circled her, preparing to jump her when she grabbed Dimitri and lifted his neck to her mouth.

"If I can't take her life, I will have to settle for yours." She said before sinking her teeth into his neck. I let out a scream as tears ran down my face as I watched his body go limp.

Two other stigori had grabbed me and were making me watch, Tasha laughed as she dropped Dimitri's lifeless body to the floor and made her way towards me. I screamed and shouted at her, calling her every terrible name I knew in every language before she kicked me, leaving me unconscious.

I woke in Dimitri's arms happily but when he woke his eyes were blood red, the smile on his face was not the love filled one I was used to but a sneer that I was terrified to see on his beautiful face. Then he grabbed me and sunk his fangs into my neck, slowly draining my blood.

I jolted as I came out of the memory, fresh tears on my face as I laid back down and snuggled into Dimitri's arms. He sighed my name and pulled me closer to him before opening his eyes. When he noticed the tears on my face his face became shocked as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Roza, what happened?" he asked pulling me closer to his bare chest. At first I didn't reply, just revelled in how soft his chest felt against my cheek.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." I saw him eyeing me curiously but he did not push me to tell him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and pulled myself closer to Dimitri not even caring that I was naked. I looked over at the clock and realised we only had ten minutes before we had to get up anyway so I sighed and sat up. I was curious to know if Lissa had had the dream too so I reached out with the bond.

_Liss did you..? _

_Yes I did! Are you..?_

_I'm fine...You?_

_Yeah...You don't think..?_

_It can't be..?_

I found it hilarious that we don't even have to finish a sentence for us to know what the other one is asking. But I so didn't want the dream to come true, if Tasha was a Stigori it would mean deadly for both me and Dimitri. I looked back at Dimitri and he was watching me, lust and love evident in his eyes. Our eyes locked for a moment before I started to push him out of bed.

"Come on Comrade! Got training!" I sighed, I knew I didn't want to go but I knew it was what I needed to do.

We were also going to receive our field exercise assignments today. I had begged Dimitri to tell me who I was going to be assigned to but he said he didn't know, although I could see he was lying.

Luckily I had given Dimitri a draw in my wardrobe so he didn't have to run back to his room all the time. Once we were dressed we made our way to the gym, I wanted so desperately to reach out and clasp my hand in his but I knew we couldn't.

"Uncle Dimka!" cried a high voice from behind us; I didn't need to look to know it was Paul. Sure thing he ran and launched himself onto Dimitri's back, giggling as Dimitri pulled him around his front and began to tickle him.

"Uncle Dimka, Can I come and watch you and Auntie Rose train?" he asked through the giggles. I didn't mind and I knew it was up to Dimitri and as this is Paul we are talking about I am sure he would say yes.

"Sure, if you beat me then you can fight Rose." Dimitri said flashing me a teasing smile. He placed Paul gently on his feet and made our way towards the gym.

Thanks to Paul I didn't have to do my laps which was great, my legs ached from all this running. Dimitri pulled out the mats as I sat against the wall, watching happily while Paul and Dimitri stood opposite each other.

Of course Dimitri went easy on Paul, and even though I knew this I couldn't help but break into fits of laughter when Paul landed him a kick in the shin and Dimitri dramatically fell to the floor. It wasn't long before Dimitri let Paul pin him and pretend to stake him.

"Wow comrade you got beaten by Paul!" I said between laughs as I made my way towards him to help him up, Paul had already gotten up by then and too was laughing.

"Roza, you know I went easy on him right?" Dimitri whispered in my ear as he took my hand, I laughed, of course I knew.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night!" I teased planting a soft kiss on his lips before taking my position like Dimitri had in front of Paul.

Paul not only looked like Dimitri but he was quite a good little fighter for a ten year old. I could tell he loved it as much as Dimitri and that made me smile. I knew Dimitri and I couldn't have kids thanks to us both being Dhampirs but I could help but look at how he treats Paul and feel bad for how good of a father he would be.

Of course I wouldn't tell Dimitri how I feel because he would only tell me that he didn't care and that he only wants me. I can see in his eyes when he is with Paul that he longs to have his own children and that is a luxury I cannot give him.

I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice when Paul punched me in the stomach and pulled my arm behind me. That was when I snapped back into my own head, I had been standing as still as a post and I could see Dimitri sitting by the wall, looking at me curiously as my eye lids fluttered and I turned.

I knelt down next to Paul and he wore a shocked expression from my speed, but soon I had him rolling on the floor giggling as I tickled him.

"Ssstopppp!" he cried squirming in my arms. Once I let go he jumped on me, pushing to the grown and pretended to stake me. I sighed dramatically and looked at Dimitri how too was laughing.

"Uncle Dimka I beat you both! Can I have a donut now?" Paul said jumping up and down as he looked between Dimitri and I. and me being me too wanted a donut so I couldn't say no to his idea.

"Please comrade?" I asked pouting as he came towards me, I knew many students were making their way to the dining hall now anyway and I was starving.

"Sure!" he said gabbing my hand as Paul grabbed my other. Dimitri lent in and kissed my check. "Я тебя люблю Роза" he said kissing my cheek again. I heard Paul giggle and stick his tongue out at us. That was the only Russian I knew and I loved to hear him say it. _I love you Roza_. Oh how I melt.

We arrived at the dining hall short after, I was glad that no one battered an eye lid as we walked through the door with a kid latched onto both of our hands. As soon as we reached the queue Paul jumped into my arms to get a better look.

"Auntie Rose I want that chocolate one!" he cried pointing at one of the donuts smothered in chocolate icing and looking at me with those huge brown eyes. He looked so much like Dimitri when he did that and I couldn't resist.

I reached out and grabbed it, passing it to him as he ran off towards Lissa and Christian, jumping happily onto her lap as he nibbled on his donut. By the time I had grabbed mine and made my way over to him, his face was covered in chocolate to match his hands. Dimitri laughed and grabbed a tissue, whipping the chocolate from Paul's mouth as he grinned happily.

Once I had finished my donut, without managing to cover my face with the icing, we made our way to take Paul back to the guest housing. Olena answered the door and burst into laughter when she saw Pauls face.

"Павел, что вы сделали? Иди и очистки."She laughed and ruffled his dark hair as he groaned and rushed past her. I had no idea what she said, I just date the Russian. I looked up at him in confusion, waiting for him to translate.

"Paul, what have you done? Go and clean up." Dimitri laughing as he kissed his mother on the cheek and walking through the door with me in tow. Olena wrapped her arms around me, letting go and closing the door behind me.

As soon as I sat down on the sofa next to Dimitri, Paul came running from the bathroom and jumped into my lap, cuddling in between Dimitri and me. I laughed and wrapped my arm around him as Dimitri wrapped his arm around my shoulder, for a moment it felt like we were a family. I felt the pang of sadness at the thought of this never being possible for us and I hated that I was taking that chance away from him.

Just before the tears were about to spill out of my eye, Yeva came back from the kitchen with two cups of coffee smiling at me. I was grateful that she came in; I didn't know if she knew that I was sad but she gave me a knowing look before sitting on the sofa next to Olena. I quickly pulled a smile across my face and I could see Yeva was still looking at me with a calming look in her eyes and a smile on her face. God I hate psychics sometime.

"So how was training today?" Olena asked me while watching Paul face grow into a grin. Before I could utter a word had started to speak excitedly.

"I beat both uncle Dimka and auntie Rose and then we got donuts. Chocolate ones!" we laughed as we remembered how we returned him to his Nan, caked in chocolate icing.

"At least I didn't have to do those awful laps my devil keeps making me do. Paul you can come with us anytime." I said flashing Dimitri a cheeky grin to get an eye roll in return.

"I know you love them Roza." He grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

We stayed for a while, Olena was like the mother I never had, always sweet and caring while Yeva just grinned at me but never joining in, in any conversation. I knew something was up when Yeva asked Dimitri to help Olena make lunch; I had no idea on what she was going to say but I could guess it was something to do with the witchy crap.

"Rosemarie darling sit next to me." she said in her soft voice laced with a strong Russian accent. Of course being nice to an old lady I did as she asked, taking my place on the sofa next to her, smiling and waiting patiently.

"I know you worry about your future with Dimka but I want to warn you to be careful, you are still young and I don't think our world is ready to accept the gift you two will bring. Change is coming Rosemarie."

"What do you mean?" I asked but she just turned away and Dimitri rounded the corner entering the living area. He looked at me curiously and I could guess he saw my confused but he didn't mention it, just outstretched his hand for mine.

"I have a shift in ten minutes." He said as I took his hand and he pulled me from the soft, pulling me into his arms and kissing me sweetly before pulling me towards the door.

I turned to Yeva once more and she smiled before I was pulled out of the door as we made our way down the hall.

"What did babushka say to you?" Dimitri asked once we left the quest housing. I didn't know whether to tell him or not, she didn't say not to; and I had no idea what it meant so maybe he could help me with the riddle. But I didn't want him to have a go at Yeva.

"She said a few things but not much." I knew as soon as he stopped walking that he knew I was lying, he placed his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Roza, tell me." his voice was so soothing and reassuring when his Russian accent hugs his voice like that.

"She told me that she knew I was worried about our future." I said dropping my head, I couldn't look at him because I knew he was willing to give up that future for me, but I couldn't help but think.

"Roza you know I love you and I have no plan to leave you. Я люблю тебя and will do till I die." He said giving me a quick kiss on my cheek before pulling away.

"No Dimitri you don't understand. I wasn't worried about you not loving me anymore; I was worried because I can't have your kids that you won't want to be with me." Understanding flashed across his eyes before he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh Roza I don't care about that as long as I have you." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"Dimitri she said more. She said we need to be careful and that I was too young and something about a gift I will give you that the world is not yet ready to accept." I felt a weight off my shoulders as I told him, revelling in his tight comforting embrace. "What does that mean?" To be honest I wished he knew because I had no idea and I didn't want to go back to my room a think about it until my brain melts.

"I have a few idea's Roza, I have to go but don't worry." How could he say don't worry? That is exactly what I am going to do until tonight. And the worse thing is that I won't be able to see him until late because it is New Year and I am being dragged to Adrian's for a party, although the alcohol will help. I hope.

I can't believe how long time flies, as I walked into my dorm I caught a glimpse of the time from my clock on my night stand. I hurried to change into my skinny jeans and a long sleeved top before running towards the dining hall. Lissa was sitting with Christian, Eddie, Mason, Adrian, Natalie and Mia and usual, and Dimitri stood against the wall with the other guardians, eyes watching me as I moved into the line.

"So, what's up with you and Belikov?" a familiar voice said from behind me and I felt my stomach turn as I turned to face the face I have been dreading to see for a year now.

"Nothing, he is my mentor." I said sneaking a glance at him as I moved up in the line.

"Not from what I see. At least I know why you've been so quiet." I resisted the urge to turn and smack the stupid Moroi into unconsciousness but I knew that would make him worse. "Do you love him or is he another one of your boy toys? I think you are so much more than mentor and student." I clenched my jaw shut to stop me saying anything but then I felt him come closer to me, his breath on my ear. "Does he know how frigid you are?" and I snapped.

I turned and kneed him in the groin before grabbing his arm and turning it behind his back as I prepared to kick his leg out from under him. I felt Dimitri's strong hard on my shoulder as he spoke to me forcefully but soothingly.

"Rose, calm down and let Mr Zeklos go." I sighed and reluctantly let go of Jesse, letting him full to the floor, his face not showing his pain but it was evident in his eyes. Damn Moroi.

"Stay away from me or next time I will do worse." I snarled at him while Dimitri continued to tug on my arm, but Jesse just looked at me smugly.

"Off you go with your boy toy. Enjoy it while you can." He said as I turned and I tensed at the threat, my hand clenching into a fist but I resisted. I was worried that Dimitri might do something as I felt the anger ripple through his muscles as he clenched his fist. This time I was the one dragging him out of the dining hall and out into the fresh air.

"Rose, what were you thinking?" Dimitri said after a minute, I could see anger in his eyes and I knew not all of that was because of me.

"He said some things and I snapped." I dropped my head, Dimitri and I have been trying to help me with my control issue. I have nearly gotten the hang of that guardian mask that Dimitri is so good at and is wearing now.

"What things?" he asked anger still visible in his eyes but now there was worry mixed with it. I couldn't tell him, he would get angry and do something that will cause him to lose his job and I couldn't have that.

"Nothing important." I said turning to walk back to my dorm, I was no longer hungry and I just wanted to be alone. But of course Dimitri wouldn't agree with that, he grabbed my wrist, curling his warm fingers around it.

"Roza just tell me." he looked me straight into my eyes, his chocolate ones that would get me to tell him anything and everything. I sighed and pulled my wrist out of his grip.

"He accused us of having a relationship and then said some other stuff but that wasn't what made me snap. We have history and he obviously holds a grudge." I knew he was going to ask so I turned and looked away.

"What happened that gave him reason to have a grudge against him?" Typical Dimitri style.

"It was a year ago and we were sort of seeing each other. We were making out and he wanted to take it further and I said no. Of course the man whore got angry and tried to proceed anyway but I pushed him off. I got away unharmed apart from a minor bite mark."

I felt Dimitri's arms wrap around me pulling me to his chest and whispering Russian in my ear. I hadn't realised I was crying until I felt his shirt grow wet. He let go of me but didn't move away, his fingers brushing away the tears.

"What did he say to you earlier to get you to react like you did?" he asked quietly. I sighed and looked into his eyes taking comfort in them for a moment before beginning.

"He asked me if you knew that I was…." I didn't want to say it, a sob once again racked my body but I had to tell him. I took in a deep breath. "Frigid."

Once again Dimitri engulfed me in his arms as my sobs grew worse; I knew he was angry because his body was tense, ready for a fight. I didn't want Dimitri to do anything stupid, the last thing we need it to get him fired.

"I'm just going to do back to my room, you should get back." I said in a whisper, pulling back to see his face change from anger to guardian mask.

"Are you sure that..." he was interrupted by Alberta who called us as she approached.

"Rose, Headmistress Kirova wishes to see you and Guardian Belikov in her office." Her face was apologetic so I could guess she already knew about the fight. I sighed and looked at Dimitri who just nodded to Alberta as he began to pull me towards the door into the building.

We knocked on the door to Kirova's office but the door just opened slightly, I could see her angered face as I peered through the gap.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I warned you not to get into anymore trouble and then you attack a Moroi." I knew in her voice she was outraged, of course I would be in the wrong being a lowly Moroi.

"He obviously didn't tell you why." I spat back in my anger, feeling a single tear run down my cheek, before I wiped it away she seemed to have noticed it.

"So tell me." she said gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk. I sat in one and Dimitri took his place against the wall.

"What did he tell you?" I already knew it was far from the truth but I also knew I wasn't going to tell her the whole truth.

"He just told me that you were in the line together and he said something about Guardian Belikov here and you attacked him." Of course I would just snap.

"No exactly, he accused Guardian Belikov and Me of having a relationship and then once I told him it was a lie he started to say horrible things about both Guardian Belikov and I." I hated having to call Dimitri 'Guardian Belikov' its such a mouthful.

"Well he also said that it was true." I looked at her confused but I tried as much as I can to keep my face composed.

"I can assure you that we are not in any relationship apart from Student and Mentor." She looked at Dimitri and then back at me, her face not showing any emotions.

"It's alright, I know. I have known for a while now." I looked at her confused again, what was she telling me? That she knew about Dimitri and My relationship or that she knows its a lie.

"Many Guardians' have noticed the close relationship between you two. And many like Alberta and your mother are good at trying to cover it up.

When I asked Janine about my choice to assign you to guardian Belikov, she tensed slightly, that was how I knew something was up. So I asked Alberta if she knew of anything, but of course she is a well trusted friend but I knew she was hiding something.

So I have been keeping an eye. I knew it was only a matter of time until a student picked up on it but I also know gossip spreads fast in this place. I am not against your relationship. I wish that you had told me but I understand why you didn't.

I have known many Dhampir's over the years and none of them have ever found love but I can see you both have. Who am I to take that away when it is so rare? Guardian Belikov is a good influence on you Rose, I just ask of you one thing. Keep it quiet until you both leave for court."

I was gob smacked. My mouth was hanging wide open as I gaped at Kirova, and Dimitri was the same. We had been caught by the headmistress no less and she is telling us she is ok with it.

"I...What?" I asked still totally gob smacked, my brain hadn't kicked in enough to process what she was telling us.

"I said I know and that I am alright with it if you keep it a secret." I looked over at Dimitri again to see his guardian mask back in place, this can't be happening. I must be asleep. "I have told Mr Zeklos that the rumour is untrue and that he should stay away from you. But I am afraid the gossip will continue, so I suggest you lie low for a while, not being so...friendly in public."

I still couldn't believe my ears. Dimitri looked at me and then back at Kirova and nodded.

"Thank you. Now you may go." I stood and made my way towards the door, vaguely aware of Dimitri behind me but I kept going until his steps fell in step with mine.

"What jut happened?" I asked to hear him chuckle.

"I have no idea."


	13. Tiredness, Clinics and Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!**

**A/N: ****Hey Guys! I have been working around the clock to get this to you. It is a big chapter and I hope you like it. I once again apologise for the slowness of my updating lately but I am trying my hardest. For those who are interested in getting a sneak peak of a new Vampire Academy story I am working on, email me and I will give you a sneak peak. Enjoy! And DF to review! P.S The Poll came out to a draw so i had to choose, i hope you like it!**

Chapter 13

The weather has been bad lately, a lot of snow has been covering the academy ground, but that doesn't stop the normal school schedule. School started a week ago and I already hate it. Jesse has not said a word to me thank god but he keeps looking at me oddly. The gossip has died down but I am still receiving odd glances from some students, but I couldn't careless.

Olena, Yeva and Paul left back for Russia the day after New Year, they were so sad to leave and I too didn't want them to leave. Olena was the mother I have always wanted, caring and helpful, and I had grown quite attached. Paul was so sweet and I hated to see him cry when Dimitri and I gave him a last hug, he made us promise to visit soon but I didn't know if that was a promise I could keep. Yeva just gave me another cryptic warning. "You are young and unprepared but the gift you will give Dimitri soon will bring Joy. I had warned you to be safe but the wheels are already set in motion. Good luck." That was the last thing she said to me before hopping into the academy's SUV and going off towards the airport.

Training continued as normal, morning sessions with Dimitri only that I don't have to run laps thanks to the snow but I have been exhausted lately I couldn't really be bothered to go, if it wasn't for Dimitri I wouldn't even turn up.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian called, it was then I noticed where I was. I was in his grandmother's garden and it was beautiful. I must have fallen asleep because I knew this wasn't real.

"Adrian you have to stop invading my dreams!" I whined as he stepped out of the shadows.

"This is just a check up. I haven't seen you around lately and I heard about the gossip and what happened with Jesse. Are you ok?" I sighed and took my seat next to him on the lovely bench. As much as Adrian teases each other he is a good friend, even drunk.

"Fine, I thought you had gone back to court?" I knew that it didn't matter where he was he could get into my dreams but him hearing the gossip meant he must still be here.

"Na, I can't go back to that place plus I'm learning new stuff with Lissa." I just nod, I don't like that Lissa has come off her anti-depressants to practise her magic but I knew that Spirit had much more to offer and she wanted to learn it.

"So, no word from Tasha?" my face fell, no there hadn't been. Every time it is mentioned I can see the pain in both Dimitri and Christian's eyes but I knew there is nothing I can do. Tasha was gone, never to return.

"No, she's not coming back." I sighed and bowed my head. Before I knew it the dream faded into darkness.

I knew I was waking up and when I did my alarm was going insane. I groaned as I hit it, making it stop the awful buzzing noise it keeps making.

I pull on my trackies and my tank top before grabbing my coat and making my way towards the gym. Sure enough my Russian god was there waiting, western novel in hand, flashing me a huge smile as I approached him.

I smiled back as he wrapped me up into his arms, I was so tired I just clutched to him, revelling in his warm touch.

"You look terrible!" Dimitri said concerned, and I know I did. My hair just laid limp down my back and my eyes were shadowed black. I just sat on the floor and laughed.

"Way to make a girl feel better Comrade!" I joked as he sat next to me and cupped my face in his hand.

"You should go home and get some sleep." He suggested, smiling at me as his thumb began stroking along my dark shadows.

"I'm fine, it's the damn weather." I complained and stood, pulling him with me and throwing my coat across the room.

We started with sparing like we have been the past week thanks to the weather. But today seemed different, I didn't have it in me to fight, like I was suddenly weak and of course Dimitri picked up on it.

"Rose, I think you should go back to bed." I sighed.

"Are you coming with me?" I tease but only to get stared down by his beautiful brown eyes.

"You're not well, you need to go back to bed, I will get your lesson's covered for you." I didn't want to got back to my dorm, I was perfectly fine, just tired. Plus I couldn't miss any classes because we had our field training coming up soon, I need all the help I could get.

"I have to go to lessons! Don't worry I'll be fine." I said landing my fist on his upper arm, he just flashed me a worried smile but continued sparing.

Lessons dragged on and I was so glad to get to the dining hall, I was starving. I grabbed myself two donuts and a bagel because lets face it I need the energy. I saw Dimitri watching me curiously from across the hall where he was standing in full guardian mode. I took my place next to Adrian at the table and once again was given weird looks.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Lissa who was watching me curiously, eying my donuts and scanning my face.

"I'm fine, just a little tried." I pointing to the donuts and grinned. "Energy Boost!" but I could see Lissa wasn't buying it, and then there was Adrian.

We have been closer in the last couple of weeks than we have ever been but for some reason he has become distant and he keeps staring at me funny. Sometimes I just want to slap him.

"Your aura says different." He continues to eye me confused as I began to finish my first donut.

"I said I'm fine. Just a little tired." I growled and thankfully everyone went silent. I could see confusion on Dimitri's face when I glanced over at him but he did not approach me, like he promised Kirova to keep us a secret.

"So I hear Jesse wants to talk to you." Lissa said shyly as she takes a bite of her sandwich. I sneak a glance at him and he was watching me, he flashed me a smile and I cringed. What on earth would I speak to him for?

"I am not interest on what he has to say." I declare before finishing my other donut, I hated that everyone was still watching me, like I was doing something completely alien.

"I think he wants to apologise." Of course he doesn't. He just wants to get his own back or start another rumour.

"I don't want his apology, I want him to stay away." I retorted before starting my bagel. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with them looking at me.

"What?"

"Rose, I've never seen you eat so much!" Christian said his eyes full of concern.

"I'm just hungry. Next time I'll remember not to eat!" I growled before standing up and stomping out of the dining hall. I could feel through the bond Lissa was concerned but I couldn't careless, I needed time alone and I knew exactly where to go.

I started to make my way towards the woods when I head someone running towards me, half expecting to see Dimitri I saw Jesse.

"What do you want?" I snarled. I was already in an angry mood and he didn't have to add to it.

"I want to talk, we have history and I let it get to me, I loved you Rose and then to hear you're going at it with a guardian was frustrating. I guess I was jealous." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that it because I need to go?" I replied and I knew he was picking up on my mood. My phone suddenly vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket not bothering to look at the number.

"_Roza, are you ok?" _I sighed and felt a smile creep across my face.

"I'm fine comrade, just going for a walk, I need some time to think." I heard him sigh.

"_Anything you want to talk about?" _

"I'm fine, I'll see you later." I said before hanging up and turning back to Jesse.

"I just wanted to apologise." He said before walking off in the other direction.

I just shrugged and continued through the woods towards the abandoned cabin. It feels like forever since Dimitri and I have been here. I push the door open to see it was exactly how we left it, I smile and laid on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

I was suddenly woke up by a strong feel of panic and it wasn't mine. I sat up and glance at my phone, 6 missed calls from Lissa and 5 from Dimitri. And then I noticed the time. It was past curfew, I had slept the day away; I must have been tired.

I decided to go into Lissa's head, just to check what the panic was about. In here room was Dmitri, Christian, Adrian and Alberta. Christian was comforting Lissa and Dimitri and Alberta were talking off to the side, both of their faces worried. And Adrian was doing what he knew best, drinking a bottle of vodka, with a pained expression on his face.

I pulled out and made my way back through the wood, I could see easily then before because the sun was beginning to rise, which made my trip back faster. It wasn't long before had bust through Lissa's dorm door.

The first one to pull me into a hug was Lissa, who then began shouting at me.

"What were you thinking? Where have you been? Why would you put me through that?" I knew this was coming but I just sighed and tried to stay calm.

"I was fine, I just fell asleep." I said sitting on her bed next to her. Dimitri crouched in front of me, kissed me on my forehead.

"Where did you fall asleep?" he asked in his soothing voice. I felt a blush creep over my cheeks before I spoke.

"The cabin. It was the only place where I could get peace." His lips turn up into a slight smile before he kissed my forehead.

"I understand. We were just worried because you don't seem yourself." I smiled and stood, I didn't want any more fuss after all I felt fine, just tired. I noticed everybody eyeing me curiously as I stood and made my way to the door.

"I'm fine! Just don't worry." I said before opening the door and making my way towards my room.

I was aware of Dimitri slowly trailing behind me but I took no notice, just continued to my room. Once I finally got there I stripped of into my underwear and curled up under my covers; Dimitri quietly coming over to lie next to me, wrapping his arm around me and whispering Russian in my ear.

My alarm began to buzz and I groaned as I smacked it silent. As I stretch I felt the warm body next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed as I took in his calm, relaxed face, angelic and sweet as he slept; I hated the idea of waking him up but we had practice.

I kissed his lips gently, cupping his cheek and gently stroking my thumb along his cheek bone. He stirred as his eyes began to flutter open, a smile growing on his face before he kissed me and sat up.

It wasn't long before we were in the gym, taking a detour to Dimitri's room so he could change. Once again after we stretched we began sparring as we can't run laps thanks to the snow, although I had caught up on a lot of my sleep I still felt tired, my muscles aching and my focus wavering.

Dimitri of course noticed this but used it as an excuse; of course most guardians would be working long hours, especially if there is an attack. He told me that I would have to learn to keep fighting no matter how tired I felt or how much my muscles protest. They come first.

I began to give up twenty minutes before our session ended, I couldn't work anymore.

"Dimitri I can't do anymore. I am exhausted and I am certain I will drop if I have to continue." He looked me over curiously, I knew what he would see, my hair a mass, my face red and my eyes bloodshot from tiredness. I had never been this tired; I had always been able to fight for longer than this. Something was definitely wrong.

"Rose, are you sure you are ok?" he asked the concern evident in his eyes; I just flashed him a weak smile and sat against the wall, revelling in the coldness against my boiling skin.

"Just fine comrade." Of course I would lie to him, I didn't want him fussing.

"Maybe you should go to the clinic; maybe Dr Olendzki could determine what's wrong?" I sighed, as much as I hate the whole doctors and hospital stuff I knew it was inevitable. I was not well and I had no choice but to see her and ask what was wrong.

"I will but later, I'll get something to eat then I will go." I knew he was about to protest as he opened his mouth to speak but I just held up my hand and kissed his cheek.

"I promise." He nodded in agreement before watching me leave for the dining hall.

Of course I was early, but not by much, as soon as I had brought my two donuts and a bagel, the crowds began to flood the hall. I hurried to our usual table, sighing when Adrian took his place across from me, a sad and confused expression on his face as he watched me curiously.

"Are you alright Little Dhampir?" he asked as he squinted his eyes at me, surely he hadn't been drinking already?

"Peachy and why do you keep looking at me like that?" A hint of irritation lacing my words.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your aura is different and I can't get a hold on why. It has the usual darkness to it but there's more, like a glow to it." Once again he squinted his eyes as he examined my aura.

Adrian is a spirit user like Lissa but he has learnt other perks that Lissa has yet to learn and vice versa. An aura is like the glow of your feelings in some sort, you know pink for love, red for angry, blue for clam; like mood rings. It took Adrian years to learn how to read it but once he met me he began to get confused.

As we know I died and Lissa brought me back, that made me shadow kissed. I had joined the shadows and was brought back, making my aura to be shadowed with darkness. That darkness grows when I take the darkness of spirit magic away from Lissa, but Adrian can still see my emotions.

"I'm fine." My tone indicating to leave it alone. Gladly he didn't have time to respond as Lissa and the gang joined us, she took her place next to me, watching me curiously as I raised my first donut to my lips.

As soon as I had finished my first bite, my stomach turned in pain. I didn't think about my actions, running across the hall, past a confused Dimitri, towards the toilets where I threw up. There was frantic knocking on the door but I couldn't reply as another belt of sickness took over me.

"Roza, Are you ok?" It was Dimitri who was knocking but I still couldn't answer, I didn't have the strength to get up off the floor by the toilet basin. The cubicle door opened quietly but I didn't move.

"Rose?" this time it was Lissa, her face worried and frantic. I opened my mouth to reply but couldn't as my stomach once again turn in pain.

"Dimitri?" Lissa called her voice full of concern. Before I know it he was there, leaning down in front of me, his warm hand on my forehead as he looked in my eyes.

"We need to get her to the clinic." He said, his voice calm but fear laced his voice. "Rose, Can you stand?" I tried to push myself off the cold, tiled floor but I couldn't, my arms gave way and I felt back against the tiles.

Before I knew it, a strong arm wrapped around my legs and one holding my back as I was lifted from the ground. My eyes fluttered close as Dimitri carried me towards the clinic. Dr Olendzki was already waiting for me as we arrived. Dimitri softly placed me on the bed before stepping back to let Dr Olendzki examine me. As soon as her fingers pressed against my abdomen, the pain in my stomach twinged but it didn't really hurt, not as bad as the sickness.

"Guardian Belikov you can go, we are fine here." Dimitri looked at Dr Olendzki, receiving a small smile of me before he turned and left out the door, muttering Russian curses under his breath.

"Is this the first time you have been sick in the last week?" she asked me as she held a clipboard in front of her, scribbling notes and ticking boxes.

"Yes." I knew what questions she was going to ask, the usual pregnancy quiz.

"Have you had intercourse in the past months?"Oh god I hated this conversation.

"Yes."

"Did you use contraception?" Now I had to think. Had we? No because we are both Dhampir's. Two Dhampir's can't have children together, it's impossible. And I have only ever slept with Dimitri.

"I've only slept with a Dhampir. It's not possible." Dr Olendzki sighed but flashed me a small reassuring smile.

"I'll do a blood test, I'm sure it's something else." She walked out the room and I could hear Dimitri begin to quiz the doctor.

"Is she ok? Do you know what's wrong with her? Is it serious? Will she be ok?" I heard her let out a heavy sigh.

"I am going to do a blood test and then we will know, but I have my theories." They fell silent, the closing of draws and the footstep echoing in the silence before Dr Olendzki returned, needle and a belt in hand.

I tensed as she tied the belt on my upper arm and began to draw blood. I bit down hard on my lips distracting me from the pain, surprised that it hadn't started bleeding. Once she was done she told me it will take a while and to go home to bed, returning at the end of the day. Of course I complied, hating hospitals as much as the next person.

Dimitri was determined to come and stay with me but I told him he had to do his shift, reluctantly he left me to my thoughts.

For one I couldn't be pregnant. It was physically impossible. Two Dhampir's have never had a child in the whole of history, why would I be any different. Oh that's right because I died. Lissa brought me back to life, healed me, does that mean that she healed that part of me, allowing me to be the only Dhampir in the world to be able to have children with her Dhampir lover.

Yeva's words kept swirling around my head. _I want to warn you to be careful, you are still young and I don't think our world is ready to accept the gift you two will bring. Change is coming Rosemarie. You are young and unprepared but the gift you will give Dimitri soon will bring Joy. I had warned you to be safe but the wheels are already set in motion. Good luck. _At least now I had an inkling of what she was on about. She was telling me I would give Dimitri a child. '_The wheels are already set in motion'_ sheknew I was pregnant. But I can't be.

Did I want kids? I knew I want to have Dimitri's kids one day in the future, once my career as a guardian had taken off, before settling down and starting a family. If anything I wanted to give Dimitri a family, he was twenty four and ready for a family, I was seventeen and no where ready. But I loved Dimitri, more than life, could I give him this gift, could I get rid of it. It was a part of Dimitri, a part of me.

I could still finish school, still be a guardian afterwards, I could work days while Dimitri worked nights, both spending time with the baby. Or we could enrol the baby in the day care at the court, it would be safe and at night we could be a big happy family.

I sighed and I crushed my head into my pillow.

Before I knew it I was waking up to the light of the sun rise peaking through my curtains. I had an hour before curfew and I needed to get to the clinic. I needed to know for sure. I ran my brush though my hair and brushed my teeth before slowly making my way towards the clinic. My stomach jumping at the thought of the results, what would Dimitri say? What would Lissa say? And oh god my mother will kill me. What if I got rid of the baby? How will Dimitri take it?

I took in a deep breath before entering the clinic. My breathing hitched slightly as Dr Olendzki walked into the room with her clipboard in hand.

"I have some good news for you Rosemarie." I held my breath, my nails on one hand digging into the skin on my other hand. "You are perfectly fine and so is the baby." BABY! My heart sunk, now I had to decide what to do.

I thanked Dr Olendzki and made her promise not to tell anyone about the baby, not even Dimitri or my mother. I wanted to deal with this. I needed someone to talk to, someone I can trust, and someone who is older.

I hadn't realised that I had already made my way towards the guardian building. I stood outside Alberta's door, I could tell she was in there but I didn't know what to do. I lightly knocked on the door before opening it and peering in.

"Rose, how are you? I heard you were in the clinic." I could hear the concern in her voice. I have always like Alberta, she was the only person my mum trusted to keep an eye on me over these years and I appreciated it dearly, she was like an auntie. I held my breath as I tried to prevent tears from running out of my eyes.

"Honey? Are you ok?" she asked standing up and walking around her desk, wrapping her arms around me.

"I…I'm fine, I just need someone to talk too!" she pulled away and pulled me to the chair in front of her desk before crouching down next to me.

"Talk away." She said in a calm voice as she rubbed my knee soothingly.

I didn't know where to start, I didn't know what she would do, she was a close friend of Dimitri's and I knew she would hate keeping it from him but I had no one else to talk too.

"I'm pregnant!" I said as I burst into tears. I expected her to wrap her arms around me but she didn't, she just stood her face in thought.

"How? Dimitri is a Dhampir, you can't have kids. That means…Oh Rose how could you? Do you know what this will do to him? And what is your mother going to say?" she continued to pace.

"I promise I haven't slept with anyone else. Alberta I am having Dimitri's baby and I don't know what to do." More tears ran down my cheek. "I love him so much, I have always dreamed of giving him a family but I knew it wasn't possible and now I don't know what to do. What about being a guardian? What about Lissa and oh god what if Dimitri doesn't want the baby, what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

More tears run down my cheek as I began to sob. Alberta's arms wound around me as she pulled me into a hug, shh'ing me as an attempt to keep me calm.

"I know how much Dimitri loves you, and I know how good he is with kids. He was willing to give that up to be with you; now that you could give him that I am sure he will be ecstatic. I can't tell you what to do but I suggest you get some sleep and think about it in the morning." I nodded and thanked Alberta, giving her a hug before walking off in the warm sunlight towards my dorm, thankfully not getting caught. I didn't bother to change out of my clothes, I fell onto my bed, curling up in my comforter and falling asleep easily.

Screams and shouts echoed in my head, waking me with a start. I had no idea what had caused it but I had an idea. I dragged myself out of bed and towards the window, pulling open the curtains to reveal the darkness of night. I could see guardians running across campus, there were small groups fighting and a flurry of brown hair caught my eye.

Dimitri was there, he wasn't fighting but he was there, helping an injured guardian walk across campus. I was just about to grab my phone when my door flung open.

I took me a while to register what I was seeing, Tasha stood be for me, eyes red and her lips pulled into an evil smirk. Tasha was a stigori. As she drew nearer to me I stepped back, eventually banging into the desk.

"Now Rosemarie, Why are you so scared?" my hand unconsciously flung out to protect my stomach as her long fingers encircled my throat, squeezing tightly before she threw my across the other side of the room. I landed with a thud, my hand still protectively over my stomach.

"I am not happy with you Rose." She began towards me, I tried to get back to my feet but my back shot with pain. I groaned and used as much strength I could master to stand. I lashed out, punching her in the stomach before kicking her shin. She groaned but stayed standing.

"You just keep hurting me don't you? First with Dimitri and now physically!" she stood upright as if I hadn't just kicked her and made her way towards me.

I felt panic rise in my chest. I have never killed a stigori, let alone one I have known all my life, nearly. I tried to remember what Dimitri had taught me but I couldn't think. Before I knew it I was pinned to the wall, Tasha's snarling mouth closing in on my thought. I cried out as her teeth grazed the soft skin, it was then I knew I had to kick out, fight back for Dimitri, for Lissa, for my unborn child.

And so I did, kicking her anywhere I could manage and kept kicking. She continued to swipe out at me but I continued to kick, falling with a thud on the floor next to my bedside table. My phone caught my eye and I grabbed it, quickly running through the list until I came to 'Comrade' and pressing the green button.

"_Rose? Are you alright?" _I heard faintly on the other side of the phone, I was about to reply when Tasha squealed in frustration. She knocked the phone out of my hand and slapped me across the face.

"_Rose?" _

Tasha pulled me to my feet and flung me over her shoulder, of course I began to kick and scream frantically but Tasha's new hard skin didn't make her none the wiser.

"_ROSE! WHATS GOING ON?" _I could hear Dimitri shouting down the phone that was on the floor where I had been.

"DIMITRI!" I screamed as Tasha began to walk out the room with me still punching at her back and kicking her in the stomach.

"Dimitri!" My screams became a whisper as my sobs became uncontrollable. As soon as we were out of the dorm, a sharp blow to the head knocked me unconscious. I knew I would never see Dimitri again, I knew I would die.

**REVIEW! X**


	14. Basements, Secrets and Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters Rachelle Mead does. **

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this chapter is shorter but it is full of information. Poor Rose hey ****In other news, I have made a little kind of picture of this story, it's link is placed on my profile for those who would like to see it, along with two more for my other stories Deadly Love and In My Shoes. Nearly finished first chapter for A Long Way from Home, my new VA story so that should be posted up soon.**

**Enjoy and Remember to Review! **

Chapter 14

My head felt heavy as I lifted it off my chest, slowly opening my eyes to take in my surroundings. I was in what appeared to be a dark basement; it had two small windows and a solid wood door. I moved in the old wooden chair I was tied to as I tried to examine my condition.

My leg appeared broken, obviously a precaution so I couldn't fight back. My head began to throb and my neck felt wet and sticky. I ached all over and I had a feeling this was just a taste of what's to come.

The darkness of the room was disconcerting, I couldn't see who or what was behind me, or even in the room around me. I was too tired to care. I suddenly began to feel Lissa's strong emotions and they were pulling me into her head, and at this moment it couldn't be more comforting.

Lissa was in her room, surrounded by a group of people, Dimitri in the front, face angered and pained; Alberta next to him, worried and undecided and many other guardians. Adrian once again lounged against the wall, glass of whisky in hand with a pained expression on his face. Christian sat next to Lissa, hugging her and doing all he could to keep her calm.

"Lissa, do you have any idea what happened?" Dimitri began his voice stern but laced his fear. I...Lissa began shaking her head as tears ran down her cheek.

"I wish I did, all I know is that she wasn't well, we took her to the clinic, she went to get her results and then that was the last I heard." More tears ran down Lissa's cheeks as she spoke.

"I was the last to see her." Alberta spoke up. Dimitri and Lissa both turned to her curiously and I hoped she wouldn't spill.

"She needed my advice on a..." she glanced at Dimitri and then back at Lissa. "Private matter and I gave her my view and sent her to bed. That was past curfew last night." I let out a breath, at least she didn't tell them what about, but by the way she looked at Lissa she must have though I had told her.

"What private matter?" Dimitri intervened before Lissa, frustration in his voice.

"Nothing she wished to discuss with you Dimitri, she came to me in confidence and for advice. I promised I would not tell unless it was absolutely necessary." Alberta was holding her ground but I could see Dimitri began to grow angrier.

"Why wouldn't she speak to me about it? What was so bad that she wanted to talk to you instead of me? I have a right to know; after all she is my partner and I should know these things, especially if it is important." Alberta sigh and I saw irritation flash across her face, I was certain she would take him out if she needed too.

"Rose will be fine, but we need to get to her quick, it is important that we do, her life and...and her life depends on It." she made a quick recovery which no one notice.

"I still have a right to know." Dimitri pressed pain in his eyes and his jaw set.

"It does not concern you Dimitri, now leave it alone. If Rose wanted to tell you she would have but she didn't, and probably wouldn't if we don't get a crack on." Her voice was demanding and forceful and I was proud that she stood up to Dimitri. She turned from Dimitri to Lissa.

"We have two useful spirit users at hand. Lord Ivashkov has already tried to get into Rose's dreams but she was either unconscious or awake so that leaves us with the princess. Have you ever tried to expand the bond? Used it to get into Rose's head, like she does you?" Lissa thought about it for a moment before shaking her head, tears still running down her flushed cheeks.

"Do you think you could try?" Alberta continued, her voice calming and encouraging. Lissa shook her head and Alberta sighed.

I couldn't look at their sad faces anymore so I pulled out of Lissa's head. Although diving back into the darkness of the basement wasn't much better. This time when I opened my eyes, Tasha lent against the wall, a vicious smirk across her face.

"About time!" she snarled as she stood. I started to tug on the restraints, growling in frustration, which only seemed to make her smile grow.

"They will come and they will kill you." I snarled in reply, feeling anger course through me, I knew immediately it was the darkness and I used I welcomed it. She just laughed and came towards me slowly.

"I don't think so. Once they see I am alive they will be so happy, they will forget about your dead body." I growled in frustration, tugging again on the ropes, my hands drawing soft circles on my stomach as they protected my baby.

"Go to hell!" I snarled and once again she laughed.

"Already have and they sent me back!" she was now in my face, her hand under my chin, lifting it so I could look into her eyes. "I treated you like my own daughter and you portrayed me. I love Dimka more than life itself. I deserved him. We would get married and have a family. You can't even give him a child." Unconsciously my hands tightened on my stomach as anger once again coursed though me, this time it was my own.

"You know nothing!" I spat back. I saw her face fall into confusion before she stepped away slightly, her hand once again smacking my cheek. This time with more force causing me to cry out in pain.

"I know you are sick. With what I don't know but I will take away the pain for you, free of charge." She turned on her heals and turned towards the door. "Enjoy the time you have." She said, with a laugh she closed the door with a slam, making me jump.

"BITCH!" I screamed knowing she would hear me before I broke into tears.

My heart was beating fast as pain once again ran through my stomach, causing me to throw up on the floor next to me. I could feel Lissa emotions once again as they pulled me into her head, she did time it perfectly.

"I can feel her, she's angry and in pain, and there's something else but I don't know what." Lissa said as she looked at Adrian who shifted uneasily.

"I have noticed her aura has been off lately, I've seen it once before but only with people who are..."

"I'm sure it is nothing!" Alberta quickly intervened. Adrian shot a curios look at her, her eyes widened in warning and he cowered against the wall.

"What was that about?" Dimitri asked Alberta who just shrugged.

"Nothing." Alberta said with warning in her voice, this time Dimitri seemed to obey. And I was glad because I didn't need him having a fit.

"Can't you do that cool communication thing you two always do?" Christian perked up, he's eyes showing signs of hope.

"I'll try!" she said with a hopeful grin.

_Rose?_

_Lissa, I'm fine, please don't worry._

_Rose, how could you say that? Of course we worry, Dimitri is going out of his mind and Alberta keeps stopping us from talking about your health. What did you speak to her about?_

_Nothing, just tell them I am a little battered but fine. Tell Dimitri I love him and Alberta keep up the good work. I need you to try and get in my head, practise. It isn't hard, focus on me, if you can you will be able to tell them where I am, but I'm in a basement. _

_Who has you? _

_I...I can't tell you because I don't want anyone to worry and I especially don't want anyone to barge in guns blazing._

_Rose, I'm scared. I don't know what to do? I hate that you're ill and that no one knows where you are and that you could be killed._

"_I'm not Ill, I am perfectly fine. Don't worry. Remember practise. For me please._

And I pulled myself out of the bond, closing my eyes to let a single tear run down my eye. I wanted them not to panic, to believe I am fine even if I am far from it. I love them too much.

Once again the pain tugged at my stomach as I threw up, I was tired and hungry, and morning sickness was killing me. All I wanted to do was sleep and soon I did.

"Rose?" I heard his voice and it sent thrills of happiness through my body as I ran into his arms. Dimitri held me close, kissing every piece of skin he could reach.

"Oh Roza, I love you so much." He cooed against my flushed skin, pulling me towards a bench.

We were in a park, it was lovely and green, a small pond in the middle, the sun setting in the east, turning the sun a beautiful red.

"Is this a dream?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." He whispered against my lips.

Before I knew it the scenery changed, we were in the dark basement.

"Dimitri?" I cried out as I took in the sight before me.

There he was, tied to a chair with a pained expression on his face as he looked straight at me. Lissa, Christian, Alberta, Adrian and my mother was being restrained by other stigori, pinned against the wall and anger in their eyes.

"Romeo and Juliet were star-crossed lovers, they loved and died together. I had offered you a second chance Dimka but you declined, you love this whore and now it is you will both die. Dimka will watch me kill his love and his unborn child before I ask him one last time if he wishes to join me. If he declines he will die too." She snarled before walking towards me, sword in hand as she plunged it into my abdomen.

"ROSE!" Dimitri cried as he broke into tears. I felt the blood running down my body, soaking my jeans as unconsciousness took over. I felt my baby's heart beat slow and finally stop before mien did the same as I dove into darkness.

A slap to the face woke me up and thankfully as well. I couldn't last one more minute in that dream, it was a nightmare and then I opened my eyes.

It was not Tasha in front of me but a man; he too had blood red eyes that sent terror through me, dark hair and a cruel grin. He rose from the chair across the room and made his way towards me; his eyes watching me carefully.

"So, you're what all the fuss is about?" he placed a cold hand to my cheek, his grin growing as he watched me squirm.

"Let me guess, you're her bitch?" I tried my best not to laugh or let venom flow into my words, knowing it would only make it worse. He let out a throaty laugh before turning and pacing around the chair I was tied to.

"You see, she is new and blind when it comes to things that matter. I can hear it, the second heart beat. I was going to tell her, let her kill you now but I know she is waiting for him. Although she loves him, she wants him to suffer for picking you over her." My stomach lurched as he spoke of Dimitri.

"You know nothing!" I spat back. He eyed me curiously as he stopped in front of me.

"I know you're pregnant and I also know it is with another Dhampir. You're special and once we get rid of the baby, we will turn you." I felt a stab of pain in my stomach, how could this be happening? If I was uncertain about keeping my baby, I have now made up my mind. I would give Dimitri this gift, protect it till death.

Without warning I was pulled into Lissa's head. She was scared and worried, and overall shocked. As I listened to her thoughts I felt bad. I had encouraged her to try and get into my head and she succeeded to learn something I wished I could tell her personally.

"Oh my god. This can't be true, but that explains the weirdness, how can she not tell me?" Lissa started raving out loud, everybody staring at her confused apart from Alberta.

"I think you should calm down!" Alberta told her flashing her warning gaze.

"Calm down! Calm down! How can you tell me to calm down? She is in danger, staying in a dark basement, surrounded by her own sick and being watched by a creepy stigori who is threatening to kill her…" Lissa was getting angry and I could tell she was about to spill my news.

"Princess!" Alberta's voice was louder and full of warning; it was enough to scare her silent.

"No, Lissa continue. What's wrong with Rose?" Dimitri asked, crouching down in front of her, his voice clam and soothing.

_Don't you dare tell him!_

_Rose, I have too, you are god knows where, pregnant and in pain and he has no clue. He needs to know._

_No, Lissa listen. If you tell him he will do something stupid. I can't let him risk his life._

_And what are we supposed to do, sit here and wait. Rose you're running out of time, soon they will turn you and then we will never see you again. Please you have to let me do this; it will make a difference, make the rescue quicker._

_Lissa, please?_

"I can't tell you. She won't let me." Lissa said breaking into tears, cowering into Dimitri's shoulder. "I miss her; she would always know what to do. We need to hurry, she needs us."

"Lissa, Please tell me what's wrong with her?" Dimitri pleaded, but Lissa didn't answer.

"I can't, it's not my place, and it's not the right time."

Dimitri sighed and sat back on the floor, crossing his legs and he bowed his head in his hands.

"I'm so worried; I can't bear it if something happens. I can't live without her. I need to know what's wrong with her. You are the only one who will understand my feelings, you have to tell me." Lissa started to waver, eyes still glassy as she looked at his equally glassy eyes.

"Please." He pleaded in his broken voice and Lissa cracked.

"She's pregnant." She whispers, thinking he didn't hear her but she was wrong. His head snapped up with tears ran down his cheeks as his expression morphed into confusion.

"How? Whose?" Why does everyone keep asking whose it was? I'm not a slapper! Lissa laughed quietly at him before taking his hand in hers.

"The usual way you make babies Dimitri. And it's yours you dope." Christian chuckled quietly at Lissa before quickly turning away to hide his amusement.

"It's not possible!" Dimitri's face was full of confusion and the small crease between his eyebrows told me he was in deep thought. "We're Dhampir's!"

"It is. Rose is special remember, shadow kissed. Lissa healed her from the dead; of course there would be side effects." Alberta intervened; Dimitri was still deep in thought.

"Oh god what have I done!" Dimitri suddenly came back to earth, his face contorted in pain as another tear ran down his cheeks.

"She is not ready for that, this will ruin her chances as a guardian. Why didn't I think? What is wrong with me?" He bowed his head in his hands, muttering in Russian as more tears fell. He felt bad if only he knew my choice to keep his baby.

_Liss, tell him it's not his fault and that I want this baby. _I felt Lissa jump startled by the sudden sound of my voice.

_Oh Rose I am so sorry I had too. _

_Just tell him._

"Dimitri, Rose said it's not your fault and that she is keeping the baby. She loves you Dimitri." Dimitri lifted his big brown eyes to Lissa and the ghost of a smile pulled on his lips.

"How..."

"Bond. She has been here the whole time." Lissa for once was happy that I could get in her head; that was a first.

"Is she...Is she alright?" I knew the baby seemed ok but I wasn't. My head throbbed, my leg was in a lot of pain and my neck was stinging. Lissa didn't reply, she just looked into Dimitri's eyes.

"How bad?" he whispered, pain once again touching his eyes.

"Broken leg, head injury and..." Lissa fell silent; of course she wouldn't tell him about the bite. It will only make him worse.

"And..."

"Nothing. That's it. And the baby seems fine." Dimitri could see she was lying but he suddenly decided he didn't want to know. I could understand, no one wants to believe that the people they love are in bad shape.

"We need to come up with a plan and fast!" Dimitri ordered as he turned towards Albert and the other guardians. Dimitri drove into guardian mode as I left Lissa's head, returning to the dark basement, groaning as my pain comes back to me.

I was glad the male stigori left, they make my stomach feel funny. I hate it here but I knew I could endure it if I had too, of which I did. Dimitri was coming up with a plan, they did not know where I was yet they still tried. Maybe I could help. Quiz Tasha and my captures into telling me where we were.

"Hey! I know you're out there!" I called; I hoped they could hear me because this is the only plan I have at the moment.

"Come red eyes, come talk to me!" I called again, letting my anger run through me hoping it will pull Lissa into my head.

The door opened and Tasha stood in front of me in the same movement, her eyes in line with mine. I smirked at her as she let out a hiss.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"I have a few questions?" I took a deep breath as she stood upright, leaning back on her heels.

"What do you want to ask?" I had to think carefully, word my words right. I had a few questions in my mind but I had no idea what to ask first.

"Why do you want to turn me?"

"Because then you will lead us to the princess." Bitch, I knew there was a catch, she wanted to kill Lissa. I didn't say anything, containing my anger to continue the conversation.

"Where are we? I mean in some sort of basement?" she looked at me curiously.

"We're in an abandoned building; we're in the basement to hide from the sun." Alright that was more than I expected but not enough.

"Are we still in Montana?" I knew it was a risky question but I hoped she wouldn't think about it.

"Yes." She then seemed to realise what she said, her fist coming in contact with my jaw causing me to spit out blood as my head turns.

"I know your game now don't try it again." She growled as she turned, slamming the door behind her and leaving me in the darkness once again.

I felt a weird tingling in my head like Lissa often had when I was in her's. I smiled at the thought of her catching everything we had just said.

_Lissa did you get that?_

_Yes, But Rose you were so stupid to do such a thing! And Tasha? Why would she do it? _

_Because she wants Dimitri to suffer. She doesn't know about the baby but she wants to turn me and use me to get to you. _

_But that's absurd. We will never let it happen. I have told Dimitri what you found out and he has guardian alto searching for abandoned building in Montana, there isn't many so it won't take us long to narrow it down to the ones with basements. Guaranteed you will be in Dimitri's arms but nightfall._

_Thank you._

_Be strong!_

I closed my eyes, wishing for them to work quicker, I couldn't stay here any longer, and the pain was too much. It wasn't long before I dove back into the darkness of sleep, grateful for the dreamless peace.


	15. Rescues, Fire users and Reunions

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters apart from Blaine! **

**A/N: Hey guys **

**Another chapter! Sorry took so long, been busy! Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review! And for those who what to help me with a name for the new baby, I have started a forum for you to voice what you want it to be called. Please help! x**

Chapter 15

I woke to see the male stigori sitting on a wooden chair similar to mine in the corner, his eyes on me as I turned to him.

"You know you never told me your name?" To be honest I wasn't very interested, I was just curious.

"Blaine. And you never asked." Oh touché. I must say I like Blaine, he doesn't seem as cruel as Tasha but he was still a stigori.

"Why are you here? Don't you usually wait outside?" he watched me curious before sighing and moving his chair in front of me.

"I was bored. Tasha is being a right bitch; I don't even know why they changed her. She drives us all insane with her constant 'heartbroken' talk. I can't stand it. I was so tempted to stake her myself." I could see the pure irritation in his eyes and instantly felt sorry for them but not for long, I still hated them.

"So why come in here? Surely you would want to stay away from me?"I understood that he wanted peace but why hide in the room with the captive.

"Because you're not irritating, all you do is sleep, is that natural?" I didn't know if it was natural I had nothing to compare it too. Maybe it is normal for someone in my condition.

"I have no clue?" I simply said looking away, looking anywhere but him.

"What's your deal?"

"Excuse me?" What was he on about? Was he on about being shadow kissed or something else?

"You are special, I can feel it. You're different to other Dhampir's, why is that?" he continued to watch me curiously, to be honest it was a bit off putting but Blaine was harmless.

"I died and was brought back to life. I technically am between worlds, half in the shadows and half here. It's hard to explain to an outsider." I saw him smile before he stood.

"I knew a spirit user; she was kind but started to go mad. I was her way out, saving her from all that magic. Sonya Karp has gained most of her sanity back over the years." Shock ran through me as I recognised Mrs Karps name, I had known she ran off and was turned, who didn't. But to hear it was to stop the effects of spirit shocked me, although she was on the brink of insanity.

"Can she still use Spirit?" I was curious; I knew spirit came from the Moroi not wielded by the earth like others. If they are dead, technically, then surely that power dies too?

"Aspects of her abilities are still there. She was the strongest at compulsion." Lissa was exceptional at compulsion, but what about healing. I can guess that would go too considering stigori are dead.

"What happened to her?" I know Guardian Mikhail Tanner, her lover, was tracking her around the world so he could kill her but did he? If it was Dimitri I knew I couldn't. We had had this conversation before, Dimitri and I, if we ever became stigori the other would hurt the other down to kill them. Neither of us would want that for the other, an eternity of inflicting pain upon Moroi's and Dhampirs we cared so much for.

"Her Lover, Mikhail hunted her down. It was quite romantic really, if you think about it. He followed her to Romania; she took him hostage once she noticed him stalking her and tortured him. He eventually did kill her but sooner took his own life within the next hour. He loved her. Modern day Romeo and Juliet." The door opened slightly and a short male popped his head around, watching me before turning his head towards Blaine.

"Tasha wants ya." Blaine sighed and looked at me, his eyes angered and I knew why.

"Tell her I am busy." The short Stigori shook his head.

"She said it's important!" Blaine sighed louder and stormed over to the door, turning back to face me.

"Wish me luck." He said with a smirk as he left, the door closing with a thud. I sighed as the silence hung over the dark room again. The small lamp where Blaine had sat was running dim but it was still not enough light for me to survey my surrounding, even with enhanced Dhampir senses.

It had been a good six hours since I had last checked in on Lissa and who knew what they had got there selves into. Now that Dimitri knew about the baby it would mean he was working on instincts and power of the heart more than brain power. He will start coming up with insane impossible plans like some sort of James Bond mission and try to carry through with them, anything to get me back to him.

I slipped into Lissa's head, surprised to see her in the gym with Adrian, Christian and Lissa and Dimitri. They were all in track gear and I felt the stab in my stomach at the thought of Dimitri teaching them to fight.

"We don't have a lot of time so I will just teach you the basics. Now you are Moroi, Royal in fact. As we know Moroi's are not built to fight but many like…Tasha, with enough training can become strong fighters. When up against Stigori you will need to know they are much stronger and faster than us and me have to try and use that against them. We know you have your magic's but that is only for emergencies not to mention if the queen finds out. You will not be permitted to stake any stigori, I suggest you leave that to the guardian but you can fight them and keep them pinned to for the guardians. The one thing you can't forget is their strength."

Dimitri was wearing his guardian mask but I could tell he did not like the idea much; as much as he wished the world was different, where Dhampir's and Moroi work together to destroy the Stigori but he would never wish to push the closet people I have to family at risk. It was obviously not done by force but by a lot of begging.

"Christian would you face me on the mats and let's see what you can do." Of course Christian obeyed, standing across from Dimitri, watching his carefully. And then they began to spar.

Christian despite being a Moroi seemed to be quiet a good fighter, not as well as Dimitri or I but good enough. I could guess it was because of his past; Tasha took him into her care as soon as his parents threatened to take him, she would have trained him to help him if he ever came across them.

Adrian was next; he was alright, I guess, not as skilled as Christian but that's to be expected of the queens nephew. As for Lissa, I had taught her the basics, for example to punch correctly and to kick someone in the shin but that's how far I went. I didn't like the idea of her fighting, I had always been there for her, to fight her battles but now she was vulnerable without me.

Dimitri of course went easier on them then he did with me but he was still a challenge to them. Once he had taught them the basics as in how to punch correctly and where to put your thumb, he taught them how to kick and where to kick and by then the Moroi's were so exhausted they could hardly stand.

They were dismissed for lunch, to feed and then to report back to Dimitri in the gym but Lissa didn't leave with Adrian and Christian. Dimitri slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor with his head in his hands. I knew he wouldn't cry unless he was in the privacy of his own room but he would let the odd tear escape from his eye. Liss sat next to him, placing an arm around him and pulling him into a hug.

"She will be fine, trust me. This is Rose we are talking about, apart from you; she is the biggest badass I know." He chuckled quietly and my heart broke, without me there he was falling apart. It wasn't till now that we realise how much we actually depend on each other.

"What if we are too late? What if they kill her because we attack? What about our baby?" Dimitri was about to continue his ramble when Lissa placed her hand over his mouth.

"I am hundred percent sure she and the baby are fine, and will be. This Blaine has no desire to Kill Rose and Tasha's planning on your attack. It's you she wants." Dimitri sighed and looked up, his face lightly stained with tears as he looks up at Lissa, who was equally crying. She wanted to promise him that everything will be alright but she knew that may not be the case. But giving him false hope will be all he needs to continue with the plan and save the love of his life and his unborn child.

"You better go and get lunch and I can guess you need to feed. I'll be fine." She smiled at him before standing, ruffling his loose hair before turning and leaving, slipping once last glance to check he was alright and hurrying towards the dining hall.

I decided to pull out; it was one thing being in Lissa's head when she and Christian were doing their rabbit impression but to be in her head when she feeds is worse.

I returned to the darkness of the boring basement, I was once again alone and suddenly tired. I couldn't wait to be rescued, but I also hated what could happen. What if someone got hurt? What if someone died? It would be all because me. I sighed as I lent my head back against the chair, my hand stroking soft circles on my stomach.

"Everything will be ok baby!" I cooed as I continued to stroke the very faint bump. Letting my eyes slide to a close, my head dropped back and I fell into deep sleep.

"Dimitri?" I called as I found myself in the dark basement, tied to the chair still but in front of me was my Dimitri. His hand was outstretched towards me, his eyes glossy with tears and he gently placed his hand over my abdomen.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have been there to protect you." I saw the pain in his eyes and it broke me.

"Because I didn't know what I wanted to do. And then I spoke to Alberta for advice and I made up my mind. When I woke I heard the noise and then Tasha turned up. I didn't have time to tell you." I felt tears run down my cheek as I looked at his beautiful face. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok my Roza, we will be ok!" Tasha appeared from behind him, an evil grin on her face, blood red eyes wide.

"It was nice of you to come Dimka, Rose was getting lonely." She flashed me a wicked grin. "You I will kill happily." She turned to face Dimitri. "You not so much!" she sighed and then a wicked grin pulled across her face. "I have always loved you Dimka so I will turn you; keeping you with me forever." She clapped her hands together as she squeaked in delight.

"Goodbye Dimitri!" I whispered, knowing I wouldn't see him again, as Tasha forced blood down his throat, the gurgling sound he was making made my stomach turn. Then she snapped his neck.

I screamed out as tears ran down my cheeks as I woke up to a start, Blaine in front of me looking confused. My breath was laboured as I tried to calm myself, my body realising that it was all a dream.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked confused. I just shrugged and looked around the room, making sure it was just a dream.

"Bad dream." I muttered before turning my eyes back to his. I couldn't be asked to speak so I decided to pay Lissa a visit.

The sun was shining bright outside as Dimitri, Alberta, Stan, Spiridon ushered Lissa, Christian and Adrian into the van. I knew they were planning on my rescue but I had no idea what they were doing? Did they know where I was? Did they have a plan? Did they have a plan B?

All these thoughts continued to swirl around my head, causing panic to rise up in my stomach. What if they get hurt? I couldn't bare the thought of any of them getting hurt, even if we did have two spirit users. I couldn't bear being left out anymore so I decide to ask Lissa what was going on.

_Where do you think you're going?_

_Rose, calm down! We are coming to rescue you. Dimitri and the other guardians have a plan and I am positive it will work. I promised you that you will be in your Russian god's arms by noon and I am positive that you will be. Please just relax, for the baby's sake. _

_Lissa, I don't want you or anyone to get hurt! Do you even know where I am? _I very much doubted that, Montana is a big place, and I am sure there is more than one abandoned buildings with basements.

_There is more that just us going, another group of guardians are going to another place, splitting up we can cover more ground and save you and your unborn bundle faster. Trust us on this. No trust Dimitri. _

I could hear the truth behind her words but I couldn't help but worry; how could you not when some of the most important people in your life are putting their life's in danger. I pulled out of Lissa's head not wanting to see more for the time being, I couldn't bear it.

Blaine had left, obviously getting bored of my zoning out and to be frank I wanted to be alone; if anything I wished for sleep to overcome me so I will no longer have to worry. And sure enough boredom dove me straight back into the darkness of sleep.

The sleep was peaceful, no interruptions, no dreams, just comfortable darkness. I hated that even in sleep my mind still wondered towards my soon to be rescue. It scared me more than it does my rescue team, more than anything the worry I felt was for them. But of course Dimitri was the leader of this mission and he would not leave until he has my body, dead or alive.

My eyes fluttered open several times over the past hours, hoping it was Dimitri but disappointed when it was one of the Strigoi's, watching me carefully as I pretended to sleep, only to thankfully drift back into it.

Eventually the loud crashing of glass woke me to a start. It was the sound I had been waiting unconditionally for, for the duration of my stay here in the basement from hell. The clattering and shuffling continued on the floor above, making its way down toward the basement. My eye fixed on the door, waiting impatiently for it to open wide to reveal my Russian love. To have him whisk me into his arms and promise me everything would be ok.

Grunts and growls continued to echo through the closed door, I was itching to get out of this seat, out of these restraints so I could help my family. And sure enough the door opened quickly, I hardly heard it close as my attention was turned to Tasha. Her eyes full of hatred and anger as she approached me; first I was terrified of what she could do, and second I was terrified of what she might have done.

With one forceful slap across my face I knew this is it; I knew the rescue would be for nothing as I would not live to see it through. As another slap hit the other side of my face I cried out, hoping, pleading that someone could hear me. After a punch to the side and a few sharp scratches I began to give up, I could still hear the slight grunting from the fight but that was all I could hear.

Tasha looked at me with a grin on her face, when I say grin I mean an evil sneer as she pushed my head to one side, running her fingers up and down my smooth neck. Her lip parted as she made her way towards it, her teeth grazing my ear as she whispered.

"It's a shame it had to end this way Rosemarie, you were like my daughter." Her lips brushed my neck and the pain that followed felt like a hundred shards of glass was ripping at my skin all at once. I couldn't help but scream with pain, but that soon subsided as the endorphins took over.

I was barely thinking coherently when the door flung open again, this time to reveal a man who was without a doubt Moroi. The man that stood in the doorway had hair like mine, chocolate and curly, his skin tanned and wore cashmere, proving his wealth.

"Tasha, step away or I will kill you." The man's Turkish accent only made his voice scarier than the tone he had used.

"Ibrahim we meet again. How have you been?" Tasha turned from me, my head drooping slightly from its sudden heaviness. I felt compelled to watch their exchange, whether it was because of the way Tasha acted so sure or the name of the Turkish man who I had heard before.

"I would be better if you left young Rosemarie alone." Again his voice was harsh and scary without looking at his angered face.

"And how do you pose I let her go. I could kill her, I could turn her or you could try and kill me and take her yourself. I must say I love the first choice." She looked over at me with a grin. "Isn't revenge sweet?" she asked before turning back to Ibrahim.

The scurry of feet sounded from the corridor, a choir of gasps filled the room as they took in the scene in front of them. I could feel Lissa's anger, pain and horror at the scene and I didn't have to look up to know all their faces matched. More footsteps sounded, joining the group, followed by what sounded like a gagging sound, like someone had cut off their air supply.

"Rose?" The last voice I heard caused me to break down into tears. Dimitri was here and it felt so good to hear his musical voice through my own ears. The footsteps grew closer, coming to a sudden stop before as crash into the wall was heard. I regrettably opened my eyes to see that Tasha had Dimitri pinned to the wall, his pained eyes fixed on me.

"Dimitri! Oh please Tasha just kill me but spare him. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him." I screamed, tears freely flowing down my cheeks as I tugged at the ropes that restrained me.

"Roza don't. Please. _You_ have something to live for, where as I would willingly give up my life for _you_ if it meant you were free." I knew he was talking about the baby, not saying it aloud as not to annoy or provoke Tasha anymore but I still didn't care unless he was safe.

"Dimitri I….I can't do it alone!" it was true, how did anyone expect me, Rosemarie Hathaway to look after a baby when she is always late and can hardly look after herself.

As I began to sob I heard a grunt then a growl of pain. My head snapped in the direction in which it had came; Dimitri had some how managed to kick Tasha in the stomach causing her to stumble back. As I watched the scene unfold I was washed with relief but also sadness.

Tasha, with her newly gained speed, lunged at Dimitri, her teeth about to graze the skin on his neck when she began to burst into flame. I had heard about the advantages of fire users like Christian but I had never thought of how helpful it would be against stigori. My relief cut in at the though of no more Tasha, no more torture for me. And sadness because Tasha had been a dear friend who had this happen to her and it messed with her mind.

I was still staring at the sport where Tasha had burnt into flames that I hardly realized I had been enveloped in a pain of strong comfortable arms. Ibrahim was undoing the rope as Dimitri continued to hold me, his tears beginning to soak my t-shirt.

Once I was finally untied I launched myself into Dimitri's arms, hugging him tighter and closer to myself than I ever had. I knew better than to kiss him in a room full of school guardians and a rich Moroi I hardly knew but I couldn't let go. He whispered soothingly to me in Russian, repeating over and over how much he loved me. To the guardian's it would appear that he was comforting me for the ordeal I had been through but to those who knew our secret would know it meant more.

Lissa cam running over to us, wrapping her arms around both of us, followed but Alberta and then Adrian and Christian. I must admit sparky was a shock but I knew we both cared for each other in a brotherly – sisterly way. More than anything I reveled in the love that filled the group hug, thanking god we had all made it pass go safely.

I looked up finally to be met by two pairs of brown eyes I did not expect to see, the red curls that hung loose around her face told me it was my mother. I sprung out of everybody's arms, running, or stumbling weakly, towards my mother as I wrapped my arms around her, taking comfort in a hug I hadn't had since I was five.

It wasn't long before I was in the back of the SUV, hugging close to Dimitri's side as Alberta drove, Lissa on my other side. Adrian and Christian were in the set of seats in front next to Spiridon and Stan was up front with Alberta. I could see Alberta watching Dimitri and I through the rear view mirror, watching as his hand slowly caress my stomach.

The ride back to the academy was agonizingly quiet, I knew Dimitri and I had a lot to talk about but it was something we had to do alone, without prying ears. Dimitri, Lissa and Alberta insisted I went to the clinic to be checked over before I did anything, arguing that in my condition it was for safety. Once Dr Olendzki gave us the all clear it was a relief to finally eat, I could guess both me and my poor bugger were hungry. After three days of nothing it was a surprise I hadn't starved to death with my eating habits.

I had drank three bottles of water, ate two donuts, a beagle, a salad and a chocolate fudge cake slice before even thinking of leaving the dining hall. Under strict instructions from both Alberta and my mother I was to stay in bed. I knew my mother didn't know about my recent news and I knew it wouldn't belong until I would have to tell her but at the moment all I needed was to be held in the arms of my Russian lover.

So here we are, perfectly content as I was wrapped closely into his chest after a nice shower, my wet hair soaking his shirt. I knew now was the time to talk. I had slept so much over the last days out of boredom that I was too awake to sleep anymore.

"Dimitri…I" I had no idea how to start. What could I say? _I didn't tell you because I was being kidnapped._ Or. _I didn't tell you because I was scared of your reaction. _

"Roza, its ok, I understand. Alberta explained that as soon as you found out; you went to her for help. She said you were scared and confused but she knew you would do the right choice for you. And no matter what you decide I will always love you. I know you are way too young for this and I know I should have been careful but I never thought…." Here we go. Typical Dimitri was once again blaming himself and being so understanding. But I too was part to blame; it took two people to make a baby, which makes us both at fault.

"Dimitri you already know my decision. There is nothing I want more than to have your baby, after all this could be a fluke and we would never have this opportunity again." He sighed, his hands moving to play with my damp curls.

"Rose, I don't want you to do this for me. I just want you to be happy more than anything." No matter how much Dimitri tried to hide the excitement in his voice I could hear it.

"I'm doing it for both of us. I'm doing it because I love you so much I want to give you this. I want to give you a child and I want to watch you love it and cuddle it and play with it. But most of all I want to bring you the amount of happiness you have given me over the past months." Tears glistened both of our eyes as I reached up to kiss his soft lips I have missed for so long.

After all this time apart it was easy to get carried away and carried away we did. Being apart for so long makes you realize how much you miss being hugged by your lover; I missed Dimitri every moment I was there. To be in his arms and make love with him again is enough to make me never leave him, to declare our love for each other to the world and run; leaving this ridiculous life of guardian behind and live happily with our baby.

As the night rolled into morning I could still not sleep, I laid in Dimitri's arms, watching him closely as he slept, his face peaceful. I could hardly believe that after everything that was happened in the past week we were still together and more importantly alive.

A soft knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts; I glanced at my alarm clock and sighed, it was nine. Grabbing my dressing gown and wrapping it around me as I stumbled to the door, I could feel it wasn't Lissa so I opened the door slight, enough to see out and not enough for them to see in. There my mother stood, eyeing me curiously as I kept the door open a sliver.

"Can I speak to you?" she said pushing the door open slightly, noticing the extra body in my bed and taking in my appearance. "Maybe later. Once you are ready can you come to my room in the guest housing." I nodded and snuck a glace at Dimitri's sleeping form. I needed to tell mum some stuff too and I didn't know whether it would be a good idea to have Dimitri in the same room as my mother when I break it to her.

"Sure. We'll be there." Dimitri was more than capable of protecting himself when it came to the legendary Guardian Hathaway. I smiled one last time before closing the door and going over to Dimitri, he hadn't awakened through out the very short conversation with my mother.

I placed a soft kiss on his lips before shaking his shoulders gently. His eyes slowly opened as he woke, smiling as he saw my face, leaning in to kiss me lovingly. I sat on the bed next to him, I hated that I was going to ruin his happy mode and most of all I hated that I was about to take him to get his face damaged by my mother.

"It's time we had a little chat with my mother." I watched him carefully, watching the fear prick his eyes and then calm and realization filled then as he sat up, resting against the head board.

"I guess I have to be there?" I could see the teasing in his eyes, after what happened last time leaving me alone with my mother wouldn't end well. I sigh, nodded and started to grab my clothes, changing into them quickly as Dimitri changed into his.

After making a quick stop at Dimitri's apartment in the staff dorms for him to change into clean clothes we made our way toward my mother's room. I felt the nervousness rise as I placed my hand on the door knob, looking up at Dimitri, taking comfort in his presence as I turned it and entered, Dimitri close behind.


	16. Ibrahim, Plans and Overprotectivness

**A/N: Much needed chapter! Sorry for the wait, like I said been busy especially with Christmas coming up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to vote in my baby name poll, the winning name will also determine the gender of soon to be baby Belikov! Enjoy! **

**P.S: Review, If you want a sneak peak of the coming chapter. **

Chapter 16

As we entered my mother's guest apartment I hardly expected to see the Moroi from my rescue party to be there. He didn't seem like he was visiting my mother, in fact he looked almost as if he was excited. As soon as I saw my mother I wanted to tell her my news, I wanted to run into her arms and cry, to hear her reassure me that everything will be fine and that she will be there to help Dimitri and I every step of the way. But that wasn't my mother.

Once again I turned to look at Dimitri's guardian masked face to give me courage and turned back to face my mother. She sat on the sofa, Ibrahim in the arm chair next to her; their heads snap up as they heard us approach. For once I saw relief rush over my mother's face and I suddenly felt like I was once again a little girl.

She used to visit me for a few years once she enrolled me, I was five and I had been at the academy for a year. She arrived and I saw the same relief on her face as she flung her arms around me, whispering how glad she was to see I was alright. It was the last time she had hugged me until recently.

"I need to tell you something mum and I know very well how you are going to take it. Can you promise you will keep your hands to yourself and will respect my decisions?" The relief now morphed into curiosity but I could see she was going to agree.

"It seems we both have something to say. I will promise if you do!" Was what she wanted to tell me that bad? And why was Ibrahim still here? Our eyes locked as we tried to figure out what was going through the others mind.

"Promise!" We agreed in unison, a smile tugging at the edge of my lips. I waited patiently for her to go first but I guess she wanted me to go first, mine probably being the worst and all. I sighed as Dimitri and I took our seat in the love seat.

"I don't have a clue how you are going to take this but remember what you promised. I know this is going to be difficult for you to except and whatever you do don't jump to any conclusion before you hear me out. Ok?" I saw her confusion furrow her brows as she nodded, never taking her eyes off of Dimitri and I. I was Ibrahim suddenly turn around in interest, probably preparing for my mother's reaction.

"Mum, I am sorry but we never thought this could happen and when I found out I was spooked at first, but then I thought hard about it and realized that this might be the only chance we got and I am so sorry but please don't hate me." The words flooded from my mouth with nervousness and as soon as it started, it was impossible to stop or to even breathe. My mother still stared at me in confusion and I knew I would have to say it out right.

"Mum…I'm pregnant!" and Ibrahim flew for Dimitri, his hands clasping the top of his shirt and his face shock me with fear.

"Abe put him down!" My mother cried from across the room before rising from her chair and tugging on 'Abe's' arm.

"Ibrahim, please!" I pleaded as I overcome my fear; I could see confusion, shock and fear on Dimitri's face, his guardian mask long gone from his face. Ibrahim, thankfully, let go of Dimitri, turning to face my mother with a glare.

"And you're ok with this?" he growled at her, his Turkish accent more noticeable than ever. My mother sighed and slumped back in her chair as Ibrahim paced across the room. By now I was at Dimitri's side, checking his neck to make sure he was alright.

"What is your problem? It's not like it was intended and plus we didn't even know it was possible. Two Dhampir's have never had a child together, Lissa and Adrian did some research once they found out and it's because I am shadow kissed that I was able to conceive a child. I would not give up this child for the world. It's Dimitri's and I love him more than anything, who knows if I ever get this opportunity again. I couldn't bare it that I couldn't give Dimitri kids and now this, I couldn't be happier!" I took in a deep breath as I watched him stop pacing and faced me. "And why should this bother you? I don't even know you and you're attack my boyfriend because I got myself pregnant." I saw hurt flash through his eyes as he slumped into the chair next to mum and face her, inclining his head toward me. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Rose, I am not happy about this pregnancy issue. I thought you wanted to be a guardian more than anything, I thought you wanted to protect Lissa."

"Oh mum I do, you know I love Lissa and I know that this wouldn't change anything. I will have left school before I have the baby and Lissa is more than excited to help. There is nothing to worry about." And I knew it. Lissa would spoil my child rotten, clothes, toys, you name it she would buy it's for her god child.

"But Rose do you know how hard it will be?"

"Of course but I am not alone, I have Dimitri, I have my friends, Alberta and hopefully you." I said looking at her with my big brown eyes willing for her to understand. "Mum, please. I might never get this chance again and you can't deny us a child." Finally she sighed.

"I know that you are a strong woman and by Dimitri's side you are the strongest. I will be there to help you if you need me. Although I think thirty eight is a little young to be a grand mother don't' you think?" She was teasing, this was a good thing.

"JANINE! HOW CAN YOU ACCEPT THIS? SHE IS SEVENTEEN AND HE IS TWENTY FOUR FOR CHRIST SAKE! THIS IS OBSERD, NOT TO MENTION ILLEGAL! I WON'T LET HER THROW AWAY HER LIFE LIKE THIS! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE…." 'Daughter?' The room fell quiet.

Did I hear him say daughter? It has to be some mistake, I don't know my father….wait, I remembered in the basement I was wondering why a Moroi would risk his life to save a lowly Dhampir. I saw the anger in his eyes as she threatened to kill me. I was stunned. It took being captured for my father to come to the rescue and finally reveal himself.

"YOU'RE MY FATHER?" I shouted back, I didn't know who to look at, my eyes flipping between Ibrahim and my mother. I felt Dimitri's strong arms wrap around me as he restrained me, obviously feeling my anger.

"Rosemarie, calm down and let us explain!" Ibrahim spoke, watching me as Dimitri began to whisper Russian in my ear, instantly calming me slightly. He began to pull me down to the love seat, hugging me close to his side as he smoothed down my curls. My parents watched in amazement at how come Dimitri made me in seconds.

"Rosemarie…" I cut him off.

"It's Rose!" I bet my voice was just about audible as I spoke through clenched teeth, trying to hold on to my calmness. He nodded and I knew he heard me; he started again.

"Rose, I am very sorry I have not played a part in your life but I was only following your mother's request. I have kept my distance as promised but I have been in the background. I was the one to persuade Kivora not to expel you after your fight with Mr. Zeklos. I have been sending donations to the school for years; in return I would receive your recent photos and reports."

"When your mother got the call about you being missing I too received one, I didn't hesitate to fly here from Russia to help find you. I arrived to find your mother here too, she was a wreck and Guardian Belikov was doing his best to find you, along with your friend. I had no idea what was going on but I volunteered my help, using my sources to search for abandoned buildings in Montana. I did many times inquire why everyone was in so much of a panic but both your mother and I was told it was for you to tell us."

"When I saw you in that basement I was angered. When I heard what you and was saying I was more than confused but over all I knew you were in love with him. I hated how Tasha had treated you and I had to do anything to get her away from you, to make sure she wouldn't hurt you again."

"I accepted that you were in a relationship but I did hope that Guardian Belikov was smarter than to take this relationship to the next level. I am sorry I snapped but I do not agree with this. You are too young and just starting in the world. You are my only child and I want the best for you."

"Then let me do this my way. Ibrahim, we're both Dhampir's, if I hadn't of died and been brought back to life than I am sure that this would not have been possible. And if this is a fluke and I get rid of it, and then I don't get pregnant again in the future. I would miss out on this one chance I had at giving Dimitri something that will bring us both happiness. You can't deny me this." I could see sympathy in his eyes.

It was alright for him, he could have children with both Moroi and Dhampir's, where we Dhampir's can only have children with Moroi. I understand that he is trying to be protective of me but I know what I want. And that is this child whether either of them likes it or not.

"Honey It's just a lot to take in. First I am told you are missing, and then I am told about your past and how Vasilisa is connected to you. Then I find out my daughter is dating her mentor and today I find out she is having his baby at the age of seventeen. If anything I am shocked that Kivora is allowing this and did not tell me about it!"

I was slowly coming down from my anger, slowly letting everything that has been said sink in before I answered. Ibrahim was my father. The most feared Moroi mobster was my father! Wait, my mum had told me this before, but I wasn't paying attention, that was when she gave me that necklace. She had said something about Dimitri and all I remember is staring at his smiling face. Oh my god. How could I forget?

"You told me before, a while ago but I was angry at you because we had a fight. I had just tuned out, oh how could I forget?" I felt like kicking myself, if only I had listened I wouldn't be so angered about this. I would have been prepared.

"You know what, I am going to go and get something to eat." I said rising from the love seat and making my way towards the door, aware of Dimitri behind me. I didn't look back as kept walking out the door and around the corner. Dimitri closed the door behind him and made his way towards were I was leaning against the wall. I slid down and buried my head in my knees, willing myself to not cry.

My mother had eventually accepted my pregnancy but my father was the one who attempted to kill Dimitri. I can't believe I hadn't twigged; I had been so caught up in Dimitri that night I had turned out for the most important thing my mother had said. I finally knew my father, I had finally met him, and I just ran out. Then again who could blame me, what was I supposed to say to that. _Oh daddy I'm so happy_ and run into his open arms, I don't think so.

Dimitri looked at me worried and wrapped his arms around me, helping to my feet. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and entwined my fingers in his as he began to lead me out of the building. After reluctantly letting go of my hand as we began to walk across campus, we found ourselves at the dining hall.

Once again I was overwhelmed by the smell of the greasy breakfast, causing me to sprint towards the bathroom, leaving Dimitri watching after me with the ghost of a smile on his lips. I would have to get him back for that later.

After I eventually returned from my trip to the bathroom I grabbed a bottle of water and a donut and made my way towards my usual table. It saddened me that Dimitri had a shift today but it was only to be expected, he always has a shift. Lissa was grinning at me like a Cheshire cat and Adrian was just as happy, Christian just sat there with his normal subtle smile.

"Rose I am so glad to see you happy!" she said, her smile never waning. "And you still have morning sickness!" She giggled before placing a bit of bagel in her mouth. I rolled my eyes and snuck a quick glance at Dimitri, who must have felt my eyes on him because he glanced at me with that same ghost of a smile. I hated this whole guardian mask thing; I would love to that amazing full smile of his.

"So how did your mother take it?" I grimaced at the image of Ibrahim with his hands close to Dimitri throat. I shuddered and answered her question.

"Well considering. Although I can't say the same for Ibrahim, he lunged for Dimitri, I was scared shitless. And then he told me he was my father and I just ran. Poor Dimitri, I bet he felt awkward in that situation. I mean, Ibrahim Mazur! What was my mother thinking?" I saw a small smirk cross Lissa's face as she held back her laughter. What did she find funny about my situation?

"Rosie, it's not like you didn't already know he was your father!" True but I had never met him before or even seen what he looked like. How was I supposed to know that the stranger who saved me was my father? And how do you have that conversation, after all these years, how was I supposed to act towards him.

"Yeah, but I had never seen him before, I didn't even know he had been so involved in my life, behind the scenes. And to have it sprung on me like that. I am considering therapy! First Tasha, then the baby and now my dad, what next? I have a long lost twin sister who lives in China?" I know I was over reacting but it was starting to get to me. Maybe it was hormones, you know because of the baby and all? Who am I kidding? I am just confused and scared.

What if Ibrahim wants a more active role in my life now that I know? What if he is too busy to spend time with me and ditches me after a year? Would he get on with Dimitri eventually? It's not like I don't know what I am getting myself into, I want this. Which reminds me, I need to inform Kivora? That I was dreading.

"I've got to go tell Kivora about my special gift!" I flashed a smile at Lissa before standing and making my way towards the door, aware of Dimitri's eyes burning into my back. I know he wanted to come with me to talk to Kivora but he had to work, so my mother is second best. I wonder if she is with Ibrahim.

And sure enough, there they sat on the sofa, facing each other as they spoke. I had no idea why my mother left Ibrahim before I was born; I could only guess it was because of his work but from what I can tell, he doesn't seem like the scary business man I have heard about. Then again he did attack Dimitri, but that was from a father's perspective.

I see a lot of myself in him; my dark hair, tanned skin, height (definitely didn't get that off my mother!), certain facial features like nose. But did that mean we were alike in attitude and personality as well? I know I don't get my personality off my mother, she is too serious to be wild and have fun, and she's a total workaholic. Would it be bad to be like Ibrahim? After all what do I know about him?

I cleared my throat as I realized that they hadn't noticed me. My mother shot up, her cheeks slightly pink as she met my eyes. My mother was blushing? My mother showed emotions? I was more than shocked. Ibrahim turned in his seat, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he looked up at me. I suddenly grew uncomfortable with the awkward air that filled the room. I sighed and decided to be quick.

"Mum, I was just wondering if you could come with me to tell Kivora about my condition?" I could see the happiness in her eyes; I knew it meant a lot to her that I asked her to come. We haven't exactly been close and this was just the start of peace between us.

"Why isn't Dimitri going?" she asked curiously, of course I had told her that Kivora knew about Dimitri and I, it was only natural to enquire.

"He has to work and I wanted to get it done as soon as possible. Better now than in seven months." She nodded and turned to Ibrahim, who was now standing, facing us both.

"I want to take you. I am your father and I have more pull here, I will make sure they treat you correctly." As good as that offer sounds it scared me to think of what he would do to get his way. Plus I hardly knew him, sure he is my father but that's all.

But he was right, he, being a Moroi has more authority than a Dhampir like my mother. In our world, it is about what you are not how rich. Sure, my mother is a highly respected guardian and knows Kivora like friends but she was still a Dhampir. And with a unique situation like my own, having Moroi on my side will get me more pull.

I sighed and turned to smile at my father, nodding my head. My mother gave me a grin in return and took her seat, watching as Ibrahim followed me out of her guest apartment. We walked in awkward silence out of the guest housing, I didn't know what to say, whether I should say anything. I knew Ibrahim wasn't happy with my situation but it was mine and I wanted this baby more than anything; the fact that he is coming with me, shows me that he is slowly accepting it. Suddenly, like Ibrahim was on the same thoughts, he turned to me and spoke.

"You can call me Abe, everybody else does. I hope one day that you will like to call me dad but I know it will take a while." Abe, well it was shorter than Ibrahim.

"Ok, Abe." I gave him a simple reply before we returned to silence. The awkwardness in the air was making me nervous as I fiddled with my hands, I could see Abe watching me curiously but I didn't care.

We reached Kivora's office, my heart was pounding and the nervousness turned to worry. Kivora knew about Dimitri and my relationship and she had, with conditions, accepted it. What would she think when she hears this turn of events? Would she finally have enough and send Dimitri away? I couldn't let her do that!

We knocked softly on the door; Abe placed his hands soothingly on my shoulders before knocking. We heard Kivora's quiet call of entrance and we followed through the door. I knew that there might be a possibility she already knew about my condition even though I had begged the nurse to secrecy. Kivora flung her arms around me, causing me to still in shock; never has Kivora hugged me. She eventually released me after realizing my shock, stepping back with a slight smile over her lips.

"Oh, Rosemarie. I am so glad you're safe. I was so worried and poor Belikov, he was going out of his mind." She said as she made her way towards her desk, taking a seat before gesturing for us to sit in the chair in front. As we did so, I felt the nervousness take over.

"Thank you so much Kivora, but that is not why I'm here." Abe said for me, obviously sensing my uneasiness. I watched as Kivora looked from him to me curiously; I had no doubt that she knew he was my father, after all she had been sending him my reports for the last year. I sighed and decided I should be the one to start.

"I want to say before I explain that this is my decision. As you know I love Dimitri dearly and there was many things I thought weren't possible to give him, little did I know the secret advantages of being healed by a spirit." Kivora was staring at me in confusion; I had no idea whether to just come out with it like ripping off a plaster or let her figure it out, which could last for ages.

"What are you telling me Rosemarie?" Her curiosity got the better of her and I knew what her reaction would be, to say I was scared for Dimitri was an understatement, I was terrified.

"I'm….I'm." I couldn't bring myself to say it. What would she do? What if she sends Dimitri away? She was a Moroi so she didn't understand my situation; she had never been in my situation. And why did I care? Why did Rose Hathaway suddenly care what others thought of her? It wasn't me!

"I'm Pregnant!" There it was out then the last of my confidence deflated and I burst into tears, being comforted by Abe. I want this baby more than anything but I was scared of what she would do more than anything.

"Well, this is a turn of events. May I ask who the father is?" How could she even think I would cheat on Dimitri? Then again we're both Dhampir's.

"Do you really have to ask?" My voice was a bit harsh but why does everyone think I am such a slut?

"It is not possible." I could see in her eyes that she was trying to figure it out; I knew as well as her that I was the only person in the world who would have a baby with another Dhampir.

"I'm shadow kissed, it's possible."

"How?" really? She wanted details.

"The normal way you conceive a baby; do you really want me to explain it to you?" I sure as hell wasn't going too, that would be weird.

"I know how it happened; I'm asking how it is possible that a Dhampir can conceive another Dhampir's child?" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice and I didn't like it.

"I died; Lissa healed me, healing parts of me more than others." I could see the wheels turning in her head. "Technically I am three quarters Moroi. The Spirit element draws the power from the Moroi, giving me a piece of Lissa, connecting us. She healed me and healed this part of me too." Wow, I didn't think I was that smart. I had to hold back my laugh as I looked at Kivora and Abe's shocked face; they obviously are thinking the same.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Abe asked Kivora who was still looking at me shocked.

"Are you keeping the child?"

"Of course!" I said instantly, not even thinking about it. I would give up the world for this child.

"Does Dimitri know?" Why does everybody think badly of me, I hate it!

"Yes, we decided this together. I just wanted to inform you." Not that I wanted to more like needed to.

"You are aware you have field experience soon. If you don't participate than you will not graduate." Crap, I forgot about that. I would have to protect a Moroi (more likely Lissa) for six weeks and fight off surprise attacks from the school guardians who are pretending to be stigori. I couldn't fight, not in my condition, I could get hurt.

"Erm…" was all I could say as I began to think. Dimitri could help, teaching me how I could fight in my condition, finding ways I could fight and protect my stomach while I do it.

"Maybe she could do it and Dimitri could be the one who is her attacker, she will be able to fight and he would be careful to avoid her abdomen. He is more than likely not to make a mistake, he could teach her to fight in her condition." Abe spoke. I was shocked that we were on the same wave length, but I was also glad that he had spoke up.

"Would Dimitri be prepared to do that?" If it meant me graduating and becoming a guardian I knew he would; I knew he knew how important becoming Lissa's guardian meant to me.

"He would do anything he could to help." I reassured her. She smiled and leaned over a sort of intercom on her desk.

"Joana, can you retrieve Guardian Belikov and bring him to my office immediately. Tell him it regard Rosemarie."

"Of course." said the quiet voice on the other end. I hated the silence that now fell in the room, neither Abe nor Kivora nor did I utter a word, waiting impatiently for my lover to come through the door. And sure enough he did with a slightly worried expression on his face and I could tell he thought something was wrong with me. As soon as his eyes met mine he relaxed, stepped into the office and stood behind my chair, his hands on my shoulders, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles.

"Headmistress Kivora, you asked to speak to me?" Dimitri spoke in his formal tone; I tried my best not to laugh at him.

"I understand you are very much aware of Rosemarie's condition and I also know you are aware that field experience is coming up soon." Dimitri nodded. "In her condition that would be very dangerous for her. That is were you come in, we need you to teach her how to fight in her condition." Dimitri was about to protest but she continued. "When field experience comes in two weeks, you will be the only person who will be Rose's attacker, to ensure that she and the baby does not get hurt. Who better to ensure that then the father?" I looked up at Dimitri and gave him a reassuring smile of which he returned.

"Of course, I'll do what I can." He replied to Kivora but I could hear the slight edge to his voice. I looked up at him curiously but he just shook his head at me, I would ask him later.

"Rose, you will be excused from combat class and use them as extra classes with Belikov." Again she received a nod of reply from Dimitri. "You have two weeks." She said finally, giving us a reassuring smile.

"I wish you luck with both the field experience and the pregnancy, I am sure I'll be seeing you around." And with that I stood and left the room, Dimitri and Abe following behind me.

We continued walking until we was out in the open, we all let out a sigh of relief, I couldn't believe that she had took it so well. Did she understand that I was the only person possible of this, to have another Dhampir's baby? Maybe it was Abe's influence. I turned to ask with a slight smile.

"Thank you for coming with me." I was not going to hug him or anything but I needed to thank him.

"Anything I can do to help." He said, replying my smile. "I will see you later." He said as he took off towards the guest housing, leaving me with a confused Dimitri. I knew he was confused about Abe coming with me but more importantly I wanted to know why he was slightly angry earlier.

"So, what's got your panties in a twist?" I looked at him with a serious face but I couldn't hold it for long when I saw his amused one.

"Panties?" he asked, raising his eyebrow like he does; he still has to teach me that. "I don't wear panties!" He was trying to avoid the question.

"No, I like you boxers. Anyway answer the question!" I scolded a cheeky grin on my face. He sighed, his face becoming serious once again.

"I don't like the idea of you fighting in your condition and giving me a responsibility as big as this one..." he trailed off as he took in a deep breath. "What if I mess up? What if it's me who hurts you by accident? What if something happens and it's my entire fault? I couldn't live with that!" He ranted, looking away from me. As he continued I stepping in front of him, taking his face in my hands and pulling it down until I could look into his soulful eyes.

"Dimitri, it was Abe and mine idea. I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't trust you." I quickly glanced around us, checking for anyone in sight. Thankfully finding no one I leaning in and gave a gentle reassuring kiss.

I reluctantly pulled back and took hold of his hands in mine, my thumb rubbing soft circles on his smooth skin.

"When does your shift finish?" I asked curiously, a teasing smile on my face. He obviously cottoned on to my plan as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, his lips brushing against it as he spoke.

"Ten minutes ago." My smile grew with excitement as I began to pull him towards the woods.

As I took time to recover from my ordeal why couldn't I have fun with my favorite Russian? Of whom I began to pull towards my favorite place, the cabin.


	17. Awkward Dinners,First Photos and Scars

**A/N: Sorry it's been nearly a month that I haven't updated but I have been busy with Xmas and all. Like I said last month I will try to update more regularly. In other news, the poll is closed and the results were a tie, leaving my friends to have the final decision between Katiya and Alec. All will be revealed…**

Awkward Dinners, Photos and Scars

It had been different since I've been back; Dimitri and I are more in love than we were before if that was even possible. We have spent the past two day's inseparable, of course apart from the times he was on shift. I love that we cuddle up in bed, his hand resting on my abdomen and his face light up with a proud grin. I have never seen him happier.

Lissa was driving me insane; she has been practicing her Spirit, by that I mean prancing into my head when I least want her there. And worst of all she and Christian tease me about it, then again I do get them back, teasing her about how she likes to see a real man (Dimitri) in action, causing her to blush and Christian to grumble but eventually shut up.

Adrian, I haven't seen much; Lissa said something about him visiting his Auntie. (The queen bitch Tatiana). But something tells me there is more to his little disappearing act and I have a feeling it has something to do with my new situation and his feelings for me. I understand, I do, but he should be happy for me, I mean, this is something that makes me happy, surely that counts for something.

But overall everything is the best it has been in all my time here at St Vlad's; of course the morning sickness is a bitch, poor Dimitri just stands there and holds my hair, his face contorted in pain. I can't help but laugh when he starts going into a panic, asking if there was anything he could do or demanding I go to the clinic and get something to help. He thinks I am being ridiculous for thinking it is nothing and it takes a lot of convincing that it is nothing. I know he is just concerned and to be honest I can't take it anymore and it's only been two days!

Today after practice, Dimitri and I have decided to go and see my father, of whom he says I need to speak too and stop avoiding him. Of course I had no choice but to agree when he started to threat that he would just throw me over his shoulder and take me anyway, that part I didn't mind too much until he told me he would leave me alone with Abe.

The alarm buzzed loudly angering me, causing me to lash out at my small alarm clock; I smiled when I saw a muscular arm reach over and stop it, returning back to its place around my waist. I turned in the vice and cuddled closer up to my sexy Russian, smiling at the sight of his wide grin. I leant over to gently kiss his chest as I reluctantly pulled out of his arms.

"Where are you going?" Dimitri asked, a very cute pout on his face, making me laugh as I bent down and capture his lips in mine. Dimitri being Dimitri pulled me down on top of him, his arms once again wrapping around me, keeping me close to his chest.

"Dimitri, it's Monday, we have practice. Remember?" he groaned in annoyance and unwillingly let me go, leaving me to stumble to the bathroom. I have no idea what's gotten into him, he was the mentor after all, and he should be the one insisting I got up on time. I think he's too happy to think about it.

Once I made my way out of the bathroom wearing trackies and a sports bra; he was still laying in my bed, covers up to his hips as he watched me approach with a cheeky smile across his face. I sighed, grabbed his clothes and threw them at him; he pouted but did as he was told.

"You know, if you're going to be a dad you will have to behave, to be a good example." I teased as I kissed his cheek before grabbing his hand and dragging him with me.

As ever it didn't take long to make it to the gym and as soon as we were there we got straight to business. I knew how Dimitri felt about me fight in my condition but I simply told him to shut up and let me do this, using Lissa as an excuse, which I am sure he saw through but gave in after some persuasion. After stopping at Dimitri's for a quick change, we made our way toward the gym.

It felt like the first day we had training all over again; he talked me through his plans and why he made those plans and then he began to show me some moves while I took notes, less active of course. Not half hour later, Dimitri began to get me involved, showing me how to make the moves.

He would tease me, letting his fingers brush my stomach or his lips against my ear, killing me slowly with the desire for him. As I did a kick to the side, twisting my body out of his reach, he grabbed my leg and pulled me towards him, planting a loving kiss on my lips. It was full of love, happiness and desire and breaking for air was exasperating as I didn't want to loose the sensation of his lips against mine.

"I hope I am not interrupting, I just wanted to see what you can do." Abe said from my left, I hadn't even heard him come in and I felt a blush cross my cheeks.

"No, I was just teaching Rose to kick but still protect her stomach from harm." Dimitri answered, his grip on my leg loosened as he let it drop; I can't believe my Dimitri, Badass Russian by reputation, is scared of my father. I felt like laughing.

"I see, I just wanted to see my daughter in action. By the way she can still fight normally until she starts to show." I looked at Dimitri with an evil grin. If Abe was telling the truth then I can get Dimitri back for being a moany child this morning.

"In that case…" I met his eyes and he started to shake his head in disapproval.

"No, I wouldn't risk it!" he grumbled shooting daggers at Abe; maybe he was braver than I thought.

"Come on Comrade, Please! This is so payback time!" he looked at me confused.

"Payback?" I pointed my finger at him and pushed his shoulder.

"You, Were a big kid this morning and it was more than irritating, this would be payback." I tutted and pushed again. "You call yourself a mentor." I shook my head mockingly. I went to push his shoulder again but he grabbed my arm and I laughed, kicking out at his shin, I knew he would crack.

We continued like that, sparring till there was a winner, which took time. I would land a punch to his shoulder or graze my fist across his cheek; while he would kick at my legs or try to distract me, all the while avoiding my stomach. After landing a kick to his thigh, causing him to stumble backwards, I jumped him, pushing him to the ground as I straddled his waist, plunging an imaginary stake into his chest.

We tried to regain our breath as we breathed heavily, not breaking from each others eyes until Abe clapped his hands together.

"Wow, I see my daughter is a lot like her mother but has the attitude of her father. I'm proud of you." He said as he approached us. I lifted myself upwards to feel the twisting in my stomach, without another thought I bolted towards the changing rooms, rushing towards the toilet.

"Rose?" I heard Dimitri call as his voice grew closer to my stall, I grunted in response as I tried to find my voice but that only caused me to lean over the toilet basin again.

"Belikov, is she alright?" Abe called in a commanding voice; I knew if I was looking at Dimitri now, he would be rolling his eyes.

"It's just morning sickness; can you grab the water bottle from her gym bag, please?" Dimitri asked in an equally commanding voice. Abe must have done what he was told because soon Dimitri was crouched next to me, handing me the bottle I willingly took from him.

"Thank you!" I eventually said; he kissed my forehead before he helped me to stand, using him for support.

"I think practice is over for today." He said as he led me towards the gym door, aware of Abe wondering behind us. Dimitri sat me on the mat while he retrieved my bag; I looked at a concerned Abe and smiled, he had no idea what to do.

"I'm fine, really. It's better than it was; Dimitri is so used to it, he carries a bottle of water everywhere we go." I laughed as Dimitri walked towards me with another bottle; at that I saw Abe visibly relax slightly but I could still see the concern on his face.

"I…umm. I was wondering if you both wanted to come with Janine and I for dinner, we have it cleared by Kirova and I know this nice Chinese place in town. I just wanted us to talk and have some time together." He was fidgeting nervously, he knew how stubborn I was and as him and I are so much alike he also knew my attitude, plus being pregnant wouldn't help. I sighed, he was right; we hadn't spoken properly since our little disagreement.

"Sure, what time?" I answered, relief washing over his face as realized I wasn't going to put up a fight.

"Oh, err, really?" he looked at Dimitri questioningly before looking back at me and smiled. "Usual dinner time I guess. We're not going far but wear something nice." I nodded and turned to Dimitri.

"Is that ok with you comrade?" I hoped he didn't have a shift or I would have to go on my own which I would rather not do. He nods and kisses my forehead gently, I let go of the breath I was holding and smile at Abe.

"See you there then." Abe said before walking out of the gym, each step like a small bounce; I'm glad he's happy.

From then on the day dragged slowly; I was not the most patient person in the world, hey I had no patience full stop but more than anything I was anxious for the dinner to be over. Who knows what is going to happen?

Dimitri went to his shift reluctantly, if I though he was too protective before it was nothing compared to how he was now. Don't get me wrong I loved him dearly, more than he will ever know but a girl needs some freedom. But I missed his company more when he wasn't with me. I couldn't win.

I decided to spend my day pampering myself; painting my toenails, having a nice soothing shower and taking time to do my hair and make up. Once I had finally found a dress to wear; a knee length red strapless with a sequenced bodice, Dimitri bounced through the door, wearing dark jeans and a black shirt and sweater. I must say he looked unbelievably handsome, if we weren't on a deadline I would have jumped him there and then.

"Ready?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my shoulder. How I loved moments like these? I reached for my nazar handing it to him as he unwound his arms from me and placed it around my neck.

"Ready!" I said as I turned and kissed him softly on his lips, before taking in a deep breath, clutching his hand in mine as we made our way towards the front of school.

It felt like forever before we reached the front gates, there stood Abe and mum; Abe in his usual dress shirt, cashmere tie and suit jacket, whereas mum was in an uncharacteristic green dress. As much as I hate to say it, they look like a sweet couple, in an odd match way.

The restaurant was elegant, only to be expected as it was owned by an old Moroi couple. I find Moroi restaurants relaxing compared to normal human ones; by the restaurant being owned by a Moroi, it makes it easier for us Dhampir's and Moroi to mingle without the awkward interaction of humans. Restaurants like this one also had feeders on hand; humans who willingly donate their blood to the Moroi because they are addicted to the endorphins rush the bite releases.

Abe and Mom seemed quite relaxed in each others company considering their previous history; I suppose it's all an act for tonight. I appreciated their efforts; Mom can be so annoying when she is trying to get her point across that I pitied Abe although if Abe was anything like me….Well I pitied Mom too.

Dimitri, bless him, must have felt so awkward as he clutched my hand tightly as I did his. I was secretly wondering how long we could all keep calm and avoid an argument but I knew it was highly likely it wouldn't be long.

After we had took our seats opposite each other, I began to feel the tension in the air around us rise. We looked anywhere but at each other, avoiding the discomfort of our current situation, burning holes into our menus. With a humph, I decided to break the tension in true Rose style.

"I wonder what baby can keep down?" I mused, my eyes casting up curiously, my lips pulled into a small grin. I had gained the reaction I intended to as Dimitri snickered; Abe cracked an amused smile and Mom being typical Mom didn't show any emotion but I couldn't miss the wrinkles in the corner of her eyes crinkle, the slightest hint of her amusement. The tension was gone.

"As long as you can keep it down until we at least get you home." Abe replied, glancing over his menu and giving me one of his cheeky winks.

"Of course we'll try our best." I said before finally picking something off the menu to order.

Once we had finished ordering our meals, we once again began to delve into the awkward silence. Again I struggled to think of a topic starter, trying to find one that would not cause the awkwardness to thicken.

"When are you due Rose?" Abe asked curiously, obviously on the same wavelength as I was.

"I'm not sure? We have an appointment tomorrow. Our baby's first picture although there wont be much to see, I can't wait." I turned to face Dimitri to find him grinning at me; I returned the smile, seeing the love he has for me glowing in his warm brown eyes. At that moment all I wanted to do was grab him, drag him home and never let him go, although I was sure Abe and Mom wouldn't appreciate that.

Abe annoyingly, as if proving a point, cleared his throat, reminding me that my parents were present. Sighing, I broke our gaze, giving my father one of my brilliant cheeky grins. Thank god for the fast servers, bringing us our meals with perfect timing, interrupting whatever Abe was about to say.

"Mmm... This is amazing!" I moaned as I took my first bite, willing to keep the awkwardness at bay. Poor Dimitri began to fidget in his seat beside me as I moaned at my delicious food, making me laugh as he continued to squirm as I continued to moan teasingly.

"How's the new training going?" Mom asked, obviously noticing my teasing Dimitri. It was times like these that I wonder whether she always thought about work.

"It's going fine, it's hard to be careful and learn different position." I replied, giving Dimitri an opportunity to speak, nudging his arm as a que to speak. He scowled at me for a moment before giving in, if I didn't know any better I would say he was scared of my parents. Then again ones the most well known badass guardian in our world and the other is a Moroi mobster, enough reasons to be panicked.

"Well, you're not the only one finding it hard; I've never trained a pregnant woman before. And to train one who just wants to kick the crap out of you, isn't easy." I scowled at him as he turned to me with a triumphant grin as Abe laughed and Mom actually cracked a smile.

"Don't worry Dimitri, It's just hormones." Abe grumbled under his breath, leaning in slightly to Dimitri as if sharing a secret. Dimitri laughed and Abe got a glare from both me and Mom, sooner receiving a slap on his arm from both of us.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth. They'll pass soon enough!" he mused giving Dimitri a wink. My heart swelled with warmth as I saw them getting along; it seems like only yesterday that Abe had launched at Dimitri, threatening to kill him. I wondered what Mom must have said to him to get him to calm down or whether Dimitri and spoken to him, or maybe he had realized how much Dimitri and I love each other and decide to give in.

Whatever had happened between the two of them, the rest of the evening went smoothly. It was a relief to finally get home, to pull off my shoes and crawl into bed with my handsome Russian.

It felt so natural to lie in bed together, his big hand caressing smooth circles on my stomach. It surprised me how every touch ignites my body as it did when we first met, every time I saw him my heart began to beat a mile a minute. I loved Dimitri even more now that I was lucky enough to have his child. I had spent nights awake, panicking that he wouldn't want me one day because I couldn't give him what he wanted, I had even cried myself to sleep with worry.

But now that I am wrapped in his arms, his hand rubbing my stomach soothingly, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally being able to give Dimitri what he wanted and I wouldn't change it in the world.

I woke to the smell of donuts and coffee; I rolled in my bed, my arms searching for Dimitri's body but coming up empty. Startled by the sudden weight on the end of my bed, I sat up to find him watching me, a large grin on his face as he sipped his coffee.

"Morning Mumiya, time to get up and see our baby." I laughed as he called me mummy in Russian.

Dimitri had insisted that he was allowed to teach the baby Russian, and even when I told him no, he continued to ask or made little suggestions for making me feel guilty from denying him this little thing that reminded him of his home town.

Eventually I had had enough, growling in frustration and coming to a compromise; I would let him teach the baby Russian if he would teach me as well. Of course he didn't like the idea, moaning that I was too impatient to learn a language and that it would test his patience to the extreme but once I had pointed out that it was that or he couldn't teach our child Russian.

I practically danced in happiness that after all my pleading; we had come to a compromise. So now I new a few words in Russian, love, mummy, flower, baby and father. I knew that I was only truly interested in the swear words that Dimitri seemed to use a lot while fighting but again he protested and told me I had to learn the rest first.

"Babushka and Mama called. They're glad to know we're alright and don't worry I didn't tell her about our little Rebenka. Babushka said she wanted to speak to you soon, she wouldn't say why but I have a feeling she has an idea, her third eye and all." Dimitri said bringing me out of my memories. I loved that the more Russian I knew, the more of it Dimitri spoke. For example, Babushka is grandma, Mama is mom and Rebenka is baby. I was proud of myself for finally picking it up and as quickly as I had.

"I can't think of why she would want to speak to me." I said, looking away from him toward the smell of food. I wanted to tell Dimitri that Yeva had warned me to be careful because I was too young or because our world wasn't ready to accept our unique relation yet I didn't care. All I could think of in that moment where Yeva's words.

'_I want to warn you to be careful, you are still young and I don't think our world is ready to accept the gift you two will bring. Change is coming Rosemarie. You are young and unprepared but the gift you will give Dimitri soon will bring Joy. I had warned you to be safe but the wheels are already set in motion. Good luck.'_

"Come on or we will be late!" Dimitri said patting my legs gently. I complied, dragging myself out of bed, grabbing a pile of clothes and trudging my way towards my bathroom. Ten minutes later I emerge, clad in skinny jeans and a loose top and my comfy trainers.

Without another word, Dimitri and I made our way towards the clinic, nervousness rising as we crossed the academy grounds. I was nearly a nervous wreck by the time we were seated, waiting for the doctor. Finally, a lady in pink; came out of the small side room, with a friendly smile over her lips.

She gestured for me to follow; I gripped onto Dimitri's hand, tugging him with me. More than ever I didn't want to do this alone; having Dimitri there to comfort me and enjoy this moment with me, makes it so much better. Once I was situated on the cold bed, the nurse introduced herself.

"Hello, I am Nurse Kelsov; I will be your midwife throughout your pregnancy. We are going to do a blood test to see how far long you are and then we will have a little look." Again she smiled sweetly before bouncing out the door. For a Moroi she was curvier than the usual Moroi giving me the impression that she has had kids of her own; making me feel relaxed to know that she knows what she's doing.

"How do you feel?" Dimitri asked as he held my hand, sitting on the end of the bed. As much as he tried to hide his excitement, it was glowing in his eyes, sending thrills of happiness through my body.

"Fine, kind of anxious." I said truthfully. I was anxious, anxious to see what our baby looks like, even if it isn't much.

Just in time the nurse returned, a kidney dish with a needle in one hand and pushing an ultrasound machine with the other. Dimitri, always being a gentleman, took the machine out of the nurses hold and wheeled it to when she was heading. Dimitri returned to my side in no time, anxious and more excited to see our little bundle; my guess was that I was no more than a month and a half, making the baby not much of a baby at all, but the excitement was still there.

"Ok Rose, grit your teeth." The nurse again seemed too bubbly then again she was probably trying to take my mind off the needle she currently held in her grasp. I did as she asked, looking into the lovingly warm chocolate eyes of my darling Russian; give me stigori any day compared to a pointy needle. I squeezed Dimitri's hand so tight I was surprised he still had use of it once the nurse had finished her torture.

"Well Done Roza!" Dimitri whispered against my forehead as he placed a gentle chaste kiss there, soothing me instantly. Again the nurse disappeared, letting the nervousness rise again. I wanted nothing more that to just see my baby, if that is what we could call it; I think the proper word is foetus but I don't like the sound of that word.

Again the nurse returned, walking straight to the machine and began to fiddle with the buttons. Once she had finished she turned back to smile at Dimitri and I; I couldn't figure why she was so bubbly? Was it because she knew of our situation, that I am somehow carrying the baby of another Dhampir. Was it because she was anxious to know what the baby would be like being the unusual offspring of two dhampirs; what was she expecting? An extra leg or another head?

Thinking of this made me begin to panic, what if there was something wrong with our baby? I know I would love it just the same, so would Dimitri but I couldn't ignore that this was an unusual circumstance. Never in the history of our world has a Dhampir bore the child of another Dhampir; if there had been it had never been recorded. This was what caused me panic; if I had something to base it on, something to expect than I would be more at ease, unfortunately life is never that simple.

"Can you lie back on the bed for me and lift your shirt." The nurse asked casually, she had obviously been doing her job for a few years, making it seem like she knew it off heart. I complied, lifting my shirt to my chest and pushing my hip jeans down slightly. I flinched when the nurse squirted the jelly onto my stomach, making me shiver from the cold. My hand found Dimitri's again, grasping it tightly in mine as I turned to the screen.

The room was silent for a few moments before a faint heartbeat filled the room; causing happy tears to run down my cheeks. Glancing at Dimitri, I was surprised to see my badass Russian with tears glistening his soft cheeks; I hadn't seen him cry since he had found out I had been kidnapped. After sharing a smile I turned back to the screen to see a small bundle curled up into itself, dark dots where the eyes will be and perfectly formed arms and legs.

I couldn't help smiling, it wasn't anything special to look at but it was my baby and it appeared to have two legs and two arms, perfectly fine. It was now that the reality of my situation started to sink in, I was going to be a mom; me Rosemarie Hathaway, erratic badass. Yet here I was, willing to chance my whole life for a little part of me. To say I was worried was an understatement; I was terrified, I can't even get myself out of bed on time, let alone care after someone who is completely dependent on you. I know I won't be alone but the idea terrified me.

The nurse collected my blood results, of which I thought had been done very quick, then again I was probably the only patient having blood taking. Turns out I was one and a half months pregnant, which actually make it Christmas that I got pregnant, making me due in August.

Sitting here, Dimitri at my side, I was the happiest I have been in my whole life. After collecting a few photographs, Dimitri and I made our way towards my mother's guest room. I knew she would want to see the pictures; she might even crack a smile although the odds are very unlikely. Abe, even though he hates the idea, might even want to see them; after all he is my father. I feel sorry for this baby, being born into a nightmare family; a mother who is sometimes crazy, a Russian father, a Turkish mobster grandfather, a sour grandmother, a sweet Russian family of bloodwhores and a crazy witch of a grandmother.

I couldn't wait until I graduate, although it is a while off but by then I would be ready to drop. Lissa and Christian agreed that they would give Dimitri and I leave for when I have the baby, letting us go to Russia to introduce our child, unbeknown to them, to them.

By now Dimitri and I had reached my mother's room, again I froze at the door before entering, anticipating my mother's reaction. Eventually I master enough courage to open the door, glad to find it unlocked.

Entering slowly, trying to stall time, I come to an abrupt stop when I take in the scene in front of me, cringing as my mind processes what my eyes were seeing. I take in a deep breath as I turn away; trying to erase the horror I had just seen, scarring me for life.


	18. Lies, Names and Darkness

**A/n: Another Update, told you I would upload every Sunday! I know you have all been waiting for this so here it is.**

"I…I…" For once I was speechless, a miracle in itself. I had no idea how to address this situation, feeling completely awkward, not knowing what to do with myself. I hid my face in Dimitri's shirt, knowing that it was just as bad for him than it was for me.

"We'll come back later." He said, his voice appeared to be calm but I could tell by the tremor in his voice that he was both embarrassed and terrified of what might happen next.

As quietly as we had entered, we left. Dimitri tugging on my arm, pulling me out the door, closing it behind us. It was then I burst into uncontrollable laughter; there was nothing funny about our situation but as soon as Dimitri joined in with my laughter, we could not stop.

Bent over, holding onto Dimitri to keep from falling, I suddenly shuddered. If it had been anyone else I would have been alright, knowing how to hand the situation, but in this case I didn't. I was laughing out of shock, never would anyone what to see what I had just witnessed. If I was normal I would have screamed at them, or cried; but I was far from normal.

"I think I need to get a bar of soap and scrub my eyes until it wipes my memory of that…that…" I didn't know what to call it; I didn't know what to say about it. I was truly lost for words.

"That was your parents catching up on missed time." Dimitri said rubbing his eyes as if he was hoping the memory would go with his hands. I cringed at his words; that was exactly what it had looked like. Scarring me for life was obviously not their intensions but seeing your parents making out after being told they did not get on, that my mother had ditched him when she found out she was pregnant, was a shock. I had no idea why or how that had happened but I was pretty sure it was unlikely to happen again. It was most likely a slight snap of control, after all they did have history but she could have at least locked the door or put a 'do not enter' sign on the door handle.

Contemplating whether to re-enter the room out of curiousness, wondering whether they were already screaming at each other or carrying on what they had started. Or, go back to my room with Dimitri and wait for them to come to me. Deciding to go with the less memory scarring option, I decided to go back to my room.

An hour was quicker than I expected my mom to come banging on my door; I expected her to avoid me, fearing that I would blow up on her but she had suddenly grown braver. Lying on my bed, Dimitri's arms tightly around me as we gazed at the picture of our baby, the door burst open. _I swear no one in my life knocks. _

"Rosemarie, what did you even think about entering my room without knocking?" what? It wasn't like she didn't expect me to come anyway, I had told her so the night before.

"Me? I was just following up on a promise, I thought you wanted to see you grandchild but no, you would rather give me a sibling." I heard a faint chuckle from behind her, just as Abe popped his head over hers, which wasn't hard considering how short she was.

"You." I said pointing at him. "Are as much at fault here too! For scarring Dimitri, me and my unborn child for life, as a consequence you are banned from seeing the pictures. That will teach you to lock your door next time. And a little warning would be nice. Its one thing knowing you had a past; it's another seeing it replay before my eyes. Do you know how disturbed I am?" I knew I was rambling, but I knew if I didn't I would break either into laughter from shock or tears of hurt of not knowing about their rekindled flames.

"Roza calm down." Dimitri cooed as he wrapped an arm around my waist, sitting me on the bed as his free hand rubbed soothing circles across the back of my neck. I instantly felt relaxed, finally able to face my suddenly sex craved parents.

"So...What are you?" This was the million dollar question. What are they? Do they even know? Was it a one off? I was pretty sure I didn't want the answer but I had to know, I had a right.

"We're not together. We...It just happened." I snorted at her, oh how I have heard those words before.

"Rose, it as just..." I cut Abe off; I didn't want silly explanations like '_it was a goodbye' _or '_it was marking the end of our relationship forever.' _Those excuses were the stupidest.

"Abe, don't say 'it was a goodbye' because I will hurl. I don't know what it is that is between you but I would appreciate it if you would just tell me outright until I end up catching you." I shivered at the memory, leaning my head on Dimitri's shoulder as my hand rubbed soft circles on my stomach. I've noticed I have been doing that a lot lately, like I am expecting the small bump to have grown in the space of minutes.

"I'm sorry Rose." They both said in unison. I think this whole 'having a baby' thing is taking me over because looking at them now; they look like two kids who had been reprimanded for nicking cookies, I felt like I was the mother telling them off. The though caused me to burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mom asked, finally taking a seat on my other side on my bed, Abe taking her lead and sat on the chair at my desk.

"I pity my child." I said between harsh breaths. I could feel a stitch growing from all my laughing; to make it worse everyone else joined in, making stopping impossible. Eventually, as tears occupied my pink cheeks, I was able to stop laughing, lying back on my bed to relax, willing the pain to go away.

"I think it will be well disciplined, unless Belikov here is too soft." Abe's voice filled the silence, causing me to chuckle as I imagined me telling our little Dimitri off for eating cookies before dinner and Dimitri secretly handing him them as I turn my back. It was typical and what I wanted, a safe loving family.

I eventually gave in, handing them each a picture of their grandchild; the huge grins that spread upon their faces made me glow with happiness. All of a sudden, our previous argument had dissolved, completely forgotten about thanks to my baby. My beautiful baby.

After my parents left and Dimitri followed, I grabbed the spare picture and made my way towards Lissa room. As expected she sat on her bed, legs crossed and her iPod blasting her ears, quietly, I crept up on her, jumping on her bed, causing her to squeal in fear.

"You big kid!" she hissed, smacking my arm playfully. Her hand immediately caught sight of the picture I still clutched in my hand, she squealed excitedly as she snatched to from my hold. Although it was just a picture she still cooed, her finger tracing the outline of my baby. I couldn't help but laugh, I had missed her a lot lately. We started our field experience in a week and a half, and then I will have no choice but to stay with her 24/7.

"He's so cute." He? I didn't even know if it was a he? I guess it was just instinct to call anything a he. I must admit, I loved the thought of having a boy; a little Dimitri would be so cute. But I also like the thought of having a girl, a mini me, daddy's little girl. I could imagine her now, Dimitri's tanned skin and my long curls; no matter what we had, they will unbelievably beautiful.

"Have you thought of any names?" truth was no, I have been so busy that even thinking has to make an appointment in my diary. I knew it was something Dimitri and I will have to talk about nearer the time but I knew it would come to some agreement, especially when it came to the last name.

Belikov Hathaway or Hathaway Belikov? And more importantly what would we tell people, never in history has a Dhampir had a baby with another. I feared what might happen when they found out, when the Moroi and Dhampir community turn us into lab rats. No, Dimitri would never let that happen. I couldn't think about it anymore, it would make me upset and I can

"No. Have any ideas?" her eyes sparkled as she grew deep in thought.

"Adrian?" I laughed, how could she suggest such a thing? I knew it was a joke, Dimitri wasn't particularly quiet about his dislike of Adrian; personally I think it was jealousy.

"Dimitri would kill me. What about for a girl?"

"Chloe?" it was a common girls name and completely sweet, but I wanted something not common because let's face it, our baby won't me normal.

"It pretty." I said rolling on my back and lifting my shirt to make my small bump visible. I slowly ghosted my fingers across my swollen abdomen, feeling Lissa's curiosity tingle through the bond.

Knowing what she wanted, I grabbed her hand and placed it on my stomach; being Moroi, her senses were much stronger, making her touches just as sensitive. I knew that she would most likely be able to feel my baby's heartbeat that was evident from the look of surprise; adoration and wonder cover her face.

"Wow." She whispered, gazing at my stomach before placing her sensitive ears upon the small mountain. It was a shock at first when I noticed the slight difference in my slender frame but when I think of why there was a change; I couldn't help but grin like a goody fool. I can't fathom why at first I had conflicted emotions on my pregnancy.

"We have to go shopping and get you maternity clothes. Oh and baby stuff, I love those booties. Oh and it couldn't have been at a better time as Victor is coming tomorrow to visit and take us shopping. He will be so pleased." Panic rose in my chest, Victor was a great man, forever kind, but he was close to Tasha. He would without a doubt know of her obsessive attraction towards Dimitri and he knows I was kidnapped by Strigori but not by whom. He was so close to Tasha I didn't want to break that news to him.

"Liss, He can't know about Dimitri and I." she turned to face me, confusion flooding her excited face. I hated that Victor would be another person Dimitri and I would have to hide our relationship from but I would rather that then losing him as an uncle figure.

"He was close to Tasha, he knew about Tasha's feelings for Dimitri and when he finds out who kidnapped me and what happened, he will be angry." I felt so bad; I hated to deny my love for Dimitri, to deny him the right to tell everybody I was having his child. But this was for Victor's feelings.

"I understand, I just hate that you have to hide your relationship because others don't approve or that some evil cow thought she could have what she wanted, even if it wasn't hers to have."

Seeing her tattle tale signs, I reach over and on the contact of our skin; I felt the rush of spirit pulse through me, feeling her darkness lessen. I immediately knew where I had to go and what I had to do.

"Liss, I will see you later. I would love to come with you shopping." As I stood I placed a soft kiss on her forehead before turning and stalking out the room. I hated this whole darkness malarkey, it left you irritated and angered, making you pity anyone who looks at you funny.

Thankfully the gym was empty as I entered, seeing the punching bag was still out, immediately taking advantage. Striding up to the punching bag I smacked it hard causing it to hit the wall; I smiled happily to myself as I instantly began to feel better.

I continued, kicking, punching even ducking a few times as it swung back towards me. I hated the effect darkness had on both Lissa and myself, causing us to be dangerous and uncontrollable. What kind of mother would that make me? Would the darkness eventually be enough to take over and cause me to lash out, hurting my baby? What if I hurt Dimitri? How could a child put up with an insane mother?

All these questions began to fuel more anger, more pain. How could I subject our child to that? My swings began to get more violent, my knuckles beginning to bleed. I knew I should stop, for myself and my baby's but I needed to get rid of the darkness; the darkness that would threaten both my insanity and my baby's safety.

Tears were now spilling down my cheek; I would never be a fit mother. How could I when I was constantly on the brink of insanity? Hell, I wasn't even in the same world, I was technically between. How could I bring a baby into this?

"Roza?" I heard my Russian call from behind me but I ignored him, continuing to punch out my anger as tears continued to fall.

"Roza, stop." His voice held urgency, held love and care yet I continued to slam my bleeding fists into the bag. Dimitri's muscular arms wrapped around me, pulling me away from where my feet had been rooted for I don't know how long. I instantly began to push him away, more tears spilling down my cheeks, becoming a quiet sob. Thankfully, Dimitri kept his hold around m struggling body, holding me tight to his; reluctant to let go.

"Shh, Roza, you're ok. I love you." That was enough for me to let my body go limp, my sobs getting slightly louder. I slumped to the floor in a heap, feeling the hum of Lissa in my head telling me she was near. I began to feel bad for how I had acted, the darkness got to me, making me look at the bad of my situation; even though I knew I always had Dimitri to pull me back.

"I'mmm so sorry comrade." I said as I sobbed into his shirt, his hands soothingly rubbing my back as he calmed me.

"It's okay Roza, Lissa was sucked into your head and she came to find me. She told me that the darkness was getting to you about the baby, what did she mean?" I didn't want to tell him, he would start blaming himself again, sprouting shit like '_I knew you were too young for this'._ I had agreed to have this baby and nothing, not even a belt of darkness could change that.

"It was nothing. I'm okay now." I said as I wiped my hands over my eyes, feeling Lissa's guilt from her position around the room. I didn't want her to feel guilty; I had after all taken it from her.

"Roza please don't lie to me." he pleaded, his hand pulling my face towards him so I could see him; bringing the other hand up to cup my cheek, locking my head in his vice grip. I knew I had to tell him, that I should tell him, but I didn't want to hurt him. "Roza?" he whispered as his thumb ghosted over my parted lips; I knew what he was doing and I knew it would work. Sighing, I decided to give in now while I still have my dignity.

"It told me that I wouldn't be a fit mother because the darkness will drive me insane." I saw the pain twinge in Dimitri's eyes like I expected but before I could say another word, his lips met mine.

"Roza, I promise, you will never go insane for I will not allow it. I know you will be a brilliant mother, I've seen how you treat Lissa; you will be a protective and loving mother." He kissed my forehead gently and lovingly, making me feel slightly better than I had. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, holding on as I continued to sob.

Although I knew he wouldn't allow me to slowly lose my sanity to the darkness, I couldn't help but worry about the possibility. I knew it wasn't Lissa's fault that her magic has these terrible side effects but I knew from the first time I had taken it from her that it could be dangerous for both of us. The only thing worrying me now was what if my baby is also connected to Lissa like I was; the connection wouldn't be as strong as ours but it might be there.

Before I could start worrying myself into frenzy, Dimitri pulled me to my feet, dragging my lifeless body towards the dorm. Reluctantly, he left me lying on my bed as he disappeared; soon returning with a small first-aid box. He sat quietly next to me, taking my hand gently in his as he wiped the cotton pad across my bleeding knuckles, causing me to flinch from the sting of the alcohol. He then bandaged my stinging knuckles and placed a soft kiss there.

I felt much more relaxed now I was away from the gym, wrapped in the comfort of my Russian's protective arms.

I was standing in the car park, waiting impatiently as ever with Lissa. Victor was due to arrive today and I was preparing myself to not tell him the truth; having Dimitri not here with me made it easier for me. If he was here he would only distract me, causing me to gaze lovingly at him which would not help. I had told him that I was going to tell Victor we were together and even though he slightly disliked the idea, I knew he understood.

Victor cared dearly for Tasha, growing up together created a tight bond between them, making the news that will soon be broken to him much harder to watch. I was pretty sure he held a torch for Tasha and being the shy guy he was, he never pursued it. Part of me told me that was because of he knew about Tasha's feelings towards Tasha, but the other part told me it was because he was slowly dying.

The black SUV came into view, pulling into an empty space as Lissa and I approached it. Victor, looking slightly paler compared to when I had seen him a few months ago, smiled greatly as his eyes met ours. I hated that every time I see him he has died a little bit more, making me feel lucky that the darkness was my only problem.

He pulled us into a tight hug as he approached shakily on his walking stick, holding on more to us for support as we escorted him across the academy grounds.

"So…Where's that daughter of mine?" he asked, a hint of sadness and anger in his voice. I had no idea where Natalie was, you would think she would be the first here when she found out her father was coming, but that wasn't the case.

"Erm… Maybe she's waiting in her dorm." Lissa's quiet voice told me she was slightly worried. Probing her mind with the bond I found that Natalie had been a bit funny about seeing her father. She hated seeing him slowly dying, simply seeing him like this was starting to kill her.

"I know this is hard on her, I can't help but be worried." Victor was not a stupid man, he maybe a prince but he loved his daughter and cared deeply about her feelings. Not seeing her had their effects on him as well as they did her, he missed not being able to see her for months at a time, never knowing if this time could be the last.

"I'm sure she will find you." I was trying to be reassuring but the truth was I had no idea if Natalie would change her mind, she was one stubborn bitch.

Thankfully we had reached the guest housing, assisting victor to his room. He was the uncle I had always wanted and caring for him didn't bother me as much as it did some people.

Although he was close to both Lissa and myself we still had our secrets from him. One being Lissa's magic and my '_being dead for a few minutes before miraculously being brought back'_. I hated lying to him but something's were for both Lissa's safety and mine; I knew victor would never intentionally hurt us, but he was a dying man desperate for a curse that didn't exist. If he ever found out about Lissa's magic he would beg her to save him, killing her in the process. If it wasn't for me, Lissa would have done it years ago but we both knew the consequences and death was too high a price.

"Are you up for shopping tomorrow? I can't wait to spoil my girls." He smiled at us while he sat on the couch, his eyes landing on me and a frown covered his face.

"Rosy, you look different?" I instantly grew uncomfortable. I knew I could tell him about my pregnancy but I couldn't under any circumstances tell him the baby's father. Swallowing thickly I returned my gaze to meet his curious eyes.

"I…um…I'm pregnant." Victor's eyes widened in disbelief; he still saw Lissa and I as the little girls who used to giggle as he pulled funny faces at us.

"May I inquire whose ass I am getting my guardians to kick?" I laughed knowing his guardian's wouldn't stand a chance against Dimitri. But the look on Victor's face told me he was more than serious.

"Oh, don't worry he's nice and I'm keeping the baby." I grinned as I handed him the picture I had in my back pocket, handing it to him to see a small smile appear on his face. I just hoped he didn't turn it over where the nurse had written _Hathaway/Belikov Baby_.

"I just know this baby will be adorable." I felt relief lift from my shoulders as he handed me the picture back, thankfully not turning it over. Looking back at him he seemed slightly more at ease now I had shown him the picture; why did babies always have that effect on people? "I guess this is even more reason to take you shopping, you are already showing." He smiled grew and I knew he was going to tease me.

"You do know you will be getting fat Rose, Right?" I held in a laugh as I pulled a mock horror face at him.

"What? That wasn't in the pamphlet." I crossed my arms over my chest and hmphed, sinking more into my seat. He laughed at me as he shook his head.

"What are you doing about field experience?" I was glad that the subject had turned to a lighter one than who's my baby's father.

"Dimitri had a week and a half to teach me how to fight while protecting my stomach and not doing anything to strenuous. Then when the field experience comes he will be the only guardian allowed to attack me as he will be aware of my condition." So I was telling part of the truth but it looked like, thankfully, Victor had bought the lie.

"That guy cares for you if he is willing to help you with this and you must trust him a lot." Victor said, his eyes shining with gratitude for Dimitri, but what I was worrying about is if he found out the truth.

"Yeah he's great." I wanted to get off the subject of Dimitri and onto something else, an idea instantly popped into my head.

"So…Who's going tomorrow?"


	19. Caught, Denial and Blue Booties

**A/N: I know this chapter might seem pretty pointless but it has a purpose. So I am sorry if I bore you to death. x**

Caught, Denial and Blue Booties. Chapter 19

I was standing once again in the car park, waiting for Victor and Natalie to arrive. Victor had kindly invited Christian and Dimitri along with us; of course he was on duty though. He had one arm wrapped loosely around my waist, resting lightly on my stomach as his fingers rubbed soothing circles through my blouse.

Hearing footsteps behind us we reluctantly split apart, placing our guardian's masks in place. I hated this, I hated the lies, but this was Victor. Seconds later, Natalie appeared, an exhausted Victor clutching to her with his usual grin. By his happy mood you would never guess that this poor man only had a few months; a year at the most, to live.

"Rosie, Lissa, you look gorgeous as ever." Victor said as he approached, wrapping his arms around us both. As soon as he hugged us he let go, turning to Dimitri and Christian who were now leaning against the SUV.

"Nice to see you again Christian and I'm glad you were able to join us Dimitri." I knew that he hadn't intentionally invited Dimitri, I am sure his guardians are more than enough to protect him. Dimitri was here to protect us students; once Alberta found out I was attending, he was immediately pushed into going. But I didn't mind as Lissa's main plan was baby shopping and of course the father should be in on that too.

"Well, I didn't have anything else to do and Christian is going." Ben and Spiridon ushered us into the van, Ben driving and Spiridon next to him, Dimitri with me in the back while the Moroi were safely in the middle.

I knew being in the back had an advantage; Victor would not be able to see Dimitri and I if we did something that was not usual for a mentor-student relationship. The only down fall is if Ben and Spiridon saw something in the rear view mirror and told Victor. I suddenly didn't care; I knew that in close proximity to Dimitri, it would be hard to keep my hands off him. I would just have to be careful, to take my hand away if they look or move away so it doesn't look suspicious.

The ride was quiet; Dimitri and I hardly said a word, Victor was speaking with Natalie, Christian was talking with Lissa and Ben and Spiridon were talking work. I think after a few minutes I must have fallen asleep, the feeling of Dimitri tenderly stroking my baby bump and placing soft sneaky kisses in my hair. This was how I wanted it to be; Dimitri and I, happy and in love.

The next thing I knew, I was being softly shaken, Dimitri's angel voice calling me out of my sleep. Groggily, I opened my eyes to look into the chocolate orbs of my Russian; smiling sleepily I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

Once I could fully get use of my legs, I join the rest out in the parking lot; although the sun was shining the Moroi were fine, being able to tolerate sun but not a lot of it. After waiting patiently for me to get my act together, we made our way through the mall. Ben and Spiridon at the front, Dimitri in the back and me with the Moroi, considering I was one of the reasons we were here.

Lissa was so excited, dragging me into every shop there was, buying me maternity dresses and yoga pants; the usual pregnancy attire. And when we hit the baby stores I was more excited than her. Victor decided he would take Christian and Natalie somewhere else but insisted Dimitri stayed behind, if only he knew how great that worked out.

So there I was, Dimitri's arms wrapped around my hips from behind, a goofy grin on his face as Lissa started to pick out pretty pink baby grows and blue booties; which I must say looked adorable. We had no idea if we were having a girl or a boy so picking out pink and blue were a little pointless; but I wasn't complaining.

Eventually, Dimitri and I broke away from the insane auntie-to-be; I never realised how much stuff a baby actually needs. There was cots, nappies, toys, blankets, clothes etc. It was times like this that I was glad Abe had offered to buy us the stuff we needed; I think he thought it as some sort of apology for not being there when I was a baby. Either way, I didn't care; I was glad I had people who cared enough to help me.

After two whole laps of the baby store, Dimitri and I had chosen five white outfits; they were gorgeous. They all had animals on or other things that you usually associated with babies; one of them I couldn't help but buy, it was a white football shirt with a number one on the front with the words 'Daddy's dream team' on the back. I knew that was something Dimitri would love.

After paying on the new credit card Abe had kindly given me, we made our way out of the shop, Dimitri and I hand in hand as we stole a kiss but the entrance. I should have known better than to be so risky, after all Victor was across the mall; or so we thought.

A harsh cough broke us out of our romantic embrace; causing panic to course through me, this was not good. Beyond anything I hoped the face I was about to turn to was one of Victor's guardians but I couldn't be sure.

"I guess that answered my question." Victor's voice was not as harsh as I expected, I could hear the hint of anger that laced his voice but his face did not show it; or any emotions at all for that fact.

"Victor, I thought you were over the other side of the mall." Lissa asked, obviously trying to ease the tension. Victor seemed to be ignoring her as he kept his eyes on Dimitri and me, which by then we had moved away from each other.

"So, is this why Tasha left?" he inquired, watching our reactions closely. "Well?" he prompted when we didn't reply. To say I was scared of his reaction was to going too far but I was worried, he was like an uncle which means his opinion meant a lot to me.

"We didn't make Tasha leave." I wasn't going to tell him that the woman he loved had been kidnapped and was willingly turned Strigori. I knew that she may have made the decision to get her revenge but in the end it was her decision.

"I think we should leave." Christian bravely intervened, placing a calming hand on Victor's frail shoulder. Ben stepped forward and linked his arm with Victor's, steering him towards the exit with everyone else in tow.

I hated that we had been so carelessly caught; what if we were at the academy? How could we be so stupid to hurt Victor's feelings? He loved Tasha, anyone could see but life was unkind to him; he let her go to save her from the pain of loss. It was a brave move and a stupid one; he would do anything for her which made her play on his feelings for her.

The silence that filled the van on the journey home irritated me, I just wanted to get this over with, let him shout at me. But it did not come. As soon as we arrived at the academy, we left to our rooms; Victor did not speak a word to any of us, just continued towards the guest housing as soon as he exited the van. I hated seeing him like this, so sad. I knew that he would take this badly, but I thought maybe he would be ecstatic knowing that Dimitri was no longer a threat.

After spending an hour pacing, I decided I should at least make an effort to explain my part. Dimitri had left for a shift, so I texted him to tell him I was going to see Victor, of course he warned me to be careful but I doubted I was in any danger. I quietly knocked on his door, listening to shuffling inside when Spiridon answered the door.

"Can I see him?" I asked cautiously, I knew even if he said no I would still barge my way through. Victor meant a lot to me, he had been the only family I had for years and now I was losing him.

"He might not want to see you at the moment." Spiridon was trying to talk me out of it but I didn't care, I just wanted to see him, after all it could be the last time.

"I want to see him." I said, my voice forceful, warning him to let me in or be pushed aside. Reluctantly he nodded, stepping aside to let me pass into the living room where Victor sat; head in hands on the sofa.

"Victor. I wanted to explain." I made sure my voice was cool and calm, not wanting to rattle his cage and make the man angry.

"Why? Why bother? You have no idea what I feel like at this moment; to know I have been lied to by everybody I trust." I felt a twinge of guilt knowing I was one of those people. Victor finally looked up at me and I saw the pain evident in his eyes, he was hurting.

"I want to explain everything. What have you heard?" he took in a deep breath to calm himself before bringing himself to speak.

"I was told she was dead, killed by Strigori when she was kidnapped from here." He was right, they had been lying to him and it broke my heart. Slowly, I took a seat next to my uncle figure, taking his translucent hand in mine and giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"I'm sorry everyone has lied to you, it's just because we care. I want to tell you the truth but I don't think you will believe me." He looked up at me with pleading eyes, willing me to tell him what others had kept from him. With a sigh, I decided to tell him; after all he deserved to know.

"As you know Tasha came to visit Christian at the Academy. She asked Dimitri to become her and he turned her down, telling her that he was Christian's guardian and that he believed Christian was in more danger. Then she found out about Dimitri's and mine relationship and she attacked me. Later that week there was an attack here and she was kidnapped. A week later I found out I was pregnant with Dimitri's baby and that night I was kidnapped by a Strigori Tasha out for revenge on Dimitri. Her plan to back fired and Abe, Dimitri and other guardian's rescued me, killing Tasha."

I saw him take this in bit by bit, trying to register that his love had died and he would never say goodbye. I could see the pain in his eyes once again and it tore at my heart, I couldn't imagine what I would be like if it had been Dimitri who had been killed.

"She was turned willingly. She was upset and hell bent on revenge, she wasn't thinking straight. Love makes us do strange things." I was trying to make him feel better but I knew it was a lost cause. I thought maybe if he knew it was her decision to be turned into an evil creature that it would ease his pain. But one look at his eyes and I knew otherwise. In that second, I saw Victor die even more.

"She would never be willing for that life, not after what happened to Lucas and Moira. She wouldn't put Christian in that much pain." I had thought the same thing when I was locked up in that groggy basement. Tasha cared too much for Christian but like I said, love makes you do stupid things, and mixed with anger and revenge, it will drive you crazy. And in the end, that is what happened to Tasha, craziness settled in.

"I thought that too, but she was vengeful. Victor she wasn't herself, she was angry." I was trying to persuade him, to get him to understand, to ease his hurting; instead I got anger.

"And why was she angry? She had been pining over Belikov from the day she laid eyes on him. Then you waltz in and steal her from him, and steal her from me." I haven't stolen him from anyone and it was as much his decision as it was mine.

"If you weren't so shy you could have had her, if you had told her how you feel about her she would be alive, she would be in your arms. She would have loved you, she did love you." I wish I had kept my temper undrapes because my words only made him angrier.

"Don't you dare blame this on me? I stayed out the way because she loved him. What life could I have given her? A life of pain and upset. I hate that I didn't tell her but I didn't want her to be burdened with my problems; I wanted her to have a life that I can not." I could see the tears that filled his pained eyes, the glassy look stabbed at my heart.

"I'm sorry, but I can not say it was mine or Dimitri's fault. We did not get her kidnapped and we did not turn her. I'm sorry that it hurts you but you can't blame us." I stood to leave; I hated arguing with Victor so I decided to leave before I caused him more pain.

"I knew how much she meant to you and that is why I would never have hurt her, not intentionally. You're like an uncle to me, the only family I had at one point. It pains me to see you like this. I'm sorry." With one last look at his glassy jade eyes, I turned and walked out the door.

I didn't spare a look at Spiridon or Ben on the way out, I just kept on walking. I hated that he was hurting and there was nothing I could do. All his life it has been about pain and loss and the list is forever growing.

I found my way to my room, sitting quietly on my bed and for the first time since I had been kidnapped, I let myself cry. Not for me but for Victor, for the pain the truth caused him, and the pain the look on his face had caused me. I knew he was in denial, that he wouldn't believe she would do that, but it was what she did and we can't change it.

I heard the door open softly, followed by the soft sound of Lissa's shoes. She wrapped her delicate arms around me and pulled me to her chest, rubbing soothing circles on my back. Through the bond I can tell she had seen the conversation, how hurt he was, how I lost my temper. I feel so ashamed that I had lost my temper to not only a dying man but a grieving man. I can't believe I was so harsh to my uncle figure, to a man who took me in and treated my like his own daughter along side Lissa. The guilt only caused more tears to rack my body; making me feel worse that I had hurt his feelings. Maybe protecting him from the truth would have been a better option.

"You did the right thing; he deserved to know the truth." Lissa whispered softly in my ear, trying to keep me calm.

"I got angry at him Lissa. How can he forgive me for that? For blaming him?"

"We are all upset, it will all blow over." I could feel Lissa's own sadness but that did not ease my guilt.

"It won't, He'll hate me." I whispered into the material of her shirt.

We didn't speak after that; we just sat quietly until I fell asleep in Lissa's lap. I knew that the darkness was my problem, the reason I lost my temper, the reason the guilt was eating away at me. But there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't apologise to Victor and say it was the darkness; he wouldn't know what I was going on about or if he did he would figure out whom. More lies.

When I woke the next day, I was wrapped in the safety of Dimitri's arms; the memory of my dream still fresh in my mind.

It was so clear; Lissa and I was eleven, a year after the crash. We were sitting in victors back garden, chatting like we always did as we waited for Victors return. Natalie was at school as usual, giving Lissa and I space to get ourselves together.

It was one of those quiet days where the birds were silent; the wind was soft and the trees still, the eerie silence causing a gloomy scene to match our sullen mood. I didn't mind being under the care of Victor but I hated the idea of being isolated from the world; hiding behind the safety of the forest where his mansion was situated.

Lissa and I had spent most of the last year alone; Victor had been busy with sorting out the Dragomir's sudden death, sorting out Lissa's future. His guardian's would take us shopping which was our only outing every month. I hated feeling like a cat that needed to be kept in a cage.

This particular day was odd to say the least. Lissa and I had been planning our next trip to the mall, planning what we were going to buy with the allowance Victor granted us both. The sudden ruffling of leaves caught our attention, in the silence that surrounded us it caused fear to course through my veins. Without thinking I immediately took my position in front of Lissa, preparing to defend her if I need, even if I had no idea what to do. A mass of black feathers fell to the floor with a thud, erupting a swirl of leaves into the air around it.

Lissa was a lover of animals and would do anything to ensure they were unharmed. So of course when the raven fell from the trees, she couldn't resist but spring to her feet and make her way towards the injured animal, kneeling at its side.

No matter how much I protested, complaining about disease's it might carry, she continued to pick the bird up, searching for any trace of a heart beat. Her search was lost as she looked up at me with glassy eyes; since the accident Lissa wanted to stay clear of death, say clear of the memories, instead it surrounded her.

I wrapped my arms around her, making sure she was alright; after a few minutes I felt her body calm. With a shaky hand she reached out to the raven; the tip of her fingers brushing its chest where a heart beat once was.

I would never forget the series of events that happened simultaneously. I felt a power jolt me, like something was being pushed into me at the same time being taken. Victor called both Lissa and I to stay away from the bird; being an earth user he knew it was dead. As soon as my weird sensation disappeared, the raven leapt to its feet, stretching its wings like it had been in a long sleep.

I was shocked; there were never enough words to describe my confusion as I looked at Lissa for an explanation but her face mirrored mine. Victor, obviously witnessing the scene, rushed over towards Lissa and I, watching as the bird flew away with equal confusion.

It was then that I realised that Lissa had brought the bird back to life and I instantly figured we were connected somehow. I automatically grew protective of Lissa, knowing we needed to figure this out more before speaking about it to anyone else.

So I turned to Victor and said that the bird fell and Lissa was helping it back onto its feet. I could see he was sceptical of my explanation but he didn't voice his opinion. He took my hand and Lissa's in his and began to lead us towards the house, not another word broached on the subject. But something inside me always warned me that he knew; that he had always known.

Back in the present, Lissa was banging down my door. Instantly I jumped from my bed, grabbing my robe and stumbled to the door. Lissa looked dreadful, her eyes puffy, her nose read and her lips turned down.

"What's up Liss?" I asked as I pulled her into my room, engulfing her in my arms as soon as the door was closed. I was grateful to see that Dimitri was awake, clad in jeans as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Victor, He left." She said as she continued to cry into my shirt.

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears; Victor had left, without even saying goodbye. He was Lissa's only family and I could feel now through the bond, she was scared she had lost him.

"He left a note. It says 'I care very much for you girls and I wish you luck. If I do not see you before I die, remember that I treated you like my own but I have to believe she is still out there. I will find a way to bring her back to me.'" He still believed Tasha was alive, Love did make us crazy. He was going to go looking for her even though he knew there was nothing to look for.

"He's in denial." I said quietly to myself, knowing that Lissa could hear me anyway but I didn't want to admit that love had also drove my uncle – figure to craziness. If, by any chance, which is slim, he did find Tasha alive, he would not be for long. He would either be turned and spend eternity with her or she would kill him without thought.

I turned to Dimitri, knowing he was listening but staying silent. I knew there had to be something we could do, if anything stop him for sending himself to an early grave. But as Dimitri's eyes met my pleading ones, I could see in his there was nothing we could do. Victor was a prince, not only a grown man; his life was his to do with as he pleased and we could not interfere.

Sighing I pulled Lissa into my arms and squeezed her close to me, conveying the message. We wait.

**A/N : I am sorry if it seems like I'm repeating myself but like I said, there is a reason behind the madness.**


	20. Assignments, Guilt and Compulsion

**A/N: An eventful chapter. This week I'll give out sneak peaks to anyone who reviews. I know it's early but i had finished so here it is. Enjoy**. 

Assignments, Guilt and Compulsion. 

The week passed quickly; I had finally gotten the hang of my new way of fighting. Lissa had come to except Victor's denial, knowing that he needed time and he will soon return, although we were both sceptical.

As the end of the week neared, the nervousness of the field experience grew, hanging like a rain cloud over the school as the guardian's made preparations. I knew that I being pregnant gave me extra leeway compared to the other novices. I had time off for appointments of which time Lissa was not allowed to be attacked by any guardian and of course there was the Dimitri situation, where he would be the only one attacking me. I knew that apart from that, I would see Dimitri less over the next six weeks.

So here I was, sitting in the bleachers with Eddie, Mason and Mia. I couldn't stay still; all I wanted to do was get this over with and start my six weeks sleepover with Lissa. And then the bomb hit.

"This year we are shaking things up a bit." Alberta started as she stood on the temporary podium in the middle of the gym floor. "Instead of assigning a novice to one Moroi, they will be assigned to two. They will spend three weeks with one and three with the other, swopping with the other novice. Now this is to see if you can work out of your comfort zone as you will have many assignments in the future." My heart dropped. I could be assigned to Jesse for three weeks for all I know; which I would rather die than endure that torture. And from the look of the student body, they shared my view.

Alberta soon finished her speech, explaining the rules and that unless there is a valid reason for you not to work with a certain person you will be assigned to then you have to stay with your charge. As soon as she began to read out the list of names, I grew more nervous. Eddie got assigned with Mia which made Mason slightly upset but there was nothing he could do about it; plus he didn't want to be assigned to Natalie and some guy called Kurt.

"Rosemarie Hathaway will be paired with Mason Ashford and they're charges are Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera." Ok so it wasn't that bad. I knew them both and I got to stay with Lissa, and I'm sure Christian won't be too bad; at least I get to torment him twenty four seven.

I stood, linking Mason's arm with mine and walked casually down the steps towards Alberta. I could see Dimitri in the far corner, a slight smile gracing his lips to show that he was happy for me but apart from that his face showed no emotion. Alberta smiled at me as she handed me my booklet and fake stake that I had no intentions of using in my condition.

After Mason received his kit, we made our way towards Lissa and Christian who were at the other end of the bleachers. Lissa, as soon as she saw me, launched herself into my arms.

"This is going to be great. You get to spend three weeks with me and three with Christian and Dimitri. I bet Alberta and Kivora planned it like that." Lissa said, a finger tapping on her chin in thought.

"I've got Christian first. Do you think you could three weeks without Belikov?" Mason teased as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. Same old Mason.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." My eyes drifted towards the dark handsome figure that leant in the corner, watching as Alberta carried on giving out assignments. I couldn't help but smile, rubbing my stomach subconsciously; I noticed I do that a lot lately when I look at Dimitri.

As soon as the meeting was over, Lissa dragged me to the Novice dorms. I knew she was over the moon about having my undivided attention for three whole weeks; to be honest I'm surprised my stuff wasn't already packed.

As soon as we were in the room, Lissa was at my closet; pulling out everything she 'thinks' I might need. It was only three weeks yet she ripped the whole content of my wardrobe out and dumped it on my bed. I decided to leave her to it, taking a seat on her bed as I flipped through the pack on Lissa.

Of course, like expected there was nothing in there I hadn't known already. After skimming over the rules quickly even thought I knew them already, I decided to watch Lissa as she packed up my makeup.

It wasn't long before she was dragging me back across campus towards her room. The Moroi dorms were chaotic, Novices and Moroi students cluttering the halls as they got everything ready. I knew our duties don't start till tomorrow morning which made everybody rushing to prepare for the busy day that was ahead.

Finally, we made it to Lissa's room where she had placed a pop up camp bed next to hers. I turned to look at her in question; not many Novices would receive this treatment.

"You're pregnant; I couldn't have you sleeping on the floor now could I?" She answered, shaking her head as if I had said something insane. I dumped my bag on the camp bed and join Lissa sitting on hers. She was visibly excited, bouncing up and down in glee.

"Liss, you didn't have to do this." I assured her, knowing that she was just being worried for my wellbeing.

"Don't be ridiculous. Even if you weren't pregnant I still couldn't have you sleeping on the floor." I sighed, I was glad that I had Lissa as my charge because she would treat me as an equal instead of her guardian, a lower Dhampir.

We sat and chatted for an hour or so and a quick text to Dimitri before we retired to sleep. To my surprise, the camp bed was very comfortable to how I expected; I fell asleep easily, drifting into a relaxing sleep only to be woken by scared emotions through the bond.

Instantly I bolted out of bed to find Lissa standing at the door, her hand clamped over her mouth as she cried. Curious to see what had gotten her into suck a state, I moved her out of the way. A wave of nausea washed over me as I took in the mutilated bloody fox that lay at the threshold.

After making Lissa sit on her bed out of the way, I pulled out my mobile and rang the only person I could think of. Dimitri. He answered after the second ring, which surprised me as I thought he would have been asleep by now.

"Hello?" He asked in his sleepy voice, automatically making me relax.

"Dimitri, we need you. There's blood and it's at the door and Lissa's in tears." I was speaking as fast as I could, trying to tell him all I could while trying to work through the panic that continued to rise.

"Blood? Rose what happened?" I could hear the shuffling of him moving on the other side of the phone and the panic in his voice.

"Dimitri please hurry." I pleaded as Lissa continued to cry. Her love for animals was so strong that when she saw the poor animal like this fox, she was distraught.

"Rose, are you alright? Is the baby?"

"Yes, we're fine." I gave one more glance at the fox before I went to Lissa's side, engulfing her in my arms.

"Ok, I'm on my way. Don't leave the room." Dimitri's voice was commanding and I automatically obeyed. I knew he was now in guardian mode but the concern for my wellbeing and that of his unborn child was clearly evident in his voice.

I sat patiently, holding a crying Lissa in my arms as I tried to calm her. I was surprised when she stood and made her way on shaky legs towards the lump of fur that cluttered the floor. She knelt at its side and began to stroke its unbloody fur. Instantly I felt the warmness of spirit and launched to my feet, bounding over to Lissa.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as I tried to pull her away from the fox but was unsuccessful. Thankfully Dimitri arrived in the next minute and without struggle or hesitation, lifted Lissa away from the fox.

"Lissa, What are you thinking?" I scolded as I pulled her into the room, turning her away from the fox.

"I wanted to help it. I wanted to help it like the raven. Someone murdered it." Tears began to pour from her eyes as I pulled her into my arms, looking at Dimitri over her shoulder.

"You can't Lissa. You can't heal things that are already dead, you are not strong enough." I knew she just wanted to help but I knew she couldn't. Last thing she brought back was the raven and she could hardly stand afterwards. I have tried my best to try and prevent her from being in this situation; I knew the need to heal the animals was so strong in her she hardly knew what she was doing until she had done it.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed into my chest. I instantly felt bad for being so harsh at her but she had to understand it was dangerous for her.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry I woke you, I just didn't know who else or what else to do." I led Lissa once again to her bed, hoping this time she would stay there. She pulled herself deep under the covers as she continued to cry softly into her pillow.

"Trust me Roza, its fine. I couldn't sleep anyway not without my safety blanket." he teased as he wrapped my in the safety of his arms causing me to instantly relax. We stayed like that for a while basking in the silence of the room until we hear Lissa's soft snoring.

"Dimitri what do we do? It was obviously targeted. She tried to heal it for Christ sakes. Something's wrong." I was rambling and I knew it, but it was because I was worried. What if she had healed it and the effects were worse than last time? What if it kills her?

"I'll tell Alberta what happened, she would take it further. I'll clean this up and if it happens again ring me immediately." He kissed me before leaving to clean up the horrible mess.

Instead of going to my own bed, I crawled into Lissa's, wrapping my arms around her causing her to calm automatically. I loved her as a sister and I knew that I would lay down my life to protect her, even from herself.

I was unfortunately woken by the sound of Lissa's alarm and groaned when I remembered today I was a shadow. After waking Lissa up and getting changed, I followed her to the dining hall. Duties didn't start till school started so I was able to relax and eat my breakfast in peace; which didn't last because before I knew it we were leaving for her first lesson.

I hated being so bored. I didn't do anything; I stood against the wall with my hands clasped behind my back as I watched my surroundings. Eddie and Mason stood either side of me looking as equally bored as I was. The day continued much the same; a few guardians' came in to the classes checking off things we did right. There weren't many attacks either, I found it funny how you could tell who had been in the fights; you would see many guardian with slight bruising on their jaw or above their eyes and the Novices were in much the same shape.

After the school day was finished, Lissa decided to retire to her room, taking me with her. Although to get to her room from the school grounds involved venturing though the darkness of campus and I didn't particularly like that idea of knowing we would be target for an attack. Sticking close to Lissa we made our way across the grounds; staying quiet to listen to anything that would give the guardian's away.

After a few minutes of silence and fast walking Lissa and I decided to slow down; obviously we were not going to be attacked tonight. As if I jinxed it; Lissa gasped as she was pulled back by her arm. Turning to check she was alright I noticed the dark figure, but this was not Dimitri. No, Dimitri had chocolate brown orbs that lit up when he saw me. Dimitri wouldn't grasp Lissa's wrist so tight it began to turn red. This was not Dimitri.

"What are you doing?" I asked, ready to explode. Every guardian's knows that Dimitri was the only person who was allowed to attack me because of the baby. Why would they attack me anyway?

"Your field experience, which you are failing." There was something off with his voice; it had a quiet hint of anger and lust, which made me cringe instantly.

"No you shouldn't. I'm sure Alberta and Kirova have filled you in on my situation." My voice matched his anger; I was so angry that he would go against what he was told.

"Yes I am aware of you 'situation' if you will. But I think it is pointless asking the babies daddy to fight you when it is obviously making the exam unfair. It is obvious that he will go easy on you." Oh I wanted to growl at him, how could he be so stupid as to disobey Kirova's rules.

"Are you so stupid as to go against Kirova's rules?" I let the venom fill my voice, I was more than angry.

"No I am not stupid. They will thank me when you graduate not on false terms." That was when I lashed out, letting the anger take me.

As soon as I stepped forward, the guardian released his hold on Lissa and prepared to fight me. I successfully landed my fist to his left cheek but that didn't seem to have fazed him, as he pushed me back causing me to stumble. I quickly glanced at Lissa who was visibly scared and vulnerable.

Anger bubbled in me stronger than it was before and I knew it was darkness. Taking advantage of my newly found strength, I launched myself at the unnamed guardian, landing a kick in his stomach causing him to stumble against the wall of the building behind and I didn't stop there. Pulling my fist back to punch him but he kicked my legs out from under me causing me to fall to the ground. Immediately, I wrapped my arm protectively over my stomach. I don't know why this guy has a grudge against me but it had to stop.

As the guardian crouched over me I was relieved to hear a shout calling him to stop. It was not the voice I expected, I thought it would be Lissa to plead for him to stop but instead it was Dimitri. I watched as he bounded over to us, his face obviously showing anger and if I have learnt anything it's to never piss off the Russian.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dimitri growled at the unnamed guardian and I mean growled. I don't think I have ever heard his voice filled with so much anger that it scared me shitless.

"I'm doing her field experience and it's obvious that you didn't do much training as she failed miserably." I felt Dimitri clench his fist tight behind my back as he helped me to my feet.

"You shouldn't be testing her anyway, you heard Kirova yet you go against her words. Do you not care that she's a pregnant woman." The guardian laughed wickedly at Dimitri, like he had said a joke that we had missed.

"That right there is why I did it. Do you think a Strigori would care if she was pregnant or not. Of course they wouldn't, yet we dance around the issue. Assigning you, the father, to assess her when we all know that you would go easy on her as she's carrying your child. It's unfair for her to be treated differently." Now I was on my feet I had the urge to lash out at the disrespectful git who thought it was alright to disobey orders.

"For god's sake, Phil. She's pregnant. With a dhampir child. Something we are decreasing in number. Why are you being so harsh and pathetic when everybody else is accepting the arrangement because they understand? You're just too cold hearted." Before I knew it I was being steered towards the guardian building with Lissa quietly in tow, neither of them said a word.

The silence continued as Dimitri lead both Lissa and I though the doors and towards Alberta's office. Knocking on the door lightly, Dimitri entered, again Lissa and I followed. Alberta sat in her chair, her head slightly tilted up to look at us away from some paperwork that was scattered over her desk.

"Can I help you Dimitri?" She asked before laying her eyes on me; they widened slightly as she looked at my hand which I hadn't noticed till then was grazed and bleeding slightly.

"Rose, what happened?" she stood and turned towards a self unit behind her, taking out a first aid kit and gestured for us to take a seat. She knelt down next to me, taking my hand in hers gently as she rubbed the antiseptic wipe of the graze.

"Phil took it upon himself to do her examination. He said it was because he doesn't believe I will do it correctly, claiming that I would give her an easier run of it because she was carrying my child." I could hear the distaste in his voice as he tried to keep his anger at bay in front of Alberta.

"But he shouldn't have done it, no matter what his view on the situation is; he is a guardian and should abide by the rules set. He can't just go around and break them." Alberta shook her head and placed the dressing over my graze. "I'm sorry you got hurt Rose and I promise I will speak to Phil." With that she stood and walked back to her desk, placing the first aid box on the desk in front of her.

"Thank you Alberta." I said quietly although I knew she heard it. I just hated being targeted; I wish one day that I will wake up and the world will no longer try to kill me in one way or another.

"Just go back to Lissa's and go to bed. I will tell the guardian's not to bother you or Lissa because you need rest." I nodded in appreciation before standing and turning to leave. Lissa followed me out of the door with Dimitri in tow; I knew he wouldn't let us out of his sight until we were safely in the dorms.

And sure enough he walked us to Lissa's door; I let her go in before me so I could speak to Dimitri. Turning to him I could see the anger fade and the sadness return to his eyes.

"Rose, I'm so sorry." He said pulling me into a tight hug. I sighed; I didn't realised how much I missed him. I was so used to waking up wrapped in his arms, to his sleepy grin and his big brown eyes.

"God, I've missed you." I whispered into his chest, pulling him tighter, scared it might be the last time that I'll be able to be this close to him for a while. He seemed to feel the same as his arms tightened around me.

"Three weeks will fly by trust Me." he kissed my forehead softly before cupping my cheek in his warm hands. "I'm sorry about Phil. I wasn't at the meeting last night so I didn't know if some people voiced their views, but I should have known at least one person would disagree." He shook his head before pressing his lip once again to my forehead.

"I don't blame you Dimitri, plus I expected as much. I'll be fine and if anything else happens I will tell you." I promised and kissed him reassuringly before pulling away, walking through Lissa's door. "Relax, get some sleep." I said giving him one more kiss before watching him walk away.

Lissa was sitting on her bed, her face contorted into confusion as she started at the wall mirror in front of her. Through the bond I could feel she was thinking but I decided to respect her privacy; I laid on my bed, rubbing soft circles on my stomach as I waited for her to come around.

"He was compelled." She whispered, her face finally turning to me, her eyes holding mine. "Phil's aura was cloudy, guarded. Someone compelled him to attack you, maybe the same someone who killed the fox." Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Who would do this?" I sighed, sat on her bed and wrapped my arms around her. That was the million dollar question. Who would do this?

"I don't know Liss. But I promise we will solve it. Me, you and Dimitri." I kissed her forehead before tucking her into bed. "It's been a busy day, now get some sleep." I kissed her forehead one more time before flopping onto my bed, holding my head in my hands.

Page | 4


	21. Murders, Bodyguards and Panic attacks

Murder, Bodyguards and Panic Attacks. 

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry if I didn't send anyone a snippet, I did try. I know the people who did get the previews couldn't wait to read the rest. So here it is. **

I dreaded waking up. For two days in a row it has been a nightmare and it could only get worse. After eventually waking Lissa and dragging her out of bed, we got changed and made our way to the dining hall. Lissa was silent the whole way, seeming to be lost in thought until we took our seats at our usual table.

"I want to see him." She blurted after a second or two of silence.

"Who Liss?" I already had a good idea who she meant and I didn't like it. Why would she willingly put herself or me in danger?

"Phil. I want to see if the compulsion has warn off, if it hasn't it means he still has a mission to complete." If it hasn't that meant he will continue until he's done what he was supposed to do last night.

"We need to tell Dimitri." I knew Dimitri would know what to do; he always knew what to do. Looking around the room, I noticed he wasn't here which was a change as he was usually here.

"Why?" Her voice was slightly higher with confusion. She seemed to forget that I was currently pregnant and not able to protect her if this did turn into a fight, like I used too.

"Because I can't let you go there unprotected. Phil, for all we know, could be dangerous to you. I can't protect you from him in my condition." I felt guilty for not being able to protect her, why did shit keep happening to us? I saw the realisation of the situation flash in her eyes: I am not as strong as I was before, I can't kick or throw a punch like I used to without risking the baby.

"Oh, Will you be there?" She asked softly. I smiled and reached my hand across the table to hold her hand.

"Of course, this does involve me too." I flashed her a smile before we stood and made our way towards her first lesson.

Today was much like yesterday; the odd attack here and there, evaluations but one thing that didn't happen was the late night attack. I had tried to catch Dimitri throughout the day but I hadn't had the opportunity. I finally found him, arranging to meet him after his shift and I could tell Lissa was anxious to have this over with.

"What's the matter Rose? Has something else happened?" the worry was evident in his voice and it irritated me to know that once again our future was on the line.

"No nothing else has happened. Lissa thinks Phil was compelled and she wants to see him so she can tell if he is still under the influence of whomever wants to get us." Dimitri looked sceptical and I knew he was just worrying about mine and Lissa's safety.

"Rose, I can't let you do that. It is too dangerous; you saw what happened last night." He looked at Lissa and back at me, realising he was fighting for a lost cause.

"We won't be alone, that's why we asked you to help. Dimitri if he is still under the compulsion then he will not stop until he has finished what he was told to do." Lissa said trying to make him see sense.

"I don't like it but I understand." He sounded so defeated that it made me want to chuckle. I wrapped my arms around him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

I didn't like the idea of going to Phil's room but I knew there was no other way. Dimitri had told us that he had been 'given the day off' but we knew that Alberta had given him a stern warning. Of course as soon as we arrived at his door, Dimitri's protective side over took and he tried to talk us out of it.

After we reassured him this was something we wanted to do, I tentatively knocked on the door. I was surprised to see as I knocked the door softly opened a crack. I looked at Dimitri questioningly and began to contemplate whether it was a good idea after all. Dimitri quietly pushed though the door, placing his finger to his lips to signal us to stay silent.

Following him into the deadly quiet of the apartment, my weird detector went wild. I knew that there was something not right about this apartment; I could feel it as the hair on the back of my neck began to stand on end. Lissa was equally as scared as she grabbed on tightly to my hand, the emotions through the bond were nearly so strong that I could feel the force that was trying to pull me into her head. Of course after being able to resist Lissa's mind for so many years, it was easy to block.

When I saw Dimitri stop dead in front of us, I knew something was wrong. Keeping Lissa at a safe distance behind me, I peeked around Dimitri to see the sight I did not expect. I quickly turned back with my hand clamped over my mouth as I tried to stop Lissa from trying to see around me.

Dimitri pulled his phone out and punched in a number, I could only guess it was Alberta but I wasn't sure. The only thing I was worrying about was that Alberta, Dimitri, Lissa and I are the only known people who saw him last, making us all suspects.

"Yeah, we just found him…Yeah, definitely dead…Yes they are…they wanted to talk to him…I know that's why I'm here…Ok…"Dimitri shut his phone and tuned to face Lissa and I. Of course Lissa had been listening in on the conversation and was now holding her hand over her mouth like I was to stop her from screaming.

All I could remember was the bloody and mangled body that was once Phil. I knew now this had suddenly got serious. Phil did not for fill his task he was compelled to do and somehow he ended up dead the next day. Either the compeller had killed him or he was compelled to kill himself if he did not complete his task. Either way he ended up dead.

Dimitri told Lissa and I to sit in the living room and stay there; the look on his face told us it was obey or be carried and taped to the sofa, so we did as we were told. Not long after Kivora, Alberta and three other guardians filled the small apartment.

"Are you alright girls?" Alberta asked concerned, of course we were alright physically compared to Phil but we were scared and worried emotionally. This was because of us, who knew how many more there will be. Why were they doing this? Was it because of my miracle baby?

"I think it was because he was compelled." Lissa spoke in a whisper, fear made her voice shaky but through the bond I knew it was because she felt guilty that she wasn't here in time to heal him.

"What do you mean honey?" Alberta asked quietly. By now Kivora had joined us, listening intently to our conversation.

"When he attacked Rose and I, his aura was the colour of someone who had been compelled. He was just a puppet. I think that maybe because he didn't complete his task he was killed, whether it was self inflicted or murder." Lissa explained as she softly began to cry. "This is because I'm a spirit user isn't it." I pulled her in my arms as I began to comfort her.

She was right, it was because she was a spirit user but there were many other reasons why we are being targeted. One being baby Belikov and the other being her ability to heal from the dead. If anyone found out that she could bring someone back from the dead, someone would try to exploit that ability to bring back loved ones or worse restore Strigori.

"We don't know that. There are other reasons." I told her pointing to my stomach. I knew she understood what I was telling her.

"Again, my fault. You can conceive a Dhampir child because you are shadow kissed. That poor baby will be brought into a world of pain and death. I'm so sorry." With that her sobs began to deepen, getting louder. Feeling the darkness that was rising in her, I quickly drew it from her body; thankfully she calmed down and the effects weren't bad on me this time either. Instead of growling and thumping thing, I burst into tears.

Dimitri held me close to his chest, stroking my hair soothingly, and murmuring in Russia. I felt so safe in his arms but I couldn't stop crying, it was like I was crying for everything that had happened since the accident.

"Belikov, get them out of here." Kirova ordered before turning to speak to another guardian. Dimitri did as he was told; pulling me up from the chair with me pulling Lissa up with us. The walk to Lissa dorm was tiring; I never knew that crying could be so exhausting.

The last thing I remember before sleeping was Dimitri's worried face as he placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. When I woke up I felt so disorientated, waking up wrapped calmly in Lissa's arms as she stroked my hair comfortingly. I found it ironic how our roles had so quickly swapped, there was once a time when I was the one to calm Lissa.

I didn't speak a word as I rose from Lissa's bed and walked to the bathroom. I think I was over most of the shock; no-one ever gets over their first dead body. After remembering what I was like last night I was more than happy that Lissa hadn't seen the disgusting scene. I knew now that this was not over, someone will take Phil's place and either they will die or I.

I suddenly wanted to leave the academy; it was obviously no longer safe for Lissa nor myself to stay here. I wanted to grab Dimitri and drag them both to Russia, to stay with his family, away from the horror's our lives held.

But that would not solve our problem, just bring it with us to the destroy the safety of our family. I had to think of something, to find out who was doing this. And when I find them, I will make them regret threatening my loved ones.

I picked up my phone and punched in the number I doubted that I would use. My parents had let the academy, together, to go back to Russia for a while. I doubted they would be doing much talking even if they had told me there was nothing between them.

"Abe, Have you heard?" I didn't even bother with hello, I was still in shock.

"Heard what sweetheart? Are you alright? Is the baby? Dimitri? Vasilisa?" I could hear the slight panic creep into his controlled voice.

"No, well not yet. Dad, someone is out to get us, or me. Phil, one of the guardians attacked me and Lissa read his aura and he was being compelled. Dimitri stopped him before any damage was done but when we all went to see him today…he was dead. I don't know if it was compulsion that he killed himself or it was murder but it freaked us out. What if this person doesn't stop? What if it is someone I care about who is the next victim? What do we do?" I was hyperventilating by now as my mind was beginning to see different angles of our situation. What if next time it was Dimitri who was the victim, I couldn't live with that.

"Rosey, honey, I will demand that you and Vasilisa get guardians. I want to make sure you are safe." I didn't know if I wanted bodyguards but it was better than not being protected.

"Thanks so much dad. I really appreciated it." I meant every word; I did appreciate what he was doing for me and I had no doubt he would help me no matter what. He had truly earned his 'dad' status.

"Anything for my Rosey." I smiled and hung up, not bothering to ask about mum as I was sure she was fine.

After I had reluctantly come out of the safety of the bathroom, I filled Lissa in on the new development. She agreed with Abe, if it kept both me and the baby safe and alive, it is what needed to happen. I knew that Abe would get his own way when it came to his daughter, after all he does invest a lot of money into the school, how could they say no?

Even after the disasters of yesterday, Lissa and I continued with our normal school day. To say that everyone was acting like nothing had happened would be a lie; in fact everybody continued to give Lissa and I odd looks that were practically screaming 'you did it'. I hated that they didn't care that we were shocked and scared for our life, they judged us anyway.

I hated seeing Lissa so nervous and paranoid; every corner we turned, every door we opened, every shadow she saw, she would cower into me until I reassured her it was safe to proceed. I had no idea what she expected to see and I daren't ask but it worried me that this will be our life. Always checking for danger.

As Abe had promised, two guardians approached us at our lunch table. One was a dark haired woman who wore her hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. The other was a man who had a short beard with his long blond hair pulled into a pony tail. They looked both in their early thirties and if I didn't know better I would have said they were a couple.

"Hello, I'm Lilia and this is Joseph. We have been instructed to be your guardians for the time being. We won't be far away if you need us; I will be outside your bedroom door at night and Joseph will accompany me in the day as we follow your class schedule." She smiled at us warmly, she seemed nice which in a guardian was hard to find; most of them took their jobs too seriously.

"Guardian Belikov has told us about the situation and we promise we will always be there." Joseph spoke; I smiled as I noticed his Turkish accent that reminded me of Abe.

"Thank you so much. I know at the moment everybody is like a live wire, so we appreciate this very much." I told them returning their smiles. They both nodded and walked back to their places against the wall.

Of course I noticed Dimitri, who flashed me a quick smile before replacing his mask. I mouthed a 'thank you' to him and placed two fingers to my lips and kissed them. He smiled and appeared to scratch his lips but if you looked closely he too pressed his lips to his finger. A huge smile crossed my face and I could see him trying to hide his too.

Lissa soon pushed me out of my thoughts about Dimitri by telling me we had to get to class. As we made our way, I was aware of the guardians following us. Although I felt a bit uncomfortable I knew it was unavoidable for our safety.

Suddenly a mop of red hair came bounding towards me with a huge smile over his face. I laughed as he wrapped his arms around me; he was acting like he hadn't seen me in months, instead of days.

"Hey, Mase. Need oxygen." I gasped out and heard him laugh as he pulled himself back to look at me, his eyebrows pulled together.

"Have you put on weight?" Is that the first thing he was going to say to me? Have I put on weight?

"Hey to you too Mason." I said grouchy at him. His grin fell and his eyes brows drew closer if that was possible.

"What did I say?" He honestly didn't know. Well I'm glad it wasn't public knowledge that I was up the sprout.

"Nothing, I'm just sensitive about my weight at the moment." I tried not to laugh as a memory of Dimitri and I flew into my head. I was curious to see how much I weighed now that I had something growing inside me, so I sent Dimitri to fetch some scales. When he returned, I nearly had a heart attack; I had put on weight faster than I expected and I burst into tears knowing that I was going to lose my figure. Of course Dimitri told me that he thought I had a 'rocking body' (His words!) and we ended up making love on my desk. I guess there was that upside.

"So, how's guardian life treating you?" I smiled at him as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Badly. Sore back, dead foxes, couldn't be better." I said sarcastically. I instantly felt bad as I saw his face drop slight. "What about you? Is sparky treating you good?"

"Hey, you will love having me next!" Christian said as he appeared next to Mason, his arm draped over Lissa's shoulder.

"I doubt that flame boy; I like my clothes without flame wholes thanks." I grinned at him when I saw him shake his head and kiss Lissa's cheek.

"We got to get to class. I'll see you later girlies, Rose." I stuck my tongue out at Christian as they left and we continued on our way to class.

Of course Jesse and Ralf were waiting outside their class; their heads turned in our direction as we neared. The guardian's entered the classroom first, telling us they needed to speak to the teacher to let him know what was going on.

Although Jesse and I had apparently made up, I didn't expect him to act nice when he was with Ralf. And I was right to expect the worst when they approached us with sneers on their faces.

"Rosey, long time no see. Have they been keeping you in hiding?" Ralf said and Jesse snickered along with him.

"Actually I have been busy with Lissa." I said as I turned away from them and went to make my way through the classroom.

"More like bonking guardian's in your pastime." Jesse whispered loud enough for me to hear. That rattled me and I spun on my heels to face them, their eyes instantly widened.

"What was that Jesse? Do we really have to do this again?" I stared them down, my hands on my hips, daring them to say a word.

"Come on, everyone can see that you are bonking Belikov. It's no hard when you are always together. How much training have you actually done in the last year?" If Ralf didn't stop speaking I will rip his tongue out.

"He's my mentor douche! Of course I would be seen with him." Were the really this thick?

"Rose, let's go inside before someone gets hurt." Lissa began to pull on my hand as she pulled me towards the classroom.

"Maybe you are just his fuck buddy. I bet there's nothing really between you; I bet he even pays you." That did it for me; I span around too fast and launched myself at him, grabbing his collar and banging him into the wall with as much strength I had.

"Now you listen here punk..." I felt a twinge of pain in my lower stomach and gasped, letting go of Ralf's shirt collar and doubling over clutching my stomach.

"Rose?" I heard Lissa call from behind me as I began to pant. It hurt and I immediately began to panic that I had done something to the baby.

"Liss?" I whispered through gritted teeth before I passed out. The last thing I saw was Lissa's worried expression.

**Sorry for a cliff hanger. I'm so evil! **

**If you review I will try to get you all a snippet. Scouts honour! **


	22. Cryptic Messages,Eating for Two,Memories

**A.N: Hey guys, wow thanks so much for the amount of reviews I had received. I am ecstatic and want too say you guys rule! I apologise for a long chapter, I didn't really expect it to be so long, I just let my fingers move. Again, I offer a teaser to my lovely reviews and please if you want a teaser than please make sure you have your PM turned on. **

**Enjoy! **

Cryptic messages, eating for two and memories. 

I opened my eyes to be welcomed by the sudden harsh brightness and slammed my eyes closed tight again. I decided to try again as I peeked one eye open then the other; I groaned when I took in the bland white walls. I hated infirmary's and wanted to avoid them as much as I could but somehow I had woken up to find myself lying in my personal hell.

I tried my best to try and remember what had happened. Had I fallen over? Was it another attack like Phil's? The image of Jesse and Ralf fell past my eyes and I gasped. I remember feeling pain and then Lissa's worried expression. My hand flew to my stomach in panic; was my baby alright?

"Roza?" a tired voice said from the chair beside me. I turned my head to see my sexy Russian wearing a worried expression. I immediately began to panic that something had happened to the baby.

"Dimitri, is the…" I couldn't finish my sentence as tears began to fall from my eyes, the lump forming in my throat. Dimitri sprung up from his chair and held my hand in his tightly, a small smile formed over his face.

"It's fine. I saw for myself." He kissed my forehead as he pushed my hair out of my eyes. I instantly relaxed from his touch; I missed it so much already and it's only been four days, or has it?

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours. Rose you scared the hell out of me." I weakly pulled him into a hug; I couldn't imagine what he felt.

"What happened?" I saw his eyes flash with anger and I began to regret asking but I wanted to know. Before he could answer, Dr Olendzki walked through the door, smiling at me as she grabbed my chart.

"I am glad to see you awake Rose. Everything is fine with both you and the baby and I'm sure you will be able to get back to school in the morning. Now, if you do return to your field experience I want you to stay away from stressful activities. I understand that field experience can be stressful and can involve a lot of movement but I ask you to be careful for your baby. Today you turned to fast and the sudden increase of you emotions caused your baby to go into distress and your body to shut down. It's nothing too serious just something to be aware of."

She signed the chart and asked me to follow her finger which I did, next she checked my blood pressure which was fine and she finally agreed that Dimitri could take me home, well to Lissa's.

We made our way towards Lissa's room, saying little to each other to avoid an argument; Dimitri didn't like the idea of me continuing my field experience but I told him I had to and that Dimitri was just being over protective.

"Rose, I'm not being over protective. Jesse and Ralf were saying some harsh things to provoke you and you reacted and ended up in an infirmary. What if that happens again? How do you know you will be so lucky next time?" I could see his frustration in his pained eyes; he hated the idea of me being in danger and I knew how much it hurt him now that it was not only his love but his child too.

"Dimitri, I have to pass my field experience to become Lissa's guardian. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to keep your child; I didn't go into this blind." He sighed as he pulled me into his arms, crushing me close to his body.

"I know Roza, I just don't like that there is always a knife over our heads." I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him; happy when he pulled me closer to his chest. With a sigh I pulled away and returned my feet flat to the floor.

"I better get some sleep." I said reluctantly before giving him another kiss. I giggled when he bent down until he was level with my stomach and kissed it whispering "Bye baby" before standing back up and kissing my lips one last time. I loved when we had these tender, sweet moments; they were nearly enough to help me last until the next time, nearly!

I quietly opened Lissa's door and crept in, not sure if she was asleep or not; as soon as the turned on she launched herself into my arms.

"Oh my god, Rosemarie Hathaway, never do that to me again. Dimitri threw a fit and was inches away from killing both Jesse and Ralf if I hadn't demanded that he calmed down and kept an eye on you. As for me, I yelled at Jesse and Ralf for five minutes while I waited for Dimitri to come and take you to the Infirmary. I have never seen them as scared as they were when they saw Dimitri's face." She laughed before letting out a sigh. I saw her worry and that mixed with Dimitri's caused me to feel bad for not being more careful.

"I'm sorry Liss." She gave me a small smile and once again pulled me into her arms. I didn't say anything else as I changed into my sleep wear and crawled into my temporary bed.

Of course I woke up feeling much better than I had the previous day but that did not stop me from being paranoid about causing a repeat of yesterday. I think that would be the final nail in the coffin if I ended up in the infirmary again.

Today, I promised myself I was going to do my field experience and be professional. I was going to stay out of trouble, avoid sudden anger bursts and more importantly avoid Jesse and Ralf. I knew Lissa and Dimitri would try their best to keep me out of trouble.

Again our day started as normal which of course means nothing if I have learnt anything from the past days. I stuck close to Lissa's side as we made our way towards her next class; I was so glad that I have successfully been able to avoid the troublesome twosome.

I saw a crowd appear at the end of the corridor, around Lissa's classroom and immediately knew what it was. I could see Mason struggling to fight off one of the guardians while trying to protect Christian at the same time. I wanted nothing more than to jump in and help him as he continued to struggle. With a sigh I did just that, pushing through the gab in the crowd, ignoring Lissa's worried calls. With one surprise move, kicked the legs out from under the guardian and 'staked' him with our fake stakes.

I saw mason's tired face pull into an angry scowl as he turned to face me. I instantly felt guilty for stealing his fire and I knew that would give him a bad grade. I mouthed a 'sorry' to him before reaching out a hand to help the guardian back up onto his feet.

"Well, Hathaway. I'm surprised you managed that in your condition. I'll be glad to pass on the good news to Alberta." I returned his satisfied smile before turning to check Lissa was alright. Of course she was red with anger, her arms crossed as she scowled at me.

"What do you think you are doing? You could have got hurt and then what do you think Dimitri would do; he'll lock you in your room is what he would do." I sighed and hugged her, hoping she would forgive me.

"Liss, I had to help; I couldn't let Mason fail." She sighed and pulled back to see my face.

"I think you should talk to him. He doesn't seem very happy with you." I knew she was right but when I saw the tiredness on his face I had to intervene. Even if it did cost him a slight dropping in his grade he will have another chance to bump it up. I turned from Lissa and walked over to when Mason and Christian were talking away from the dispersing crowd. I tapped his shoulder and he turned to face me.

"Mase, I'm sorry you're angry at me but I had to help. You looked exhausted." He simply shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor; again guilt flooded me. "Mase, I did it to help you." After a minute of silence he lifted his head and met my eyes; there was hurt and many questions.

"What did he mean 'in your condition'? Are you ill?" I shook my head and now I was the one to drop my head to look at the floor. "Oh come on Rose. I'm your friend and you still wouldn't tell me."

"I'm pregnant Mason. That's why I have been trying to stay out of trouble." I saw his eyes pop out of his head and his mouth open and close as he tried to say something.

"Wow. Rose Hathaway a mum. Would never have seen that coming? But how did that happen?" I laughed as he continued to ramble.

"Well, the usual way. Come on Mase it's not that hard." He smirked sheepishly at me as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"It's hard to believe. Both Dimitri and you are Dhampirs; it's not possible." I laughed and patted my stomach.

"Obviously is. For someone like me anyway." With a sigh, I turned to see the crowd had scurried off into their classes. Grabbing Mason's arm, I pulled him with me into our class, taking our place against the wall.

Sure enough, after lessons had finished, Dimitri was knocking on Lissa's door. Lissa, with a smug grin on her face opened the door, allowing Dimitri and his angry waft to enter the room. With a wave, Lissa made a fast exit out of her room, practically running, quietly giggling to herself.

I sighed as I looked up at Dimitri's angry eyes, cowering away at the amount of emotion that clouded them; Hurt, worry, anger.

"What were you thinking? You haven't been out of the infirmary, what ten minutes, and you are already getting into fights. Okay, I give you credit, you won, but I was still a risk. I've spoken to Alberta and she said it was alright, considering the circumstances that it's alright if you stayed in bed for a few days. Just to recover." I understood his worry and protective instincts were in over drive but I wanted to do this. I wanted to become a guardian and protect Lissa and to do that I had to pass field experience. I suddenly felt brave as I walked towards Dimitri, placing a hand on his soft cheek.

"I need to do this, for Lissa." He gave me a reassuring smile and sighed. I knew he would give in but he would take persuading. I hated that recently he had became more protective and to be perfectly honest I didn't blame him after the recent events.

"I'm sorry. I just can't bear the thought of anyone hurting either of you." I wrapped my arms around him as he placed his forehead against mine.

"I understand and I know I would be the same way in this situation. I'm just hormonal I guess." Dimitri chuckled as he placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, not satisfied he moved his lips towards mine, pressing them hard against mine with a sudden urgency; of course I complied without complaint.

"Well, I know what your hormones are craving." I teased as he wrapped his arms tightly around my hips, pulling me flush against his body as if to emphasise my comment. He began to bend me backwards without even noticing and I couldn't help but giggle, causing him to stop to look at me and raised his eyebrow at me. How did he do that?

"Dimitri, although I want nothing more than to tackle you, we can't in Lissa's room." I could feel myself waning as he began to run his lips down my neck, sucking at my collar bone.

"But so long." He whined against my collar bone, causing the vibration of his lips to tickle my skin; I had to bite my lip to not giggle.

"You're so sexually frustrated." I mumbled as I ran my fingers through his hair, massaging softly. He practically growled in pleasure as he pushed me onto my temporary bed with me squealing in surprise. We both laid there for a minute, staring intently into each other's eyes before Dimitri finally had enough and rolled himself onto me.

Again his lips crashed to mine urgently as he became impatient; his hands ghosting up my slightly bumped stomach, my blouse knotted in his long fingers. It felt like an electrical current as his hand ran lovingly across my stomach; I couldn't decipher whether it was because of the amount of love I had for him or what my stomach contained that caused that reacting but I didn't want it to stop.

"Dimitri?" It was a plea to stop although my body was against me and of course Dimitri used that to his advantage. I knew trying to fight against my feelings was like finding water in a desert, I decided what the hay. Curling my legs around his waist, I pulled him closer to my body, loving the feel of him so close.

I crushed my lips to his hungrily as I run my fingers through is silky hair, down his muscular back and towards the waist band of his jeans. I reluctantly whimpered as Dimitri broke his lips away from mine and trailed them down my neck and along my collar bone, causing me to shiver. I rocked my hips against Dimitri's, alerting to Dimitri where I wanted the feeling the most. Dimitri growled as he once again crushed his lips back to mine; we were both being driven by desire and it glowed evident in Dimitri's eyes.

Forever the bad timing, my stomach growled hungrily causing both Dimitri and I to pull away from each other in laughter. Of course my baby was hungry, it was always hungry. Dimitri's large hand rubbed smooth circles over the small bump before kissing it lovingly and pulling us both to our feet.

"Time to feed Rebenka." Dimitri sung; a smile evident in his voice.

"And what about mama?" I pouted at Dimitri causing him to laugh at my show. After one last chaste kiss, we made our way towards the dining hall. Dimitri found it highly amusing how I would laugh every time my stomach would growl; I honestly could eat the whole counter.

As always, when we both entered the hall all eyes turned to us but turned away just as quickly. I felt like grinning at the thought that we were no longer the latest gossip; although that couldn't last long when I start to spout out. I thought Dimitri's eyes were about to pop out of his head when he saw the amount of food that piled on my plate; he had a big appetite but it wasn't as big as a pregnant woman's.

"Wow, I thought the saying eating for two was just a joke but I guess I was wrong." He whispered as we made our way towards the table Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mason and Eddie were seated. I noticed that Natalie hadn't been seated with us for a while and I knew she had been hiding out in her room most of the time, sulking because of her father's quick exit. Of course Mia was a loyal best friend and hid out with her, comforting her as she sobbed.

As soon as I placed my plate on the table, Lissa let out a highly pitched giggle. She as well as Christian knew about my cravings and large appetite. Lissa begged Christian last night to bring me a huge bag of chips because I was hungry, dragging him out of bed using the excuse that she had to keep an eye on me and that I wasn't allowed to leave the room. Of course as Lissa asked, Christian complied, muttering something about it not being his baby and Belikov having a lazy ass. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"What are you having? A baby or an elephant. Hell you have enough food to feed the whole group." Christian said as he looked at my pile with a shocked expression. I stuck my tongue out and began to pull apart my bagel.

"Whatever butler." I teased before shoving pieces into my mouth. I hated feeling the fascinated stares that they were giving me as I continued to munch on the pile.

"Wow. Where do you put it all?" Adrian butted in as his eyes followed what he could see of my body as if he was trying to figure it out. Men were truly stupid when it came to pregnancies and babies.

"Are you lot going to just pick on the pregnant lady or have you got nothing else to say?" ?" I snapped, sending glares to Christian who just shrugged and nicked my cupcake.

"That reminds me Roza, Babushka is still waiting for her call." Dimitri said before picking up my phone and adding the Belikov's home phone number to my contacts. I felt a glow of happiness as he trusted me with his home number, and an even bigger glow at the thought of his family accepting me.

"Do you have any idea why?" I asked looking up at him with my eyebrows drown together. I couldn't think why although maybe she knew about my baby already. I was suddenly curious.

"She said it was semi urgent." I bit my lips before picking up my phone. I didn't know whether I should ring her know or when I was alone, looking at Dimitri's face I could see he was equally curious.

"Did she give any instructions?" he shook his head and stood, willing me to follow. I stood and walked behind him, my phone weaving through my fingers as my nervousness grew. What if she was something to do with the baby? My heart missed a beat at the thought.

Dimitri led me to a bench that sat at the edge of the woods that hid the cabin I was so fond of. Taking a seat and one last look at Dimitri's calm face I pressed the call button.

"_Privet?"_ I smiled at the Russian that instant reminded me of Dimitri; I knew by the voice it was Olena.

"Mama, its Roza." I heard as quiet squeal come from the other side of the phone and instantly smiled at the memory. Olena had told me on many previous phone calls that I should call her mama as I was now a member of her family; I remember that I was ecstatic.

"_Roza, __Kak ty dorogaya?"_ I grinned as I took in Dimitri's equally happy face.

"Never better mama. Dimka said something about Babushka wanted to speak to me?" I asked, holding back the giggle that threatened to escape at Dimitri's name in Russian. I instantly put my phone on loud speaker as we waited for a reply.

"_Sumasshedshaya zhenshchina vsegda vmeshatel__ʹ__stva."_ I heard her grumble into the end of the phone and looked to Dimitri for a translation. After he finished laughing at his mother, he whispered "Crazy woman always meddling" into my ear, causing me to laugh with him.

"_I'll just get her. Hope to speak to you soon __dorogoĭ."_ The other side of the phone went silent for a minute followed by the rustling of the phone changing hands. The old tired voice of Babushka sounded from the other side.

"_Roza, I have been waiting for you to call but I understand from Dimka it has been a wild few weeks. I just wanted to warn you that I had another vision if you will. I am sorry to say that you and Vasilisa are in great danger. Death and pain is a head and someone is taking revenge. Keep your friends under close eye." _

I didn't know what to say, I was completely stunned. She had just told me that one of my friends is out to kill me. How are you supposed to accept that your friend is being controlled to kill you?

"Babushka, who is trying to kill us?" I asked my voice slightly shaky with fear. Dimitri engulfed me in his arms as he pulled me to his chest.

"_I don't know child, I wish I did. But remember this, you are shadow kissed. Death is not only an enemy but an ally. Use it to your advantage." _That only confused me more; why was she always so cryptic.

"What do you mean ally?" I wanted to know what she was babbling about because it was really getting to me. If Lissa and I were not safe, I needed to act now.

"_Only time can tell my dear. I don't hold all the answers. I'm sorry I can not be of much use. If I hear of anything else I will report to either you or Dimka immediately." _I felt bad for being so snappy; Babushka was only trying to help.

"Thank you Babushka." My voice was full of sincerity; at least we now had an upper hand.

"_Keep __Rebenka safe, I can't wait to meet her." _And with that she hung up the phone, leaving both Dimitri and I shocked with our mouths wide open.

"Dimitri, pen and notepad." I muttered as I watched him pull out a small black notepad and pen from his pocket and handed it to me, taking my phone from the tight clutches of my hand so I could write. I instantly began to scribble everything Babushka said onto the lined paper; I knew I would need it soon so I also needed to write it down while it's still fresh in my mind so I don't forget.

"What do you think she meant?" Dimitri asked curiously as he handed me back my phone. I ripped the small piece of paper out of the notepad and placed it in my back pocket.

"I don't know but I need to do some research." I stood and kissed his cheek sweetly. "You have to do your job and I have to go find Lissa and go to the Library." I kissed his lips softly this time before tugging on his hand for him to stand up.

Then I remembered what Babushka said, she had called our baby 'her'. I don't know if Dimitri had noticed but I definitely had. If she was right, I was going to have a little girl and I was so excited; at least that helps with baby names.

With a final hug, I made my way towards the feeders where I knew Lissa would be and Dimitri made his way towards the Moroi dorms.

"I don't understand any of this. It's so cryptic." Lissa cried for the third time in the past hour. After I had shown her the piece of paper which made it easier than having to try and remember it, Lissa insisted that she helped me research. Of course I needed the extra help, having two people will be quicker than just one; but as to be expected we haven't found a single thing that could explain the 'death is an ally' comment.

"I know Liss. Maybe we're looking at the wrong thing. Let's look at the books about Vladimir." She nodded and we both padded off to find the section about the saint.

Saint Vladimir as we had recently discovered was also a spirit user, and his guardian Anna was shadow kissed. Although it may not have had a happy ending, their story without a doubt helped Lissa and I a lot.

We pulled the huge heavy books off the selves and placed them with a thud on the table. As we began to scan through the old pages I began to think over what Sonya had once told me.

_It had been well past curfew when I made my way back from Lissa's dorm. She had been having bad dreams about the car accident and I had been comforting her. I hadn't expected to get caught by any guardian's as I rarely saw them around but this night Sonya Karp had seen me as I tried to stick close to the shadows. _

_We had always believed that she was just a crazy teacher who had been in the business for too long but recently things she did began to stick out to me, thinks that I had seen Lissa do. I was surprised when Sonya didn't shout at me and order me back to class; instead she stopped in front of me and stared, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. _

"_You're shadow kissed. Poor Vasilisa needs protecting from others and herself. You have seen death, you are glowing with darkness. They want you back and you can not escape them. Vasilisa will need to keep it a secret because they will come and they will use it till she is dead." I was watching her as if she had truly lost her marbles. I couldn't believe Kivora would hire people who were insane like Sonya bit I couldn't deny that her words hit a nerve. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked but she shook her head and gripped both my shoulders. _

"_Protect her with you life and keep it a secret." And then she turned and let. _

_I remember going to see her the next day in class but she was gone, said to have left in the night without a word or reason why. It had been confusing but I had stuck to my word and protected Lissa, making sure she did not heal anything, least of all in public. _

I froze. '_they want you back' _I instantly realized what she meant. I was dead and Lissa brought me back to life; Adrian had always told me that my aura was the blackest black but I thought it was him saying I had a dark personality. But now I think of it, black means death; if I had been dead then I would have been to the valley of the dead. And Sonya said they wanted me back.

Babushka had told me that death was my ally but I didn't understand. I was connected to the underworld if that made any sense. But what did that mean? How did I use death as an ally? The idea scared me slightly, what if I brought death upon people; I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm connected to the dead." I said out loud to Lissa, who stopped reading and turned to face me.

"What?" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"I died and you brought me back. I'm still connected to the world of the dead. That's what Babushka meant, that death can be my ally." I saw her eyebrows draw together as she thought about it. I knew that what I have realized will help with our research but I needed to know more.

"We need to do more research." I said before turning back to the book in front of me.


	23. Nothing, Queen Bitch and Memorials

**A/n: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Just a warning, I will not update this week! I am currently on my school break for a week and I need every minute of that to finish off some coursework I have neglected. I am sure you all understand. Another note! My BFFL has just become a new fanficter thanks to much encouragement from ME! So if you like, vampires, werewolves and gay love her story is just for you. She is a great writer so check it out. BTW it is not a twilight or vampire diaries or anything like that, it is completely off her own head.****.net/s/6760628/1/Love_Lost**__**Check it out!**__

Nothing, Queen Bitch and Memorials

After spending hours in the library and finding nothing, we gave up, dragging our feet tiredly as we walked back toward the Moroi dorms. We both welcomed sleep; it had been a hell of a day and we both needed it. I expected the nightmare that plagued my sleep; if I was perfectly honest I didn't at first understand the meaning of the dream, but once I awoke it became clearer.

It had been the day of the accident with Lissa's family; I saw the car swerve and crash into the tree. I saw the damage the force of the tree caused to André, Mr. Dragomir and I; I could feel Lissa's fear before it faded into darkness. To say what happened next saw weird was an understatement. I was there, wherever there was; I could hear them as clear as anything, whispering to me. More than ever I felt alone in the darkness, wishing I had my mother or Lissa to comfort me. The warm glow of Lissa's magic had brought me back from the darkness.

When I woke to a start, I was startled to see Lissa leaning over me with a curious expression. I had no idea why but I laughed it off and pushed her onto her bed. I had no idea what I should make of the nightmare however it gave us an insight to what Sonya was on about.

After the day I had yesterday I decided I should take a day off, I could use the time to do some more research, and maybe the internet could give me more information. Of course Lissa wanted to tag along, refusing to take no as an answer, at least I was taking my charge with me.

After breakfast and a slight aversion of Dimitri, we made our way back to Lissa's room to use her laptop. I doubted we would find much as spirit was not well know and was not particularly for human knowledge.

We were lucky enough to find parts of information with reference to spirit but nothing about the shadow kissed. I can only guess we were not as common as I thought or at least the ones that are do not know it. This was frustrating, beyond belief; how could there not be anyone who was or knew of other shadow kissed.

I debated whether I should just ring Babushka and ask if she knew any shadow kissed people but I knew even if she did she would not tell me. In her eyes this is a mission, this was my power that I need to unlock to learn to control. I wished, that for once in my life, something would be easy.

My phone buzzed next to me, thankfully tearing me away from my useless researching. I could practically feel my eyes burning from the amount of reading I have done in the day; before now I hardly lifted up a book.

_Not in class? Where are you? Worried! – Comrade_

I couldn't help but smile, of course Dimitri would be worried with his sudden developed over protectiveness. I love him but sometimes you need a break for the constant smothering, hence why I had avoided him this morning.

_Decided to have day off, like you ordered. Lol. Doing more research although found nothing. __ Wanna help?_

An extra two pair of hands would be great and if he says yes, he could bring me and rebenka some food. I still couldn't get over the fact that Babushka said I was having a girl and more than anything I wanted to know if she was right. I hadn't realized I had been softly stroking my raised stomach until I caught Lissa looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"What you thinking about?" she asked curiously before turning her head back to the book, that laid on the floor in front of her.

"Babushka mentioned something about the baby last night." As soon as I said baby, Lissa's head snapped up, her raised eyebrows now drawn together in confusion.

"What about the baby?" she asked; her voice slightly higher with confusion and worry.

"Oh, nothing bad. She called it…her." I saw happiness spread across her face as she bounced up and down in the spot.

"Can we look for names? Oh and we can go shopping for little girl booties. Aww they can be pink and everything!" she continued to babble while I sat frozen with amusement as I watched her excitement.

I just knew that my poor daughter was going to be absolutely spoiled by our dysfunctional family but I couldn't dine I like the idea. I had this image of a little girl with my hair and Dimitri's eyes sitting on the floor surrounded by toys and dressed in designer clothing, it was quite a funny image. Once again my phone buzzed, bringing me back to reality.

_Be there in an hour _I smiled and quickly texted a reply.

_Bring baby donuts! X_

I giggled, placed my phone back between my crossed legs and returned to my researching. With a quick glance at Lissa I realized we were at a lost cause; she had given up and was now searching for baby clothing. Of course I decided it was good to have a break and joined in with her shopping.

Thirteen dresses and an unnecessary amount of shoes, Dimitri walked through the door. He chuckled as he took in the state of the room. There were baby magazines, library books and then there was Lissa and I, sprawled across her bed with our eyes glued to the laptop.

"Donuts as Rebenka requested." He said as he placed them in front of me, kissing me on the cheek before retrieving Lissa's desk chair and placing it beside the bed. He raised an eyebrow at the screen but I just grinned up at him with icing coated lips. "You do know that we aren't sure that we are having yet?" I looked at Lissa and laughed; of course he hadn't noticed babushkas comment.

"Babushka called our baby _her_ yesterday." I saw confusion fill his features as he looked up at me.

"And you think just because a dottery old lady said we were going to have a girl, you believe her." It was his grandmother and with everything she has said that has come true, he still didn't believe her.

"Because she's been right about everything else!" I stated trying to hide my amused smile.

"Whatever makes you happy." Dimitri said as he leaned in a kissed my icy lips; I couldn't help but laugh as he pulled away to also support iced lips.

"Well, she has thirteen dresses and a lot of shoes. I'm sure she will love them...or he will be very disappointed." I chuckled as I wiped the icing off his lips with my sleeve.

"So…research?" Dimitri asked as he picked up one of the discarded books and began to flip through it.

"So far we have..." I pretended to think for a second. "Nothing." I said with a dramatic sigh. Dimitri gently stroked my legs soothingly and smiled sympathetically.

"Maybe you should give up and just wait it out. If it was going to happen it will." Always so wise, it must be a Russian thing.

"Maybe we should ask Babushka." I knew it would be a lost cause but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"She won't tell you anything, she believes fate is now in your hands." Worth a try.

"Well, I think we should do more shopping then." I said as I turned towards the laptop in front of us.

"Actually, I came here for a different reason. The queen is going to make a visit tomorrow to 'test' the novices doing their experience. I think it is absolute rubbish but she's coming and she wants a meeting with Lissa." Lissa? Why would she want a meeting with Lissa? Surly she wasn't considering the next queen so soon.

"Do you know why?" She asked equally as stunned as me. Dimitri shrugged and pulled a piece off the donut I had in my hand and placed it in his mouth, grinning when he saw the evils he received.

"You don't think it's about Phil?" I knew how well Alberta and Kivora had kept it out of student knowledge but if queeny was going to tell them that would only cause a panic.

"Could be. When incidents as such make their way to the queen's knowledge, she gets involved. She would probably call an assembly where you will be required to wear proper guardian attire and there she would tell everybody of the resent 'accident' and hold a memorial." She was going to rule it as an accident, he was murdered and I knew it and so does the hundred other guardian who are convinced someone will wipe them all out.

"She has truly lost it. People have a right to know the truth even if it would cause uproar. If I was queen I would never lie to my people." Lissa said as she huffed and crossed her arms like an angry child.

"Maybe that's what she wants to talk to you about, Liss." She raised an eyebrow at me; this was her way of say 'you're crazy'.

"No seriously. Why else would she request an audience?" I could see her working through it in her head.

Lissa was the last Dragomir, she was the main target if anyone wanted to get rid of an entire royal family because let's face it she is the only member left. And I also knew she needed to marry someone with Royal blood and have a child to carry on the Dragomir line; of course Christian would be a great match and I knew Lissa wouldn't care about his family's reputation.

"There are a million reasons to why she might want to speak to me. We will just have to sit it out."

Lissa and I have spoken many times about the future, about her becoming queen and the things she would change. I had no doubt that Lissa would make an amazing queen but she did; she knew she would be a target for Strigori and that would make her vulnerable. She hated that I was willing to give my life to her yet she couldn't give me anything in return, little did she know. All I wished for was a change in behavior towards Dhampir's; giving us equal rights and allowing us to marry other Dhampir's freely. I decided I would leave that conversation for later, giving her time to think.

The day passed quickly, the dining room was reeling with the gossip of queen bitch arriving tomorrow. I was surrounded by the constant questions to why she was visiting and if it had anything to do with the next monarch; that was why I hated this school that held more Moroi than Dhampir's because they are constantly worried about the next queen or king.

I didn't see much of Dimitri that evening either; all the guardian's were pulled into slave labor as they prepared for the royal visit. He quickly dropped off my black guardian attire which I had to wear and to which I kicked up a fuss because it was too tight; the last thing I wanted was for the queen to pick up that I was pregnant and stop me from being Lissa's guardian.

And the dreaded day came too soon.

After I had showered and put on the bigger size guardian attire my hormones had ordered Dimitri to replace, I waited for Lissa to get ready. Like all Moroi's at the meeting, she had to wear something smart which usual meant a dress; I must admit it was a pretty dress, all blue and sparkly.

I escorted Lissa towards the main hall, keeping close to her side like a guardian would and taking my place against the wall with the others on arrival. Of course everyone but me were practically bouncing with excitement as they waited impatiently for queen bitch's grand entrance.

I practically growled in annoyance when she appeared on the stage, her dainty crown placed on her head to make a statement of her status. Her face held fake sadness as she turned to address the audience, I knew as well as every other Dhampir in the room, that she did not give a flying fuck about Phil's 'accidental death', which made me sick.

"I know you are wondering the reason behind my spontaneous visit and I hate to announce that it is because of a sad reason. It is never nice to lose one of our valiant guardians but it seems that it had been so. Guardian Phil Krisvok recently passed due to an attack on the school recently; thankfully there were no other casualties thanks to Guardian Krisvok's brave sacrifice." She paused as chatter began to rise in the hall; most of it was wonder to when this 'attack' happened and why they didn't know about it.

"We did not mention this minor attack to you as we did not want to interrupt the field experience but I felt it was in your right to know what was happening to prepare you for the outside world." I wanted to shout 'You lying bitch' but I knew it would only get me locked up so I decided against it.

"We will hold a memorial service at noon for the fallen Guardian and I hope to see all of you there." And with that she turned from the speakers post and walked towards her two guardians; of whom I must say did not wear very good mask as their boredom and slight annoyance was clearly evident on their open books.

I found Lissa as soon as the crowd began to move, weaving my way through the Moroi's until I found mine. Like myself she did not look happy; because we knew the truth and had found the guardian ourselves, it was frustrating to know that everybody, including the damn queen was covering the obvious murder up.

We made our way towards the door that queeny went through and followed the long corridor towards that took us to a heavy wooden door. Three of her guardians were standing protectively outside her door, nodding towards us in greeting before opening the door for us. It appeared to be some sort of royal lounge. I half expected gold colored sofa's with flowers to match but I was wrong; it actually looked normal.

"Vasilisa, what a pleasure to see you are well." Lissa smiled sheepishly before curtsying and taking seat on the sofa in front of the queen.

"You look as well as ever, your highness. May I ask why you requested an audience with me?" Although Lissa's voice was calm, I could pick up through the bond that she did not like being here as much as I did.

"I understand that you found the guardian." Lissa's brows drew together as she nodded her head.

"It Guardian Belikov who really found him, Rose kept me from seeing the body." The queen nodded and gave me a quick glance before turning her attention back to Lissa.

"I guess you understand the silence that needs to be kept about the truth of the death. I hate that I must lie to my people but panic at a time like this will not keep them safe." I felt Lissa's anger boil and slowly release.

"So you lie to them. You yourself told them they had a right to know the truth, I understand you want to avoid panic but more than anything it would make them more cautious." Wow, go Liss! I wanted to break out into a cheer and shout take that queeny but I held in my excitement.

"I understand where you're coming from but it will not help the situation. What is done is done. And this was not the only reason I asked for your company. I am curious to what you have planned to do once school is finished in a few months."

"I was hoping to maybe go to college at court and take my families spot on the council." It had been Lissa's dream to continue in her fathers footsteps and take her rightful place to speak for her family. I couldn't be more proud.

"So you intend to marry?" Her stupid rules; as Lissa is the only member of her family she will have to marry and have at least one child before taking her families' spot, which I think is completely preposterous.

"I am hoping to be married by them." The queen nodded as she began to think over something, but decided to not say a word.

"Well, thank you for coming to see me and I hope to see you again at graduation." Seeing her? Oh how she gets under my thick momma skin.

Lissa smiled and curtsied once more followed by a bow from me as we turned towards the door to leave.

"Rosemarie, may I have a word." I pulled a face at Lissa and turned towards the queen on the back on my heels.

"Yes your highness?" I said with my voice dripping with false sweetness.

"I know that you do not particularly like me…" That's an understatement; I despise her at the best of times.

"But I would like to congratulate you on creating history." I was gob smacked, my mouth practically hanging open with the shock. What did I say to that?

"Err…thank you."

"Now, about Vasilisa. I understand that your father Ibrahim had taken it upon himself to have you both assigned a guardian each. And when you're too heavily pregnant those guardians will stay with you will they not?" I nodded and could see a satisfied smile cross her lips.

"Then it seems you have everything sorted. I had doubts about you at first Rosemarie but you have seemed to pulled through. I'll be keeping an eye." And with the flick of her hand I was dismissed, walking out of the door to be met by Lissa's equally shocked face.

Lissa had recently been practicing her newly found power of seeing through my eyes and I must say she has picked it up well once she got the hand of it.

"That was weird." Lissa muttered as we began to make our way out into the fresh air.

"Beyond weird." I muttered as we made our way towards the gathering in the far field as we waited for the memorial to start.

Just like any other memorial it was sad, dark and quiet, I had a feeling that if someone was out to get both Lissa and I that this may not be the last memorial I will attend, and that pained me. I knew that from now on everything will be different and every one will be on high alert as they tried to find the murderer. As for Lissa and I, we will go about our usual routine and hope that who ever seems to want us dead, will slip up and get caught.

I can always hope.


	24. New Student and Pregnancy Induced Moods

**A/N: Oh, my I am so sorry it's late. Had some technical difficulties but here it is! **

New student and Pregnancy induced moods

The days that followed the memorial was silent, the only noise being the birds that hid in the trees nearby; even the students known to cause disruptions were quiet. The looming threat that the queen had made public has appeared to cause a sense of fear and panic to hang over the academy. I knew it was just shock; Guardian Kriskov had a good reputation, not as good as Dimitri's but good never the less. Being nearly a two full weeks into the field experience, there has been a murder and a 'supposed' attack and that was enough to scare anyone who thought of the pending four more weeks.

For Lissa and I, we were more worried about Babushka's warning. I found myself on constant alert; I felt bad for watching every move my friends made but I knew it was necessary. As Mason is Christian's current novice, and Lissa was spending a lot of time with Christian, I have been spending more time with him. I haven't realized how much I had neglected our friend ship since Christmas and I was so glad that we could become close again.

Of course this caused arguments with Dimitri, who, in my own opinion, is jealous. I understand his need to be protective, hell he's a guardian it's his job but when it came to me hanging with Mason Dimitri hated it. He would cross his arm and scowl at me, sprouting crap like 'I have a bad feeling about him' or 'I don't trust him', to which I told him to grow up. We had seen each other less over the last few days; he had been busy doing the novice attack exams and I had been following Lissa while being followed by our own guardian's.

Today I had been warned that I was to have a 'surprise' attack, of which it wasn't going to be much of a surprise as I had been warned. I found it quite amusing how being pregnant seems to make field experience much easier; of course I doubt that the final test would be as easy.

And just like warned, on our way to Lissa's culinary class, Dimitri sprung out at us from the shadows. Lissa screamed in surprise and hid behind me as I prepared to spring, the crowd slowly gathering as they saw the guy in head to toe black crouched in front Lissa and I.

Suddenly, Dimitri struck, his fist fast as lightning aimed for my shoulder, which I had luckily blocked and quickly blocked his next attempt with his free arm. The force I used to block him caused him a momentary loss of balance, giving me the opportunity to kick his feet out from under him. As he landed on the grown I tried to keep him pinned so it could 'stake' him but I knew Dimitri and he would drag this out if he could.

Rolling us over so he was leaning over me, he went for my throat like a normal Strigori would; what he didn't know was that was causing him to throw the balls into my caught. Lifting my foot between us, I used all my strength to push him back, which I thankfully managed. In my head I was chanting 'take that Dimitri' while secretly hoping I hadn't hurt him. The surprise on his face and the pride that glowed in his brown orbs made me smile knowing he was proud of me. He fell onto his ass but didn't have enough time to think about his next move as I pounce on him, hoping no one noticed the added color to my cheeks as I straddled him and quickly placed the flat ended stake to his heart.

I took a moment to catch my breath before hopping off Dimitri and offering out a hand towards him. He thankfully took it, squeezing slightly before letting go.

"Well done Rose." He gave me a short smile before turning and walking towards another guardian who held a clipboard.

"For a pregnant woman you did great." Lissa whispered as we moved through the crowd, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "I'm so proud of you." She sung as we pushed our way down the corridor towards her classroom.

Just as I enter Lissa's classroom, my phone buzzed. Excited, I whip out my phone and check it; delighted to see it was a text off Dimitri.

_U beat me : ( you did great! Donuts on me! X C _

I grinned and instantly typed back.

_I had a great teacher! And make them jelly! X _

Of course as soon as the other novices saw me, they showered me with congrats. I couldn't help but feel smug at the thought of being pregnant and still kicking ass when some of the novices still couldn't take down another novice.

As the day came to a close, I began to feel the effects of pregnant woman fighting. My feet hurt like hell and my back that that slight tingle that told me it would hurt in the morning. The upside was that Dimitri waiting for me at Lissa's to give my feet a lovely massage along with jelly donuts.

Lissa had left to meet Christian in the room above the chapel and kindly told me to not wait up. So here Dimitri was, massaging my poor feet, while I sat eating donuts while drawing soft circles on my slightly bigger bump. It was amazing how quickly it grows, I was two months pregnant and although to the people who didn't look close enough, you wouldn't be able to tell, and having to wearing black is a god send.

"So, we need to speak names?" I said once I had finished my second donut. Dimitri stopped massaging my feet and crawled up the bed to lie next to me.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, smiling up at me as he pushed my hand away from my stomach and replaced it with his large one.

"Hmm. How about Chloe?" I asked off the top of my head; I remember speaking to Lissa and telling her I thought it was a pretty name.

"It's cute but what about something Russian?" Typical Dimitri, I should have seen it coming.

"And what do you have in mind?" I asked, smoothing down his hair. I had to admit it made sense to name his child something Russian and I can imagine I would be pretty sweet as well.

"Emm. How about Alec for a boy and Katie for a girl."

"Katie? Really? That's not Russian." I said looking at him confused. Maybe it was short for something.

"Katiya is though." He replied, his hand now making soft circles on my stomach. "I think she will be a very pretty baby, especially if she looks like her mother." I laughed and pressed my lips to his.

"I like it!" I announced as I returned to running my fingers through his hair.

We continued like that until Lissa returned; it was nice to see her happy for once especially after recent events.

The next morning was uneventful as ever, breakfast was normal and if was finally happy that things had returned to normal. The noisiness of the dining hall was for once relaxing as it brought a change in the mood that had surrounded the academy for a while now.

As Lissa and I took our seats at our usual table at lunch, Adrian was grinning like the cat that had all the cream; his eyes gleaming with something he couldn't wait to tell us.

"Guess what?" He said wriggling in his seat like a five year old.

"What Adrian? Which poor girl did you seduce into bed with you this time?" Christian said as he took his seat next to Adrian, deliberately shifting away slightly so he wouldn't get elbowed.

"Whatever fire pants! Anyway, there's a new kid in school. Avery someone." Avery? I didn't even know we had a new student.

"And?" I asked; there had to be something about her that has got Adrian in such a whirl.

"She's a spirit user!" A spirit user. God I wonder what it must be like for her to have no one else like her around or even know what's happening to her. I suddenly felt glad that I have been with Lissa the whole nine yards.

"You talking about that new girl?" Eddie asked as he and Mason joined us at the table. How come everyone knew apart from me?

"Yeah, you know her?" Lissa inquired, obviously intrigued by the other spirit user.

"Know her? She's Avery Lazar. You know, father is Headmaster Lazer." Eddie replied. My mouth dropped open and smacked against the tiled floor.

"And how do you know she's a spirit user?" I asked, wondering how he was able to find out anyway.

"Well, she was in the library and I read her aura so I introduced myself. She I quite pretty if you ask me, lovely long black hair and those grey eyes..." He trailed off as if going into a day dream.

"Wait, you were in the library?" Christian said shocked, bringing both Lissa and I to laugh at the surprise on his face. Adrian just sighed and turned to him.

"For your information I do go to the library. I like to read about spirit powers which at the time Avery happened to be doing." What a coincidence.

"So what? You sat and chatted about magic?" Mason asked, suddenly interested in our conversation.

"No, I'm not that boring. We talked about ourselves and did you know she has been to more than three schools because of her father's job. He moves her with him so he knows she is safe." I noticed the difference in Adrian as he spoke of Avery; he got that goofy smile look that screams 'crush'. I must say I'm happy for him, it finally means he will be able to lighten up some.

"Why has he suddenly placed her here then? If he wanted to protect her than why not keep her with him at the school his at now?" I must admit Lissa's observation made sense, why send her to a school that had supposedly been attacked recently.

"Because of us. St Vladimir's is well know for having spirit users and that will help her cope with her magic by being around others like her." Ok, now I understand but after all these years it must have still been hard for her. I wonder if she has anything new to tell us about spirit.

"So, where is she?" Christian asked as he stuffed his face with the remainder of his sandwich.

"Having a tour. She was paired up with Ryan for the rest of field experience so he is showing her what's where although she already has a guardian of her own. Simon, he's kind of quiet but I guess he's alright. His aura's as black as Rose's."

"So he's shadow kissed?" I asked, thankful that I have someone I could speak too.

"Looks like it, doubt he'll speak to you though." Adrian said before standing and lifting his tray into his arms.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a study date in the library." And with that he walks away with a skip in his step.

"He is so whipped!" Christian laughed as he turned back to face us, taking in our disapproving expressions. "What? He is? You guy have to be seeing what I'm seeing?"

"And you're complaining? You used to think he had a thing for Liss!" I said; Christian bowed his head to hide his embarrassment which caused Lissa to burst into fits of laughter.

"You...Really...Thought...Haha." she said through breaths, wiping away tears that had escaped her eyes from her laughter. "You can't be serious."

"Well, you were with him all the time with your spirit magic stuff, what was I to think?" That only caused Lissa to laugh harder and Christian to turn a different shade of red.

"Oh, baby, were you jealous of Adrian?" She asked, the look on Christians face answered her question, he was indeed jealous. Lissa stood and took Adrian's seat across the table, wrapping her arms Christian.

"Well, I'm going to leave you too it; I need a bit of fresh air." I said as I stood and made my way towards the doors.

"Hey Rose, wait!" Mason called after me as I made my way down the corridor, immediately stopping when I heard my name being called. Turning I saw him run towards me; when he finally caught up with me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder like old times.

"Want some company. It feels like forever since our last chat." I sighed, to be perfectly honest I was hoping to find Dimitri lurking around the academy grounds somewhere but I guess Mason was right, it had been a long time.

"Sure, there's a bench round the corner." I said as I began to lead him round towards an old wooden looking bench which barely looked stable enough to hold us both.

"So..." Mason started, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"So..." I echoed, thinking of what to say. Mason and I have been close friends for years yet right now it feels so awkward.

"So... how's things?" he asked, never turning his eyes away from the woods.

"Great, I think I'm going to be huge with all the donuts I have been eating. God knows what I'll be craving next." He laughed with me before he began to shift nervously in his seat.

"What is it Mase?" I asked, not liking the sudden thickness to the air.

"It's nothing." Mason replied as he began to fiddle with his fingers, lacing them together and unlacing them again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just..."

"What?" I was growing anxious, something was getting to him and he was too shy to tell me; that only made me want to know even more.

"It's just...Are you happy?" What kind of question is that? Was I happy? I was ecstatic. The man I love loves me and I'm having his baby, what more could anyone want.

"Of course I am. I have everything I want." Mason turned to me; all shyness was gone from his face as he looks straight into my eye.

"Why him Rose?" he asked in a pained voice.

"Why not him. He is the most amazing man I have ever met and I love him as much as he loves me. We're soul mates."

"But he was your mentor, still is. It's not right. You should be with someone your own age, someone you can trust to look after you, to keep you safe." Mason said as he slowly began to inch himself closer to me.

"Dimitri is that person. He has saved me from hell and even myself." I replied slowly bending away from him.

"Why not me Rose? Why did you never give me a chance?" he asked as he continued drawing in closer.

"Because you're my friend Mason, and I don't think of you that way."

"Why?" He pleaded as his hands took hold of my face and he crushed his lips to mine urgently. I immediately began to push at his chest, finding that it was harder to do with how close his body was to mine. So without thinking, my fist came in contact with his face, leaving me shocked and Mason groaning in pain.

"Oh Mason. Are you ok?" I know I shouldn't have cared after he had practically forced himself on me but he was after all my friend and I hated hurting him.

"Oh my god, Rose, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I...I...got to go." he sprung from his seat and ran towards to the doors towards the dining hall.

I sat there for a minute, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. I never knew Mason, one of my closest friends, had felt so strongly towards me. I mean I know we were close before Dimitri and I met but I didn't have a single thought about how our relationship would impact my friendship with my friends. Anyway I though Mason had set his sights on Natalie or was that just a cover story.

Suddenly two dark shadows appeared in front of me; as I looked up I noticed Adrian with a pretty looking girl linking arms with him. There was a tall blond boy who hung back behind them but had his eyes trained on them like a hawk.

"Rosey, this is Avery Lazar and Avery; this is my good friend Rosemarie Hathaway." Avery outstretched her hand towards me which I politely shook.

"So...you're the legendary Rose Hathaway. I have heard a lot about you in my old academy; it's amazing how you survived that kidnapping." I flinched at the memories of the dark basement.

"That's our Rosey, touch as nail and her bite is just as sharp." Adrian said, thankfully sensing my distress and stepped in for me.

"You are so brave; you're like a hero at my old academy." She bent down to my level. "Is it true you are in a relationship with one of the guardians?" she whispered. Wow, news gets around. To think I was famous in other academies for not only being kidnapped but for having a relationship with a guardian.

"Well, I see that gossip gets around. And no, I am not. He is my mentor and we're more like friends than teacher and student, it helps to go to him for advice if we are friendly." Adrian coughed to hide his laugh of which he wasn't doing a good job of. Avery looked at Adrian before turning back to me and smiled.

"From what I hear he is buff. If he is, I don't have a clue how you can be alone with him and not jump him." This time Adrian had a full out coughing fit as he began to choke on his own spit. He had never been a fan of Dimitri's, arguing that he didn't see the appeal, and to hear someone else agree, well I'm surprised he hasn't died of shock.

"Not with out difficulty." I muttered quietly to myself, not thinking about the two Moroi who just happen to have super hearing.

"I bet." Avery replied, before turning to look back at Adrian who nodded in reply to some silent question. "Erm… You're shadow kissed right?" she asked awkwardly, looking down at her feet to avoid making eye contact with me.

"I am." I replied suddenly curious to know why she inquired; at that moment, Simon's head shot up as he looked in my direction, his eyebrows drawn together in surprise.

"May I ask, what have you experienced?" Hmm, where to start.

"Okay, well, I get sucked into Lissa's head when she experiences strong emotions and we have these weird connected dreams. I can speak to her through the bond and recently I have taught her to come into my head when she wants, like when I was kidnapped." Avery was nodding as if she already knew all these effects and was ticking them off a mental list.

"And the darkness?"

"Is a bitch. The amount of times Dim…Guardian Belikov has pulled me away from the highly abused punching bag is more than I can count off one hand." I hated being so formal about my love but I knew it was necessary. Sure, there were the rumours about us but no one truly believed them, using us for gossip.

"Hmm, and you are shadow kissed to Vasilisa?" I nodded in reply and she flashed me a smile.

"Out of pure curiosity, have you recently been near a dead body or something like that?" I looked at her shocked; she couldn't possibly be asking me about Phil, could she?

"Y...Yes?"

"So you've seen them?" she asked, her face watching mine closely, judging my reaction.

"Seen who? I'm sorry you've lost me." she shook her head at me and turned to face Simon who also shook his head.

"All in good time." What is with people and their cryptic speeches? First Babushka and now this Avery chick, I just couldn't win. "Look, I don't mean to agitate you it's just that you have to experience it for yourself first. Only then will you understand."

"It's…ah...Bye!" I growled as I turned and made my way back to the dining hall to collect Lissa for her next class. To say I was annoyed that I am constantly being kept in the dark was bad enough, add in pregnancy hormones and you have a bomb waiting to be launched.

Quickly, I retrieved Lissa, hauling her out of the dining hall and started to make our way to her next class at a fast pace. To be honest, I didn't want to get caught up with Christian and Mason, especially after what had happened half an hour earlier.

"So, where's the fire?" Lissa asked as I continued to pull her down the corridor, avoiding the people who cluttered the space while they chatted.

"I need to avoid Mason." I told her, not sure whether I should tell her the reason or not.

"Why? What possibly could he have done that would have you running like a bat out of hell." I laughed at her choice of words as I began to slow.

_He kissed me! _I told her through the bond. I immediately felt her emotions as they began to flood through me. Anger - surprise - shock.

_He what? Doesn't get it that you're with Dimitri and not only that but having his child. _ I felt Lissa's anger intensify as we continued towards her class. _What did you do?_

_I…I hit him. I mean I didn't mean too, it was just an impulse. _ I said feeling guilty again for hurting him.

_That explains the bloody lip… _Lissa mused as we walked into her class. She took her seat as I took my place against the wall as we waited for the other Moroi and Novices to arrive.

_So you saw him… _I asked, wondering what he was like afterwards.

_Yeah, he seemed kind of shocked and nervous, like he expected to suddenly get pummelled out of nowhere. Then again… god knows what would happen if Dimitri found out… _Her head began to fill with images of Dimitri attacking Mason on his way to class, or Dimitri sprung at him across the dining hall. I had to admit the images were quite funny, I could actually imagine Dimitri leaping out from the dark shadows to attack Mason for 'kissing his girl'.

_Lets help he doesn't find out!_ I replied, hoping that he didn't because I could guarantee that mason's body would never be found. Tip: never piss off a Russian.

At that moment, the class suddenly began to fill; Lissa and I ended our Mason conversation and I went back to keeping an eye on our surroundings. I knew that as soon as today was finished I will have to tell Lissa about Avery, I wanted to know what she meant by 'seen them'. Who were they and what would being shadow kissed have anything to do with it?


	25. The Truth and Backseat Naughtiness

**A/N: WHOOO! On time! Had a hell of a week but managed it, so I'm sorry if any mistakes. Hope you like it and I promise I will try to give out teasers through the week. **

The Truth and Backseat Naughtiness

"So you're telling me that Avery asked you if you've seen them. Who's them?" Lissa asked as she spread out on her bed. I had waited until after dinner to fill her in on the new information I had attained.

"I don't know? She just told me 'all in good time'. What the hell is it with people and time?" I was really growing impatient, maybe I was always like this or maybe it was another pregnancy trait. I could tell you one thing though, time sucks.

"So, you have no idea?" she asked curiously.

"No but I damn well wish I did. Maybe I should go and see that Simon dude and if he won't tell me I will get Dimitri to kick it out of him." Lissa laughed quietly before sighing.

"I doubt he will say anything, Avery has probably compelled him by now." Damn I didn't think of that; normal Moroi have compulsion but it is too weak to really make a difference so they don't use it, but spirit intensifies that skill, making the compulsion barely breakable.

"Well, couldn't you…? She cut me off.

"I would but I don't know how strong she is, the younger she discovered her magic, the more she experienced she will be, making her stronger." I never thought of it that way.

"It's worth a try." I was determined to find out what it was that everyone was keeping from me, that no one could stop me now.

"Rose, you haven't thought this through. How are you going to get him on his own anyway?" a smile grew across my face as a plan began to form in my head.

"That's where you come in."

Twenty minutes later we found ourselves walking down the corridor towards Avery's dorm. I had kindly persuaded Adrian to give it to me as I told him it was to introduce Lissa to the new girl. To be honest I had a hidden agenda, if Lissa found another spirit user, which would help her discover more about her magic. And with Simon being another Shadow kissed, he can help me with mine.

I could feel Lissa's nervousness through the bond and tentatively took her hand in mine as we came to a stop in front of Avery's door. I softly knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Avery to answer. Not a minute later, the dark haired girl opened the door wide to reveal two boys, including Simon in the room behind her.

"Oh, Hey Rose. What can I do you for?" she asked as she opened the door wider to invite me in.

"Avery, I wanted to introduce you to Vasilisa. Vasilisa Dragomir, this is Avery Lazar." Lissa extended her hand towards Avery, who engulfed her in a hug, ignoring the hand she had outstretched.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you." Avery said as she released Lissa from her embrace. As if suddenly remembering that there were two other people in the room, Avery turned to them.

"Simon is my guardian and that grinning idiot is my brother Reed." Reed, who shared Avery's dark hair, instantly strung to his feet as he stumbled towards Lissa and I, his hand outstretched.

"It's so great to finally meet the last Dragomir and the most famous novice in history." Both Lissa and I took turns in shaking Reeds shaky hand before looking in Simon's direction. He didn't seem to speak to anyone other than his own circle.

I noticed Simon was watching both Lissa and I carefully, never taking his eyes off us as Avery pulled us towards the empty sofa. Upon sitting my hand automatically took rest on my ever growing stomach; I just hoped that no one noticed.

"So you're a spirit user too Lissa?" Avery asked the smile on her face growing as Lissa nodded at her. "Oh my god, this is so exciting. I have never met anyone who is also a spirit user."

"So Reed isn't…" Lissa asked.

"Oh no, it doesn't work like that. Usually it skips a generation or something like that." Avery said, looking over at Reed and flashed him a smile. "Reed is a Fire user, quite handy in battle." Reed's smile grew smug but he didn't speak; instead he turned to Simon and began to speak.

"So…How did you become shadow kissed?" Avery asked me and I instantly felt Lissa stiffen beside me.

"Erm…well, I died and Lissa healed me. And here I am." I said as I tried to cut the painful conversation short.

"How did you die?" great, she had to ask that question.

"W...When my family died. Rose was in the car and she died." Lissa said softly, her eyes trained on her hands.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry!" Avery timidly reached out her hand and placed it over Lissa's.

"It's ok; it was a while ago now." Lissa all but whispered, I took the sudden quietness to change the subject.

"So when did Simon die, if you don't mind me asking?" I said as I wrapped my arm around Lissa, lending her my strength.

"Well, long story short, he died in battle and I couldn't let him just die protecting me." Avery said as she turned to face Simon and gently placed her other hand over his. I can understand how she felt; if Lissa's and my places were reversed I would have done the same.

"So you two are close?" Lissa asked, watching them closely.

"Of course, we are bound. Simon knows me better than I know myself." She stated, flashing him another smile. Suddenly Avery's expression changed as she tilted her head to the side as she continued to look at me, causing a slight annoyance to stir in my stomach at the way her eyes bored into me.

"Your aura is as black as Simon's but yours has some sort of purple glow to it. I've never seen anything like it." She mused as she continued to look at me. I turned away to look at Lissa, her face showing no emotions.

"I don't know I can't read auras." Lissa said, shrugging; Avery didn't look convinced but she shrugged it off.

"I think it's time to go, it's getting late and we need our sleep." I announced standing, pulling Lissa up with me and made our way towards the door.

After a quick hug goodbye, Lissa and I made our way towards her dorm. I hated that I didn't have the opportunity to speak to Simon; to be honest I thought he would be standing outside the door instead of being inside her room sipping tea.

I was determined to find out what was this big secret that I knew nothing was going to stop me, I will corner him if I needed too. I hated knowing that there was something I needed to 'find myself' but not having a single clue what I'm looking for.

I crawled into bed, not caring to brush my teeth or have a quick shower. I just wanted to sleep; maybe new ideas will come to me in my sleep.

Loud knocking woke both Lissa and I from our sleep, of course, me, being a morning person, not, growled at the knocker and turned over. But always the cheerful Lissa was already up and wrapping herself in her blue dressing gown as she made her way to the door.

"Hey, Um... Are you busy today?" a quiet voice said through the crack in the door. I knew who it was immediately and at this early in the morning I will have kicked his arse.

"Erm, Adrian, its Sunday. We'll probably be going to church." Lissa answered as she turned her head back to face me, checking I was now awake.

"Oh, right, church. I was just wanted to know if you and baby momma in there wanted to go shopping. You see, Avery doesn't have any clothes that aren't for the cold weather of Alaska so I arranged for her and a few friends to go shopping." Well, that's nice of him but it wasn't like I needed anything, not yet anyway.

"Erm, whose going?" Lissa sounded just like me, nervous. We didn't know a thing about this Avery or her family apart from her father is a well known headmaster. Why should we walk into the lions den in the dark? Sure she has some information I want but that doesn't mean I want to be best friends with the nosey mare.

"Well, Christian will go if you are, which means, Mason and Mr Russian will be going. Then there's Avery, Simon and reed of course. And me, plus an extra guardian because of the amount of Moroi." Dimitri was going? Well, I guess I'm in although sneaking around wasn't how I liked to spend my outings, I guess it would do.

"Sure, just keep Mason from Rose and Dimitri from Mason." Lissa ordered her voice full of amusement. She said her goodbyes before turning to face my excited smile. I haven't spent a lot of time with my sexy Russian so I would grab what ever time I could.

Quickly, so to not make everybody wait longer, we got hurried to get changed. For me I applied little make up and curled my unruly hair before I did anything, in which time Lissa had totally finished. So I grabbed my skinny jeans and my pretty blue blouse and followed her out of the door.

Of course I loved the look on Dimitri's face as his eyes hungrily racked over my body, causing me to blush and drag my eyes away from him. Thankfully the blouse was new and slightly bigger so it easily hid my baby bump that everyday seemed to get bigger, much to Lissa's delight, meaning more internet shopping for designer maternity clothing.

As we made our way I noticed Reed's excited expression, Simon's hidden one and Mason's nervous one as his eyes continued to dash in Dimitri's direction ever few seconds. Adrian elbowed Dimitri in the side, warning him to relax as it had suddenly become evident to anyone who was looking at him. Of course this amused Alberta who was standing by the SUV, watching Dimitri's face with a grin on hers.

After our hello's we began to make our way into the van, which led to arguments of who would sit wear. Lissa wanted to sit with Christian and Adrian wanted to sit with Avery but Simon and Reed wanted to sit with her but there was only one spare seat next to her. I, of course wanted to sit with Dimitri but was going to be put with Mason which caused me to growl and kick a fuss.

"I can't sit with him." I moaned at Lissa. "You know I can't."

"And why is that Rose?" Dimitri said from behind me in his guardian voice, even though I knew as well as he did that he too wanted to sit with me.

"Because..." Crap, I couldn't tell him if Mason still wanted to live and Mason could tell that as my eyes flashed to his worried ones.

"Rose?" Dimitri prompted obviously curious to why I didn't answer. I dropped my head to hide from his eyes so he wouldn't know I was lying.

"Nothing, no reason." I said before turning and taking my seat in the back of the van.

"Hey, Guardian Belikov, you sit next to Rose and I'll sit with Simon. Reed can sit with Adrian and Avery." I sighed, thankful that Mason had decided to keep his distance.

"See, wasn't that hard, now get you butts in the van." Alberta called from the driver's seat. Without another word everybody else filled into the van, taking their seats accordingly; Dimitri took his seat next to me, taking my hand and flashing me a cheeky grin.

As soon as we started moving, I was struck by a headache, painful but not one I couldn't ignore. I tried my best to calm myself and keep my mind off the aching in my head but nothing seemed to help. Thankfully with my Russian god next to me, I turned and tried to focus on his features, happy when I felt the pain numb.

Out of no where he shuffled down in his seat, pulling me down with him as he leaned in a captured my lips with his. I found it extremely hard not to groan in pleasure as we made the long desired contact. But he didn't stop there; his hand took hold of my thigh as it slowly began to inch upwards, stroking soft circles up as he went, causing me to quietly whimper.

At that second my phone vibrated in the pocket Dimitri's hand had stopped against. Without hesitation he plunged his hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone, sliding it up and laughing at the message. When he faced it towards me, I couldn't contain my laughter at the words that covered the screen.

_Quit it, heard and seen enough thanks, thought you were being mentor and student! Act like it before I explode. L X _

Poor Lissa; she has been struggling with her newly opened power, popping into my head when she least wanted too and it seems that she's still trying to control it. Although I could help her with it, she was determined to do this on her own only to complain constantly when her control faltered.

At the sound of our laughter, Adrian, Avery, Reed and Simon, turned around to face us; Adrian's eyebrow raising as he read our aura's before shaking his head and sitting back in his seat. The other three however looked at us curiously, Avery's face being the most confused. I could only imagine what our auras must look like; lust, desire, love. Quickly I tuned my eyes away from hers and looked back at my phone; pretending to be engrossed in something until her eyes turned away and she went back to talking with Adrian.

Dimitri and I stayed quietly for while before we decided it was safe to talk without being the centre of attention. Although I knew what he was going to ask, I also knew that I didn't want anyone in this van to see how he will react.

"So, Mason?" He quietly asked, his hand still holding mine, but tightened slightly in encouragement.

"It's nothing; we've just had a falling out." I muttered in reply, suddenly finding the blacked out windows interesting.

"About?" he pried.

"Nothing, trust me Dimitri." Pleading with him to stop but knowing he wouldn't.

"Come on Rosa, Something had got to have happened to you to react like that."

"Later, ok!" I told him as I turned to face him, my eyes pleading with him.

"Rosa, ya tebya lyublyu, you can tell me anything." I nodded and lent my head on his shoulder.

"I know, and I promise later. Ya tebya lyublyu tozhe." I muttered and placed a soft kiss on his hand.

To be honest, I dreaded telling him but I knew I couldn't lie to him, especially if someone found out and told him the wrong story, it could end up badly. But knowing his reaction, I was scared that one, he'll lose his job and two, he would do some damage to Mason for touching what's his.

"Finally, we're here." Avery called though the van, her voice full of excitement.

Reluctantly, Dimitri and I let go of each other's hands as I stood to make my way out of the van, to receive a sneaky slap on my arse from Dimitri. God he was such a tease when he was sexually deprived.

Once everybody was out the van and with their charge, we made our way towards the shopping mall, Avery, Lissa and I linked together as Avery dragged us through the entrance and towards the first shore she saw. Being apart from Dimitri I felt the headache return, increasing in intensity, and making it harder to keep my eyes open. This caused my enthusiasm to sink as I tried to numb the pain, but I kept my mouth shut and a smile on my face as I tried to pretend everything was fine, like any guardian would.

We continued this way, going to every store that sold clothes; Avery bought an item or more from each store, bouncing up and down on the spot when she found something that caught her eye. I felt sorry for the boys, although they had gone off on their own, they didn't like to stay away from us girls for too long.

Dimitri had regrettably had to stay with the boys, leaving Alberta to be my talk buddy while Lissa and Avery fussed over dresses and skirts. Although I loved Alberta, she didn't really speak much unless it was about work or battle strategies, which didn't surprise me that she wasn't either married nor have a boyfriend.

Soon the boys made another trip back to us as we made our way to the end of the mall, coming to a store I hated to go in with present company. Of course much to my distaste and the boys delight, Avery and Lissa dragged us through the doors of the lingerie store.

The thrilly colourful lace that filled the store made me blush but I sucked it up and continued through the store. Alberta had finally had enough of Adrian using the thongs as catapults when one 'accidentally' hit her on the shoulder that she tossed the boys out of the store; the disappointed look on Adrian's face was priceless.

Once Lissa and Avery had bought what they wanted the turned to leave. Avery looked at my empty arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you buy anything Rose?" she asked as she began to look around the store.

"No, have no need for any." I said simply, my eyes dashing to the door way where Dimitri was standing with the boys as Adrian whined. Avery obviously noticed my gaze because she smiled and patted my shoulder.

"If you want to bag that, then maybe you should buy some." I laughed and blushed deeper as she picked up a piece of blue lace that I was absolutely sure it wouldn't cover anything. I looked around the store and noticed Alberta's grin as she raised an eyebrow at me.

Eventually caved, even though I had tried to convince Avery that I didn't need it, she seemed relentless. As we walked out the store, I was again greeted by a raised eyebrow from Dimitri but I just gave him a man eating smile and shrugged me shoulders as I walked past him, wiggling my hips.

The ride back to the academy was quiet although entertaining as Dimitri kept trying to get a look at what I had brought, claiming he wanted to see if it was age appropriate, which of course made me laugh at him and call him a dork. But I loved being back in his company, to hold his hand and have the headache numb again like it had before. Sighing, I settled into my seat and rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat for the rest of the journey.

At the academy, we quietly made our way back to the dorms, taking note that students were still asleep as human day and Moroi nights worked the opposite. I noticed Simon standing back from the group, his eyes vigilant as he watched every movement around him. Seeing an opening, I trailed behind a bit until I was with Simon; he looked at me and nodded but didn't say a word. Soon the silence became too much and I burst out with my question.

"So, you're shadow kissed?" I asked casually, like I had had this conversation before although I hadn't.

"Yes." He said simply, not saying anything else.

"Is it annoying when you get sucked into Avery's head?" I asked hoping he had the same ability.

"It's helpful when she is in trouble." Not the answer I was looking for.

"I hear that. So is there anything else you can do? Can you hear her mental voice? Feel her emotions? Read her mind?" He looked at me for a moment and raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you so determined to find out about being shadow kissed?" he almost whispered as we came to a stop, leaving the other to continue walking.

"Because I want to know the effects it would have on my child." I answered. His eyes widened as he looked into my eyes. I know using my child as a reason was silly but I couldn't help but think if I was bound to Lissa, would that make my child bound too? I had so many questions and no one to answer them.

"I could not say I have heard about such an incident. All I know is that being shadow kissed binds you to the Moroi; I don't think it will bind the child. As for being shadow kissed, yes, I can feel her emotions, hear her mental voice and see the dead." Wait what?

"S...See the dead?" Surely he was kidding.

"Yes, after you see death for the first time, you begin to see it clearly. We are connected to the world of the dead." I felt my heart freeze. Connected to the world of the dead?

"I..." I didn't know what to say.

"The headache you experienced was the connection alive. The wards that protect the school block them, only when you are out of the wards will you see them." Well that explains the headache.

"Simon, come on." Reed shouted towards us, breaking the silence that had fallen. Simon turned to me and gave me a smile before we slowly made our way back towards the gang.

"Your secrets safe with me." he whispered before following Reed and Avery through the door.

Dimitri looked at me curiously before making his way towards me, but I knew I still couldn't speak. More than anything I was scared. And now I had to retell my findings to everyone else. It was going to be one hell of a long morning.


	26. Seeing The Unbelievable

**A/N: I know I didn't do teasers and I am so sorry, have a ten hour art exam soon and been bushed with preparations so please forgive me. Enjoy. **

Seeing the unbelievable

"So, you made me a promise." Dimitri prompted once we arrived at Lissa's room. I snuck a glance at Lissa who averted her eyes; she knew what he wanted to know.

"I did and you're not going to like it. But I want you to promise you won't do anything stupid." Dimitri rolled his eyes at me like a child as he sat in the chair at Lissa's desk.

"Why would I do something like that?" I sighed because I knew he wouldn't like it.

"Just promise." He nodded before reclining back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Mason and I had an argument and he kissed me..." I saw the anger hit his eyes and his fists clenching as he tried to keep himself seated.

"And I know that you're angry with him but I don't want you to lose your job either." I saw him nod slowly before bowing his head as he took deep calming breathes.

"When was this?"

"Day before. I was going to tell you but I forgot and then we went shopping and mason was there and I didn't want any trouble." I rambled on as I tried to keep him calm. I knew I should have told him straight away but I didn't have the chance.

"Right." He nodded again before finally lifting his eyes to meet mine; the anger still evident in his eyes. "What did Simon want?"

"I was more what I wanted from Simon." I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself as I thought of his words. "The thing that everybody is trying to get me to see is the dead."

Both Lissa and Dimitri were immediately at my side, one arm wrapped around me as they both shot questions at me.

"What do you mean?" "How is that possible?" "Will it affect the baby?" and so on.

"Guys, wait... Give me time to answer!" I shouted, causing them to fall silent. "Now, if you let me speak. He told me that he had no idea about the baby as it is a unique case. As for me, i had a migraine today and it was painful. Simon told me it was because i was out of the safety of the wards; the wards stop me from seeing the ghosts. Freaky I know, but I also know there is only one way to find out and I will need your help."

The next morning I met Dimitri at the Guardian building; if we were going to test this theory, then we will need permission to leave. Alberta was waiting in her office for us as we knocked on her door; without hesitation she summoned us in.

Dimitri took the seat next to me as he began to explain everything to Alberta, everything we had recently learnt about being shadow kissed and what we needed to do. Of course, she granted us two hours to try our theory as Lissa didn't have any lesson this morning and was staying in her room to study.

We didn't waste any time as we hurried across campus and borrowed a car. Dimitri, being over protective and stubborn, wouldn't let me drive which made me grumpy for the whole ride. Dimitri had to make sure we were far away from the wards for this to be a fair test so he continued to drive until the intensity of my migraine increased making it too painful to move my eyes.

"Okay, Roza, We're here." Dimitri said, exiting the car and making his way towards the passenger side to open the door for me.

"I've changed my mind, I wanna go back." I told him as he took my hand in his, noticing my shakiness.

"Come on, it's not like they can touch you, right? Wait they can't can they?" I shrugged, for all I know they could drag me back with them.

"Ready?"

"Ready? It's not like I can turn it on. I have no idea what I'm looking for." I snapped as the fear settled in. Dimitri, knowing as ever, hugged me close to his chest, whispering sweet nothings in my ear as he tried to calm me down.

"I'm sorry. I blame the hormones." I muttered before breaking away from him and sitting on the bonnet of the car we borrowed.

"So…We wait?" Dimitri asked as he lent against the car next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I guess."

With that we remained in silence, staring out into the distance. It had been years since I had seen the sea and in the night it is undeniably beautiful; the way the silver glow from the moon lights ups the darkened sky and reflects on the calm sea.

To experience this with Dimitri only made the moment more special. I loved how on the cool night, having him near provided me with all the warmth I needed, he was the light in my dark.

I squeezed my eyes closed as the pain increased, causing my hands to shoot to my head as I tried to hold my brain in my head as if it was going to explode. I was aware of Dimitri hovering in front of me as he continued to ask me if I was alright. I could feel his breath on my face, causing me to relax more as I took in his amazing aftershave.

Slowly, I opened my eyes; Dimitri's face was inches from mine, his hands covering mine on my cheek as his thumb gently rubbed soft circles on the back. With a deep breath I broke away from Dimitri and stood straight, ignoring the pain that throbbed through my head.

I had never had a migraine before, sure I've had the odd headache but it was nothing like this. As I looked into the distance, a shadow became clearer before me; a shadow which went from a smug to a person.

Andre, Lissa's brother, stood before me; he looked as young and as handsome as he had when he died. I felt a tug at my heart as I remember how he had looked after the accident, how battered and bloody he looked. I turned my head away from him, knowing this was my imagination, it had to be. Stuff like this didn't happen.

I noticed Dimitri had stayed by the car, watching me curiously as I looked at him wide eyed. Quickly I looked back to wear Andre had been but only to find him with others. Eric and Rhea had joined him, watching me with a small smile. Eric and Rhea had treated me like their own daughter; they took me in and gave me the love my mother never did.

My natural instincts were to run up to them and hug them so tight to make up for the years I had missed. I took an unsure step forward, watching carefully for any sudden movements from my once family. I froze when Rhea's lips began moving but nothing came out, as my brow drew together in confusion she grew frustrated.

"What?" I whispered, my eyes pleading to know what she was trying to tell me.

"Please, tell me something, anything. Just speak." I begged, wrapping my arms around my chest to stop the hurting of seeing them again.

I noticed a fourth body move closer towards Rhea and Eric; their faces became unhappy as Phil walked past them to look at me, his eyes apologetic. Again his lips moved but nothing was spoke which only frustrated me more.

"I can't…" I whispered, Phil's head dropped as he looked back to Rhea and Eric who shook their head and looked back to me.

"Who killed you Phil? Why did they? Is someone next?" He sighed and looked over my shoulder; I copied his actions to see Dimitri's face etched with worry, his eyebrows drawn and his fists clenched.

"Phil, I need to know, this is Lissa." I begged, knowing that it was a lost cause as he couldn't speak to me. Phil began to point to his eyes, willing me to understand what he was trying to tell me.

"Eyes? See? See what?" He shook his head and motioned from my eyes to his with his fingers.

"Compulsion?" he nodded frantically before moving to the next clue, slacking one shoulder as if he was leaning on something.

"Leaning? I'm confused?" he began to make coughing motions which only confused me more; could ghosts or spirits cough? I shook my head and he began to motion to me, waving his hands to indicate me.

"Me?" He shook his head again and gestured towards Dimitri the same. "Dimitri?" again he shook his head and began to twirl his hands, trying to get me to elaborate more. I began to think of what he meant; it wasn't easy playing charades because I have never been patient.

"Dhampir? Person?" He once again began to nod frantically in reply. "Person?" I asked to get a nod. "Moroi?" and he nodded. Think, think. He began to lean to once side again and cough as I tried to think of what he was telling me. Someone who it presumes uses some sort of leaning post and apparently ill. It struck me like a bolt of lightning.

"Victor, Victor did it." He nodded frantically as he turned to face a smiling Rhea and Eric, Andre however just nodded in my direction, his face saddened, probably but the betrayal of an uncle he had loved dearly.

"But how? He's an earth user." He shook his head and pointed to me and I understood instantly what he meant, he had help.

"Spirit." I whispered to myself. "Thank you so much. This has helped a lot." I turned to leave and saw Phil reach out for me, causing me to turn to look at his saddened face. He mouthed 'Be Careful' to me before giving me a slight smile.

I all but ran to Dimitri, launching into his chest and the protection of his arms as I sobbed. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had practically just played charades with a spirit to find out that the mad I had consider an uncle had killed and compelled a guardian and by what Babushka had told me someone close to me.

Somehow, Dimitri had managed to get me into the passenger seat and strapped in as he made his way back towards the academy.

"It was Victor, he killed Phil and he compelled him to act towards me as he did. He's had help from a spirit user… It's revenge." I whispered as I tried to get my head around everything.

"What? Revenge, for what? You haven't done anything to him." I felt a single tear run down my cheek.

"I have. I took away the most precious thing he had." My voice cracking with unshed tears.

"What?" The confusion was evident in his voice, he didn't know about Victor's feelings for Tasha.

"Tasha." I whispered; I hated saying her name especially after the kidnapping.

"You mean he…" I nodded to answer Dimitri, averting my eyes to watch the surroundings.

"You don't think he's found her?" I looked at him, my brow drawn as I tried to understand what he was going on about. How could he find her if she was dead, fully this time? Taking in my expression, Dimitri cursed quietly in Russian; obviously realising I didn't know what he was on about.

"They didn't tell you?" I shook my head, my confusion growing. "God, Rose, Tasha's body was missing when the team came back. I don't think she's dead and if she meets up with Victor…Rose this could be worse than before." I felt my heart stop beating as he told me. Tasha was alive. Tasha was ALIVE. And worse of all, LOOSE! She will take every chance she can get to get back at us, at me…At…

"Oh god, Dimitri, Victor knows about the baby. If he tells Tasha…" I burst into tears, my heart finally beating again but faster than usual.

Dimitri brought the car to an abrupt stop at the side of the road and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I took deep breathes to try and calm myself down but it wasn't having the desired effect, just made me hyperventilate.

We must have stayed like that for a while before Dimitri's phone ringing brought us out of our little moment. Reluctantly, he broke away, keeping one arm around me as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Alberta." He announced as he answered his phone, obviously expecting the phone call.

"No, we did what we needed…Yes, it was successful…Yes, we are on our way back." He replied to her silent questions. After a few more replies, he hung up and began to make his way back to the academy, his hand firmly holding mine the whole way.

I was worried of what I will tell Lissa; Victor was her uncle, her only remaining relative apart from Natalie and I couldn't scribble her name off the list of his minions just yet. Then there is the friend under compulsion and after last time, I have a feeling they will be harder to figure out.

Then there's the baby, if Victor had told Tasha, there is no doubt that the baby will be her next target. And to have a baby from two Dhampir's which has never happened ever; it's a mystery to the world, we have no idea what she will be like or even what she will be. After all I am shadow kissed, that has to have some effects on her.

"We're here." Dimitri muttered as he brought the car to a stop, quickly exiting the car and engulfing me in his arms as he all but dragged me to the guardian building. I was emotionally drained, not to mention how mentally drained I was from my little experience.

"Oh my, Rose are you ok?" Alberta's worried voice filled my ears as I took in my surroundings, finally trying to seem at least normal to everyone else, after all this is my problem.

"I'm fine." I muttered as Dimitri gently placed me on one the chairs in front of Alberta's desk.

"She's a bit shaken and shocked and probably emotionally drained but I think she'll be fine after some food and sleep." Dimitri answered as he knelt down beside me, always keeping at least some contact between us, this time he kept his hand on my knee.

"I think that is a good idea." I nodded at Alberta before pulling myself up out of the chair but before I could reach the door, Dimitri's arm had wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly.

"Take it easy, I'll take you back to Lissa's dorm." I nodded, knowing I shouldn't argue with protective Dimitri.

If Dimitri had been irritated by my slow pace, he didn't mention or show it. I think more than anything he just wanted to look after me, holding me close to his side. I couldn't argue with him though because if I ever wanted anyone to look after me it would without a doubt be Dimitri.

Dimitri lifted me into bed and wrapped the blankets tightly around me, placing a sweet kiss on my forehead. When he turned to leave, I held on tightly to his hand, reluctant to let go. He laughed at me quietly as he crouched beside my bed.

"I'll be back Roza; I'm just going to get you something to eat. Do you and Rebenka have any preferences?" I give him a smile knowing he would already know the answer, it seems baby has the same sweet tooth as her mother.

"Do you even have to ask?" I answered. Dimitri broke out into a smile as he realizes I am getting back to my old self.

"Jelly Donuts, cheesy nachos and chocolate cake. Anything else you wish to order ma'am?" he said in his attempt at a posh accent which only failed due to the strength of his Russian accent. I pouted at him as I feigned being hurt.

"If you're going to act like that I will make you wear it." I folded my arms across my chest as his grin grew.

"Only if you have a sudden desire for twins." He muttered before kissing my forehead once again and headed towards the door before I could answer.

"Sexually frustrated idiot."I grumbled to myself.

As I expected, as soon as Dimitri had left, Lissa burst through the door and all but sprinted towards me. She flung her arms around me, tears staining her face as she pulled back.

"I was there, I saw it all. I saw them through you." She said through her tears and I pulled her back towards me into a tight comforting hug as I let a few stray tears escape.

"I know, I feel the same." I whispered as I hugged her tighter. "I know."

We stayed liked that until Dimitri came back, just staying locked in our embrace and drowning in the silence as we kept to our thoughts. I knew it would take a toll on Lissa, seeing her parents again, who wouldn't be affected by that.

When Dimitri opened the door, I saw a hint of a smile grow across his face as he took in Lissa and I cuddled up on my bed, her fast asleep in my arms. Dimitri placed my food on the desk before he gently lifted Lissa out of my arms as if she weighted nothing, and placed her on her bed, pulling the covers up until they covered her shoulders. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him; I knew he would be a perfect father.

He grabbed my food before he took Lissa's place on my bed, placing the brown bag on my stomach and wrapping his arm under my neck. I couldn't help but snuggle up to him closer as he embraced me. Of course once my hand came in contact with the texture of a donut I forgot all about today's horrors and took huge greedy bites, causing the jelly to run down my cheek, Dimitri who took advantage on my messy state, licked the jelly off my chin, flashing me a cheeky grin before he kissed me passionately. It took all my control to keep my laughter down so I wouldn't wake Lissa up.

"You feeling better now?" he whispered, pulling back so he could see my face.

"I think I am, I'm just scared more than anything." I announced, cuddling up closer to him.

"I promise I will never let anything happen to you." Dimitri reassured me as he kissed my forehead. "Or our sweet toothed baby." He teased as his fingers began to draw soft circles over my stomach.

"Dimitri, I don't want you to risk your life for us." I muttered quietly, knowing what his reaction will be. Sure enough he sprung into a sitting position and cupped my chin so I had no where else to look but at him.

"You and the baby are everything to me, I couldn't live without you Roza and if that mean I will have to fight off Victor or every stigori on the planet than that is what I will do. I'll even kill if it kept you safe." Dimitri whispered before placing a soft kiss on my lips before pulling me tightly to his chest.

"Rose..." Dimitri started in an unsure voice. I looked up at him curiously as he looked down at his hands before returning his gaze to my eyes.

"Dimitri..." I said with a grin on my face as I mocked him. Dimitri sighed and pulled me back into his chest.

"Marry me." He whispered so softly I hardly believed he had said the words. He couldn't have said them.

"W...What?" I stammered unsure I was absolutely correct in what I was hearing.

"Marry me. As soon as you graduate. We could have the wedding in Russia." I felt my eyes water as I looked up at the man I was deeply in love with. Could I make a good wife? Would I cock it up, well that is a possibility, but I loved Dimitri.

Looking up at his vulnerable face; his dark eyes so full of emotion the looked about ready to overflow with the unshed tears. Slowly a smile grew across my face and I flung my arms around his neck, pushing him back into the mattress.

"Yes, Oh God Yes!"


	27. My Idiotic Fiance

**A/N: Hey Guys, another chapter and a long awaited one. Bare in mind, there is method behind my writing so everything I have put in here is for a reason. Another notice is that I will do a chapter next week but not the week after that because I have some major exams and may not have time to write. Enjoy and thank you so much for the reviews. **

My Idiotic Fiancé

We stayed like that for a while before Lissa woke; to be honest I am surprised she could sleep through my squealing at the question Dimitri had asked me. I mean he had asked me to marry him, out of no where. It was unexpected but amazing. And I would have been a foul to say no to him, after all I loved him dearly and I was having his child.

I made sure I let Lissa properly wake up before I sprung my news on her; of course, Dimitri the forever gentleman, excused himself, claiming he had to do some 'random attacks'. I was fidgety the whole time I spent waiting for Lissa to finish in the bathroom; I just wanted to tell her the news.

"Liss, I have something I have to tell you." I all but squealed at her as soon as she had opened the door and exited the bathroom.

"Wow, something's got you happy, I didn't miss a scan, did I?"A look of worry covered her features as she looked at my ecstatic expression. I shook my head as I tried to hold in my excitement.

"Well spill then, you can't keep a girl waiting." She said as she took a seat next to me on my pop-up bed. I finally couldn't hold it in anymore and said it in a rush.

"Dimitriproposedtome!" Lissa looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me, her eyes thoughtful as she tried to figure out what I had just screamed at her.

"I'm sorry, you've lost me." I laughed embarrassed and took a few calming breathes, glad when I started to calm slightly. Sometimes I wished Lissa was empathic, it would help a lot.

"Dimitri, he proposed to me." I managed with a few calming breathes in-between.

"Wow, He did? When, how, where?" Lissa started to fire at me excitedly as she bounced in her seat.

"An hour ago, here, while cuddling. It was so sweet and spur of the moment; I don't think he expected to ask or anticipated my answer." I coughed as I tried to get my voice back to normal after the roughness of my screaming.

"Awww, of course he would be scared of your answer, you're you, not to mention your hormones. God, one wrong word and you could explode." I looked at Lissa and lifted one of my eyes brows or at least attempted too; Dimitri still refused to teach me and says '_I have no idea how I do it.' _

"Anyway, have you thought about it?" she asked tactically changing the subject. I smiled as I began excitedly.

"Well, we've decided after I graduation and in Russia so Olena and Babushka can be there. We were hoping to get married before little Rebenka arrived." I said grinning as my fingers ghosted over my ever growing stomach. "I just hope that everything with Victor and co has blown over by them." Lissa nodded in agreement before turning her head away to hide her tears; I wrapped my arm tightly around her and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Oh Liss, I'm so sorry." I muttered as I placed a kiss on her forehead. She sniffed and lifted her head till her eyes met mine.

"Why? Why did he do it? What drove him to turn on his own family?" Lissa muttered as she rubbed the drying tears off her cheek.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it was love. He loved Tasha dearly and finding out she was not only stigori but dead, would be enough to tip anyone over the edge." She took a deep breath to calm herself before returning to look at me with a furrowed brow.

"She is dead isn't she?" she asked hesitantly; I didn't want to tell her the truth, I knew this was killing her just knowing that her only family has turned on her.

"Truth?" I asked just as hesitantly as she had; she nodded as she urged me to continue. "Dimitri told me that Tasha's body was missing when the team returned to the sight. There is a strong possibility that she is still out there, either badly hurt or dead, either way I don't think we should worry." I saw the anger bubble in Lissa's eyes as she pulled away and began to pace.

"And when were they going to tell us? When did you know and was going to tell me? Oh god, if Victor finds Tasha, he would willingly become stigori, after all he doesn't have long left to live." she continued to rant until I had stood and clamped my hands on her shoulders, preventing her from continuing her pacing.

"Liss, calm down. Dimitri told me today after I had spoken to Phil, I was just as upset as you were. Victor knows about the baby, he knows who the father is and if he pals up with Tasha; it will only make their incentive to kill me grow." I saw Lissa calm slightly yet her anger was still evident in her posture.

"I'm sorry; I'm just scared and upset. Was there anything else you found out?" I shook my head, wishing I did know more.

We were silent for a moment before my stomach growled hungrily, breaking the tension; Lissa and I burst into laughter, how could this damn baby be hungry? There was no doubt that this baby had as large an appetite as her mother; it couldn't be Dimitri because I hardly see him eat, which did worry me but he kept reassuring me that he did eat and like a horse when he did.

"Come on, mama, let's get you two fed before she claw her way out and gets her own food." I laughed with her before feigning mock fear.

"Claws?" Lissa looked at me scared before bursting out laughing again.

"What? How are we supposed to know what it will be like? It's one of kind, a mystery to the Moroi and Dhampir world. For all we know she could have claws." I thought about it for a moment, I very much doubted that a baby of two Dhampir's would have claws or being anything less than human-like.

"I think I need an emergency scan!" I muttered, my hand patting my stomach before I pulled on my cardigan and walking out the door with Lissa.

The dining hall was full and loud when we entered; the delicious smell of whatever was on the dinner menu hit my nose and caused my stomach to grumble again, but this time louder. Lissa excused herself to make run to the feeders while I grabbed a tray and filled it to the brim with whatever looked nice.

I took a seat at the usual table, smiling at Adrian and Christian who eyed the pile of food on my tray and looked at me sceptically.

"What? Eating for quads now?" Adrian teased as he bumped Christians shoulder with his.

"More like a Dhampir army." Christian retorted, his grin growing a wide as Adrian's.

"For your information, I have a big appetite and am still eating for one extra." I growled back at them as I shoved some mash into my mouth, loving how it instantly stopped the growling in my stomach.

After a while, Mason slowly traipsed through the dining hall, wincing as he took his seat across from me. As I looked up at him, he immediately averted his eyes from my view.

"Mase, are you ok?" I asked, as I leaned my hand over his, reassuring him I was fine with him and that I was here if he wanted to talk. He raised his eyes to meet mine; they were tired and held pain as his hand touched his ribs.

"I had my second test and I got pretty battered, they were definitely not going easy on me at all." I felt a pang in my stomach as I realised who had been the lucky guardian to attack Mason.

"Oh, Mase I'm so sorry." I whispered apologetically, I had fought with Dimitri till I ached so I knew what Mason felt like.

"S'not your fault. I expected him to go hard on me after the other day." I shook my head, feeling my anger at Dimitri spike. He promised he wouldn't retaliate yet he did and therefore breaking said promise.

"How do you feel?" I asked cautiously, hoping there wasn't too much damage done. He shrugged his shoulders and let out a puff of air, causing him to wince.

"Just a few bruised ribs." He muttered. "I feel like I have had vodka shots then was hit by a truck." He muttered as he picked up his fork and started to push his food around him plate.

"I know the feeling. I've got to go. I'll see you soon." I said before snagging the bagel off my tray and storming out of the dining hall and made my way out into the fresh air.

I hated that Dimitri had let his temper get the best of him; if Mason had complained, Dimitri would lose his job. I couldn't believe he had risked his future to get back at Mason.

Taking a calming breath, I made my way towards the guardian building hoping to find Dimitri so I could shout at him and drag him back to the hall to apologise to Mason. Of course when I asked Alberta where my idiotic fiancé was, she told me he was still on his rounds. She laughed when I told her I was planning on killing the idiot and stormed back out of her office to start the search for Dimitri.

I finally gave up, plonking my pregnant ass on a bench as I waited, curious to see if Dimitri comes looking for me. It must have been an hour later; the sun had begun to turn the sky red when Dimitri came round the corner; he raised an eyebrow at me before saying goodbye to the guardian he was with.

As he approached me I sprung to my feet; when he finally reached me I couldn't contain my anger at him anymore as my clenched fist began to pound on his chest.

"You Idiot. How could you be so stupid?" I continued to pound at his chest, putting as much strength into each one as I could but it didn't seem to have the desired effect as he just stood there confused. He grabbed my pounding fist and held it in both of his hands but that did not stop my other fist to continue what the other had done.

"Wait, calm down Roza, what exactly have I done?" He asked as he tried to stop my fists.

"What have you done? Mason came into the dining hall, he wouldn't look at me and not to mention he is finding it hard to breathe or move for that matter. Why did you do it? I know you're angry but you didn't have to go all possessive on him. He's really hurt Dimitri." I all but shouted at him, I understood how he was feeling but he shouldn't have hurt him so much.

"Is that what this is about? God Rose, overreact much. I was doing my job for one thing and yes, I admit that I did get too into it but I didn't intentionally hurt him." He trailed off as he continued his rant in Russian. How could he say I was overreacting?

"Overreacting? He's my friend Dimitri, not to mention a student." With a huff, I turned and began to storm away from him, ignoring when he called out to me as I quickened my pace.

When I broke out into a run, I turned to see Dimitri standing watching me with angered eyes. I tried to ignore how angered I was at him and turned to run back to Lissa's dorm. But as I turned, I tripped and fell, flinging my arms out in front of me to break my fall yet that did not stop me from hitting my head.

My head hit the ground with a loud thwack; I could feel the darkness try to take me from the force of the crack. I hated that I had suddenly become clumsy and more than anything I hate that I am hormonal. I shouldn't have got so any at him but I couldn't help it, he promised and seeing how hurt Mason was, I flipped. The last thing I remembered was Dimitri's worried expression as he called my name.

Waking up to the brightness of the harsh white walled infirmary room was not what I wished to see. The memories came flooding back to me as a throbbing in my head grew; sighing I turned my head to see a sleeping Dimitri in the chair he must have pulled up to my bed, his hand entwined with mine as his head rested on the edge of the bed.

I used my other hand to run my fingers through his dark hair, I always loved his hair but over the past few weeks it was obvious he was in need of a haircut. A devilish smile crossed my face at the thought of begging him to let me take the scissors to his precious hair.

"Roza?" Dimitri mumbled into the blanket as he lifted his head until his eyes met mine. I saw the worry in his eyes slowly dissolve as his hand came up to stroke my cheek.

"Yes? You know Comrade, I was thinking, maybe I should ask for my own room. Maybe even hire my own nurse. I hope our little devil will inherit your ability to stay on your feet." I joked seeing that anger had now returned to Dimitri's face.

"Rose, you have to be more serious, more careful. You're lucky you just have a concussion, what if when five months on, you fall over? What will you do if you lose the baby because you were being stupid and ran across the academy?" I knew his anger was because of his worry but the anger in his voice caused tears to prick in my eyes.

"Oh, Roza, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so harsh on you and I shouldn't have gone all psycho boyfriend on Mason either. I'm sorry I said you were over reacting." He said wiping away one of my stray tears as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have gone all crazy mama on you either. I was angry that you had broken your promise and seeing Mason like that; I guess hormones mixed with anger aren't a good mix, plus with everything that happened today, I think I snapped. I'm sorry I took it out on you." Dimitri chucked as he took my face into his hands.

"Rose, you cannot blame hormones for everything." I laughed with him knowing I was using it a lot lately. "Plus, I would rather you take it out on me and not some poor other student, although I advise you use a little less painful way to let out your frustration." He teased, kissing my lips hungrily.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind." I said against his lips as I heard someone clear their throat. I blushed as I noticed Dr Olendzki standing in the doorway, a ghost of a smile over her lips.

"Sorry to interrupt but now that you're up I thought now would be a good time to tell you that everything is fine although I do suggest no running until you have had the baby, for its safety. You will experience a pounding head for a while, that's to be expected but you will be fine by tomorrow morning. And your wrist will be fine after a week. Once you're ready, you are okay to go." Dimitri and I both muttered a thank you before she left.

I was glad that I could leave; I didn't want to be in the infirmary any longer than I had to be. Once Dimitri had handed my clothes, I didn't hesitate to walk as fast as I could as I was not permitted to run, out of the infirmary.

I was surprised to that Lissa did not grumble at me about being stupid and getting myself hurt but she didn't; as soon as I was in the door of her dorm, she latched her arms around my neck, muttering about how worried she had been.

Dimitri kissed me good night after giving Lissa strict instructions to keep me in bed and not let me move. I of course argued with him but caved when he gave me a stern look; he gave up and lifted me into his arm and placed me in bed. He even threatened to tie me to it if I even though of getting up until tomorrow morning. I knew he was worried about my health but I hated when he was so…Fatherly.

I didn't realise how tired I was until my head hit the pillow, my eyes fluttering closed almost instantly as sleep took over me.

When I woke the next morning, I felt much better. There was no longer any pain in my head with just the bandage over my wrist being the only evidence that the incident had happened. Lissa handed me a paper bag full of donuts, I couldn't help but grin when she offered to massage my feet. While I would have loved that, I wasn't going to let her do it; that was Dimitri's job.

I pulled myself out of bed and greedily ate the jelly donuts before jumping into the shower. I only had a few more days with Lissa before being swapped for Mason. Even though Christian and I get along, I think we would kill each other by the end of the first day. The only upside was Dimitri.

Although he has been doing guardian duties; personal guardians like Dimitri is to Christian have been advised to up their academy security because of the school being vulnerable during the field experience. So I might be losing Lissa but I was gaining more time with Dimitri which I think is a fair trade.

The first class Lissa and I went to was relaxing, Moroi history always was. I watched as Mason stood across from me in the classroom, his hand resting on his sore ribs as he stood, as if to hold himself up. I felt a pang of guilt for him, knowing if I hadn't told Dimitri, Mason wouldn't be in pain.

Lunch couldn't have come quick enough; both mummy and baby were starving. I glared at the lunch lady when she looked at the pile of food and gave me a 'not a chance' look. I scoffed the food down as quickly as I could to dissolve my hunger, watching the looks of disbelief on my friend's faces.

"Rose, honey, you're supposed to eat the food not inhale it." Adrian said in his sweet voice, placing a hand over my free one. I looked at him as if he had gone completely barmy and stuck my tongue out at him; they just didn't understand the hunger of a pregnant woman.

"He's right Rose, you're going to be sick. Where exactly are you putting all this food?" Christian interjected his eyes wide as he watched me take a bite out of my fourth donut.

"I'm eating for two so what ever I eat is halved between the both of us, which is why I eat more to feed both of our hungers." I stated as if it was a completely obvious answer which in my opinion was.

"Sorry, just asked." Christian replied, going on to mutter something about pregnancy hormones making me worse than normal. I laughed as an idea came into my head; Christian Ozera, be prepared to be the baby momma's slave for three weeks. Lissa laughed along with me, catching the tail end of my thoughts, causing Christian to shift in his seat uncomfortably.

This will be fun.


	28. Months That Passed

**A/N: Whoo Finished earlier than usual. I know you guy are going to hate me but I had to start to cut it for the plot to hurry up because the story is now coming to an end :'( I do not think I will be doing a sequel but I know there will be at least 5/6 chapters left, so no panic yet. Remember there may not be a chapter next sunday as I have a busy week with my exams, but I promise if I can get one on I will. **

Months that passed

I couldn't help but smile smugly as I watched Christian lug my bags towards his dorm; Lissa had growled at him and promised him that she wouldn't go near him for a month if he didn't carry the bag for the pregnant woman. Of course he had grumbled about being whipped which only caused me to roll on the floor laughing.

Lissa had not been happy to let me leave, practically clutching on to me like a small child, refusing to let me go. I must say it was entertaining to watch Christian pull her off of me but deep down I felt the same way. I knew that now that I was acting as Christian's guardian, Lissa would be spending more time with Christian than she ever had, this made Christian quite smug.

After Lissa had argued with her too willing boyfriend, they went on to argue about sleeping arrangements. Lissa had insisted that he let me sleep in his bed as I was the one who was heavily pregnant and need the sleep and Christian protested that the camp bed would be perfectly fine. So the hour long argument continued and I was seriously contemplating calling Dimitri but Lissa caved; Christian had rightly stated that I had been sleeping on the camp bed for three weeks already and that another wouldn't hurt.

Christian slung my bag onto my temporary bed before trudging off toward the bathroom; I couldn't help but laugh at his upset expression. Surely I couldn't be that bad.

The door opened slightly and my Russian's head popped through the gap, a smile instantly growing across his face as his eyes met mine. Without another thought, he sprung from the door and wrapped his arms around me; you would have thought he hadn't seen me in ages instead of a few days.

"Roza, I've missed you so much." He whispered as he squeezed me closer to him.

"I've missed you too, now let me breathe." I grumbled as I gasped for air. Dimitri immediately lightened up his hold and pulled back slightly so he could look into my face. I was so glad he had taken my advice and gotten a hair cut recently because it made him look much more handsome when it looked neat.

"How are you? Have you been getting enough sleep? Have you been eating…"I cut him off in his rant by placing my hand over his lips.

"Dimitri, you spoke to me like every hour over the phone, it's not like you haven't heard from me." I said, amusement evident in my eyes. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me again.

"Yeah, but I've missed you and I hated that I have been too busy to see you." His eyes flashed with guilt as he looked at me before slowly it faded.

"I know and I hated it too." I placed a soft kiss on his lips, just in time for Christian to come out of the bathroom.

"Please, this is my room." He whined as he lifted his hand to cover his eyes. I chucked before pulling out of Dimitri's arms and started to pull items out of my bag.

"So, are you ready to live with a pregnant woman Christian?" Dimitri teased as he lifted my bag off of my bed and moved the piles onto the empty dresser.

"She can think twice if she is going to use me as a gofer." He grumbled in reply. I looked Dimitri and winked causing him to raise an eyebrow; he knew I was up to something.

"Oh, but Christian, think of it as good practise for when Lissa get pregnant." I teased with a triumphant smile over my lips.

I watched as Christian dropped his watch, of which he had just removed, causing it to hurtle to the floor with a quiet thud. He slowly hesitantly turned to me with a shocked face. I couldn't hold in my laugher anymore; I doubled over, clutching my sides as my laughter grew louder. Christian picked up a pillow and threw it at me, his face not as shocked as it had been.

"You're evil, you know." He grumbled as he picked up his watch and placed it on the bedside table.

"I know, Dimitri tells me frequently." I flashed Dimitri a smile noticing his lips pulled tightly together to stop him from laughing at mine and Christian's exchange.

"I think that is my queue to leave." Dimitri announce as he lent in and placed a soft kiss on my lips before leaving with a wave to Christian.

"Alright Christian, now you've got me alone, I want to warn you, no funny business or you will have an angry Russian on your hands and I can tell you, Mason got off lightly." Christian looked at me quiet scared for a second before sighing and climbing into bed.

"Trust me Rose, there will be no funny business." He mumbled as he pulled his pillow over his head.

As I silently padded around the room, I quietly laughed to myself; this was going to be more fun than I thought. My mind began to flood with ideas to torture him as I pulled myself into my make shift bed.

I woke to the sound of someone huffing and cursing, peaking one eye open I saw Christian grumbling to himself as he made his way around his room, moving my piles of clothing as he went.

"They were all neat until you moved them." I grumbled sitting up and rubbing my eyes, aware of the hungry snarl of my stomach, feeding time for baby.

"They were until I tripped over them. Rose, you can't just place them around the room." He growled aggravated as he continued to move the piles I have purposely placed last night.

"Well, where else should I put them?" I asked him as I pulled myself out of bed and stretched, my hand automatically flying to my small bump.

"Back in the bag." He grumbled to me as he huffed and took a seat on the sofa, giving up with the task at hand.

"I will later but first, baby needs feeding." I watched as he raised an eyebrow at me. I grabbed the small pile of clothes I had arranged for tomorrow and padded off towards the bathroom.

After I was washed and dressed, I dragged Christian to the dining hall and watching his shocked face as I once again filled up my plate with anything that looked appetizing. We took our seats at our usual table; Adrian and Avery sat smiling at each other and Lissa sat with Mason who was still keeping a distance from Rose.

"Wow, Rose, How do you stay so slim if you eat that much." Avery inquired as she watched in amazement as I began to eat my bagel. Dimitri was moaning at me that if I eat too many donuts, I might give birth to one.

"Lots of exercise." I answered, my hand covering my mouth as I spoke with my mouthful.

"How is Rebenka?" Lissa asked, using Russian as a code as she leaned into my ear.

"She's fine but hungry." I said, leaning in to answer her, a smile gracing my lips.

"As ever." She laughed as I pulled away and began to eat my second bagel.

"How are you coping with Rose as a new dorm mate?" Lissa asked Christian who scrunched his face up at the question.

"I'm sure she'll be fine when she moves her piles of doom." He muttered. "Was she that messy when you had her or is she doing it to irritate me?" he asked Lissa who looked at Rose and shook her head.

"Nope, she was fine when she stayed with me, I can't see your problem." She said, trying to hide her smile.

"Then you can have her back." He grumbled as he continued to eat his breakfast.

We left shortly after that, saying goodbye to Lissa as we made our way towards Christian's next lesson. He didn't speak much to me through the day; in culinary class he thought it would be funny to use me as a taster for Moroi food, which I much say tasted better than I remembered but it had to be the pregnancy.

Dimitri was at every class although he was across the room, I liked his presence, making me relaxed and focused. I could feel his eyes watching me when I turned my gaze away from him and couldn't help but smile at his sneakiness. I know that the past few day of being apart was killing him as much as it had me but the idea of being able to see him more was worth it after the time apart.

As I stood at the back of the classroom, my mind began to materialise ideas to irritate Christian tonight. Last night's success gave me motivation to continue with my torture; it's not that Christian and I don't get along but that I loved to tease him for my own amusement and being pregnant fun is at short supply.

So as I laid in bed that night I huffed and puffed as I rolled around in the temporary bed, causing it to squeak annoyingly every time I did. I could hear Christian sigh after an hour; he sat up and flicked on the lamp, turning his angry gaze on me.

"Can you please stop it!" he growled, his voice full of his tiredness. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"I'm hungry and not to mention pregnant causing me to be irritated and uncomfortable." He scoffed and rolled over.

"You are definitely irritating me." he muttered under his breath. My hand covered my mouth to stop my giggling from escaping.

"Christian!" I whined. "I'm hungry and it makes both me and baby grouchy." I complained with a triumphant smile as Christian sat up in his bed and turned to me.

"I'm not your gofer, that's Belikov's job, not mine." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him as I glared at him.

"Yes but he is not here and he's working. Pleeeease Christian." I asked, battering my eyelashes like a small child as I saw his resolve slowly melt.

"Fine, but only this time." he grumbled as it got out of bed and pulled on his hoodie before stomping out of the door. As soon as the door was closed I burst into fits of laughter, clutching my sides as if to hold me together.

Not long after, a barely awake Christian padded through the door, a bag of cheesy crisps and a slice of chocolate cake wrapped in tissue. He placed them on the bottom of my bed before trudging to his bed, climbing without even removing his hoodie.

"Thank you Christian!" I sung as I took a bite of the chocolate cake.

The weeks that followed were much the same; Christian grumbling to Lissa about my being a nuisance which only made me laugh more. I had a little more 'attacks' as Dimitri like to call them so I would have a fair grade and of course I won them all.

Dimitri and I spent a day in the cabin; it was so romantic and sweet, he had really out did himself. There were rose petals and the fire was crackling warmly as it hadn't done in all the years it had been abandoned. I loved being able to lie in his arms even if it was for a small amount of time, I had missed it dearly.

As the weeks passed, I finished my field experience much to Christian's relief after three weeks of hell. I had made him run around for me when Dimitri was unavailable to do so; causing him to lose sleep and more dependant of Lissa; spending hours moaning to her about his terrible new dorm mate.

Mason had passed just as I had and I was glad that with the time we had to spend together while watching over Lissa and Christian he began to talk to me again. I realised that I had missed the presence of my old friend Mason and made a promise to make sure I spent more time with him.

Adrian and Avery were now dating, I couldn't help but smile when I saw them together; they are one of those couples that you know belong together just by looking at them. Avery helped both Adrian and Lissa discover more about Spirit, staying up into the late hours of the morning until they had had enough and couldn't keep their eyes open any longer.

Over the next weeks there was still no news from either Victor or Tasha, giving me a slight shiver of worry every time they were mentioned. I knew that if Tasha was alive, of sorts, if anyone was to find her it would be Victor after all he had nothing else to live for. I had no doubt that he would be a stigori by now, coming up with a plan to kill me and my unborn daughter. I am quite relieved that over those weeks nothing had happened; no arguments, no shocking kisses and no murders, making St Vlad's boring as ever.

Yes, I found out that I was having a daughter, Katiya. I had finally given into the Russian name that Dimitri was bugging me about for the past months. I loved that I now at least looked pregnant now; a nicely rounded bump was being hidden by the baggy clothing I chose to wear around the school.

Of course there was no escaping the gossip that surrounded my pregnancy; I had to laugh as people began to speculate the identity of the father. Adrian, Christiana and Dimitri were the most common choices; people even began to bet on when the baby was to be born.

Lissa had been going crazy with wedding plans and nursery ideas for her house at court. Every now and then I would get a parcel of maternity clothing and more baby clothing, either from my mother and father or Lissa. Adrian was become just as bad, he was equally excited as Lissa, claiming he will be the best uncle ever.

My final month at St Vlad's was finally here, the buzz of the excited last year's like myself and Lissa, filled the halls of the academy. I was so glad to finally leave the school that had been my home since I was three. Dimitri was going to be leaving along with us, become Christian's full time guardian as I was going to become Lissa's. They had already had a place sorted back at court; Lissa and Christian were going to share a house as the royal Moroi's who lived at court didn't hundred percent like the idea of an Ozera living at court. That allowed Dimitri, myself and Katiya to live with them as a family.

I was startled out of my thoughts by my dorm door closing softly; looking up I noticed Dimitri, a cheeky smile over his lips as he made his way towards me. He climbed into my bed and wrapped me in his arms, softly stroking circles on my stomach, laughing as Katiya gave him a good kick hello.

"And how are you?" he asked as he leaned in to give me a sweet kiss. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, loving the feeling of having Dimitri so near.

"Perfectly fine although I think if Katiya keeps kicking me, I will have to stay bed ridden." He laughed as he moved to place his lips on my swollen stomach.

"Is Katiya being bad to mama?" he cooed flashing me a cheesy smile before sitting up, pulling me with him.

"What are you doing?" I grumbled, I hated being pregnant especially now that I was in the half way through my last trimester, my feet killed and my back was permanently aching.

"We are getting you some fresh air." He stated as he pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"But I don't want to. My feet hurt; I wouldn't mind a foot massage though." I pouted as he began to pull me out of the door and down the hall.

"Roza, you need to get some air, being cooped up in your room every night is not good for you." He said; his eyes full of determination; I knew he would be prepared to carry me around if it meant I did what he wanted.

"But I like my room, plus mama said it was good for me to be off my feet." I protested, remembering everything that Olena had told me about pregnancy.

"I bet she did." He grumbled as he held the door wide open for me.

We walked so a few minutes before taking a seat on a bench which gave up a brilliant view of the sun rise. I was glad that I could sit and watch the sun rise without it irritating me like it does Moroi's because this was a moment I wouldn't pass up. After a few moments in silence, Dimitri was the first to break it.

"Have you decided a date?" he asked, resting his arm on the back of the bench as he turned his body to face mine.

"11th of August." I said off the top of my head. A smile ghosted over his lips as he raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked after he didn't say anything.

"You sure you want to have the wedding on the day the baby is due?" he asked as if I should have remembered it, which of course I didn't although the date did sound familiar.

"Why not? It's not like the baby will actually come on that day. Nurse Kelsov said that I would be perfectly fine to travel and that the baby would either be early or late but never on the exact date. See, I have asked everything, there's nothing to worry about." I told him, taking his hand in mine and kissing it.

"I know I can't help by think that we should wait until Katiya is born." Aww bless him, I thought as I looked into his eyes and saw the same worry that had filled his eyes over the past weeks.

"Trust me, everything will be fine." I told him as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine." I whispered, hoping that now that I have said the words that I hadn't jinxed it.


	29. Stupid Plans have consequences

**A/N: Hey People! I'm back and writing. Nearly didn't write chapter this week as I've been totally exhausted. Thanks for everybody who wished me luck on my exams, my art exam went great but unfortunately my Spanish exam was a fail. I can't help that I was took busy doing something else to learn my Spanish oral. Anyway, you will love this chappy, very suspense full and answers a lot of questions. Enjoy and Review. **

Stupid Plans have consequences. 

I woke to the slight kick in my womb; Katiya, my baby whom we found out was a girl, has been kicking me non stop since she discovered the ability to move. It was undeniably irritating being woke at such hours in the night but I never tired of it, remembering the gift all the sleepless night will bring.

Dimitri was lying next to me, his face peaceful as he slept with his arm draped around my abdomen. I loved being back in my own room, having the privacy behind my own doors. In this room, the outside world didn't exist, just me and Dimitri snuggled together waiting for the last month to pass before we were free to love each other. No longer bound by rules.

Of course as soon as I lifted Dimitri's arm to move, he was awake like a light. This had become a habit since both Victor and Tasha have not been found. Now that I was heavily pregnant and ready to drop, no one left me alone. I could no longer fight like I was used to so being followed around or watched constantly really got my back up. I knew that Dimitri was just doing it for my protection and for Katiya's as well, but a girl needed a break.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily as I froze were I was standing, my back facing him.

"No where." I countered, not risking turning around and looking into his big brown eyes.

"I think you're sneaking off." He stated. I could hear the swishing of the bed lining as he moved; seconds later his hand touched my shoulder. "And where might that be?"

I sighed and quickly began to scramble my head for a reason to leave without him knowing. It seemed pretty pointless when he is like a lie detector, yet I try.

"The toilet." I said through gritted teeth, crossing my toes in the process.

"Really?" he said simple. I knew his game, he was trying to make me crack, well, Sorry Dimitri but that won't work on me.

"Yes, really I was." I stated, huffing and stomping a foot like a child having a tantrum.

"So...you better hurry up them." he said before his hand left my shoulder. Sighing in relief, I hurried to the bathroom and plonked myself on the closed toilet lid. I was going to sulk. I had been doing a lot of that lately, huffing and puffing and ignoring people for long periods of time.

This time I was furious, I wanted fresh air and donuts; it was light out side for pity's sake, not damn Stigori's would tempt it, yet I was still being locked up. It was a flipping trip a while ago that started this whole, no running, no fun, no late night walks rule. I hated it then and I still hate it now and I would willingly commit a felony just for some fresh air with some peace and quiet.

After an hour of sulking and grumbling aloud to myself, I stomped out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed, my hand gently rubbing circles over my swollen stomach. I couldn't wait to finally have my baby, nine months was far too long and I have never been the most patient person.

Dimitri let out a huge sigh from the bed behind me and I knew what was coming, one of his lectures about safety for both baby and I, but frankly I couldn't give a shit.

"Rose, I know you don't like it but it's just so we..." I cut him off before he could repeat another well rehearsed speech.

"Know you are safe from harm. Dimitri if you give me that speech one more time I will castrate you without remorse." I grumbled softly as I continued to stoke my stomach.

"Roza, I know it's hard but think about it, one month left and we will be able to hug and squeeze our baby as long as we like. A few protection details can't harm." Knowing he was right I huffed and folded my arms stubbornly across my chest.

"I just want to get out. I _need_ to get out. I feel claustrophobic."

I felt Dimitri's lips brush my shoulder, so softly I barely felt them; I loved how his near touch sent shivers down my spine. Again I huffed in Irritation with my fiancé's attempt at seduction; I say attempt but he was really good at it. We figured out a while ago when I wasn't so large that a pregnant woman's libido increases, which of course made for a very happy fiancé. The memories of those months are truly hilarious.

If I remember rightly we were like a pair of sex fiends, couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Alberta even caught us once in the gym which I must say was extremely embarrassing to say the least. Poor Alberta, after washing her eyes out and keeping a distance for a while, has now mastered the art of knocking when Dimitri and I are concerned.

Of course that made things harder on Lissa; she refused to even look Dimitri in the eye when she was unwillingly pulled into my head at the most inappropriate time. It seems that since opening up our bond she can't seem to stop being pulled into my head. After a week or so, Dimitri asked me out of curiosity why Lissa wouldn't look at him and I must say, he blushed at the thought of, as I called it 'having a threesome'.

Now, Dimitri's delicious lips made their way along my shoulder and up my neck, causing more shivers to shoot down my spine. Reluctantly I pushed him away, glaring him down to let him know I was not going to be romanced into being less sulky, as climbed back under the covers. I was fully aware of Dimitri's body pressed to my back, his warm breathing against the hollow of my neck, making the fine hairs tingle.

Eventually I fell asleep, only after painfully ignoring Dimitri as I pretended to be asleep. And again I woke to my personal alarm clock that this time did not stop kicking even when I rubbed soft circles across my tummy. I knew what that meant, Katiya was hungry and like her mother when hungry she was unbelievable grouchy.

Once more, I attempted to get up but this time Dimitri's strong muscular arm was clamped around my chest like a vice. Slyly, I tried prying off his fingers from my arm but that didn't seem to have an effect as his fingers grew tighter. So I began to wriggle, hoping he would either awake or move. Yet nothing had an effect so I resulted to violence, elbowing him in the chest. He let out an 'ouft' and pulled back, fully awake and rubbing his chest soothingly.

"What the hell Rose? That hurt!" he grumbled as he continued to rub his chest.

"You wouldn't let up and I tried everything. Plus, baby's hungry and preventing me from sleep." I grumbled back as I stood and pulled on a hoodie and jeans. By the time I had reached the door, Dimitri too was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt as he made his way towards me, hopping as he pulled on his last shoe.

"Where are you going?" I asked once he had finally finished his rabbit impression.

"With you to get some food." He answered as if I was a two year old.

"Why get up if you don't need to, you go back to bed and have a lie in, I'll be fine." I said as I patted his chest softly, hoping he would let me go on my own.

"Nice try Roza." He laughed and grabbed my hand before dragging my out into the hall way.

I ate my breakfast in silence, ignoring Dimitri completely which he seemed to find hilarious, which only aggravated me more. When Lissa, Christian, Avery and Adrian joined us I deliberately struck up conversations with them, any way to ignore the temptation that was talking to Dimitri. If he was going to treat me like a child then I was going to act like one.

While speaking to my friends, my amazing mind came up with a fool proof plan for some peace and quiet. After making sure I had eaten all of my breakfast, I excused myself to go to the bathroom, which of course no one followed me too bit I was fully aware of the eyes I could feel on my back.

Once in the toilets I climbed up onto the sinks and opened the window wide. The window was large enough for me to fit through effortlessly but the slight drop on the other side was risky. It was not high but being pregnant; if I fell it could do damage to not only me but the baby.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves and a quick mental pep talk, I slid my feet through the open window, followed more slowly and cautiously by my upper body. As soon as I let go of the window I fell through the air and thankfully landed on the balls of my feet. God was I lucky.

From there I began to walk happily to a bench that I knew was around the corner, thankful for the wind in my face and the silence that was the night. Expelling a large sigh, I leant back into the bench and happily let the wind attack my face, after being cooped up for weeks it was great to be free.

I immediately froze when I heard footsteps approaching; quickly I prepared myself for Dimitri's or Lissa's raft but instead the slim red headed figure of Mason came into view.

"Oh, Hey Mason." I said, breathless from hyperventilating seconds before. I had seriously thought I had been busted.

"Hey Rose. Wow, I know I haven't seen you for what three weeks but I'm pretty sure you've grown more since then." He stated; his voice rose slightly in surprise as he took a seat next to me on the bench.

"Yeah, she won't stop eating and I'm sorry I haven't seen you in ages, Dimitri and the others have kept me locked up." I said absently as I started to rub circles on my stomach above my t-shirt.

"May I?" Mason asked nervously, his hand gesturing to my stomach; after eight month I was definitely used to the touching. I didn't reply to his question, just took his hand and tugged it towards my stomach, placing the palm flat against the hard skin. Katiya kicked at the new hand on my stomach, making Mason jump away startled.

"It takes some getting used too." I told him as I brought my hand up to replace where his had been.

"Hey, fancy going for a walk?" he said, his voice shaking nervously. I shivered suddenly at his voice, it didn't seem right for Mason to be nervous around me. Curiosity got the best of me and I agreed.

We walked for a while in silence; Mason continued to fidget next to me nervously as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure. I left him to his thoughts as I continued on walking across campus.

Mason came to as stop just outside the woods as we passed it, looking off into the woods with a look of both fear and determination. I watched him closely as he began to fight with his mind in his indecision.

"Rose, Fancy a wonder through the woods?" he asked finally, not turning to face me as he asked.

"Not really, it's dark." I answered unsure; the only person I ever went into the woods with was Dimitri because with him I knew I would be safe.

"Oh, Come on Rose, it's the best place to hide if you're running from Belikov. You're not scared are you?" Even though I could tell from his voice he was teasing, it still made me determined to prove him wrong, after all no one calls Rose Hathaway – soon to be Belikov – a chicken.

"Fine, but not for long. If I'm not back in the next hour, Dimitri will send out a search party." I tentatively moved to Mason's side, linking my arm with his to prevent me from falling over.

Mason walked at a leisurely pace; his feet never stumbled as he continued to pull me deeper into the woods, the further we went the darker our surrounds were. I knew for a fact that we were in deeper than the cabin because of how closer the trees were.

Suddenly I was stuck with a sharp pain to my head, pain that was only caused when I was having one of those weird headache ghost things that I had grown used to while being out of the academy's wards. This realisation caused me to stop dead, which also brought Mason to a stop.

I reluctantly let go of his arm as both of my hands came up to clutch tightly at my temples as I tried to force up a mental wall against the pain. Finally after a few minutes of fighting, I managed to slip one into place, causing the pain to become a bearable ach.

It was then that I lifted my head to look around me, seeing the transparent figures that surrounded me. Looking towards Mason, I noticed his pained face and was instantly worried. Something was badly wrong.

"Mase? Are you ok?" I queried, reaching out my arm to him cautiously; I was startled when he stepped away from my touch.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I...I don't remember why I did it or why I listened but I know that I just had to do what she said or I would be in trouble. I'm sorry Rose."

I felt nervousness and fear spiral in my stomach as I looked at the vulnerable and confused face of my close friend. What exactly was he trying to tell me?

"Mase, I'm confused." I muttered, hoping he would answer me so we can leave the woods and go back to the dining hall.

"Maybe I could clear it up for you." A familiar male voice sounded from behind me; quickly I spun to see who it was but there was no one there. As fear boiled up in me I decided it was fight or flight and this was a fight I may no be able to win.

So without bothering to look around again, I broke out into a run, keeping my eyes straight ahead of me as my trembling hands tried to pull my mobile from my jean pocket. Successfully doing so I pressed Dimitri's speed dial number and waited for him to pick up.

I did not have to wait a second longer when he answered, his voice panicked and angered as he began to shout about my safety.

"_Rose we've talked about you running off and..."_ I couldn't listen anymore as I was kind of in a hurry.

"Dimitri, shut the fuck up and..." I didn't get to finish my sentence as I tripped and fell to the floor, my stomach taking the brunt of the fall.

It was almost immediately that I felt the sharp pain run through my body; what in the world was happening. My hand clutched tightly to my stomach and I grumbled in pain; I tried as hard as I could to stumble to my feet but every move caused a sharp pain through my womb.

"Well, this makes things easier." The male voice said as his footsteps came to a stop beside me.

I screamed out as the pain stuck again only this time my jeans grew wet, darkening as my waters broke. It was then I realised that Katiya was coming and she wasn't going to wait.


	30. What's with Stigori and Basements?

**A/N: Hey guys! I feel so bad that I haven't updated lately and have been keeping you waiting. Last week I had a busy week with my 16****th**** birthday and Easter which put my story on pause but I promise I will get back to a normal schedule. Thank you for being patient. **

What's with Stigori's and Basements. 

I could feel the blood pumping in my ears as the pain increased and my breathing became laboured. This was wrong, Katiya was coming a month early and I know that something wasn't right, I could feel it. Again I screamed out through the pain, calling for Dimitri hoping he could hear me.

"Oh, please shut up before I shut you up!" An irritated female voice I knew to well growl. It was then I realised what was happening; Tasha was here, at the academy, inches away from me, while I give birth. Again I screamed out for Dimitri.

"I can't stand this." The male voice spoke again as he crouched beside me. Victor's face came into view, yet it wasn't the same Victor as before. His face looked younger, healthier than it used to be and then my eyes met his glowing red orbs. I couldn't help but flinch away from the evil look in the eyes of a man I used to care about.

"V...Victor?" I whispered in disbelief; I knew there was a possibility of this happening but seeing it in front of me made fear and disappointment run through me. This was my fault.

"Yes dear, it's me." He replied, flashing me a smile that showed off his teeth.

"No...NO! You're not Victor; He would never become a monster or do this to anyone. He was a good man!" I said between gritted teeth as I panted though laboured breaths.

"Well, you're wrong my dear, and I am Victor, just the improved and immortal version." He said with a chuckled that made my stomach turn.

"Just pick her up and let's go. This _thing_ may take hours to reveal itself." Tasha spoke with such malice that even Katiya turned in fear.

"DIMITRI, LISSA!" I screamed, hoping I would be saved but I knew it was a long shot. The bond was great but it wouldn't tell them where I was just how I felt.

_ROSE?_

I sighed in relief as Lissa's voice sounded through my head. I squeezed my eyes closed as tightly as possible as Victor came closer to me, stretching out his arms towards me. I had to work quick so I mastered the remainder on my strength left and smacked his hands away, which angered him more.

_WOODS, LISS, HELP, VICTOR!_

It was then I lost consciousness, losing all the strength I had left by send Lissa some help in finding me. I hoped for Katiya's sake that we are found in time as I don't think Victor and Tasha are here for the baby shower.

I woke to a cold breeze across my face; opening my eyes was a challenge but after adjusting to the darkness that surrounded me, I was able to see clearer. Again, it appeared I was in some sort of basement, I mean seriously what is with Stigori and basements. I was glad this time my accommodation was bumped up from a hard wooden chair to a dusty camp bed, although I would be damned if my first child will be born here.

To my left was Mason, unconscious it would seem, slumped against the wall. I knew something had been up with him but I guess from his sudden change in the woods that he had been compelled. I feel so sorry for him; I'm his friend and when realization dawned on him...he looked ashamed.

I knew I couldn't blame him; after all, he was being control, but how? Victor and Tasha are stigori and they don't have the ability, so it had to be a Moroi. Lissa loved Victor because he's her uncle but she would never do anything so stupid, or anything to hurt me. And Adrian would have to be completely hammered to do something stupid like this...actually, not even then would he do it.

So who?

They had to be a spirit user but Lissa and Adrian where the only one I...

No, she couldn't be capable of something like this, she wouldn't do that to her friend, plus she didn't have a motive.

"Do you think she would be awake by now?" a muffled voice came from behind the door. I groaned in annoyance and struggled to lift myself into a sitting position. I changed my mind when pain racked through my body, causing me to scream and wince as my hands flew to my stomach.

That's right...Katiya.

She was still there, safe within me and away from all this madness that revolved around me.

"I take that as a yes." said another muffled voice as reply. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as I tried to calm myself.

The door swung open to reveal Tasha and Victor, there red eyes glowing as they approached me in the dark. Again pain pierced through me yet I gritted my teeth and held my tongue so as to not show my pain. I watched as Victor let go of Tasha's pale hand and sat himself on the bed next to me. It sickened me to see him walk without a walking stick, knowing that he gave up his life to become a monster instead of living it to the best he could and dying happy.

"Now dear, how are you feeling?" His voice held a kind of calmness that it had never before, which caused a shiver to run down my spine.

"What do you think Jackass?" I growled back through gritted teeth, spilling the venom into my voice. "I'm in labour, I've been kidnapped and to top it off my child isn't going to hold out any longer." I moaned as another contraction rippled through me and that was when I saw it; the deep red droplets trickle onto the dusty white sheets beneath me.

I let out a scream full of fear and worry, screaming out for Dimitri, wishing he was here to tell me what to do. He always knew what to do. Yet I knew he wouldn't come because he had no idea where I was, he probably knew I was in pain. God knows Lissa will be feeling it.

Deep breathes, that's what Nurse Kelsov told me. Relax and take deep breaths, Christ it was impossible.

"Rosie dear, please calm down." Victor asked again, his voice still calm yet it held his irritation.

"CALM! YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM!" I growled at him, lifted my clenched fist and landed a nose breaking punch to Victor's face. Of course this was the wrong move; he stood, growled and faced Tasha. She stood over me, her face menacing and angered as her lips curl back as she bearded her teeth like a dog. Then, like expected her hand came in contact with my cheek, causing the sound to echo through the small basement. One of my hands quickly rose to my cheek, rubbing the stinging area gently. Once I was able to, that bitch is going to die for good this time.

"Now, tell me, how far do you think you are?" Tasha asked, her voice still a growl yet her face looked composed.

"I...I don't know? I fainted." I answered, my lip trembling as I spoke. _I am not scared. I am not scared. Who am I kidding, I'M TERRIFIED! _Tasha huffed and looked at Victor, seeming to be having some sort of silent conversation.

"Fine, Victor get a nurse. I don't care how, just do it!" She growled and Victor ran off in a hurry. Tasha watched after him before standing up straight and following out of the door, without another word.

I sighed in relief as I let my head lean back until it was resting against the wall behind. How do I get into these situations? Why me? I'm pretty sure that I don't give off some sort of odour that makes everything evil attack me. I hope to god that Katiya will not be as misfortunate; I wouldn't be able to live with that.

A groan from the other side of the basement drew me out of my thoughts. I quickly snapped my head in the direction of Mason; his hand was tentatively touching a bloody patch at his hairline. He winced and groaned again as he examined the hand that he had pulled away. Once again I was hit by another contraction, screaming out in pain which alerted mason to my presence. Startled, he sprung to his feet and made his way to my side, his hands flapping around as if he didn't know whether to touch me or not.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he whispered, his voice full of worry and if I didn't know better I would say he was scared.

"I've gone into to labour Mase and I need Dimitri." I saw him nod slowly and then look around the basement, seeming to be doing some sort of survey.

"I don't see a way out Rose. I'm so sorry I got you into this mess." He said once again in a whisper. I sighed as I knew he was right yet I could always hope. I still had Lissa's connection and even though I didn't want to see their pained expressions, I had to know what was going on.

"Mase, I'm just going to check on Lissa. If they come in, slap me on the arm." I saw him nod like crazy before I closed my eyes and focused on Lissa's mind.

It didn't take long as I had been used to the bond for a while, yet my pain made it harder for me to concentrate. As soon as I opened the connection I felt her worry but also her pain, _my pain._

"I don't know how long she can hold out." Lissa said; her breathing coming in rasps as she doubled over. "God it hurts. I feel like I am being ripped in two." She stated. I felt an arm wrap around her as someone pulled her to a chair; she looked up to Christian and smiled weakly.

"Can you get in her head?" Adrian asked; he was standing next to my bed, next to Dimitri who held his head in his hands.

"No, she's was unconscious but the pain is keeping me out." She sighed and looked at Dimitri; I could feel her sadness and her sympathy towards him. "We'll find her." She said defiantly.

"But where do we start. Lissa, I can't not be there for her, she's having a baby for Christ sakes and god knows what will happen once our little girl is born." Dimitri continued rambling to himself, his hands clenching into fists as he transferred into Russian.

_He's saying it was his fault. That he shouldn't have let me go on my own. He feels responsible. Liss, I'm bad. I'm a month early and I tripped and hit my stomach. There's blood Lissa and I'm scared. I have no idea where I am, all I know is that Mason is here and were in a basement. Victor has gone to get a nurse and I know they want the baby. I'm so scared Lissa and all I can think about is I want Katiya to stay safe. Don't tell Dimitri this, he will crack. Just find me please, he needs to be here. _

I heard Lissa gasp, her hand flew up and clamped over her mouth as she began to sob. She slowly stood and sat next to Dimitri and wrapped her arms around him comfortingly.

"You are not to blame. Even if you had gone with her, something still could have happened. This is not your fault." Dimitri raised his head and looked at her curiously; he knew Lissa didn't know Russian.

"You're speaking to Rose now, aren't you." His eyes were pleading with Lissa, wishing to know anything she could tell him about me, wishing to know I was safe.

"Yes, she just spoke to me. She's with mason and a nurse is on her way. Tasha and Victor have her in a basement and..." Lissa cut herself off, knowing that if she didn't she would say something she shouldn't. Of course Dimitri noticed this and looked deeply into Lissa's eyes, searching, causing me to shiver.

"She's bad isn't she?"He asked, his eyes falling and his face dropping. Lissa didn't know what to tell him, I could hear that from her indecisive thoughts.

"Yes, which is why we need to find her." She kept her arms around him and raised her head to Adrian. "Tell Alberta to get a list of places owned by both Victor and Tasha and check for ones with Basements. Then when Abe and Janine arrive we will split up and go out and search them." She ordered with confidence, her face daring you to challenge her. At that moment I have never been prouder of her.

"Ok, now Christian, I need you to get hold of Janine and Abe and tell them what the plan is." He nodded and saluted for his own amusement and followed a hurrying Adrian out of the door.

"And Dimitri, I need you to get a hold of you Russian ass and come up with a plan of action. You're a guardian for heaven sakes, and the best of them at that. This is Rose we're talking about and she needs you to be your badass self and bring your family back home." If I had been there with them I could have kissed Lissa for kicking my fiancé's ass in to action instead of letting him mope.

Dimitri gave Lissa a weak smile, wiped his hands over his face and stood, squaring his shoulder and arranging his feature to an expression that meant business.

"You're right. Let's do this." Dimitri said as he made his way towards the door that Adrian and Christian had exited minutes before. He paused at the door and turned to face Lissa once again. "Thanks for the push." Dimitri smiled before springing out of the door and disappearing down the corridor.

"Oh, Rose, how can you deal with all this? Now more than ever, I want you here." She wiped away a stray tear from her pale cheeks and stood. "We'll get to you in time, I promise and I will be the first person to hold the sprog that is causing me as much pain as you!"

I pulled out of her head laughing quietly; my face was tear stained and Mason was watching me with a mixture of fear and confusion. My laughter didn't last long as I was once again hit with a contraction, only this time I didn't grit my teeth and hold my tongue; I let the scream loose.

"Oh my?" I heard a quiet feminine voice say from the direction of the door. Both my head and Mason's shot to look at the old fragile lady who stood in the doorway, her silvery hair was pulled into a tight bun and her face was creased with laugh lines. This lady was not only human but looked sweet and kind, most likely a grandmother, which made me feel bad that I knew she may not return home after this.

"Ok, Dear, you have to stay calm for the baby." She said as she removed her jacket and placed it at the end of the bed. "Right now we need to get you out of these jeans." As soon as she moved towards me, she visible froze, noticing the blood. "And quickly!" She stated pushing Mason out of the way and helping me out of my sticky jeans.

"Are you the father?" she asked him as she pulled the blanket up over my legs. He shook his head and looked away. "Then where is he?" Mason seemed to look at my pain stricken face and then back at the nurse.

"What have you been told about this situation? The father is actually trying to find us as we have been kidnapped. So I beg of you, make sure everything is fine here and I will keep an eye on them." He whispered close to her ear but loud enough for me to hear. The nurse looked at me sympathetically before standing more businesslike.

"Let's get this baby out safe." She said as she pulled on some gloves and threw me a weak smile.


	31. And Baby Makes Three

**A/N: A much a waited chapter with an unexpected yet not totally unpredictable twist. Thanks again for the great reviews I have received and I am sad that this story is nearing its end. But on the upside there are still a few chaps left plus the epilogue. Enjoy! **

**And Baby Makes Three**

"Ok, now young man, I need you to hold on to her hand for me and place this wet towel to her head." Mason nodded; his face full of fear as I screamed again through a painful contraction. Still, he complied with the nurse and placed the towel on my head while I clutched bone crushingly tight to his hand.

"I don't think I can do this without Dimitri!" I cried, tears running down my face as I tried to keep my breathing steady. I felt a fragile hand pat my head gentle as it pushed my sweaty bangs out of the way.

"You can do this honey, and you're Dimitri will be proud of you. I bet when he sees his little..." she paused for a moment.

"Girl!"

"Congratulations. I bet when he sees his little girl, he will be so happy that he will pull you both into a big hug." I chocked on a sob, hoping that I will be able to be held in his arms again, sometime soon hopefully.

"Yeah Rose, maybe I'll get to see your tough Russian shed a tear." Mason teased as he tried to lighten the mood although his voice still sounded slightly shaky.

I kept up the breathing exercises as I tried to keep calm, hee hee hooing as I tried to relax; although it was obviously a lost cause as I still felt the pain rack through me. I felt sorry for Mason; he had been dragged into this situation for simply being close to me and now he had to witness this. I will have to get him a present to say sorry or something.

I decided now that I should check on Lissa as it had been quite a while since I last had. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up that they were closer to finding me but I had to check. As soon as I was finally in her head, I was relieved to see a room full of guardians.

Lissa was standing at the head of the table, Dimitri to her left and a worried Mum and Dad to her right. Cluttering the walls, Guardians stood patiently waiting to be ordered as Kirova stood at the opposite end of the table. Next to Dimitri sat Alberta, her hand was resting on his shoulder calmingly although from his expression it didn't have the desired effect.

It saddened me to see Dimitri's worried face; I had only seen that expression once and that was the last time I woke up in a basement. I hated that Dimitri always had to go through this shit but I know once I am back into his arms, I will forever stay near his side.

"Ok, so, we have a map marked with all the places Victor owns with basement near this area. I know there could be a possibility that they may have taken both her and Mason with them somewhere else, but this so far is our only lead." Lissa said before taking her seat and gesturing for Dimitri to continue. He took her cue, standing slowly and shoving his hands into his pockets; I could see in his eyes he was not himself, they were sad, pained and worried. Alberta kept her hand on his arm comfortingly as he stood, taking in a deep breath and clearing his throat.

"We know from Lissa's connection with Rose that she...she's gone into labour. She is going through some...complications but we know that she has a human nurse with her, so she is currently in good hands but she can't hold out any longer. The plan of action is to split up and search the properties; we will work though daylight hours as that will give us the upper hand."

He slowly re-took his seat, his eyes glancing at Lissa before they quickly shot to my parents. I could hear in Lissa's thoughts she was worried about Dimitri; he hadn't slept since I had been kidnapped, his hardly ate and he hardly spoke to anyone unless they spoke to him directly. My Dimitri was falling apart at the seams without me and I knew I had to get back to him.

Alberta stood; her face full of authority as she turned and faced the guardian that had been watching quietly.

"I want four teams, Abe, Janine, Dimitri and myself will lead. Princess Dragomir will attend Dimitri as she has a connection to Rosemarie. I want this operation done fast and quickly, this is a pregnant student we are talking about so we need to get her safe and in the infirmary. We will leave in the hour and stay in communication by mobile phones." The guardians nodded and filed out of the guardian office. Lissa sighed as she looked around the table to the other faces that were creased with lines of worry and eyes that were shadowed.

"Do you think it will work?" Lissa whispered to the group, uncertain if she wanted to say anything at all.

"It has too; otherwise I will find another way. I can't and won't lose her even if I have to kill to save her!" Dimitri stated as he stood and abruptly left the room. Lissa sighed and lent her head on the table exasperated.

"I can't win. Everything is always going wrong. I hate it!" she quietly began to sob to herself, refusing to lift her head from the cold wooden table. She felt a soothing hand stroke her hair gently but refused to lift her head.

_Oh Rose, I wish you were here. I need you here. Dimitri is losing his head and I have no idea what to do to keep him calm. His family is contemplating flying over even though he had told them to stay put. You're parents ripped him off a strip when they arrived; blaming him for you walking off on your own and now they refuse to speak to him. You're dad has hired men all over the country to try and pin point your location. Rose, I'm so lost without you and the pain you're going through I can hardly handle. I'm so worried. _

Again Lissa burst into tears, unable to cry quietly any longer. That was went I broke, I knew I had to speak to her; watching through her eyes and hearing her thoughts was driving me crazy.

_Liss, I'm fine. Nurse says I'll be ok but if I hold out any longer Katiya won't be. She's gone into distress because of the fall I had in the woods and that's why the pain is worse. Liss, I don't think I'm in a basement of a property owned by Victor, there's something off about it. Tell Dimitri to not worry and if he gets a moody ass again slap him across the face like you did Jesse. But most importantly, constantly tell him I love him._

I didn't bother waiting for a reply, I instantly pulled out of her head and broke the connection, not wishing to know or feel anything else at the moment. I knew seeing her reaction would break me even more then I could handle.

The nurse was looking at me curiously while Mason was watching me with a knowing expression.

"Are you ok dear?" she asked curiously, the back of her hand resting against my hot head.

"Rose?" Mason asked, knowing that I had been in Lissa's head. I sighed and looked up at him.

"They're searching Victor's properties, poor Dimitri's a wreck. He even snapped at Lissa; my parents are blaming him and he feels guilty." A tear ran down my cheek as I thought about Dimitri hurting.

"He's strong Rose, he'll do anything to find you." Mason reassured me, giving my hand a squeeze in his. I nodded mutely, knowing that he was right; Dimitri would travel to the end of the world to find me and keep me safe.

"Dear, I'm afraid we don't have much time left that we can hold out." The nurse told me quietly, her face full of concern as she watched me carefully.

Suddenly the door opened, squeaking as it swung and hit the wall with a quiet thud. Victor and Tasha walked through the door, their faces showing no emotion as they came to stand by my bed. Then, I saw a final figure cross over the door frame and into the basement, her nose turned up as she twisted to face me.

There, before me, stood Queen Tatiana.

"Oh please child, pick your jaw off the floor, you're catching flies." She said, her tone calm yet held authority.

"W...What? I don't understand? You? You're behind this?" I stuttered, breathing through my clenched teeth to keep myself from screaming in pain.

"Seriously dear, and I thought you were smart." She said as she made her way towards me. Quickly, I reconnected the bond between Lissa and I and tried my hardest to pull her into my head; this was definitely something she needed to see. As soon as I felt her presence in my head, I sighed in relief.

"I... I still don't understand?" I asked, trying to raise a confession out of her.

"I know all about you Rosemarie. I've had people watching both Lissa and you for years, observing your relationship. When young Guardian Belikov starting falling for your charm, I knew it will help me test my theory. I knew of Lissa's magic and I knew of your bond, I also know from meeting another shadow kissed of the gift you currently hold. A gift I wish to have for myself.

"You see Rosemarie, when I found out you had became pregnant, I had to have you within my hold; so I could keep you safe, so what I want dearly would be born safe. Tasha was angered at you and Guardian Belikov and I used that as a cover; I sent Tasha off to become a Stigori and then I used her as my weapon. Of course I had underestimated Guardian Belikov's feelings for you and that plan failed.

"I had to come up with a plan of action but I needed to strike at the last moment. Victor had come looking for Tasha, professing his love for her. He was willing to do anything to stay with her and I can guess you can fill in the blanks from here on." She smiled sweetly at me as she place her hand over my stomach; I could feel Katiya coiling away from the unwanted hand on my abdomen.

"Your child will bring great power, although Dhampir, its gifts are great. It will bring a new era and one I wish to gain credit for." I snarled at her as she lifted her hand and stroked my cheek with it.

"And you have no choice in the matter. After all, who will believe a child." Her voice was so low and menacing I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine.

_Bitch, well this changes things! _Lissa's voice rang though my head, making me smile in relief of knowing she was here, with me.

_You need to pass this on Liss! It changes everything. _I replied quietly, keeping my eyes fixed on the Queen.

"I'm afraid this time Guardian Belikov won't be your knight this time." She straightened up as she moved out of my face. I sighed in relief as I could finally breathe; my eyes caught sight of a very irritated Nurse.

"Excuse me but who are you to take control of this young girls life." I must say, she was a brave human to even contemplate standing up to someone with teeth as sharp as Queen Bitchiana.

"This girl is in labour, the baby is in distress and if we can't get the child out soon, it will die." A single tear ran down my tanned cheek at that though, I had already known this but hearing it said allowed cut like a knife. I watched as the Queens face pulled into a grimace, as if she cared.

"Well, we must hurry." Tatiana's voice rang out as she turned and took leave out of the door, Tasha and Victor following behind her.

"I don't know what has gotten into people these days; I swear they think they rule the world." I let out a humourless laugh at the nurse as she returned her hand to my forehead.

"That's because she is our Queen. A Bitch without a doubt." I muttered in reply as I continued with my breathing exercise.

"Dear, I'm afraid it's time." She said sadly, I knew she felt sympathy for me, now knowing what I was going through. There was no more holding out and I knew that but I just didn't like the idea of Dimitri not being here.

_Lissa? Anything new? _

_Yeah, Kirova and Alberta have gone to court to confront the Queen. Dimitri, Adrian and Christian have teamed up with Guardian's and are now on there was to one of the queens get away homes near the academy. Janine and Abe are still searching Victor's properties as a backup. _

_Where are you and Christian and Adrian? _Last I knew Christian and Adrian weren't involved, after all they hadn't been at the meeting. Knowing Adrian he probably have threatened or protested until he was allowed to join and Christian would have joined in so he could be with Lissa.

_I'm with Kirova; I'm planning on compelling the truth out of her. Adrian and Christian are with Dimitri because they're keeping him sane. _

_Avery, she compelled Mason to take me to the woods, to get close to me. Avery is working with them. _I had no idea what was going on at their side of things but I knew that she was still there and dangerous.

_She what? Well, she's gone, Guardians and all. I had thought it was suspicious. _

Unwillingly I had to break the connection; I couldn't hold it up any longer as the pain increased. I know Lissa can feel my pain, not as bad but it's still there. My head felt like it could no longer stay up and I felt like I had no energy left in my body. I couldn't do it.

"I can't do it." I cried, my hand squeezing Masons so tightly I heard the bone crack.

"Rose you have too." Mason said encouragingly. Suddenly, his expression changed and he looked at me with a smile and wide excited eyes. "Have you got your mobile?" he asked me. I remember having my mobile in my hand when I was speaking to Dimitri as I ran through the woods.

"Mason, check my pockets." He picked up my jeans from the floor near the bead and searched the pockets. After a tense minute he pulled out my mobile, his face aglow with joy. Quickly he started fiddling with it; suddenly he stopped and faced me.

"What's Belikov under?" he asked his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Comrade." I answered still not understanding his motive. He placed the phone to his ear and smiled, then he pressed it into my limp hand and moved it towards my ear.

"_Hello? Rose?" _Dimitri's worried voice was on the other side of the line. I felt a huge smile cross my lips as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Dimitri?" I sniffed and heard his sigh in relief.

"_Oh, Roza. How's it going? I know Lissa is in pain. How's our girl?" _More tears broke my barrier as I heard his sweet worry laced voice. "_Baby? Oh please don't cry. You'll be fine." _

"I...I can't do this Dimitri. I can't do this without you. I don't want to do this without you." I heard him sigh and I knew before he said it what he was going to say.

"_Roza, you have no choice. I'll be there soon enough and then I will hold both of my favourite girls in my arms and never let them go. Just please baby, stay calm. You can do this, I know you can." _His prep talk was getting to me; I know I had to do this. This is our miracle baby we're talking about. I can do this.

"Dimitri, I'll try just please hurry. I...I'm scared for her." More tears flowed as I tried to hold in my screams of pain. I began the breathing exercises once again, my breathing low as I tried to keep myself calm.

"Rose, it's time, you have to push." The nurse said; her face visible over the top of the sheet.

I cried out as I tried to push, completely forgetting about Dimitri on the phone. I couldn't do it, it hurt too much and this was just the first push.

"_Come on Rose, don't stop on me now. You can do this." _Dimitri was chanting in the phone that was now in Mason's hand on loud speaker.

Again I pushed, crying out yet again as I did so. Why couldn't it be as easy as the stork bringing you a beautiful baby wrapped in a pretty pink blanket? Much less painful.

"A few more Rose." The nurse told me as Mason placed the cold flannel back to my forehead.

"_Dimitri, Lissa is on the phone, she knows where she is." _I heard Christian's voice in the background and felt like I could sing with happiness.

"_Rose, did you hear that? I'm coming so you don't have to worry. I'll be there in no time." _I could hear the relief in his voice and the happiness that thought brought him. I know Lissa had compelled the queen, an accusable offence but a well need measure.

"I know, oh please hurry. Ya tebya lyublyu!" I mumbled before I cried out again.

"_Ya tebya lyublyu Roza, always."_ I of course began to cry as I heard him speak to me in his gorgeous Russian accent. "_I'll be there soon Roza_." He said before I heard Christian's voice shout out the address to someone else.

"Oh Dimitri, I can't wait." I answered before Mason ended the call for me, placing my phone on the bed near my head.

"Right, Rose two more and we'll have your girl out." I nodded and did as she asked, screaming as I did so, the thought of Dimitri bursting through the door any minute giving me the strength to continue.

After the two desired pushes I was exhausted and unable to do anymore. Of course the nurse continued to try and encourage me but I couldn't. But I had to and it just felt like so much hard work. Then again I didn't expect it to have been easy as pie either. Mason retook my hand in his as he tried to encourage me yet that didn't help much. I only had one more left however it seems impossible to do.

"Rose, if you don't do it I will slap you silly." Mason threatened his face serious but his voice held humour.

"I...So tired!" I breathed out through pants as I tried to relax my tense body. I sighed before sitting up onto my elbows and looking at the nurse, pleading for there to be an easier way to end this.

"Sorry dear, you have to do this or it will get worse." I sighed again this time aggravated. My hand moved to my stomach.

"Why are you being so difficult Katiya? Mummy can't take no more." I whispered in all the voice I had left. I quickly picked up my phone to check the time, the hour since the phone call with Dimitri had flown by, although I wouldn't say I was having fun.

Again I tried to push, clutching onto Mason's hand as if it were my life support; wishing that I could borrow his strength. Finally, once the blood pounding in my ears had stopped and my breathing relaxed, I heard the first cry of my daughter. I burst into tears at the sight of her, held by the nurse as my daughters face was facing towards me, her little eyes closed.

I watched as the nurse wrapped her into a spare blanket and placed her gently into my arms where I clutched to her tightly. I couldn't believe this, my daughter was in front of me and she was beautiful. She had the cutest button nose and dark curls feathered her tiny head. Her hands were so dainty and her toes were even smaller. This was my baby and I couldn't believe it.

Then the doors burst open.


	32. Breaking the toughest of us all

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I left school last week and am catching up with work before the holiday. **

**I know that most of this story is in rose's tense and I know that I have given you hints to what has been happening back at the Academy through Lissa. But, I feel that there is one person's POV that will tell you better. So, for the first time I have written a Dimitri POV especially. Enjoy. **

Breaking the toughest of us all. 

I have been going out of my mind crazy for the past twenty four hours; who wouldn't when your fiancé has been kidnapped and in labour. If I had just gone with her or something, I would have been there to protect her. But I wasn't.

Janine and Abe were right to blame me, of course they were; they had trusted me to protect their daughter and I had failed. Janine had screamed at me for an hour straight, her face red as a fire truck as she cursed and pointed her finger at me. Abe, although the scariest man a Dhampir could meet giving his reputation, seemed calmer but of course he wasn't, his low voice that cut me like a knife told me that.

"You stupid idiot! How could even think that she would be alright on her own? For one she was ready to drop any minute and secondly she's a high target for Stigori kidnapping. How in the world could you let her go on her own?" Janine screamed raising her hand to slap me but thankfully Abe stepped in and grabbed her wrist.

"Honey calm down." He quietly said in her head as he pulled her hand away from me and held it to her side.

"I couldn't have followed her into a ladies toilets Janine. Plus the wards hadn't been broken by then. How was I supposed to know something was going to happen?" I argued, the guilt eating away at me bit my bit.

The conversation had continued with me explaining to them what had happened. I had realised after ten minutes that Rose had been in the bathroom for too long and realised something must have happened. I told them how Lissa and I had burst into the bathroom to find it empty and the window wide open. Lissa had gone to ask Christian and Adrian to go to Alberta and ask to call the guardian's over the radios to get them to look for her. I on the other hand, had run to her dorm but I didn't find her.

My phone had begun to ring and seeing Rose's number on my phone screen instantly filled me with relief until I heard her panting breathes. Of course I had chastised her for running until she had screamed at me to shut up and suddenly there was a thud. I heard a cry of pain and I instantly knew she was hurt. I had bolted out of the room to find Lissa came running down the corridor screaming for me; she began sprouting random words at me that didn't make sense. When she had finally calmed down and told me that Rose was in the woods with Victor and Tasha, I instantly broke out in a run.

I had made it to the woods, Lissa running behind me although at quite a distance behind. I came to a stop to scan the area but there was no sound and no one in sight. I instantly began to panic; what if I'm too late? I had forgotten about poor Lissa behind me in my moment of worry; when I turned to face her, she was doubled over clutching her stomach with a look of horror on her eyes.

When she had muttered about Rose going into labour, I was out raged. Looking back on it now I was far from proud of how I reacted, I had been brought up to treat women better but the way I acted before Lissa should have scared her away from me for life. I had screamed, kicked the wall and began to say every swear word in every language I knew.

Lissa of course showed no fear as she placed a calming hand on my shoulder which reminded me of her presence and make me reel my anger in. Lissa had told me to relax, reassuring me that Rose would be fine; I had nodded but the words did not take root. I had been here before, Rose had been kidnapped before but this time was different, Rose was pregnant and now my fiancé and more importantly, my life.

I had left her then, saying that I needed time to myself to calm down and she had left me alone in understanding, checking on me every now and again. I had rung mama to let her know, of course she had already known because Babushka had demanded that they packed their bags instantly and left for the states. Babushka hated anywhere but Russia so that surprised mama and made her agree, knowing it had to be an emergency. She told me that Babushka, Paul and she were on their way. I hated that they were bringing little Paul but he would be a great distraction if this madness continued. That was when Lissa burst in checking that I was still there.

I knew Lissa had been off her head worried; she had not been able to get into Rose's head and when she had what she saw shook her with fear. She had been the leader of the group, giving orders, kicking my pathetic ass into gear and keeping a calm domineer throughout. That should have been me yet I was being a chicken and locking myself in Rose's room, hugging her pillow because it simply smelt like her.

I had lost my mind.

When Lissa had come to fetch me for the meeting with the other Guardians, I had basically told her that I need to be alone and that she could fill me in later. And that set her off.

"You're being completely ridiculous Dimitri Belikov!" She had shouted at me as I laid there, my head buried into Rose's white pillow. "What would Rose say if she saw you like this? I can tell you for a fact that she would physically kick your ass, pregnant or not. She needs you Dimitri and you're being, lack of a better word, a pussy!" Shock made me sit up and gape at Lissa, jaw slack as it hung on the floor. Lissa, the last Dragomir princess had just sworn, something I had never heard her do before and I was both amused and surprised.

"Oh come off it, I've spent my life with Rose, of course she would rub off me at some point. Now off your ass and get it out of the door before I get Janine or ring Olena or even better Yeva." Of course that had got me moving; Janine would have forcefully pulled me out of the door, mama would have called me an idiot and babushka would have told me straight but she would have been harsher than the rest.

"Alright, alright!" I said in defeat, raising my arms up in defence. Lissa flashed me a triumphant smile before she turned and strode out of the door.

I reluctantly followed her towards the guardian building where I sat through a meeting with everybody's sympathetic eyes watching my every movement, waiting for me to crack. I did eventually explode, snapping at poor Lissa who was probably worse off than me; after all she was sharing Rose's labour pains.

I had once again retreated to Rose's dorm, slouching onto her bed as I clutched her pillow to my chest once again, tucking it under my chin. I don't know how long I had stayed there before Lissa found me. Her puffy red eyes watched with sympathy filled eyes as she sat on the edge of Rose's bed. Her hand tentatively came to stoke my hair down motherly as she flashed me a small smile.

"Rose said to not worry, she is with a nurse. She said she loves you and to slap you if you are being stupid." I laughed knowing that Rose would have probably said sometime worse.

"Is...Is she ok?" I asked not sure of whom of the two I was asking about but I knew Lissa would answer anyway.

"Rose is fine, tired and in pain but that is to be expected. Katiya on the other hand is in distress, she should be alright but if Rose doesn't hurry up, it can end up worse." At that I pressed my face into Rose's pillow and let the stray tears flow, this was bad.

"Dimitri, you have to keep your hopes up. This is far from over and..." she trailed off as her eyes went blank and glass; I have seen this look before on Rose so I didn't worry, instead I began to hope.

After a while I began to panic, even Rose had never been in Lissa's head this long before, something was wrong. Suddenly, after a good half hour, Lissa's eyes focused back on me, her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"What is it? What did you see?" I asked frantically, Lissa's hand came up to cover her mouth as she held in her tears.

"I knew it." She said; determination evident in her voice. Of course now I was agitated because I had no idea what she was on about.

"Lissa please, you have to tell me something?" I pleaded, my imagination starting to run wild as she stood and made her way towards the door.

"Lissa?" I asked again, my voice rose slightly through frustration.

"Queen Tatiana did it." She said simply as she burst out of the door and ran full speed down the corridor while I stood there, watching after her with my mouth hung open for the second time today.

As soon as my brain began to function again, I followed after her towards the guardian building. Alberta was still in the meeting room with Kirova and Rose's parents, however now there was anger covering their faces as Lissa breathlessly told them what she saw.

"I was in her head...the queen. She started speaking about wanting the baby and how she planned all of this because the baby was special. I...I have no idea what to do. I mean, she's the bloody queen for Christ sakes." Lissa continued to ramble as Janine pulled her into a chair. Finally, she settled into silence, her eyes full of determination as she looked towards Alberta.

"I have a plan." Lissa stood again and turned to look at Kirova. "You, Alberta and I will go to the queen and I will compel the place of Rose's holding out of her. Dimitri, you and some guardian's go to search Tatiana's getaway homes; just in case she's there instead of at court. Janine and Abe, you search Victor's properties in case the queen hid them there. Agreed?" she asked; her voice full of authority. Of course everyone agreed as it was, dare I say it, a better plan than I could have came up with.

Immediately everyone sprung into action; loading up into SUV. Of course I was angered when Lissa made Christian and Adrian come with me to 'watch me'. I hated that everybody was treating me like an exploding bomb, which I wasn't, I was more than set on my mission.

So the babysitters and I made our way towards the Queen's lake house and asked the servants whether the queen happened to be there, which of course she wasn't. So we began to move on to the next house.

Just as we hopped out of the SUV at the second lake house, my phone began to ring. Of course I was over the moon when I read the caller id and saw my Roza's name. I hated hearing her screaming in pain or exclaiming that she was too tired to carry on. I tried my best to encourage her but I knew it wouldn't work unless I was with her.

Christian came bounding over to me, face excited as he explained that Lissa had rung him and knew where Rose was. I didn't hesitate to jump into the SUV and make my way there as fast as I could. Of course I hadn't expected there to be anyone around considering it was daylight hours but I was so wrong. As soon as we were through the front door, the attack began. That was until a baby's cry silenced the house.

My baby.

I broke out into a sprint, running down the stairs to the basement with my best efforts not to trip and fall. I was prepared for what awaited me; the shocked faces of Victor and Tasha as they saw me jump from the last few steps. Luckily for them I was ready for a fight.

"Of course, the knight in shining armour." Tasha snarled at me as I began to circle them, watching them carefully.

"As always. I'll do anything for my Roza." I replied calmly, my face holding a weak smile as I saw the anger fly across her eyes.

"_My Roza_!" Tasha mimicked. "How pathetic. She's a mere child and here you are falling for her stupid tricks. I bet the child isn't even yours." She laughed at the sure expression on my face.

"Well, Tasha. Not everyone is a slapper like you." I replied simply as I lunged for her, pushing her up against the wall; this my silver stake positioned just over her head. She looked at me and raised an eye brow challengingly. I knew she wouldn't think that I could do it, that our friendship over the years was too strong. But after everything she had put Rose_, _myself and our child through I was more than willing to end her.

"Do it and I'll kill the kid?" Victor growled; the calm and relaxed face of the man he once was, portrayed so much anger that it seemed unreal. Immediately, I began to panic. If I killed Tasha Victor will most probably kill all three of us yet if I let her go, I will never be able to free my girls. I couldn't let either scenario happen.

I again repositioned the silver stake I held in my hand, putting a little more pressure than I had before. Tasha screamed in fear of what was to come, alerting Victor to my actions. As he made his way towards me, I spun as fast as I could and rammed the stake through his chest, deep enough that it penetrated his dead heart.

Tasha once again screamed only this time for Victor; who now lay limp and pale on the floor. I quickly moved from Tasha's way, figuring she will be too busy morning over Victor that she wouldn't notice me edge towards the heavy wooden door behind them. Slowly as I moved closer to the door I noticed the bolts that held the door in place.

With one swift kick, I was able to break the bolts, causing the door to swing open and bang loudly against the wall, instantly causing the baby to cry. My baby.

"Dimitri!" I heard my sweet angel call. I had thought that I would never hear that voice again and here it was calling my name.

"Roza?" I quickly scanned the room, my eyes focusing on the dirty looking bed where my angel laid bloody and exhausted. I didn't hesitate to rush to her side, kissing her clammy forehead and pulling both her and Katiya into a tight hug. "Are you ok? Did everything go well?" I babbled as I spoke into her hair, my eyes closed tightly as I tried not to let my tears fall.

"We're fine, look?" Roza whispered as she began to rock the bundle in her arms. I quickly pulled away from my Roza to look at the beautiful baby in her arms. The dark curls that covered her tiny head reminded me so much of Roza's own curls; her tiny perfect features also resembling her mother's although she has my tanned skin.

"Oh, Roza, she's gorgeous." I stammered as I let a tear run down my cheek, this was my beautiful child whom I will love and protect until I die.

Roza, whipping away my stray tears, handed me my daughter, placing her gently into my arms. Gently, I began to rock Katiya, remembering how I have seen mother do with Paul when he was younger. I gently stroked her head of fluff, marvelling in how soft it was.

"Belikov?" I heard being called from the door I had just come through although I didn't bother to look away from my baby.

"Christian?" Roza stated as she looked in the direction of the door. I immediately heard hurried footsteps move towards the bed; I quickly looked up to find Christian embracing Roza into a hug before he turned towards me.

"The others have joined us and we need to get both of them back to the academy." He stated, obviously taking over the boss role. I nodded to show that I was listening and handed Katiya to the nurse who smiled up at me although her eyes held sympathy.

"You will have to carefully carry Rose as she will not be able to walk." The nurse told me as I made my way towards the bed, gently sliding my arm under Roza's knees and the other supported her back as I lifted her.

"Let's get out of this shit hole." I stated as I made my way towards the door, making sure Christian was in front and Mason behind the nurse, just to protect Katiya and Roza from any lurking Stigori.

Roza was barely awake as I carried her up the stair, her head resting on my shoulder as her hands clutched my shirt. I knew that we had to get her and Katiya out of here; they both needed medical attention.

"Belikov, take her to the van and lay her down." Alberta said as she looked over my shoulder and took Katiya out of the nurse's arm, cradling her close to her chest.

"Where's Janine and Abe?" I asked as I placed Roza into the backseat, careful not to bump her or cause her discomfort. I gently pushed her bangs out of her eyes and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"They're on their way to the academy." Alberta told me before being interrupted by a scream. I quickly spun around to find Lissa, running towards Alberta, her face one of delight and excitement.

Of course Katiya didn't like the noise and burst into a shrill of cries. I didn't hesitate to pull Katiya out of Alberta's arms and bounce her gently while cooing sweetly to her. Lissa had quietened down since she realised the error of her ways, slowly making her way towards me to gently stroke Katiya's cheek with the back of her finger.

As soon as everybody was ready and waiting in the SUV's, we made our way towards the academy, careful not to rock the van too much for Rose's sake. To me the ride was way too long; Katiya stayed safely in my arms as I refused to hand her over to anyone but Alberta or Lissa. When the SUV's finally came to a stop, I hopped out and handed Katiya to Alberta while once again gently lifting Roza into my arms before heading towards the infirmary.

I stayed with my girls all night, refusing to leave them until Roza was awake and smiling. I even was able to feed Katiya throughout the night, rocking her and burping her until she was fully satisfied and asleep. Nurse Kelsov was a great help, showing me how to feed Katiya and explaining to me what they were doing and why.

It must have been around about 8am when Roza woke up; her eyes scanned the room until they landed on me as I slowly rocked Katiya in my arms. A smile spread across her face as she took in the scene and to be honest, I have never seen her any happier than she is in this moment.

I knew then that life was going to change from here out.


	33. Meet the Family

**A/N: Hey guys, a short chapter as I have already posted one this week. Just a little family introduction but next week will be the wedding, followed by the epilogue. And for those curious, sadly there will be no sequel.**

Meet the family

I remember that when I first found out I was pregnant I was terrified that I would be a terrible mother but the past few days have proved to me I was wrong. Katiya was the best baby in the world; she would nap for hours and not wake until it was feeding time, I was surprised how much sleep I had been able to have since. Of course Dimitri had been a great help; looking after Katiya while I slept, tiding up and even giving me feet massages.

Olena, Babushka and Paul had flown in when they found out I had been kidnapped and they have been great. Olena and Babushka couldn't keep their mitts off of Katiya constantly cuddling while Paul watches and gently stokes her head like she was the most fragile thing in the world.

As for my mother and father, well let just say I've never seen them sweeter. Dad would come over with little things Katiya may need like clothing and mum, she would cuddle Katiya until I could see Katiya had had enough.

Lissa, I have threatened her that if she bought anymore baby clothing that I would ban her from cuddling Katiya. Lissa, Dimitri and I combined don't have as much clothing as Katiya now has thanks to Lissa.

I haven't seen much of Mason lately which irritated me because I know he feels guilty about what happened. I knew he just needed time to himself and I will give him that but I would willingly kick his ass if he keeps it up until graduation.

Once I had been discharged from the infirmary, I had immediately made my way towards Alberta's office to find out what had happened. Dimitri had no idea as he had just got me and ran, leaving it to the others to clean up. I was practically bouncing with happiness when she had told me that both Tasha and Victor had been killed, thoroughly this time. The Queen is to appear before the court under the conspiracy to kidnap three time and intent to kidnap a baby. Alberta had explained to me that she will most likely be stripped of her title as queen for her action and disgrace on the crown, which automatically left the crown to Lissa if she married at the age of eighteen.

Christian had nearly fainted when I had pulled him aside and told him the news; I knew he intended to marry Lissa someday but in the future, not in the next year. However saying that, he did propose to Lissa that night.

Speaking of weddings, mine was going well. Luckily for us the Belikov's garden was large enough to have our wedding in, which made me ecstatic. The wedding is only a month away which made everything seem like a panic. Babushka and Olena had arranged most of the arrangements like invitations, of which she had sent two months ago. Luckily for me, all I had to do was take care of my daughter and have dress fittings.

Graduation happened so quickly that I hardly had any memory of it. It was very much like the field experience where we went and got a booklet on our charge and received a stake, although this stake was silver and much more deadly than the blunt ended ones we had for the experience.

I couldn't help but grin at the cheer that I received from my family as I collected my stake. As soon as Dimitri was assigned to Christian; receiving a booklet on him instead of Lissa like mine, he practically ran towards me and kissed me passionately, not caring who saw. Of course, not wanting to leave Katiya out, she soon joined in on the kisses. For a month old she sure was lively.

The next day, everything we needed was packed into suitcases for our wedding in Russia. I can't say that the flight was the highlight of the trip as I spent most of the time sleeping and cuddling up with Dimitri and Katiya.

I had always thought of Russia as an arctic wasteland but I was so wrong. Dimitri had always told me that he found Russia beautiful and although I had found it hard to believe, it did have a certain charm.

The Belikov family home was not in the centre of the busy city which made me so happy when I thought of the wedding being in their garden. It was nothing huge yet the house was larger than I expected. It had seven bedrooms and a large garden which, just like Olena had said, had more than enough space for the wedding.

Dimitri and I had decided that, since Katiya was still so young, that we will have a weekend away instead of a proper honeymoon. We were not going to go far from the Belikov house in case Katiya needed us, not that I'm saying Olena and Babushka weren't capable of looking after her, it was just my motherly instincts to not go far from my angel.

"Come on Roza." Dimitri urged as we pilled out of the car. I followed after him, my hand grasped tightly in mine as I continued forward. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Katiya bouncing in the baby sling across my chest. This was what I wanted, a happy family and I had got one; one I will hold onto no matter what.

"Dimka!" a girly squeal echoed through the house, followed by fast thudding footsteps down the stairs, before someone no taller than Lissa launched into his arms.

"Vicky!" Dimitri called after her as his arms curled around her, squeezing her tightly. Vicky attended a boarding school here in Russia and was a few years younger than Lissa and I.

"Dimka, can't...Breathe!" She panted as Dimitri suddenly let her go. As soon as her feet landed on the carpeted flooring, she bounced towards me and Katiya, cooing excitedly at Katiya.

"Aren't you a cutie? I'm Auntie Viktoria and I will take good care of you. Yes I will." Dimitri sighed as he pulled Viktoria out of poor Katiya's face before she burst into tears.

"She's a baby Vicky and easily scared." He stated calmly before coming to stand beside me, his hand resting on my lower back as Katiya clutched tightly to his finger on the other hand. "Anyway, this is my wife to be, Roza Hathaway." He announced; a huge smile across his face as he spoke my full name for what could be the last time before becoming a Belikov.

Viktoria smiled as she gently attempted to wrap her arms around me without squashing poor Katiya between us.

"It's nice to finally meet you Roza. I have heard so much about you." She was practically grinning at me when she pulled away; her smile reminded me so much of Dimitri's.

"All bad I guess." I said looking pointedly at Dimitri who held his hands up in surrender.

"Actually from school. You're well known for being kidnapped and tortured. Word gets around." She stated before kissing Katiya on her forehead, turned ad ran into the garden.

Not five seconds after she disappeared, Paul came running from the garden, screaming at the top of his tiny lungs for 'Uncle Dimka and Auntie Rosie'. As soon as he came closer towards us, he started to tip toe, his finger pressed tightly to his lips as if to keep them shut. When he had finally come to a stop before us, he looked straight up at Katiya and smiled.

"Privet Rebenka, I'm Paul and Babushka told me that I am your nephew." Tentatively, Paul placed his finger into one of Katiya's tiny hands and shook it gently. It had to have been the cutest thing I had ever seen Paul do and I couldn't wait to see him in his page boy suit.

"Chto o nas Paul?" Dimitri asked as he pulled a pouty face. Paul, obviously thinking he had upset his favorite and only uncle, sprung into his arms, hugging his arms tightly around Dimitri's neck.

"Uncle Dimka, I'm going to be your page boy and walk down the isle with Auntie Rosie. I'm so excited!" Paul was practically bouncing in Dimitri's arms as he shared his news, obviously happy to play apart in the wedding. Paul then jumped out of Dimitri's arms and wrapped his arms around my leg, not risking jumping up into my arms incase he hurt Katiya.

"Auntie Rosie, chto deti zovut?" I am so grateful that while I had nothing to do while resting my feet, when I was a useless beach whale, Dimitri taught me Russian to keep me occupied.

"Katiya. Ne eto dovolʹno?" Paul smiled and began to nod his head like crazy before noticing Olena and Babushka standing behind us, their faces full of amusement; we hadn't even gotten through the hallway yet. Paul ran towards Olena, jumping into her arms as she carried him through the hallway towards what appeared to be the sitting room.

It was cozy; large sofas surrounded the room, obviously to accommodate the number of people in the house. There was a television placed on a stand in the center of the room and pictures cluttering the walls and shelves around the room. I've never had a family home so being in a room like this, full of pictures of family outings and celebrations, made the room feel warm and welcoming, something I would have expected it to feel.

After Dimitri and I were seated in one of the sofas, I pulled Katiya out of the baby sling and placed her on my lap. Two tall women bounded through the door, one cradling a baby and the other following close behind with a little girl; they had the same dark brown hair as Dimitri and were also stunning.

"Dimka, it's about time you visited." The woman holding the baby said, her smile letting us know she was teasing.

"Well Sonya I've been busy." Dimitri replied a smile over his lips as he turned to face me.

"That's evident." She teased as she handed Dimitri the baby girl into his arms and lifted Katiya in her arms.

"And this is my niece." She cooed, her hand gently stroking Katiya's fluff of hair. "She's beautiful." Sonya smiled at Katiya once more before handing her off to Karolina.

"Yes, she is. You did well Dimka." Karolina said, a smile over her lips. I found it hard to strife my laughter at her comment, of course Dimitri just grinned at me proudly.

"It's nice to finally meet you Roza." Sonya said as she took her baby from Dimitri.

"And you. I've heard so much." I told her truthfully, if it wasn't from Dimitri, it was from Babushka, Paul or Olena.

"All good I hope." She said as she took a seat on one of the sofas, placing her baby in her lap. Karolina took this as her cue to sit and handed Katiya back to me before hoisting her little girl into her arms.

"So, there's a wedding here this week." Karolina stated, looking at Dimitri and I pointedly. I couldn't help but grin; I wanted nothing more to be married to Dimitri and carry on with our lives.

I know it will be a while to get used to being the Queen's guardian but it is a position I will not take lightly. I will have Dimitri with me to help me every step of the way and a family to snuggle up with so I am sure it'll be fine.

"I can't wait!" Viktoria cried as she bounced into the room, her face alight with excitement. "It will be the first wedding I've been to and it will be here." She continued as she bounced through the room towards the arm chair beside Olena and Babushka.

"Me neither." Dimitri stated as he leaned in and kissed my cheek gently.

"Okay, so. Lissa, Christian, Adrian and your parents will hopefully arrive for tomorrow morning along with Alberta." Olena reminded us. "They will be staying in a hotel near by as it will be pretty crowded round here. Have I forgotten anything?" she cupped her chin in her hand and tapped her fingers against her cheek as she thought.

"Dress!" Babushka shouted as she remembered an important part of the wedding, my dress. It had supposed to be flown out and arrive a day before we did and guessing from babushka's reaction it hasn't arrived yet.

"It's alright, just call Lissa or my mother and ask them to chase it up." I said calmly although I was slightly panicked that it wouldn't be here within the week.

"Yes, Yes, I'll do that now." She said before springing out of her seat and running out of the room.

"I guess even Babushka's excited about the wedding." Viktoria mumbled, making us all burst into laughter.

"You guess correctly child. Now, I believe it's time for lunch." Olena stated before leaving, not waiting for us to follow.

This was going to be a busy week.


	34. Epilogue

**A/N: I know I promised another chapter but I decided it wasn't needed. I know it's short but I didn't think I needed a big epilogue so here is the last and final chapter. Enjoy.**

Epilogue

As I stood before the mirror, I couldn't believe how my life has changed in a little less than a year. I still remember, in perfect clarity, the first time I met Dimitri. I had compared him to a cowboy but he was so much more than that; he was a guardian angel.

Now today, I strand here in a white dress, preparing to marry that same angel. I can not believe my life could get better.

My parents arrived the day after Dimitri and I, followed by Lissa, Adrian and Christian. Lissa and mom had been spending their time with Olena and Babushka, finalising plans for the next day. And if I say so myself, it looks brilliant.

The garden was looked gorgeous with the sun shining through the gap between the trees, the white chairs glowing bright in the sun and the flowers that covered the garden looked beautiful. I am so glad that I had my family's help, I know with Katiya's arrival that I couldn't have been able to create what they did.

Dimitri left last night with Christian and Adrian, planning to stay in the hotel my parents was staying in near by. I had no doubt that they would be waking up with a raging headache this morning. No matter what they had promised me.

I was anxious to see Dimitri; I had only seen him at a glance or more a sneak as he walked through the garden. I had sneakily hung out of the window to see him approached Olena in his black suit, in which he looks godly.

"Are you ready dear?" Olena asked as she popped her head around the door to Viktoria's bedroom.

"Yeah, just nervous." I answered truthfully. "Is Katiya with my mother?" Olena nodded and walked into the room.

"You have nothing to worry about, everything is fine." she reassured me, embracing me in a hug.

"I know its just, wow." I exhaled deeply before pulling out of Olena's embrace.

"I know dear, it's overwhelming, but don't you dare cry because I will have to tell Viktoria and then there will be no wedding." She said, a huge smile over her lips as patted my arms and grabbed my bouquet. "Now, Paul is practically bouncing with joy as he waits and Zoya is looking gorgeous and clean but that will not last very long. So lets get you going." I nodded and took a deep breath, before taking the bouquet.

The wedding went perfect; Dad walked me down the isle, a worried smile covering his face as we headed towards Dimitri. He told me that he felt bad that he had only just got me back yet now he was giving me away. I had taken his arm and squeezed it gently, reassuring him that everything was okay and that this is what I wanted.

Dimitri's face when I finally made eye contact with him was a picture. His eyes were full of love and lust as I approached him, taking his hand. His lips curved into a huge smile when I smiled back at him. Everything from then on went smoothly.

The party went with a bang, especially when Viktoria got hold of the Russian vodka and made a colourful display. There was no fight like expected although I was pretty sure there nearly was one with some of the distant relatives.

Dimitri never left my side, if I moved he moved with me, it was completely sweet. And Katiya, she looked beautiful in her little white dress; I hardly put her down all night until I was practically forced to by Lissa so Dimitri and I could get to the hotel.

The wedding night was amazing, it had been so long since Dimitri and I hadn't really had enough time to sleep together since Katiya's birth, what with my recovery, and the wedding plans and late night feedings. Every kiss and touch felt like a spark shooting straight to my heart and I knew that I would never be happier than I am in that moment, knowing that I had the best life I could possibly wish for.

/

It has been a year since I became Mrs Rose Belikov and it has been amazing everyday since. Once Dimitri, me and the family had made our way back to court where Lissa began her training to become queen. Christian and Lissa got married three months after we had returned and funnily enough, Lissa announced her pregnancy a month later.

Dimitri continued to be Christian's guardian as I was Lissa's, juggling our time with spending it together and with Katiya. Mom and Dad had moved to court with us so they could babysit when Dimitri and I weren't able to get away from work.

It wasn't until Lissa became queen that my life began to settle down, I got more time with Dimitri and more time with Katiya, and most of all, I had more time to look after my new baby bump. Again, Dimitri and I were blessed with a miracle, this time we had a beautiful baby boy, Alec. He was just as handsome as his dad, not that I expected anything less. Lissa's daughter, Rosa, who was now one had become close to Katiya, not that I had expected anything different, considering our close bond.

Dimitri and I had one more child after Alec; Izzy was a lot like me as a child, extremely stubborn in everyway.

And when our children grew up to be gorgeous guardians, I couldn't have been prouder. My children protected Lissa's children, keeping them safe from all the danger that hid around the corner.

Dimitri and I had sent them to the academy, demanding they came home for breaks where we taught them everything we knew, making them the best. Of course once they eventually left us aging folks for guarding the queen's children, I couldn't deny how much I was bursting with pride.

Surprisingly, Alec was the first to find true love and get married, not so surprising was that it was Lissa's first daughter Rosa he married. Then followed Katiya who married, must to my horror, Adrian's son, Mase. Izzy was the last to go, of course after she had gotten pregnant by one of the boys at the academy.

I had never expected that after all that trouble I had at the academy that I would be watching my children grow up or even that I would have children and that was all because of my Dimitri. I know without a doubt that if he hadn't of come into my life, I would not have survived as long as I have and for that I would be forever thankful.

Without Dimitri, I would not have lived.


	35. AN: Thank you

Hey guys,

I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed my story. I loved reading your reviews as they always gave me the incentive to carry on writing. I will be continuing with my other storied gradually but my main focus will be on my own original story, which I have been in the process of writing over the past year.

I will like to thank you again for following this story; I know you have loved reading it as much as I loved writing it.

Again Thanks

x


End file.
